El secreto de Priscilla
by Canulita Pech
Summary: Priscilla guarda un secreto que no puede confesarle a nadie, orillada por la desesperación, abandona a su hijo y nunca regresa por él. Años más tarde, el secreto de Priscilla marcará la vida de Candy y de todos aquellos que están a su alrededor. Terryfic, para adultos.
1. De regreso a Lakewood

28 de Junio de 1922

En la ciudad de Alabama, a las orillas de la ciudad de Cahaba, cerca del río que llevaba el mismo nombre, se encontraba un viejo rancho, ahí vivían dos señoras muy amables, la señorita Paulina, mejor conocida como la Srita. Pony y la hermana María, juntas habían fundado una especie de refugio para todo aquel que necesitara asistencia, lo habían llamado 2El hogar de Pony".

El lugar era bien conocido por todos los habitantes de los alrededores, cualquier persona que se encontrara en necesidad, podía ir ahí a pedir ayuda, todos eran bien recibidos, sin importar su sexo, su edad, su posición social o su pasado.

Una mañana, una joven mujer caminó a través de rancho, hacia la entrada de la casa, al llegar a la puerta, comenzó a leer un letrero escrito a mano "Hogar de Pony, lugar del necesitado, del abandonado, del hambriento, del enfermo y del sano también", ella sonrió y comenzó a tocar la puerta con insistencia, una mujer chaparrita y regordeta le abrió.

– Hola señorita, bienvenida, mi nombre es Paulina, pero puedes decirme Srita. Pony, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Priscilla – Le dijo ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Una noche antes, Priscilla había llegado ahí, ella había viajado por varios días, estaba cansada y tenía hambre. Estaba nublado, y se escuchaba el estruendo de los truenos a lo lejos, pronto iba a comenzar a llover, ella se refugió en el viejo establo que estaba en la entrada del Rancho. Se acostó en la paja, comenzó a pensar en ella y en su bebé, estaba embarazada y pronto daría a luz. No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, nunca imagino que su vida terminaría de esa manera, cerró los ojos por un momento, se le acababa el tiempo y tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro donde pudiera tener a su bebé.

Unas horas después de haber llegado al Hogar de Pony, Priscilla dio a luz a un varón, lo llamó Albert. Una semana después del nacimiento de Albert, ella decidió ir a buscar trabajo a Montgomery, capital de Alabama. Le pidió a la señorita Pony que cuidara de su hijo, una vez que tuviera trabajo y un lugar donde vivir, regresaría por él.

La señorita Pony nunca volvió a ver a Priscilla.

21 de Abril de 1952

 _Hoy volví a la casa de mis padres en Lakewood, hacía más de tres años que no estaba aquí, a pesar de que la casa sigue igual que siempre, todo se siente muy diferente, he llegado a la conclusión de que soy yo la que cambió por completo durante todo este tiempo. He de reconocer que George ha hecho un magnífico trabajo, la casa está impecable, puedo darme cuenta de eso mientras camino hacia mi recamara._

 _Conforme voy avanzando, empiezo a saludar a la servidumbre, todos están asombrados de verme aquí, creo que después de lo que ocurrió con Anthony, nunca pensaron que yo regresaría. Dorothy, como siempre, me recibió y me acompañó hasta mi cuarto, el paso del tiempo no ha hecho estragos en ella, sigue siendo la misma mujer que yo recuerdo de pequeña._

 _Al entrar a mi cuarto, corro a echarme a la cama, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, me gustaría tanto que él estuviera conmigo, pero tengo que comprender que él también tiene muchas cosas que hacer antes de nuestro gran día._

 _Pienso en mis amigos de la infancia, me gustaría tanto verlos y contarles que me voy a casar en unos meses, pero ya ninguno de ellos vive aquí, Stear y Paty se mudaron a Chicago después de su boda, y desde hace varios meses que le perdí la pista a Archie, sé que él nunca me perdonará por lo que le hice. Mi historia con Annie no es diferente, después de nuestra gran pelea, nunca volvió a dirigirme la palabra, ni a mandarme cartas, nuestra "amistad", por así llamarla, murió esa noche._

 _Trato de ahuyentar los malos recuerdos de mi cabeza, la imagen de él me devuelve la sonrisa, aún no puedo creer que en un par de meses vaya a ser su esposa, siempre creí que mi destino era quedarme sola, no cabe duda que cuando pierdes toda esperanza, la vida te sorprende de la manera más hermosa, es ahora que me doy cuenta que todo el sufrimiento que viví, valió la pena, porque si no, nunca hubiera conocido el verdadero amor, nunca hubiera llegado hasta él._

 _Comienzo a sentir mis parpados muy pesados, estoy cansada, fue un viaje verdaderamente largo, si no fuera porque quiero usar el vestido de novia que usó mi madre cuando se casó con mi padre, ni siquiera me hubiera molestado en hacer este viaje, tengo tanto sueño que creo que me quedaré dormida de inmediato._

 _Al despertar, me siento mucho más animada, me dirijo hacia el sótano, tengo que encontrar ese maldito vestido de novia, aunque mi madre ya no esté conmigo, sé que desde el cielo se alegrará mucho al verme usarlo el día de mi boda._

 _Hay un montón de cajas arrumbadas, me pregunto en cual de todas estará guardado, comienzo a revisarlas una por una, al abrir una de las cajas, siento que mi corazón se detiene, dentro de ella están acomodados varios de mis diarios, saco uno de ellos con cuidado, me doy cuenta de que es el primer diario que me regaló mi madre, al abrirlo comienzo a reír, "Este diario pertenece a Candice White" dice la primera página con una espantosa caligrafía, aún no puedo creer que yo escribiera así de horrible._

 _Los recuerdos comienzan a inundar mi mente, mi madre me dio ese diario cuando cumplí 6 años, yo acababa de aprender a leer y escribir, ella quería que yo escribiera lo más importante que me pasaba en el día, para que practicara mi escritura, al voltear la página, leo la fecha ahí escrita "07 de mayo de 1931", han pasado más de 20 años desde ese día, si en ese entonces hubiera sabido todo lo que sé ahora, más de una tragedia se hubiera evitado._

 _Tomo la caja y me dirijo de nuevo hacia mi cuarto, no puedo evitar sentir un enorme deseo de volver a leer cada página de esos viejos diarios, de revivir cada día de mi vida, una vez más._


	2. Mi sexto cumpleaños

**07 de mayo de 1931**

 **Hoy fue un día muy especial para mí, ya que celebré mi sexto cumpleaños, mi mamá me hizo una fiesta en el jardín e invitó a todos mis amigos, ella preparó un pastel muy grande, me divertí mucho con ellos, además me trajeron muchos regalos.**

 **Lo único que no me gustó fue que mi mamá invitara a Neal y a Eliza, ellos no me caen nada bien, siempre me están molestando, le voy a decir a mi mamá que no los vuelva a invitar a ninguna de mis fiestas.**

 **Mi papá me regaló una hermosa muñeca, me la trajo de uno de sus viajes a Chicago, pude ver la cara de envidia de Eliza, ella siempre quiere todo lo que es mío. Mi mamá me regaló éste diario, ella dice que debo escribir en él todo lo que me pasa en el día, aunque no me gusta mucho escribir, creo que esta vez no podré negarme.**

 _Los recuerdos de mi niñez vuelven a mi mente, yo nací en la ciudad de Chicago, el 07 de mayo de 1925. Mi padre, el Sr. Henry White, provenía de una buena familia de Nueva York, había conocido a mi mamá diez años antes de mi nacimiento, él había viajado a Chicago a visitar a un amigo de la universidad, al pasar por una iglesia, había visto a mi madre salir de misa y había quedado prendado de su belleza, él nunca se regresó a vivir a Nueva York._

 _Mi madre, Laura White, era hija de uno de los hombres más influyentes de Chicago, aparte de pertenecer a la alta sociedad de la ciudad, mi madre era bien conocida por su deslumbrante belleza, era una mujer alta y delgada, de tez blanca y de cabello rubio y rizado, tenía unos ojos grandes y expresivos de color esmeralda, hasta la fecha, suelen decirme que me parezco mucho a ella._

 _Mi abuelo, el Sr. William, poseía una enorme riqueza, durante toda su vida se había dedicado administrar una infinidad de negocios, yo no lo conocí, al parecer falleció poco después de mi nacimiento, al morir le dejó toda su fortuna a mi madre. Mi padre se había quedado a cargo de todos los negocios de la familia, los administraba junto con George, el más fiel servidor de la familia._

 _George solía ser la mano derecha de mi abuelo, él casi era parte de la familia. Mi abuelo lo tomó bajo su tutela cuando él era muy pequeño, lo educó y lo instruyo de tal manera que al morir, él pudiera irse en paz, dejándolo a cargo de todo. Mis abuelos solo habían tenido dos hijas, ellos sabían bien que mi madre y mi tía no se encargarían de los negocios familiares, y así fue._

 _Yo viví en Chicago hasta que cumplí cinco años, cuando yo tenía esa edad, le descubrieron a mi mamá un soplo en el corazón, le recomendaron que buscara un lugar más tranquilo para vivir. Mi padre decidió que nos mudaríamos a Lakewood, mi abuelo tenía una mansión ahí, Lakewood era un lugar hermoso, tan lleno de vida, en los alrededores había un denso bosque, repleto de árboles y flores, además, cerca de la mansión había un enorme lago._

 _Poco después de que nos mudáramos a la casa de Lakewood, mis padres decidieron hacer una fiesta para que nos presentáramos en sociedad, cerca de nosotros vivían varias familias adineradas, todas ellas tenían hijos casi de mi misma edad._

 _Los primeros en llegar a la fiesta fueron los señores Cornwell, ellos tenían dos hijos, Alistear y Archibald, recuerdo que los dos me parecieron muy simpáticos, rápidamente hice amistad con ellos._

 _\- Hola Candy, mi nombre es Alistear, pero puedes llamarme Stear, me gustaría mucho que fuéramos amigos – Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa pintada en los labios, Stear era el hermano mayor, era dos años más grande que yo._

 _\- Candy, yo también quisiera que fuéramos amigos, si quieres, puedes decirme Archie – Me dijo el menor de los hermanos, Archie tenía la misma edad que yo._

 _El señor Brown fue el segundo en llegar, con él iba su esposa, la Sra. Rosemary y su suegra, la Sra. Elroy, ellos tenían un hijo llamado Anthony. La Sra. Elroy obligó a Anthony a presentarse._

 _\- Hola, yo soy Anthony y tengo 6 años, espero que podamos llevarnos bien – Me dijo muy apenado, recuerdo haberle sonreído, en ese momento pensé que era el niño más lindo que había visto en mi vida, el me devolvió la sonrisa y después se acercó a mí, me tomó de la mano y me dijo que fuéramos a jugar al jardín con Stear y Archie._

 _Cuando los señores Brighton llegaron, mi madre me mandó a llamar, la Sra. Brighton tenía una hija de mi edad, su nombre era Annie, me pareció una niña muy tímida, no se separaba de la falda de su madre, la saludé rápidamente y regresé a jugar con mis nuevos amigos, poco después ella nos alcanzó, obligada por su madre._

 _Recuerdo que Patty, la hija de los señores O'Brian, me cayó mejor que Annie, ella tenía 6 años y al igual que Annie, era muy tímida, pero había algo en ella que me agradaba, la invité a jugar con nosotros y ella aceptó encantada._

 _Los últimos en llegar fueron los señores Leagan, ellos tenían dos hijos, Eliza, que también tenía mi edad y Neal, que era dos años más grande que yo, los dos eran realmente fastidiosos . Recuerdo que ese día, los dejamos solos y nos fuimos a jugar cerca del lago, mi madre me reprendió mucho después de la fiesta, decía que una verdadera dama no debía comportarse de esa manera._

 _Un año después de mi llegada, Stear, Archie, Anthony, Annie y Patty, se habían hecho mis mejores amigos, realmente los quería, habíamos formado una especie de club selecto, siempre que veíamos a los hermanos Leagan acercarse, corríamos a escondernos al bosque, nos divertíamos mucho._

 _Anthony era de todos ellos, al que yo más quería, recuerdo que siempre nos subíamos a lo alto de los árboles a observar el lago, mi padre, preocupado porque yo pudiera caerme y hacerme daño, me había mandado a construir una casa en el árbol más grande que había cerca de nuestra propiedad, ese era nuestro escondite, podíamos pasar horas platicando sin fastidiarnos, casi siempre era Dorothy la que iba a llamarme para que me bajara de ahí._

 _Había veces que mi madre invitaba a la familia Leagan a las reuniones que hacía en la casa, yo siempre peleaba con Eliza, por órdenes de mi madre, yo siempre traté de ser amable con ella, pero al final comprendí que ella nunca sería mi amiga._

 _El día de mi cumpleaños, mi madre hizo una hermosa fiesta en el jardín, me compró un vestido divino, recuerdo que no quise quitármelo en varios días. Ella invitó a las familias vecinas, todos asistieron con sus hijos, fue un día realmente feliz para mí._

 _Mi padre llegó de viaje un día antes, él solía pasar casi toda la semana en Chicago y solo venía a Lakewood los fines de semana. En esa ocasión me trajo una muñeca de porcelana, yo nunca había visto una muñeca tan bonita en mi vida, corrí a presumírsela a mis amigos, Eliza trató de quitármela, pero no me dejé, le mordí la mano y ella fue corriendo a acusarme con sus padres, mi madre me hizo pedirle una disculpa, yo estaba realmente enojada._

 _Al final del día mi madre entró a mi habitación, se sentó a mi lado, me dijo que, aunque algunas personas me cayeran mal, tenía que aprender a ser tolerante con ellas. Me dio un cuaderno muy grueso con un empastado de piel y me dijo que tenía que escribir ahí, lo más significativo de cada día de mi vida, yo no le vi la utilidad, pero aun así, le agradecí el regalo. Ella me dio un beso en la frente y apagó la luz, yo me senté en la cama y comencé a escribir la primera página del diario._

 _Mis recuerdos son interrumpidos por Dorothy, ella ha tocado la puerta un par de veces._

 _\- Adelante – Le digo, mientras cierro mi diario._

 _\- Srita. Candy, ¿no gusta bajar a comer? La comida está lista._

 _\- No, la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre._

 _\- Su hermano acaba de llegar de Chicago, él la está esperando en el comedor._

 _"Mi hermano", ahora esa expresión me suena tan divertida, tal parece que él quiere recuperar todo el tiempo que nos fue robado, si tan solo me hubieran hablado con la verdad desde un principio…._

 _\- Srita. Candy, ¿qué le digo a…_

 _\- Dile que en un momento bajo – Creo que no podré escaparme de su encuentro, me levantó del escritorio y me dirijo al comedor, ha llegado el momento de hablar con él sobre mi boda._


	3. Recuerdos dolorosos

_\- Buenos días, no te esperaba – Le dije a mi hermano al llegar al comedor._

 _\- Hace dos días regresé de mi viaje por Londres, al llegar a Chicago, George me dijo que estabas en Lakewood, decidí venir a verte enseguida, tengo algo importante que contarte. Pero antes de hablar de mí, quiero que hablemos de ti, no sabía que tu relación con ese "Don nadie" fuera tan seria como para que pensaras en casarte con él._

 _\- ¿Don nadie? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste tu origen?_

 _\- No, no lo he olvidado, ni lo olvidaré, pero estoy muy preocupado por ti, realmente no sé nada de él…._

 _\- Tú no, pero yo sí, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, y Don nadie o no, lo amo y me voy a casar con él._

 _\- Candy, no me malinterpretes, si te digo esto, es porque te quiero._

 _\- Entiendo que quieras tomar tu papel de hermano mayor, pero déjame decirte que nunca he necesitado uno. Discúlpame pero no me siento bien, nos vemos luego, voy a descansar a mi recamara._

 _Mientras camino hacia mi cuarto, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza las palabras "Don nadie", no, él no es un Don nadie, es la persona más trabajadora que he conocido en mi vida, tal vez sus circunstancias no fueron muy favorables, pero me consta que se esforzó mucho para salir adelante._

 _Al llegar a mi cuarto me encierro con llave, no quiero que nadie me moleste, tomo mi diario y retomo mi lectura, al cabo de una hora escucho que tocan la puerta._

 _\- Srita. Candy, soy Dorothy, su hermano quiere saber si usted ya se siente mejor._

 _\- Pero que necedad, ¿Qué acaso no entiende que no quiero hablar con él, ni con nadie? – Pienso molesta, me levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, al abrirla veo a Dorothy con esa mirada de angustia que nunca ha sabido ocultar – Dorothy, te voy a pedir de favor que le digas a mi hermano y a cualquier otra persona que quiera verme, que no estoy en condiciones de atender a nadie, no quiero que nadie me moleste, quiero estar sola, por favor._

 _\- Sí señorita, por favor disculpe la molestia._

 _Al abrir de nuevo el diario, me encuentro con una de las fechas más dolorosas de mi vida._

 **Diez de Septiembre de 1934**

 **Hoy ni siquiera tengo ganas de escribir, me siento tan triste, mi madre murió por la mañana y ahora todos están en la estancia velando su cuerpo. Yo no quise estar ahí, no puedo ni siquiera acercarme a su féretro, tengo ganas de salir corriendo, aventarme al lago y hundirme por completo, tal vez así pueda volver a estar con ella.**

 _Unas semanas antes de la muerte de mi madre, se respiraba un aire de inquietud por toda la casa, mi padre había pasado más tiempo con nosotras, creo que le preocupa la salud de mamá. Durante las últimas dos semanas, ella se la había pasado en cama._

 _Un día antes, pude escuchar como el doctor Frank le decía a mi padre que el corazón de mi madre no resistiría mucho tiempo más. Recuerdo que yo corrí a mi cuarto y comencé a llorar, mi padre se dio cuenta de que los había escuchado y entró a mi habitación, me dijo que tenía que ser fuerte y aceptar los designios de Dios con valentía, pero yo me resistía a pensar que ella pudiera dejarnos._

 _Esa noche recé con todas mis fuerzas para que Dios nos concediera un milagro, pensé que si él era tan bondadoso como mi mamá decía, no permitiría que una niña pequeña como yo, se quedara sin el amor de su madre._

 _Después de mi noveno cumpleaños, la salud de mi madre comenzó a deteriorarse cada vez más, al principio ella comenzó a sentirse muy cansada, más de una vez, durante nuestras caminatas vespertinas por el jardín, ella había tenido que sentarse en el piso debido a que las fuerzas la habían abandonado de repente, además había veces que se le dificultaba mucho respirar._

 _Dorothy le informó a mi padre lo que estaba pasando, él le pidió a George que llevara a mi madre a Chicago, quería que el mejor doctor de la ciudad la revisara. El diagnostico no fue muy alentador, el soplo en el corazón de mi madre, había empeorado, no había mucho que se pudiera hacer por ella._

 _Mi padre no quiso decirme nada, no quería que yo me preocupara, al fin y al cabo, yo solo era una niña de 9 años, que lo único que quería era correr, brincar, nadar y divertirse con sus amigos. Pero para mí era obvio que algo estaba pasando, cada vez se me permitía menos ver a mi mamá, Dorothy pasaba la mayor parte del día conmigo y cuando el doctor Frank iba a la casa, me llevaba a jugar con Annie. Yo podía sentir las miradas de lástima de la Sra. Brighton, supongo que ella ya estaba enterada de todo, y al igual que mi padre, solo esperaba el trágico deceso de mi mamá._

 _El diez de Septiembre de 1934, a las 12:06 de la tarde, mi madre murió._

 _Recuerdo que ese día había ido al lago con Anthony, Stear y Archie, uno de los sirvientes nos había acompañado, pensábamos hacer un picnic al mediodía. Nos encontrábamos nadando en el lago, cuando vi acercarse a Dorothy, ella estaba llorando._

 _\- Niña Candy, por favor acompáñeme a la casa, su madre quiere verla._

 _Al llegar a la entrada del cuarto, vi a George, él, al igual que Dorothy, estaba llorando, esa ha sido la única vez que lo he visto perder la compostura, George me tomó de la mano y me acompañó al interior de la habitación, vi al doctor Frank parado a lado de la cabecera de la cama, mi padre estaba sentado al lado de mi madre y sostenía su mano._

 _\- ¡Candy! ¡Mi dulce Candy! ¡Qué alegría me da que al fin estés aquí conmigo! – Me dijo casi susurrando, pude ver en su cara que ella sentía mucho dolor, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos y ella respiraba con mucha dificultad, su piel se veía un poco azulada._

 _Yo no pude decir nada, ver a mi madre en ese estado, era más de lo que yo pudiera soportar, a pesar de mi corta edad sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, mi mamá estaba muriendo._

 **-** _Candy, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo yo te amé como….. – Mi madre no fue capaz de terminar la oración, ella soltó un quejido y empezó a hacer un ruido extraño, al parecer ya no podía respirar. El doctor Frank se acercó rápidamente a ella._

 _\- George, llévate a Candy de aquí, de prisa – Gritó mi padre._

 _\- No, yo no quiero irme, quiero estar con mi mamá – Dije yo y comencé a llorar._

 _George me cargó y me sacó de la habitación, al salir me entregó a Dorothy – Por favor, llévala a su habitación y que no salga de ahí hasta que el señor White lo ordene._

 _\- Sí Sr. George, respondió Dorothy y me llevó a mi cuarto._

 _Permanecí en mi habitación por horas, la incertidumbre me estaba matando, de repente vi a entrar a Dorothy, su cara reflejaba una gran tristeza, se acercó al ropero y sacó de entre mi ropa un vestido negro – Venga niña Candy, necesita cambiarse de ropa – En ese momento entendí lo que había pasado._

 _Después de terminar de cambiarme, Dorothy me llevó a la estancia, mi padre y George estaban ahí - ¿Y mi mamá? –Le pregunté a mi padre cuando estuve frente a él._

 _\- Tu madre yace ya con nuestro padre celestial – Dijo él y me abrazo, los dos comenzamos a llorar._

 _Cerca de las 9 de la noche, trajeron el cuerpo de mi madre, para ese entonces nuestras amistades de Lakewood ya habían llegado a la mansión, recuerdo que todos me miraban con lástima, mientras se acercaban a mi padre para darle el pésame. La Sra. Brigton era una de las más afectadas, durante los últimos años había hecho una fuerte amistad con mi madre, se habían vuelto confidentes y en el tiempo que mi madre estuvo sana, la Sra. Brighton iba diariamente a tomar el té por la tarde a la casa._

 _\- Oh Candy, como lo siento – Me dijo ella mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, Annie también me abrazó._

 _Los señores Leagan fueron los últimos en llegar, creo que esa fue la única ocasión en que Eliza y Neal fueron amables conmigo, obligados por sus padres, supongo._

 _Después de recibir, junto con mi padre, a un interminable número de personas, decidí marcharme a mi habitación, estaba harta de todo y de todos. Mi padre no trató de detenerme, él sabía lo mucho que yo estaba sufriendo. Al entrar a mi cuarto, me senté en el escritorio y saqué mi diario, mientras escribía comencé a llorar._

 _Tuve unas inmensas ganas de ir al lago, salí de la casa sin que nadie me viera y corrí por el jardín hasta llegar a la casita del árbol, me quedé ahí parada contemplando la quietud del agua, sentía como si el lago me llamara, tuve tantas ganas de entrar ahí y desaparecer, de pronto escuché que alguien se acercaba, pensé que era Dorothy que me había descubierto, pero no, era Anthony que me había visto salir corriendo de la casa desde el ventanal de la estancia._

 _\- Candy, ¿qué haces? – Me dijo con su dulce voz._

 _\- Nada, es solo que tuve ganas de estar sola._

 _Él se acercó a mí y me abrazó, yo sabía bien que él podía entender perfectamente lo que yo estaba sintiendo, un año atrás, su madre había muerto de una pulmonía, yo lo había acompañado durante su proceso de duelo, nos habíamos vuelto mucho más cercanos de lo que ya éramos. Después de abrazarnos, nos sentamos en el piso y permanecimos ahí en silencio cerca de una hora, mientras contemplábamos el lago._

 _\- Señorita Candy, es hora de regresar a la casa, hace frío y puede enfermarse – Dijo George y nos hizo pegar tremendo grito, ninguno de los dos lo habíamos escuchado llegar, realmente nos había asustado. Al voltear, pude ver que él estaba parado a un metro de distancia de nosotros, su cara, como siempre, no expresaba ninguna emoción. Me pregunto cómo le habrá hecho para enamorarla, después comienzo a reír ante la ironía de mi cuestionamiento, supongo que George, al igual que él, solo muestra sus emociones ante la persona que ama._

 _George me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, después colocó un chal sobre mis hombros, George y yo comenzamos a caminar, pero Anthony no se movió – Señorito Anthony, usted también debe venir con nosotros, la Sra. Elroy está muy preocupada por usted._

 _Yo le extendí mi mano a Anthony y él la tomó, caminamos tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la mansión, ahí nos encontramos con Dorothy y con la Sra. Elroy, ella estaba muy molesta – Anthony, eres un inconsciente, ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir corriendo al bosque a la mitad de la noche?_

 _\- Discúlpeme abuela, no volverá a suceder._

 _Dorothy me tomó de la mano y me llevó a mi habitación – Niña Candy, no debe volver a escaparse en la noche, realmente nos ha preocupado, sobre todo a su padre – Me dijo al entrar al cuarto, después me ayudo a ponerme la pijama, yo comencé a llorar de nuevo, lloré hasta que me quedé dormida._

* * *

 **Hola, gracias por comentar mi historia, poco a poco los secretos alrededor de los personajes principales se irán revelando. Planeo que sea una historia relativamente corta, así que no tendrán que esperar mucho para descubrir lo que pasa. Conforme Candy vaya leyendo sus diarios, se empezará a mostrar parte de su vida** **.**

 **Blanca: Me gustaría mucho responder tus preguntas, pero se perdería el misterio de la historia. Gracias por leerme, saludos!**

 **Marina: Había pensado hacerlo un Albertfic, pero después me arrepentí, y sí, en mi historia los hermanos Leagan, aparte de odiosos, le harán mucho daño a Candy. Saludos!**

 **Phambe: Sí, es una historia en retrospectiva, la mayoría de los sucesos que llevaron a Candy a conocer el amor de su vida y casarse, sucedieron en el pasado, es a** **través** **de sus diarios, que ella comenzará a recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta ese momento de su vida. Saludos!**

 **Yeshua: La verdad es que tarde mucho en animarme a publicar esta historia, hace casi un mes que la vengo imaginando, pero bueno mis otras dos historias ya las pienso terminar muy pronto, es por eso que me decidí a publicar esta. Gracias por el cumplido, saludos!**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu comentario, su madre quiso decirle algo importante, pero ya no pudo hacerlo.**

 **Espero que me sigan leyendo, muchas gracias.**


	4. Mi primer beso

**12 de Junio de 1937**

 **Hoy, después de varios meses, por fin volví a ver a mi padre, últimamente él ha pasado mucho tiempo fuera de Lakewood, a veces siento como si él ya no quisiera estar conmigo, al verlo, lo abracé con fuerza y le dije que lo había extrañado mucho.**

 **Él me dio un hermoso vestido por mi cumpleaños, me dijo que me lo había traído de su último viaje a Nueva York, no puedo esperar para ponérmelo.**

 **Mi padre me habló de la próxima visita de su hermana, mi tía María, me sorprendí de saber que tenía una tía, nunca me habían hablado de ella, al parecer va a estar varios días con nosotros, me pregunto cómo será ella.**

 **Después de platicar con mi padre, fui a visitar a Anthony, tenía muchas ganas de verlo, él me besó en la casita del árbol, yo estaba realmente sorprendida, aunque he de confesar que me gustó mucho su beso. Él me dijo que nos vamos a casar algún día, no puedo esperar para crecer y ser mayor, deseo que el tiempo se pase tan rápido hasta que llegue ese momento.**

 _Cierro el diario de golpe, esas palabras escritas en papel, realmente remueven muchos recuerdos dormidos dentro de mí, no puedo evitar llorar – Sí Anthony, tu y yo…. Algún día…. – Comienzo a recordar ese trágico día, mientras las lágrimas caen sobre mis mejillas._

 _Después de la muerte de mi madre, yo caí en una profunda depresión, por varios días me negué a salir de mi cuarto, tenían que darme de comer casi a fuerzas, mi padre se preocupó mucho por mí. Mis amigos me ayudaron a salir de mi tristeza, todos los días iban a verme, después de un par de semanas, por fin me convencieron de ir a jugar al lago._

 _\- ¿Candy, es verdad que vas a irte a vivir a Chicago? – Me preguntó Annie._

 _\- No, ¿por qué?_

 _\- Mi mamá me dijo que tu padre piensa llevarte a vivir con él a la ciudad._

 _\- No creo, hasta el momento no me ha dicho nada, pero llegando a la casa le voy a preguntar._

 _Cuando regresé a la mansión, me dirigí al estudio, mi padre solía pasarse casi todo el día metido ahí, me acerqué y vi que la puerta estaba entreabierta, pude escuchar que mi padre estaba platicando con George._

 _\- No sé qué hacer, me preocupa mucho la salud de Candy, no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea llevarla conmigo a Chicago, si nos mudamos, ella pasará mucho tiempo sola, pero tampoco quiero que se quede aquí al cuidado de los sirvientes – Dijo mi padre._

 _\- Tal vez debería aceptar la propuesta de la Sra. Brighton, ella aprecia mucho a su hija, además Candy estaría muy cerca de Annie, eso le ayudará a superar la muerte de Laura – Expresó George._

 _\- Sí, creo que lo mejor será que Candy se quede al cuidado de la Sra. Brighton._

 _Me acerqué más a la puerta, para poder escuchar mejor la conversación, pero mi zapato rechinó en el piso, George volteó inmediatamente y me vio, pensé en echarme a correr, pero creí que era demasiado tarde, toqué un par de veces la puerta y entré al estudio._

 _\- Padre, si no está muy ocupado, me gustaría hablar con usted._

 _\- Claro Candy, siéntate._

 _George salió del estudio inmediatamente._

 _\- Hoy salí con mis amigos al lago, Annie me dijo que usted tenía la intención de llevarme a vivir a Chicago, ¿es eso cierto?_

 _\- Es verdad que pensaba llevarte conmigo, pero después de mucho meditarlo, creo que lo mejor es que permanezcas aquí. Hace un par de días hablé con la Sra. Brighton, ella me sugirió que en mi ausencia, te quedaras en su casa, al parecer Annie pasa mucho tiempo sola, ella cree que sería beneficioso para su hija y para ti que las dos se hicieran compañía, además podrán estudiar juntas, yo vendría a verte cada fin de semana._

 _La idea no me pareció del todo descabellada, Annie se había convertido en una amiga muy cercana, además la Sra. Brighton siempre había sido muy amable conmigo, lo mejor de todo, era que sí me quedaba con ella, podría ver a Anthony mucho más seguido, ya que su casa estaba al lado de la de Annie._

 _\- Padre, lo que usted decida estará bien para mí – Le dije y después me retiré a mi cuarto._

 _La siguiente semana, mi padre partió hacia Chicago, yo me quedé en la mansión Brighton, a pesar de que la Sra. Brighton había dispuesto una habitación para mí, yo pasaba todo el día en la habitación de Annie y casi siempre me quedaba a dormir con ella, tiempo después, ante la insistencia de Annie, la Sra. Brighton mandó a acondicionar el cuarto para que Annie y yo lo compartiéramos._

 _Los primeros meses después de su partida, mi padre venía a verme cada semana, después comenzó a visitarme una o dos veces al mes, con el paso del tiempo, sus vivistas se hicieron muy esporádicas, venía a Lakewood cada dos o tres meses, generalmente en fechas especiales, mi cumpleaños, su cumpleaños, Navidad._

 _Cuando cumplí doce años, mi padre no pudo venir a visitarme, al parecer estaba muy ocupado con unos negocios. Recuerdo que ese día, Anthony fue a visitarme muy temprano a la casa de los Brighton, él quería que saliéramos a dar una vuelta, me llevó hasta la casa del árbol, cuando subí, vi un pequeño pastel en medio del cuarto, Anthony se acercó a mí y me entregó un paquete hermosamente envuelto, al abrirlo, vi que era un sombrero tipo capelina blanco, tenía una cinta color rosa, bordada con flores del mismo color._

 _\- Es para que lo uses durante nuestros paseos por el lago – Me dijo y después me abrazó._

 _\- Gracias, está muy bonito – Le respondí._

 _Por la tarde, la Sra. Brighton organizó una pequeña fiesta en el jardín de su casa, todos mis amigos estuvieron presentes._

 _Un mes después de mi cumpleaños, mi padre regresó a Lakewood, tenía casi cuatro meses que no lo veía, Dorothy fue por mí a la casa de Annie, yo corrí a recibirlo a la estancia y lo abracé con fuerza, casi hago que se caiga._

 _\- Padre, que bueno que ha regresado, no sabe cuánto lo he extrañado._

 _-Yo también te he extrañado mucho Candy, veo que has crecido en estos últimos meses y estás mucho más bonita, te pareces cada vez más a tu madre – Dijo mi padre con un aire de nostalgia._

 _Nos sentamos en uno de los sillones de la estancia, mi padre comenzó a contarme sobre sus viajes por América, después sacó una gran caja que tenía escondida detrás del sillón y me la entregó._

 _\- No creas que olvidé tu cumpleaños, pero debido a que tenía muchos compromisos, no pude venir a verte, pero a partir de ahora, pasaré mucho más tiempo contigo. Espero que te guste tu regalo._

 _Al abrir la caja, vi que adentro había un hermoso vestido color verde con bordados en color blanco, también había unos zapatos del mismo color._

 _\- Mañana en la tarde vamos a tener una visita muy especial, le pediré a Dorothy que te aliste tu vestido nuevo para que lo puedas usar._

 _\- ¿Y quién va a venir a visitarnos? – Pregunté._

 _\- Mi hermana._

 _Yo miré a mi padre con asombro, nunca había escuchado que él tuviera una hermana._

 _\- Sé que nunca te he hablado de ella, pero yo tengo una hermana menor, se llama María, ella es religiosa y vive en Alabama. Por motivos tontos, ella y yo nos distanciamos durante mucho tiempo, pero hace un par de años retomamos el contacto. María atiende un refugio para personas necesitadas, en los últimos años he apoyado su noble causa. Yo siempre le he hablado mucho de ti, es por eso que ha decidido venir a conocerte._

 _\- Me alegrará conocerla – Le dije._

 _Yo nunca imaginé que con esa visita, mi vida iba a cambiar por completo, siempre he creído que todos tenemos un destino marcado desde el momento de nuestro nacimiento y que hagamos lo que hagamos, nunca podremos escapar de él. Mi tía María, que en ese momento era una completa desconocida para mí, fue el vehículo para el inicio de mi viaje lleno de desventuras._

 _Después de platicar conmigo por varios minutos, mi padre llamó a Dorothy y le encargó varias cosas para la llegada de mi tía, después se fue a descansar a su habitación._

 _Yo fui a buscar a Anthony, quería contarle sobre la llegada de mi padre, en los últimos meses, pasábamos mucho más tiempo juntos, aunque saliéramos en grupo, siempre buscábamos la manera de estar cerca. Los cambios en él, se hacían cada vez más evidentes, a sus 13 años, ya no era el mismo niño travieso con el que yo solía jugar, había crecido mucho y realmente comenzaba a ponerse muy guapo, o al menos eso creía yo._

 _Cuando llegué a su casa, vi que él estaba en el jardín con los hermanos Cornwell, me quedé con ellos platicando un rato, después fuimos al bosque y nos subimos a un árbol, Yo me senté en una de las ramas, Anthony me siguió y se sentó a mi lado, Archie protestó._

 _\- Anthony, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que sentarte a lado de Candy?_

 _\- Porque es mi amiga._

 _\- También es mi amiga, pero tú nunca dejas que nadie más esté cerca de ella._

 _\- Ya dejen de pelear – Dije y me bajé del árbol – El primero que me alcance, se sentará a lado mío –Dicho esto, comencé a correr hacia la casita del árbol._

 _Mis tres amigos bajaron como de rayo del árbol y comenzaron a correr detrás de mí, yo realmente estaba muy divertida, volteé y vi que ellos estaban muy atrás, tome un atajo para llegar antes que ellos, supuse que no me habían visto. Al llegar a la casita, subí para ver llegar al ganador. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que Anthony ya estaba arriba._

 _\- ¿Pero cómo…?_

 _\- No creas que eres la única persona que conoce un atajo, creo que merezco algún premio por haber llegado primero._

 _\- Sí, vas a tener el honor de permanecer a mi lado._

 _\- Yo siempre estoy a tu lado, debes pensar en otra clase de recompensa._

 _\- Mejor dime qué es lo que quieres._

 _\- Quiero esto – Dijo Anthony y se acercó a mí, me dio un beso en la boca, fue tan rápido, que nuestros labios solo se tocaron por un par de segundos, yo me quedé parada sin saber qué hacer, él me miraba con fascinación, pude ver un brillo especial es sus hermosos ojos color cielo, Anthony estaba a punto de repetir su gran hazaña, cuando escuchamos que Archie subía por el árbol._

 _\- No es justo – Exclamó Archie molesto, Stear subió poco tiempo después que su hermano, no se explicaba cómo es que Anthony había llegado primero._

 _\- Lo siento chicos, deberán ser mucho más rápidos la próxima vez – Dijo Anthony._

 _\- Estoy seguro que hiciste trampa – Dijo Stear._

 _\- Deben aprender a ser buenos perdedores – Exclamó Anthony._

 _Estuvimos en la casita un par de horas, durante ese tiempo, Anthony y yo nos lanzamos miradas y sonrisas pícaras, cuando nos íbamos, Anthony me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia él._

 _\- Tú y yo algún día nos vamos a casar – Me dijo con una gran sonrisa pintada en los labios._

 _\- Sí, tú y yo algún día nos vamos a casar – Le respondí._

 _El destino tiene formas muy crueles de hacer realidad nuestros deseos._


	5. Bienvenida a Alabama

**14 de Junio de 1937**

 **Ha pasado un día desde que mi padre falleció, y yo aún no puedo asimilar lo sucedido, pensar que él me había dicho que pensaba pasar mucho más tiempo conmigo y ahora no volveré a verlo en mi vida.**

 **Mi tía María habló conmigo esta tarde, me dijo que debo partir con ella a Arizona, porque ella es el único familiar que me queda. Yo me rehusé categóricamente a marcharme de aquí, no quiero dejar Lakewood, no quiero dejar a mis amigos, no quiero dejar a Anthony.**

 **Mañana temprano le pediré a George que convenza a mi tía para que me deje quedarme en casa de la Sra. Brighton, ella se ha portado como una madre conmigo desde que mi mamá falleció. Tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar conmigo, espero que ésta vez Dios si me conceda un milagro.**

 _El día de la muerte de mi padre, mi tía llegó a Lakewood, George había ido a recogerla hasta Alabama. Ella vestía un hábito religioso, su apariencia era la de una persona muy sencilla, su ropa lucía desgastada, al igual que sus zapatos, me pregunté por qué si nuestra familia era tan rica, ella lucía tan pobre._

 _\- Tu debes ser Candy – Me dijo mientras me daba un pequeño abrazo - Yo soy María, tu tía, y no sabes el gusto que me da conocerte, Henry me habló tanto de ti._

 _Yo me limité a sonreír, no tenía idea de que podía decirle._

 _George se acercó a mi padre y le comentó algo en voz baja._

 _\- Manda a decirle al Sr. Jones que venga a verme mañana temprano, necesito modificar el testamento lo antes posible – Le contestó mi padre._

 _\- ¿Pasa algo Henry? – Preguntó María._

 _\- Sí, es un asunto complicado, si no te importa, me gustaría que lo platicáramos después de la cena._

 _\- Por cierto Candy, en una semana viajaremos a Nuevo México, hay una persona que me gustaría que conocieras._

 _\- ¿Qué persona? – Pregunté con curiosidad, por un momento pensé que mi padre había decidido casarse de nuevo, la sola idea hacía que me doliera el estómago._

 _\- Es un muchacho, casi de tu misma edad, creo que se llevaran bien, es probable que él venga a vivir con nosotros, pero bueno, ya hablaremos de eso con calma._

 _Nos dirigimos hacia el comedor para desayunar, mi tía y mi padre pasaron casi todo el tiempo platicando, yo permanecí en silencio, me sentía un poco incómoda._

 _\- Candy, he pensado que podríamos ir a dar una vuelta en caballo por el lago, ¿Por qué no invitas a alguno de tus amigos para que te acompañe? Le diré a George que te lleve en lo que alistan los caballos._

 _Rápidamente pensé en Anthony – Si padre, si gusta yo puedo ir a buscar a George – Me disculpé y salí corriendo hacia la cocina, George estaba ahí platicando con la cocinera, le dije lo que me había dicho mi papá, él tomó sus llaves y me llevó hasta la casa de Anthony._

 _Al llegar ahí, me encontré con la Sra. Elroy – Anthony se fue muy temprano a Chicago con su padre, no va a regresar hasta dentro de cuatro días – Me dijo ella._

 _Desilusionada, fui a buscar a Annie para que me acompañara, ella aceptó encantada, se puso su traje de equitación y se fue conmigo a la casa, mi padre y mi tía ya nos estaban esperando, yo fui rápido a cambiarme de ropa, cuando regresé comenzamos con el paseo._

 _Mi padre y mi tía iban adelante de nosotras, de repente y sin razón alguna, el caballo de mi padre se asustó y comenzó a correr desbocado por el bosque, mi padre apenas alcanzó a agarrarse de las riendas._

 _\- Candy, Annie, por favor regresen a la casa y díganle a George que venga. Mi tía salió a galope detrás de mi padre._

 _Cuando llegamos a la casa, yo corrí a avisarle a George lo sucedido, él tomó uno de los caballos y se dirigió hacia el bosque, Annie y yo decidimos esperar en la estancia, después de media hora, vi a mi tía regresar, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, le dijo algo a Dorothy en voz baja, Dorothy se persignó y después se acercó a mí._

 _\- Niña Candy, venga conmigo a su cuarto, Bruce llevará a la niña Annie a su casa._

 _Yo no entendía lo que estaba pasando, estuve en mi cuarto cerca de una hora, hasta que mi tía entró a mi habitación._

 _\- Candy, sé que lo que te voy a decir es muy triste, pero quiero que seas una niña fuerte, tu padre falleció. En este momento George se está haciendo cargo de todos los preparativos para el funeral._

 _Yo me quedé en shock, ni siquiera pude llorar, no podía creer que mi padre estaba muerto, por un momento pensé que se trataba de una broma, pero comprendí que mi tía no se prestaría para una broma así - ¿qué fue lo que le pasó? – Fue lo único que pude preguntar._

 _\- El caballo comenzó a correr por el bosque, había una rama baja y con la velocidad a la que iba tu padre….. La rama golpeó su cuello, haciéndolo caer, murió instantáneamente, no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer por él._

 _Después de darme la noticia, mi tía salió de mi cuarto, yo me quedé ahí, inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar, todo había sido tan imprevisto, que creo que mi cerebro tardó demasiado tiempo en asimilar lo que había sucedido. El hecho de que mi padre hubiera sido tan desapegado de mí los últimos años, creo que ayudó a que mi dolor no fuera tan grande._

 _Por la noche fue el funeral de mi padre, una vez más yo me quedé parada ahí, recibiendo las miradas lastimosas de los asistentes, pero esta vez era mi tía la que estaba parada a mi lado. Esa noche no pude dormir, aparte del dolor que sentía, estaba inquieta, presentía que algo pasaría._

 _Al día siguiente, por la tarde, llegó el señor Jones, él no estaba enterado del repentino fallecimiento de mi padre, llevaba el último testamento que mi padre había mandado a hacer. Aprovechando que el señor Jones estaba ahí, se dispuso que se hiciera de una vez la lectura del testamento._

 _De todas lo que leyó el señor Jones, solo dos cosas captaron mi atención:_

 _1.- Toda la fortuna de la familia pasarían a ser mía, en caso de que yo fuera mejor de edad, George se encargaría de administrar todos mis bienes, yo no podría disponer de nada hasta que cumpliera 21 años._

 _2.- En caso de que mi padre falleciera antes de que yo alcanzara la mayoría de edad, yo quedaría bajo la tutela de mi tía María._

 _Después de que el señor Jones terminara de leer el testamento, mi tía y yo salimos del estudio, George se quedó platicando con el señor Jones a puerta cerrada, mi tía me acompañó a mi habitación._

 _\- Tía, ¿entonces usted va a venirse a vivir aquí conmigo? – Inocentemente, yo había creído que mi tía dejaría toda su vida para quedarse en Lakewood a cuidarme._

 _Mi tía me miró extrañada – No Candy, tú vas a venir a vivir conmigo a Alabama._

 _\- Pero yo no quiero irme de aquí, esta es mi casa, aquí viven todos mis amigos._

 _\- Lo siento Candy, pero ese tema no está a discusión, yo soy el único familiar que tienes y tú no puedes quedarte a vivir aquí sola. El hogar de Pony será tu nueva casa y estoy segura que allá harás nuevos amigos._

 _Después de que mi tía salió de mi habitación, yo me quedé meditando en mi cuarto, no entendía por qué mi padre no me había dejado a cargo de la Sra. Brighton, decidí que hablaría con George por la mañana, le pediría que me dejara quedarme con ella, yo no quería irme._

 _Temprano en la mañana, fui a buscar a George, lo encontré caminando por el jardín._

 _\- George, necesito que me ayudes, por favor, convence a mi tía de que me deje quedarme con la Sra. Brighton._

 _\- Lo siento mucho señorita Candy, pero yo no puedo interferir en ese asunto, su padre dispuso que usted se quedara con su tía y su voluntad debe cumplirse. Mañana temprano partiremos hacia Alabama, le sugiero que aproveche el día de hoy para despedirse de sus amigos._

 _Yo me sentía desesperada, no quería darme por vencida, decidí ir a casa de Annie, al llegar me encontré con la Sra. Brigton, le expliqué mi situación y le pedí que me ayudara._

 _\- Lo siento Candy, yo también pensé que en ausencia de Henry, tu podrías quedarte con nosotros, de hecho, ayer por la noche, mi esposo y yo fuimos a tu casa a hablar con George, pero él nos informó sobre la última voluntad de tu padre y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarla._

 _Recuerdo que por primera vez, desde la muerte de mi padre, comencé a llorar._

 _\- Candy, no llores, Annie y tú podrán escribirse diariamente, además, podrías convencer a tu tía de que te deje venir durante las vacaciones._

 _Pensé que tal vez la señora Brighton tenía razón, pero aun así no dejaba de dolerme el hecho de tener que separarme de todo lo que yo quería. Ese día me dedique a despedirme de mis amigos, al único que no pude ver fue a Anthony, decidí escribirle una carta en la que le decía que partiría al día siguiente por la mañana, se la entregué a la Sra. Elroy y le pedí de favor que se la diera a Anthony en cuanto llegara._

 _Cuando regresé a la casa, Dorothy ya había empacado mis cosas, ella también lucía triste, recuerdo que me acerqué a ella y la abracé._

 _\- Niña Candy, la vamos a extrañar mucho – Me dijo y comenzó a llorar._

 _\- Yo también los voy a extrañar – Le dije y lloré con ella._

 _Esa noche tampoco pude dormir, no me imaginaba mi vida con mi tía, lo único que sabía de ella era que tenía un refugio en Alabama, me pregunté cómo sería esa ciudad y como sería ese refugio._

 _Al día siguiente, cerca de las 10 de la mañana, estaba todo dispuesto para nuestra partida, yo tenía la esperanza de que Anthony llegara temprano de su viaje y leyera la carta, tenía tantas ganas de despedirme de él._

 _El carro comenzó a andar, salimos de la propiedad y yo no podía dejar de ver el sendero, a lo lejos vi una silueta correr hacia la mansión, supe de inmediato que era Anthony, le pedí a George que regresáramos, pero él se negó._

 _\- Lo siento señorita Candy, pero es un viaje largo y no podemos retrasarnos._

 _\- Por favor George, solo detén el auto un momento, te prometo que no me voy a tardar._

 _\- Está bien, pero solo un momento – Dijo él y detuvo el carro._

 _Yo me bajé del auto y corrí hacia Anthony, recuerdo que lo abracé con fuerza, él estaba llorando._

 _\- Te prometo que te escribiré todos los días – Le dije._

 _\- Yo también, te escribiré una carta diaria. Te voy a esperar hasta que regreses._

 _Permanecimos abrazados hasta que George comenzó a tocar la bocina, yo le di un beso parecido al que él me había dado en la casita del árbol y después caminé lentamente de regreso al carro. Mientras el coche avanzaba, pude ver como él se quedaba ahí parado, llorando, viéndome partir._

 _Realmente el viaje fue largo, después de varias paradas, y de quedarnos a dormir en un hotel por la noche, llegamos a Montgomery a la mañana siguiente, nos hicimos una hora y media má_ s _de ahí a Cahaba, el hogar de Pony estaba a las afueras de ese pueblo._

 _Recuerdo que cuando llegamos, casi todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la elegancia del carro en el que llegamos, mi tía se bajó primero y me dijo que la esperara en la entrada, George se quedó sacando el equipaje del auto, pude observar que la casa, aunque era grande, se veía bastante vieja, después de esperar unos minutos, vi que salían de la casa una señora regordeta y un muchacho rubio, yo supuse que él tendría como unos 16 años._

 _\- Candy, quiero presentarte a la señorita Paulina, ella y yo somos las responsables de éste lugar._

 _\- Hola Candy, me da gusto conocerte, María me había hablado mucho de ti y de tu padre, siento mucho lo que le pasó. Si quieres puedes llamarme señorita Pony, todos aquí me llaman así._

 _\- Gracias, pero no es correcto llamar a las personas por sus apodos, espero que no le moleste que la llame por su nombre._

 _\- No claro que no, como tú te sientas cómoda._

 _Nos quedamos en silencio por un par de minutos, hasta que la señorita Paulina le dio una palmada al muchacho en la espalda_ _\- Niño, no seas tímido y preséntate con la señorita._

 _\- Hola, soy Albert, yo he vivido aquí desde que nací, espero que podamos ser amigos – Me dijo mostrándome una tímida sonrisa, sus ojos me recordaron a los de Anthony, eran igual de expresivos y con la misma tonalidad azul cielo._

 _Yo me limité a sonreír._

 _\- Albert tiene casi tu misma edad, bueno, solo es tres años mayor que tú, de hecho en unos días va a cumplir 15 años, estoy segura que se van a llevar muy bien – Dijo mi tía._

 _Es gracioso como el destino hizo que nuestras vidas se cruzaran, de no haber sido por la muerte de mi padre, nunca lo hubiera conocido, aunque tal vez mi vida sería muy diferente ahora._

* * *

 **HOLA CHICAS, SE QUE POR EL MOMENTO TODO ES MISTERIO, PERO CONFORME VAYA AVANZANDO LA HISTORIA, TODO SE IRÁ RESOLVIENDO.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE LA SIGAN LEYENDO.**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO AFECTUOSO A TODAS.**

 **Y UNA VEZ MÁS GRACIAS.**


	6. Me gustas tú

**20 de Junio de 1939**

 **Creo que el día de hoy no podré dormir, después de que Anthony partió, Albert me besó y me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, por un momento pensé que estaba soñando, todo era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad. Pero no, no era un sueño, y con cada beso me convencía más de eso.**

 **Tal vez soy muy joven para hablar de amor, pero estoy segura de que lo amo, y si no es amor, es algo que realmente se le parece, no puedo esperar a que llegue el día de mañana, quedamos de vernos muy temprano a la orilla del río, deseo besarlo muchas veces más, por siempre.**

 _Me costó mucho trabajo adaptarme a mi nueva vida, el rancho estaba ubicado en lo alto de una pequeña meseta, tenía una barda blanca que delimitaba todo el terreno, que por cierto, era bastante grande. En la entraba del rancho había un viejo establo que solo albergaba tres vacas y un burro, también había un granero, a su lado había una pequeña huerta donde se cultivaban los vegetales que se ocupaban para cocinar. En un extremo del terreno, estaba ubicado el chiquero y en el otro, el gallinero. La casa se encontraba hasta el fondo y solo contaba con 4 habitaciones, 2 para mujeres y 2 para hombres, así que tuve que acostumbrarme a compartir "mi habitación" con otras personas, dormíamos d personas en cada cuarto, en pequeñas camas de madera, que por cierto eran bastante incómodas._

 _La mayoría de la gente que vivía ahí, eran personas mayores, gente que se había quedado sola y no tenía a donde ir. Albert y Tom eran los únicos muchachos jóvenes, ellos eran muy amables conmigo._

 _Tom era muy simpático, alto, moreno y de cabello castaño, tenía unos ojos grandes color miel, en ese entonces él tenía 17 años, había llegado ahí 9 años atrás con su madre, ella estaba muy enferma, murió pocos meses después de haber llegado al rancho, la señorita Paulina y mi tía decidieron quedarse con Tom, creyeron que sería una buena compañía para Albert._

 _Albert era un muchacho muy buenmozo, bastante alto y de cuerpo muy atlético, de cabello rubio y ojos azules muy expresivos, realmente tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Albert, a diferencia de Tom, había sido abandonado de recién nacido, según me contó mi tía, una mujer muy hermosa había llegado un día al rancho, a pesar de su vestimenta percudida, podía notarse en sus modales que ella había pertenecido a una buena familia. Horas después de su llegada, la mujer había dado a luz a Albert y se había quedado con ellas por una semana, después partió a Montgomery a buscar trabajo y nunca volvieron a saber de ella._

 _Mi tía pensó que lo mejor sería dar a Albert en adopción, ya que era muy pequeño y los bebés siempre se adoptaban fácilmente, pero la señorita Paulina se opuso, tenía la esperanza de que algún día su madre regresaría por él. Con el paso del tiempo, la señorita Paulina se encariñó mucho con Albert, ya que ella no podía tener hijos, veía en él, el hijo que ella siempre deseo, es por eso que Albert se quedó con ellas._

 _En uno de los paseos que me dieron por el lugar, pude darme cuenta de que casi nadie vivía en los alrededores, Albert me contó que a pesar de que el pueblo de Cahaba estaba cerca, era prácticamente un lugar abandonado, debido a la cercanía que el pueblo tenía con el río, sufría de constantes inundaciones y la gente comenzó a irse de ahí. El poblado más próximo, estaba ubicado a 30 minutos de distancia en carro y era ahí, donde diariamente Albert y Tom iban a la escuela, y donde próximamente yo también asistiría a clases._

 _La vida en el rancho era bastante pesada, todos teníamos asignadas varias tareas a lo largo del día, mientras viví ahí, yo nunca tuve tiempo de aburrirme. Como llegué en los meses de vacaciones, me asignaron varias tareas en la mañana, lo primero que tenía que hacer al levantarme, era ir a recoger los huevos que habían puesto las gallinas, después tenía que ir a la cocina para ayudarle a la señorita Paulina a preparar el desayuno. Una vez que todos terminábamos de desayunar, yo tenía que ayudar a la Sra. Miller, una mujer de unos 40 años, a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos y cada tres días le ayudaba a la Sra. Morris, otra de las inquilinas de la casa, a limpiar las recamaras y los baños._

 _Solo tenía un poco de tiempo libre por las tardes, que generalmente lo ocupaba para ir a sentarme a la orilla del río. Recuerdo que lloraba todos los días, extrañaba mi antigua vida en Lakewood, extrañaba a mis amigos, mi casa, mi recamara, extrañaba a Dorothy y sobre todo, extrañaba a Anthony. Un día Albert fue a buscarme al río y me encontró llorando, sentó junto a mí y me abrazó, sus brazos me transmitieron mucha tranquilidad, no dijimos nada, pero a partir de ese día, el me acompañó diariamente a mis paseos vespertinos._

 _Albert siempre se apuraba a terminar sus tareas temprano para poder ir conmigo. Recuerdo que siempre nos quedábamos platicando hasta el anochecer y generalmente, Tom iba a buscarnos cuando la cena estaba lista, había días que él también nos acompañaba._

 _Cuando llegó el día de clases, yo me sentí bastante nerviosa, nunca había asistido a una escuela pública, una institutriz me había dado clases en casa desde que era pequeña. Recuerdo que los primeros días de clases todos me veían como bicho raro, lo bueno es que no me costó mucho trabajo hacer amigos, siempre me ha gustado platicar con otras personas, para cuando llegaron las vacaciones de diciembre, yo había hecho muchas nuevas amistades._

 _El señor Peterson, que era dueño de un viejo carro, era el encargado de llevarnos diariamente a la escuela. Él aprovechaba las horas en que nosotros estábamos estudiando, para vender algunas de las cosas que el rancho producía: leche, huevos, verduras, crías de cerdo. Al terminar las clases, nos regresábamos con él._

 _Cada 15 días, el cartero iba a dejar correspondencia al rancho, yo siempre recibía varias cartas de mis amigos, las que nunca faltaban eran las de Annie y las de Anthony, en ellas, los dos me decían lo mucho que me extrañaban._

 _George iba a visitarme al rancho cada tres meses, algunas veces me llevaba presentes que mis amigos me mandaban y siempre le llevaba a mi tía una buena cantidad de dinero para mi manutención. Gracias a ese dinero, se pudieron hacer muchos arreglos en el rancho, además de que se adquirieron más animales y algunos muebles nuevos para la casa._

 _El primer año se pasó volando, cuando me di cuenta, había llegado nuevamente mi cumpleaños, recuerdo que me hicieron una pequeña celebración en la casa, la señorita Paulina fue la encargada de hacer mi pastel, Albert me regaló un bonito broche para el cabello._

 _Una semana después de mi cumpleaños, llegó a vivir con nosotros la señorita Fisher, ella había sido prostituta casi toda su vida, a sus 60 años ya no podía seguir viviendo de esa profesión ni tampoco tenía a donde ir, ella estaba sola y enferma, había llegado al rancho con la intención de pasar sus últimos años de vida de una manera tranquila._

 _Siempre que recuerdo a la señorita Fisher, lo hago con mucho cariño, ella se convirtió en una gran amiga, con ella platicaba cosas que no podía platicar con nadie más, recuerdo que siempre me hablaba de manera directa y sin rodeos, ella me dio los mejores consejos de mi vida, el primero de ellos fue que le confesara mis sentimientos a Albert._

 _Al terminar el verano, Tom se fue a la universidad, él había conseguido una beca en la universidad de Alabama, que se encontraba en Tuscaloosa, él viviría en un pequeño cuarto cerca del campus y buscaría un trabajo de medio tiempo para solventar sus gastos._

 _Tras la partida de Tom, Albert y yo nos hicimos más cercanos, siempre buscábamos la manera de pasar más tiempo juntos, él se hizo mi mejor amigo, mi confidente y sin darme cuenta yo comencé a quererlo. Lo único que deseaba durante todo el día, era que llegara la tarde para poder estar con él, cada vez que él me abrazaba, yo sentía que mi corazón se me salía del pecho, pero a pesar de toda la confianza que le tenía, no me atreví a confesarle mis sentimientos, tenía miedo de que el solo me viera como su pequeña amiga._

 _En mi siguiente cumpleaños, recibí una carta de Anthony, en la cual me decía que iría a verme al rancho, al parecer su padre, ante la insistencia de él, había hablado con George para que lo llevara con él en su próximo viaje. Anthony estaría en el rancho el tiempo que George estuviera ahí, que generalmente eran pocos días. Al leer la carta, yo me sentí sumamente feliz, recuerdo que corrí a abrazar a Albert._

 _\- ¿Qué tienes Candy? ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? – Me dijo él con su voz serena._

 _\- Anthony, mi amigo de Lakewood del que tanto te platiqué, va a venir a verme en unas semanas._

 _\- Ah, qué bien, me alegro por ti – Me dijo Albert de manera cortante, después se alejó de mí diciendo que le faltaban algunas tareas por terminar. En ese entonces yo desconocía los sentimientos que él también tenía por mí, algunos años después, Albert me confesaría lo celoso que se había sentido al saber que Anthony iría a visitarme._

 _Cuando Anthony llegó al rancho, yo corrí a abrazarlo, habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que lo había visto, a sus 15 años, él estaba mucho más alto de lo que yo recordaba, y sobre todo, mucho más apuesto. De inmediato le presenté a mi tía y a la señorita Paulina, así como a la señorita Fisher y a varias de las personas que vivían ahí. Busqué a Albert para presentárselo a Anthony, pero no lo encontré en ningún lado, él no regresó a la casa hasta el anochecer y no dijo ni una sola palabra durante la cena._

 _Al día siguiente fui con Anthony a nadar al río, él me contó sobre todo lo que había sucedido en Lakewood durante mi ausencia, según él, todo se sentía muy triste desde que yo ya no estaba ahí. Mientras caminábamos por la orilla del río, Anthony me jaló hacia él y me abrazó, yo me sentía confundida, para ese entonces mis sentimientos por Albert eran muy intensos, pero el cariño que sentía por Anthony seguía dentro de mi corazón. El alzó mi barbilla y se acercó a mí para darme un beso, cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse, una piedra le cayó en la cabeza y él se separó bruscamente de mí._

 _\- Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo Anthony dirigiéndose a Albert, que había llegado repentinamente a aquel lugar._

 _\- Perdón, tenía la intención de arrojar la piedra al río, pero como verás no tengo muy buena puntería – Yo sabía que él estaba mintiendo, si había algo en lo que Albert era bueno, era en derribar objetos con un solo tiro de su resortera._

 _\- Me dijo mamá Paulina que viniera con ustedes al río, es por eso que estoy aquí- Dijo Albert acercándose a nosotros._

 _Anthony se quedó sobándose la cabeza por algunos minutos, al parecer el golpe había sido fuerte. Aunque ahora el recuerdo me parece bastante gracioso, en ese momento yo me sentí bastante molesta con Albert, no entendía por qué se había comportado de esa manera tan grosera con Anthony._

 _Los siguientes días, Albert se pegó a mí como una sanguijuela, no me dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra, por un momento pensé que mi tía le había pedido que nos siguiera, no encontraba otra explicación para su extraño comportamiento._

 _Anthony partió de regreso a Lakewood tres días después de su llegada, él salió con George a primera hora de la mañana, antes de que se fuera le di un fuerte abrazo y después me quedé parada en la entrada del rancho viéndolo alejarse de mí. No pude evitar sentirme nostálgica, fui a sentarme a la orilla del rio para despejar un poco mi mente, Albert me alcanzó algunos minutos después y se sentó junto a mí._

 _\- Ese Anthony te gusta mucho, ¿no es así? – Me preguntó de manera directa._

 _\- Sí, me gusta – Respondí yo y levanté la vista para observar su cara en busca de alguna reacción de su parte, pero su rostro permaneció tan sereno como siempre, estaba a punto de bajar la mirada, cuando vi una lágrima rodar por su mejilla, él se apresuró a secarla, yo me pregunté si esa lágrima sería por mí. Recordé el consejo de la señorita Fisher, decidí armarme de valor y decirle lo que sentía por él._

 _\- ¿Sabes? Hay alguien que me gusta mucho más que Anthony, y no solo me gusta, creo que estoy enamorada de él._

 _Albert me volteó a ver, su mirada denotaba tristeza y curiosidad - ¿Y quién es él? – Preguntó Albert, yo pude escuchar como su voz se quebraba._

 _\- Tú – Respondí mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos._

 _Cuando dije esa simple palabra, la mirada triste de Albert cambió radicalmente y una enorme sonrisa se pintó en sus labios, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó, al principio me quedé paralizada, no tenía ni idea de cómo besar y al parecer él tampoco, traté de imitar los movimientos de sus labios, lo que resultó en un beso bastante raro._

 _Los besos que le siguieron fueron cada vez mejores, nos besamos cerca de una hora, ninguno de los dos quería alejarse. Escuchamos que alguien se acercaba y nos separamos._

 _\- Chicos, el desayuno ya está listo._

 _Los dos nos tranquilizamos al ver que se trataba de la señorita Fisher, ella nos miró de una manera pícara, yo estaba segura de que ella nos había visto._

 _\- En un momento vamos – Le respondió Albert._

 _Cuando la señorita Fisher se alejó de ahí, Albert tomó mis manos entre las suyas._

 _\- Candy, yo también estoy enamorado de ti, pero creo que lo más pertinente es que mantengamos nuestra relación en secreto, no creo que mamá Paulina, ni tu tía, vean con buenos ojos que nosotros mantengamos una relación viviendo en la misma casa._

 _\- Sí, tienes razón, lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto._

 _Albert se acercó a mí y me besó una vez más._

 _Ese es uno de los recuerdos más felices que tengo de mi estancia en el rancho, en ese momento los dos sentíamos que podíamos comernos al mundo, pero tristemente, no podíamos estar más equivocados._

 _Después de cerrar mi diario, volteó a ver el reloj, me doy cuenta de que he pasado muchas horas leyendo, es casi de noche y tengo hambre, después de mucho meditar, decido bajar a la cocina, ahí me encuentro con Ayana, una mujer afroamericana que ha sido nuestra cocinera por más de treinta años, luego de pedirle que me prepare algo de cenar, me dirijo hacia el comedor._

 _Mientras espero mi comida, siento que alguien pone su mano en mi hombro, al voltear, veo a mi hermano parado detrás de mí._

 _\- Discúlpame si te hice enojar, no tengo ningún derecho a meterme en tu vida._

 _\- No te preocupes, ya todo está olvidado._

 _\- A veces quisiera que las cosas entre nosotros fueran como antes, que tú me contaras tus cosas, que volviéramos a ser amigos._

 _\- Sí, tal vez podríamos intentarlo, pero después de todo lo que pasó, creo que nos será difícil empezar de nuevo._

 _\- Me gustaría conocer a ese novio tuyo, tal vez yo podría llevarte de regreso y así podrías presentármelo, me dijo George que piensas casarte allá, yo había pensado que sería mejor si tu boda se realizara aquí._

 _\- Él prefiere las cosas sencillas, nunca le han gustado la vida opulenta, es por eso que decidimos que nuestra boda fuera allá, solo con la gente que apreciamos y que realmente nos aprecia._

 _\- ¿Y yo no estoy invitado?_

 _\- Sí quieres ir, serás bienvenido, después de todo eres mi hermano y alguien tiene que entregarme en el altar._

 _\- Tengo algo que decirte._

 _\- Te escucho._

 _\- Candy, tú sabes lo mucho que yo te amaba…_

 _\- Basta, te pedí que no volviéramos a hablar de eso…_

 _\- No, escúchame, cuando me fui a Londres, me hice a la idea de que tenía que olvidarte, me esforcé en enterrar todos los sentimientos que tenía por ti, estando allá conocí a alguien, que con su ternura y su amor, me ayudó a olvidar. Antes de regresar a América, ella y yo nos comprometimos, ella llegará en un par de semanas, me gustaría que la conocieras._

 _\- Pero yo solo estaré aquí una semana._

 _\- Por favor Candy, es importante para mí, una vez que la conozcas yo te llevaré con él._

 _\- Está bien, me quedaré una semana más._

 _Mientras me dirijo a mi cuarto, no puedo evitar preguntarme quien será ella, pienso que tal vez deba agradecerle que con su amor haya logrado que mi hermano se olvidara de mí._

* * *

 **Una vez más les agradezco sus comentarios, he tratado de hacer que la narración fluya rápido, como lo dije anteriormente, no quiero que sea un fanfic largo, y sí, es un Terryfic, pero Terry no aparecerá en escena hasta la mitad de la historia. Disculpen si no les doy más detalles sobre quién es el hermano, el novio o que fue lo que pasó con Anthony, pero poco a poco, ustedes lo averiguarán por sí mismas.**

 **Gracias por leer mi historia, les mando un saludo afectuoso a todas.**


	7. El dije

_Al llegar a mi cuarto, tomo de nuevo el diario, creo que solo leeré un par de páginas más y después me dormiré. Estoy cansada, pero ahora que he comenzado a revivir todos mis recuerdos, no creo que pueda parar._

 **Primero de enero de 1941**

 _ **Después de una semana de vacaciones, Albert regresó de nuevo a la universidad, al menos ahora no me sentí tan triste como la primera vez que lo vi partir. Lo único que deseo es que el tiempo se pase volando para volverlo a ver.**_

 _ **Antes de irse, me dijo que cada vez que lo extrañara, tomara el dije que me regaló y lo apretara fuerte contra mi pecho, así podría sentir que yo estaba cerca de él. También me pidió que nunca desconfiara del amor que él me tenía, porque ni el tiempo ni la distancia, podían hacer que sus sentimientos hacia mí cambiaran.**_

 _ **Esta noche, antes de dormir, apretaré con mucha fuerza el dije, a pesar de que Albert acaba de irse, ya extraño su mirada y su dulce voz.**_

 _Al día siguiente, antes de las seis de la mañana, me dirigí a mi encuentro furtivo en el río, Albert ya me estaba esperando ahí, permanecimos abrazados cerca de una hora. Mientras contemplábamos el amanecer, Albert me preguntó sobre Anthony._

 _\- ¿Vas a contarle a tu amigo sobre nosotros?_

 _\- Sí, planeo contarle sobre nosotros en la próxima carta que le escriba – Le respondí._

 _Esa tarde le escribí a Anthony, realmente me costó mucho trabajo encontrar las palabras exactas para decirle que mi corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más, yo sabía perfectamente lo que él sentía por mí, en cada una de sus cartas, me hablaba de amor con una intensidad que no correspondía a alguien de su edad. Decidí ser lo más honesta posible, en mi carta le conté sobre mis sentimientos por Albert y le dije que acababa de empezar una relación amorosa con él. Semanas después, recibí una carta suya, lo único que decía era "Te deseo lo mejor siempre. Anthony", esa fue la última carta que me envió al rancho._

 _Cuando el verano comenzó, yo comencé a sentirme angustiada, Albert pronto partiría a la universidad y ya no pasaríamos tanto tiempo juntos, a lo mucho lo vería un par de meses en las vacaciones y eso, si él no tenía que trabajar. Mi más grande miedo era que él conociera otra chica, alguien de su edad, que lo hiciera olvidarse de mí._

 _Cuando George fue a verme ese verano, se sorprendió de lo mucho que yo había cambiado. A mis quince años, todo mi cuerpo se había transformado, me había convertido en toda una mujercita, recuerdo que muchas de las personas que me vieron llegar al rancho, tres años atrás, solían decirme que me había puesto mucho más bonita._

 _Albert también había cambiado, se había convertido en un hombre muy guapo y sobre todo muy varonil, los últimos meses se había dejado crecer un poco la barba y eso lo hacía lucir mucho más atractivo. Cuando íbamos a nadar, me gustaba contemplar su cuerpo tan masculino, con su abdomen bien definido, más de una vez me imaginé en sus brazos haciendo el amor. Supongo que él sentía los mismos deseos carnales que yo, al fin y al cabo, solo éramos un par de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas._

 _La noche antes de que Albert se fuera a la universidad, él y yo nos quedamos de ver en el río a la medianoche, ambos estábamos conscientes de que pasarían varios meses antes de volver a vernos y queríamos despedirnos, nos acostamos en la tierra y comenzamos a besarnos. Reconozco que a pesar de ser más joven que él, yo era un poco más viva, en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, él nunca se había permitido faltarme al respeto, aunque yo realmente deseaba que lo hiciera._

 _Mientras nos besábamos, yo tomé su mano y la coloqué en mi pierna, al principio él no hizo nada, pero con el calor de los besos comenzó a acariciarme, poco a poco la intensidad fue subiendo, él comenzó a besar mi cuello y yo comencé a desabotonar su camisa, después de quitársela, él se acostó sobre mí y empezó a recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo con sus manos, después colocó mi mano en su entrepierna._

 _Él se levantó y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, se lo bajó con todo y calzoncillos, yo realmente me quedé pasmada, era la primera vez que veía un miembro masculino, que por cierto, era bastante grande. Albert se hincó enfrente de mí y comenzó a bajar mi pantaleta, después volvió a acostarse encima mío, en ese momento yo comencé a sentir mucho miedo, no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, pero sabía que era tarde para echarme para atrás, después de todo, yo había iniciado todo._

 _Justo en el momento en que Albert se acomodaba para iniciar la acción, escuche la voz de la señorita Fisher, ahora que lo pienso, ella llegó como caída del cielo._

 _\- ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Nos dijo ella bastante alterada._

 _Albert se levantó como de rayo y se puso el pantalón, yo me acomodé el vestido y me puse mi ropa interior, mientras lo hacía, me pregunté cómo era que nos había descubierto. Tiempo después ella me contó que se había levantado al baño, al darse cuenta que yo no estaba en la cama, había salido a buscarme y fue así que me encontró en esa posición tan comprometedora con Albert._

 _\- Muchachitos calientes, yo no sé qué diablos tienen en la cabeza, debería de darles vergüenza comportarse de esa manera, merecen que les de sus buenos azotes para que dejen de pensar en tonterías - La señorita Fisher nos regañó por más de media hora, después nos mandó a dormir._

 _Al día siguiente Albert partió temprano hacia Tuscaloosa, viviría allá con Tom y al igual que él, Albert trabajaría para solventar sus gastos. Antes de que él se fuera, nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, tuve que controlar mis ganas de llorar para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que me dolía que él se fuera._

 _Ese mismo día por la tarde, la señorita Fisher habló conmigo._

 _\- Candy, sé que estás molesta por la manera en que les hablé en la madrugada y no creas que lo hice porque me espantara lo que estaban haciendo, pero creo que no es lo correcto, ambos son muy jóvenes, imagina qué pasaría si tú quedaras embarazada, ¿qué futuro podrían tener? Si apenas tienes 15 años y él 18. No niña, tienes que ser mucho más inteligente y no dejarte llevar por la emoción del momento, todo tiene su tiempo y créeme cuando te digo que no es el momento para que inicies tu sexualidad. Tal vez ahora piensas que Albert es el amor de tu vida y que te vas a casar con él, pero nadie sabe lo que va a pasar en el futuro, lo mejor es no hacer cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir después._

 _Cuánta razón tenía la señorita Fisher, aunque nunca pude agradecerle, fue gracias a ella que me salvé de cometer una tontería._

 _Los siguientes meses se me hicieron eternos, yo odiaba que a pesar de estar a un par de horas de distancia, no pudiéramos vernos. Pensé en pedirle a mi tía que me permitiera ir a visitarlo, pero sabía bien que ella se negaría, además de que comenzaría a sospechar de nosotros, así que tuve que resignarme a comunicarme con Albert a través de nuestras cartas._

 _Dos semanas antes de navidad, George fue a visitarme, en uno de los días que estuvo en el rancho, yo le pedí que me llevara a Montgomery para comprarle un presente de navidad a Albert. Le compre un bonito suéter color azul cielo, estaba segura que le gustaría._

 _Albert regresó al rancho un día antes de Navidad, yo ya estaba ansiosa por verlo, Tom vino con él, al parecer les habían dado unos días de vacaciones en su trabajo, debido a que todos estábamos ocupados preparando la cena de Noche Buena, no pude acercarme mucho a él, habíamos quedado de vernos en el río cuando todos se durmieran. Esa noche, mientras cenábamos, Tom comenzó a contarnos sobre sus aventuras en la universidad._

 _\- Srita. Fisher, debería de ver como las mujeres persiguen a Albert, lo siguen como abejas a la miel – Nos dijo Tom y luego le dio un codazo a su amigo._

 _Albert comenzó a toser – Basta Tom, no empieces con eso – Le dijo un poco molesto._

 _\- Tiene que ser, Albert es un muchacho muy guapo, supongo que ha de tener muchas admiradoras, aunque no creo que él les haga mucho caso, ¿o sí? – Respondió ella._

 _\- Pues no sé, pero hay una en especial que hasta pasteles le lleva al campus y Albert no parece ser del todo indiferente a sus encantos – Dijo Tom bromeando._

 _Yo me levanté de la mesa, esa conversación era más de lo que mi pobre corazón podía soportar – Si me disculpan me voy a acostar, no me siento bien – Les dije tratando de ocultar mis celos y tomé mi plato para llevarlo al fregadero. Pude sentir la mirada de Albert sobre mí, pero no quise mirarlo, estaba furiosa, pensé que mientras yo esperaba como tonta su regreso, él se la había pasado coqueteando con todas las mujeres de la universidad._

 _Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, pude escuchar la voz de Tom._

 _\- ¿Soy yo o Candy está molesta? ¿A caso dije algo malo? – Le preguntó a los que estaban sentados a su alrededor._

 _\- No querido, lo más seguro es que la pobre se encuentre en su periodo – Dijo la señorita Fisher tratando de ocultar lo evidente, que yo estaba celosa._

 _Tom comenzó a carcajearse ante la respuesta de ella, yo entré a la cocina y comencé a lavar mi plato, sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, cuando me dirigía hacia el dormitorio, me topé con mi tía._

 _\- Candy ¿No piensas brindar con nosotros? Ya casi es medianoche._

 _\- Prefiero irme a acostar, me duele el estómago._

 _\- Está bien, que descanses._

 _Estoy segura de que mi tía no me creyó nada de lo que dije, pero tampoco hizo nada por detenerme. Al llegar al dormitorio me acosté en la cama y comencé a llorar, no supe en qué momento me quedé dormida. Desperté en la madrugada y vi que había una pequeña caja a lado mío, tenía una tarjeta que decía "Para Candy, con todo mi amor. Albert", ni siquiera quise abrirla, la coloqué debajo de la cama y me volví a dormir._

 _Al día siguiente, Albert trató de acercarse a mí en más de una ocasión, pero yo lo evité en todo momento, por la noche me fui temprano a acostar, no quise cenar con ellos. Al otro día me levanté muy temprano para ir al gallinero a recoger los huevos, mientras caminaba hacia allá, Albert me interceptó._

 _\- ¿Qué no piensas volver a dirigirme la palabra?_

 _Yo seguí caminando sin contestarle nada._

 _\- Por favor Candy, no me hagas esto, no sabes las ganas que tenía de verte, de estar contigo._

 _\- Mentiroso, de seguro ni siquiera pensaste en mí, con todas esas admiradoras tuyas persiguiéndote._

 _\- A mí no me importa ninguna de esas mujeres, solo me importas tú._

 _Yo entré al gallinero, Albert entró detrás de mí._

 _\- Necesito que confíes en mí – Me dijo él, yo volteé a verlo y pude ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas._

 _\- ¿Me juras que no te interesa ninguna de ellas?_

 _\- Te lo juro, todo mi amor te pertenece a ti._

 _Albert se acercó a mí para besarme, pero yo lo rechacé._

 _\- Aquí no, nos pueden ver._

 _\- Entonces vamos al río._

 _Cuando llegamos ahí, nos besamos apasionadamente._

 _\- ¿Te gustó mi regalo?_

 _\- Estaba tan enojada, que ni siquiera lo abrí._

 _\- Eres una pequeña celosa._

 _\- Y tú eres un Don Juan._

 _\- No es mi culpa que sea tan guapo._

 _Al escuchar eso, yo le di un golpe fuerte en el brazo._

 _\- ¡Auch! Para ser mujer, pegas demasiado fuerte._

 _\- ¡Te lo mereces! Por cierto, yo también tengo un regalo para ti, está en el dormitorio, espérame aquí, voy por él._

 _Fui al dormitorio por el regalo de Albert y estando ahí, aproveché para ver lo que él me había regalado. Al abrir la caja, vi que era una cadena de plata, tenía un pequeño dije en forma de corazón, con las iniciales de nuestros nombres grabadas en el centro. Me lo puse enseguida y salí corriendo de la casa para darle su regalo a Albert, él me esperaba recostado en la tierra._

 _\- Muchas gracias por tu regalo, está hermoso – Le dije y después le entregué mi regalo, el rompió la envoltura con rapidez._

 _\- ¡Candy! Está muy bonito, muchas gracias – Me dijo y luego me dio un beso, se puso el suéter y comenzó a modelarlo para mí._

 _\- Te queda muy bien, combina con el color de tus ojos._

 _\- Con este suéter, va a ser tu culpa si las mujeres me persiguen – Me dijo bromeando._

 _\- No me hace gracia tu broma – Le contesté._

 _\- No es cierto, cada vez que me lo ponga, pensaré que tú estás conmigo._

 _Permanecimos sentados a la orilla del río por más de una hora, platicamos de todo lo que nos había pasado en esos meses de estar separados. Albert regresó a la universidad después de año nuevo, yo traté de aprovechar al máximo cada momento que estuve con él._

 _Albert y yo mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto por casi cinco años, aprovechábamos cualquier momento en que estuviéramos solos para poder besarnos, a menudo solíamos hablar del futuro, nuestro futuro juntos, Albert me decía que cuando terminara la universidad, se casaría conmigo. La única persona que siempre supo sobre nuestro noviazgo, fue la señora Fisher, ella se convirtió en nuestra cómplice, en varias ocasiones nos salvó de ser descubiertos._

* * *

 **CHICAS, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, HAN DE PENSAR QUE ME GUSTA MANTENERLAS EN SUSPENSO, PERO SI CONTESTO SUS DUDAS, LA HISTORIA PERDERÍA SU CHISTE.**

 **LES AGRADEZCO INMENSAMENTE QUE ME SIGAN CON SU LECTURA, AHORA QUE TERMINE CON MIS OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS, PUBLICARÉ MÁS SEGUIDO EN ESTA.**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO AFECTUOSO A TODAS.**

 **POR CIERTO, SÍ, LA RELACIÓN CON TERRY VA A SER MUY INTENSA.**

 **GRACIAS!**


	8. ¿Dónde estás?

**10 de Agosto de 1945**

 **Hoy George llegó por mí al rancho para llevarme de regreso a Lakewood, sentí mucha tristeza al dejar el lugar donde fui tan feliz por tantos años, pero creo que la señorita Fisher tienen razón, no puedo seguir esperando a que Albert regrese, porque lo más seguro es que él no lo hará.**

 **George decidió que descansaríamos en una posada, dice que es peligroso viajar conmigo de noche. Creo que hoy no podré dormir, me siento nerviosa, me pregunto qué tanto habrán cambiado todos en Lakewood, ¿Les dará gusto verme? ¿Cómo me recibirán?**

 **No puedo dejar de pensar en Anthony, no creo poder verlo de nuevo a los ojos, solo espero que después de tanto tiempo, él ya haya olvidado lo que pasó.**

 _Los años que Albert estuvo en la universidad se fueron volando, yo siempre esperaba ansiosa su regreso, conforme pasó el tiempo, nuestro amor se hizo más grande y más fuerte, siempre pensé que no habría nada en el mundo que pudiera separarnos._

 _En el tiempo que estuve sola en el rancho, aprendí a coser, a bordar, a tejer, a cocinar y a preparar pasteles, antes de cumplir 18 años, yo ya estaba lista para ser toda una buena ama de casa. George fue a visitarme unos días antes de mi cumpleaños, después de su llegada, mi tía me mandó llamar, los dos querían platicar conmigo._

 _\- Señorita Candy, usted está a punto de cumplir 18 años y es importante para nosotros saber qué es lo que usted planea hacer en un futuro._

 _Estuve tentada a contestarle que mi único plan a futuro era casarme con Albert, pero sabía que aún no era tiempo de que ellos se enteraran de nuestra relación - ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Le pregunté._

 _\- ¿Usted desea seguir estudiando? - Me preguntó George._

 _\- Candy, tal vez podrías estudiar enfermería, escuché que hay una escuela para enfermeras en Tuskegee, a dos horas de aquí – Me dijo mi tía._

 _\- Para ser sincera, no me interesa seguir estudiando – Les Contesté, yo sabía que no necesitaba tener una profesión para poder vivir, al fin y al cabo, cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, yo recibiría la herencia de la familia._

 _\- Tal vez sería conveniente que usted viajara conmigo a Chicago, estando ahí, usted podría conocer a algún muchacho de su misma posición social y casarse con él, de ese modo, cuando usted reciba la herencia de su padre, él podrá hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia._

 _Esa fue la primera vez que medité acerca de las diferencias sociales que había entre Albert y yo, el hecho de que los dos viviéramos en el rancho de una manera muy modesta, no me hacía darme cuenta de que él no pertenecía a la misma clase social que yo, aunque realmente eso a mí no me importaba, temía que nuestra relación no fuera bien vista por George o por mi tía._

 _\- Creo que me gustaría quedarme aquí – Le respondí, a mí no me importaba ir a Chicago, si no iba Albert conmigo._

 _\- ¿Estás segura Candy? – Me preguntó mi tía._

 _\- Sí, me gusta éste lugar y además, no estoy interesada en conocer muchachos ni en casarme._

 _George volteó a ver a mi tía, después se dirigió de nuevo a mí – Como usted guste señorita Candy, pero tenga en cuenta que cuando cumpla 21 años, tendrá que venir conmigo a Chicago._

 _Yo no respondí nada, esperaba que para cuando eso sucediera, yo ya estuviera casada con Albert. Después de todo, solo faltaba un año para que Albert terminara sus estudios en derecho, la última vez que nos habíamos visto, habíamos hablado sobre casarnos e irnos a vivir a Montgomery._

 _En el tiempo en que Albert no estaba, yo pasaba la mayoría de mi tiempo libre hablando con la señorita Fisher, a veces nos poníamos a ver viejas fotografías de ambas. Un día le mostré algunas fotos de mis padres._

 _\- Tu padre era muy guapo, y tenía una mirada muy penetrante._

 _\- Sí, tenía unos ojos azules como el zafiro, mi madre me contó que cuando él era más joven, solía atraer las miradas de todas las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor._

 _\- ¿Ella es tu madre? – Me preguntó algo sorprendida._

 _\- Sí, esa foto se la tomaron mucho antes de que yo naciera._

 _\- Dios, es idéntica a una mujer que yo conocí en Montgomery, hace 20 años._

 _\- ¿En serio? A lo mejor era mi madre, tengo entendido que antes de que yo llegara al mundo, mis padres solían viajar mucho._

 _\- No creo, la mujer de la que te hablo trabajaba conmigo en un burdel, pero es increíble el parecido que hay entre ellas ¿Tu mamá no tenía más familiares?_

 _\- Sí, tenía una melliza, pero creo que ella murió muy joven, bueno, realmente no sé mucho de mi tía, al parecer les afectó mucho su muerte, porque en la casa nunca la mencionaban, ni siquiera tenían fotografías de ella. Pero sinceramente no creo que mi tía haya trabajado en un burdel, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, además, mi abuelo jamás lo hubiera permitido._

 _\- Debe ser solo una coincidencia._

 _\- ¿Y qué pasó con esa mujer?_

 _\- Ella trabajó un par de años en el burdel hasta que se embarazó, cuando los dueños del lugar se dieron cuenta de su embarazo, la echaron a la calle como un perro, después de eso le perdí la pista completamente._

 _\- Que triste._

 _\- Sí Candy, la vida de las mujeres como yo, suele ser muy triste – Respondió la señorita Fisher con nostalgia_

 _Albert regresó a vivir al hogar de Pony en Junio de 1944, para ese entonces yo tenía 19 años, habíamos decidido esperar a la siguiente Navidad para hacer público nuestro noviazgo, Albert pensaba pedirme en matrimonio en mi siguiente cumpleaños y nos casaríamos cuando yo alcanzara la mayoría de edad._

 _Una vez que terminara el verano, Albert pensaba buscar trabajo en Selma, la ciudad más cercana al rancho y donde solíamos ir a la escuela, él viajaría diariamente a Selma para no tener que separarse de mí._

 _Casi todas las mañanas, Albert y yo íbamos al río antes del amanecer, un día de julio, mientras estábamos acostados en la tierra, pude sentir que él me miraba con deseo. Desde del día en que la señorita Fisher nos cachó en esa situación tan comprometedora, ninguno de los dos había intentado un acercamiento similar, pero ese día, los dos anhelábamos concluir lo que cuatro años atrás nos habían impedido._

 _Albert se acercó a mí y comenzó a besarme, poco a poco comenzó a desnudarme, yo no tuve miedo, sentí que estaba lista para entregarme a él. Cuando terminó de quitarme la ropa, él comenzó a quitarse la suya, los dos nos acariciamos por un largo rato, supongo que en el fondo, él estaba mucho más nervioso que yo, ya que no se decidía a hacerme suya de una vez por todas. Cansada de su indecisión, decidí ser yo quién tomara la iniciativa, me di la vuelta y me senté sobre su abdomen, él me miraba fascinado._

 _\- ¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo conmigo? – Me preguntó._

 _\- Nunca he estado más segura de nada en toda mi vida – Le contesté._

 _De repente escuchamos que alguien aclaraba la garganta, al alzar la vista, pude ver a George caminando hacia nosotros, rápidamente Albert me tiró al suelo y se acostó sobre mí para evitar que George me viera desnuda._

 _George, que hasta ese momento no nos había visto, se detuvo a pocos metros de nosotros, pude ver como clavaba su mirada en Albert, de repente George palideció, su rostro lucía descompuesto._

 _\- Señorita Candy, le aconsejo que se vista rápidamente y se dirija a la casa, su tía la está buscando – Me dijo él, después se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso al rancho._

 _\- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué siempre tenemos tan mala suerte? – Me dijo Albert una vez que George se había ido - ¿Crees que se lo diga a tu tía?_

 _\- No lo sé, siempre he creído que George es una persona muy discreta, pero quien sabe._

 _\- Como sea, ya no me importa si se lo dice o no, estoy cansado de tener que ocultarle nuestro amor a todo el mundo, regresando a la casa, voy a hablar con ellos para decirles que te amo y que quiero que seas mi esposa._

 _Cuando terminamos de vestirnos, nos dirigimos al rancho, mientras nos acercábamos a la casa, Albert me tomó de la mano, pude ver que él hablaba en serio._

 _Cuando nos acercamos al comedor, escuchamos a mi tía y a George hablando._

 _\- ¿Está completamente seguro de lo que dice?_

 _\- Si hermana, no me queda ninguna duda._

 _Yo estaba segura de que George le estaba contando a mi tía lo sucedido en el río. Cuando entramos al comedor, vimos que mi tía, la señorita Paulina y George, estaban sentados ahí, mi tía no podía ocultar su cara de espanto._

 _\- Antes de que nos regañen, quiero decirles que yo amo a Candy y que mis intenciones con ella son bastante serías, hemos mantenido nuestra relación en secreto por 5 años, pero no quiero seguirla ocultando. Es por eso que necesito que me dé su consentimiento para poder desposar a su sobrina – Le dijo Albert a mi tía._

 _Mi tía palideció de golpe – ¡Ustedes no se pueden casar! – Exclamó ella bastante alterada._

 _Albert y yo nos miramos sorprendidos, no esperábamos esa reacción de su parte - ¿Por qué no? – Le pregunté yo._

 _\- Porque…_

 _\- Porque no pertenecen a la misma clase social, usted señorita Candy debe casarse con alguien de su misma posición – Me dijo George._

 _\- A mí me importa un demonio la clase social – Le respondí molesta._

 _\- ¡Candy! No seas grosera, esa forma de contestar no es propia de una señorita decente – Me dijo mi tía._

 _\- Creo que lo mejor será que todos nos calmemos, Candy, por favor ven conmigo un momento – Dijo la señorita Paulina y me llevó con ella al dormitorio, Albert se quedó con George y con mi tía en el comedor._

 _Al llegar al dormitorio, me acosté en la cama y comencé a llorar – Tranquila Candy, vas a ver que todo se va a solucionar – me decía la señorita Paulina mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Yo no supe en que momento me quedé dormida, cuando desperté comencé a buscar a Albert por toda la casa, pero no lo encontré, salí afuera, pero tampoco lo estaba ahí, le pregunté a varias personas, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba Albert._

 _La señorita Fisher me dijo que lo había visto dirigirse al río una hora antes, la señorita Paulina y mi tía, me dijeron lo mismo que ella, yo corrí hacia allá con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero no había nadie. Para cuando la noche llegó, yo ya estaba bastante preocupada, parecía que a Albert se lo había tragado la tierra._

 _George me llevó en su carro a buscarlo a los alrededores, pero no lo encontramos, al día siguiente le pedí que me llevara a Tuscaloosa, tenía la esperanza de que él estuviera con Tom, pero Tom no lo había visto, me sentía desesperada, no era normal que él desapareciera sin dejar rastro._

 _Poco a poco fueron pasando los días, las semanas, los meses, yo me aferraba a la idea de que tarde o temprano Albert iba a regresar, todas las tardes iba al río con la esperanza de verlo llegar, por las noches lloraba por horas hasta quedarme dormida._

 _Creo que todos se preocuparon por mí, después de un año de agonía, yo había adelgazado demasiado y las ojeras se marcaban en mi rostro, casi no platicaba con nadie, me pasaba casi todo el día viendo hacia el horizonte, esperando a que Albert regresara._

 _Mi tía decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, no podía dejar que yo me hundiera en el fango sin hacer nada._

 _\- Candy, George y yo hemos decidido que regresarás a vivir a Lakewood, creemos que será muy benéfico para ti cambiar de aire, además, podrás volver a ver a tus amigos de la infancia – Me dijo ella._

 _Realmente no me emocionaba mucho volver a ver a mis antiguos amigos, hacía algunos años que ya casi no recibía cartas de ellos, Annie era la que me escribía más seguido, generalmente en fechas especiales - Pero en Lakewood no hay nadie que se haga cargo de mí – Le respondí._

 _\- Estoy segura que a tus 20 años, no necesitas que nadie te esté cuidando._

– _No quiero ir a Lakewood, quiero estar aquí para cuando Albert regrese._

 _\- Debes hacerte a la idea de que Albert no va a regresar, y aparte de todo, no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, en una semana George va a venir por ti, así que te sugiero que comiences a empacar tus cosas._

 _Yo salí llorando de la casa, pensé que nadie entendía lo que yo estaba sufriendo, me topé con la señorita Fisher mientras caminaba hacia el río, ella decidió ir conmigo._

 _\- Candy, creo que tu tía tiene razón, no puedes pasarte toda tu vida esperando a que Albert regrese, ¿qué tal si nunca vuelve? ¿Quieres terminar sola y vieja como yo?_

 _\- Pero y si él vuelve…_

 _\- Cariño, para serte sincera, no creo que Albert regrese, ha pasado un año y tú no has recibido ninguna noticia suya, ¿no crees que si el estuviera vivo, ya te hubiera escrito aunque sea una carta?_

 _Yo no pude contestar nada, mi mente se negaba a aceptar que algo malo le hubiera sucedido._

 _\- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarlo, ve a Lakewood, respira otros aires, conoce otra gente, cuando menos te des cuenta tu dolor habrá desaparecido y todo esto que viviste, solo te parecerá un mal sueño._

 _Al siguiente día, le pedí al señor Peterson que me llevara a Selma, le mandé un telegrama a Annie diciéndole que volvería a Lakewood en unos días, le pedí que le avisara al resto de la pandilla._

 _Cuando George llegó por mí, yo ya estaba lista para partir de regreso a Lakewood, me despedí de todos y me subí al carro, yo estaba nerviosa, había pasado 8 años fuera de mi antiguo hogar. No pude evitar pensar en Anthony, yo sabía por Annie, que él estaba estudiando medicina en Chicago, me pregunté si le daría gusto saber que yo volvería._


	9. Fiesta de bienvenida

**11 de Agosto de 1945**

 **Hoy regresé a Lakewood después de 8 años de estar fuera, todo seguía igual que la última vez que estuve aquí, Dorothy me recibió con mucha alegría, por un momento recordé cuando yo era pequeña y ella me cuidaba con tanto esmero.**

 **Al poco tiempo de que llegué, Annie fue por mí para llevarme a su casa, me había organizado una fiesta de bienvenida en su jardín, me sorprendí de lo cambiada que estaba, no solo físicamente, sino también en su forma de ser, ya no es más esa niñita tímida, ahora es una mujer segura de sí misma.**

 **No solo ella cambió, todos mis amigos también cambiaron, sobre todo Anthony, no pude evitar sentirme emocionada al verlo de nuevo, mañana voy a ir con él a Chicago, espero poder platicar más tiempo con él.**

 _Llegué a Lakewood cerca del mediodía, la primera en recibirme fue Dorothy, pude ver en su rostro la alegría que le daba volver a verme, yo la abracé sin dudarlo ni un segundo, ella se sorprendió mucho por mi reacción._

 _\- Niña Candy, pero que hermosa se ha puesto, se parece tanto a su madre. Creo que ya no podré seguirle diciendo niña – Me dijo emocionada._

 _\- Gracias Dorothy, tú estás igual que siempre, no has cambiado en absoluto._

 _Dorothy me llevó a mi habitación, minutos después George tocó a mi puerta._

 _\- Señorita Candy, pienso que sería conveniente que mañana fuéramos a Chicago para que se comprara ropa nueva, no creo que la ropa que usaba en Alabama sea propia para una señorita de su clase._

 _\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? – Le pregunté._

 _\- Es demasiado sencilla – Me respondió directamente._

 _Aunque a mí realmente me gustaba mi ropa sencilla, no quise discutir con George – Sí, está bien._

 _\- Salimos mañana a las 10:00 a.m._

 _Después de que George se retiró de mi habitación, me acosté en la cama, yo aún me sentía cansada del viaje, cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, Dorothy tocó a la puerta._

 _\- Señorita Candy, la señorita Annie vino a visitarla, la está esperando en el jardín._

 _\- Gracias Dorothy, dile que bajo enseguida, por favor._

 _Me sentí muy emocionada al saber que Annie había ido a verme, me arreglé un poco el cabello y baje corriendo las escaleras, cuando salí al jardín, me sorprendí de lo mucho que ella había cambiado._

 _Annie llevaba el cabello recogido y traía puesto un hermoso sombrero color rosa pastel, vestía una fina camisa blanca y una falda entubada del mismo color que el sombrero, la falda le llegaba hasta la rodilla, pude ver que tenía puestas unas zapatillas bastante altas. Yo, que solo llevaba un sencillo vestido floreado y unas sandalias blancas, no pude evitar sentirme mal vestida para la ocasión._

 _\- ¡Candy! No sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando supe que volverías a Lakewood, te extrañé tanto – Me dijo muy emocionada, después nos dimos un fuerte abrazo._

 _\- Annie, yo también estoy feliz de volver a verte después de tanto tiempo. Pero pasa a la estancia, le voy a decir a Dorothy que nos prepare un poco de té._

 _\- No, yo solo vine por ti, me tomé el atrevimiento de organizar una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida en tu honor, les avisé a los chicos que vendrías. Los tres están viviendo en Chicago, pero vienen de vez en cuando a Lakewood, sobre todo Stear, que desde hace varios años mantiene una relación "secreta" con Patricia, aunque ya todo mundo lo sabe._

 _\- ¿Y Paty? ¿Pensé que vendría contigo?_

 _\- Ella va a llegar un poco tarde, porque tuvo que acompañar a su mamá a hacer unas diligencias._

 _\- Si quieres vámonos, yo ya estoy lista._

 _\- ¿Vas a ir vestida así? – Me preguntó Annie mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza._

 _\- No tengo otra cosa que ponerme, mañana voy a ir con George a Chicago para comprar ropa nueva – Le respondí tratando de salir del apuro, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí avergonzada de mi forma de vestir._

 _\- Yo voy contigo, me encanta ir de compras._

 _Annie y yo nos dirigimos a su casa, cuando llegamos, me encontré con la señora Brighton, los años no habían pasado por ella._

 _\- Candy, pero como has crecido y que hermosa te has puesto, te pareces tanto a Laura._

 _\- Gracias Sra. Brighton, déjeme decirle que usted sigue igual de bella que como la recuerdo._

 _\- Muchas gracias Candy, pero cuéntame, que tanto hiciste en Alabama todos estos años._

 _Yo me quede en silencio por un momento, hablar de Alabama era hablar de Albert, después de todo, casi todos los años que había vivido ahí, los había pasado con él – Pues no hice mucho, realmente estuve en un lugar muy pequeño y alejado de la civilización._

 _\- Me contó Annie que tenías un novio, ¿aún sigues con él?_

 _En ese momento sentí como si me hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el pecho – Eso ya se terminó – Contesté de forma cortante, con la esperanza de que la Sra. Brighton no me preguntara nada más, me dolía demasiado hablar de lo que había pasado con Albert. En ese momento escuchamos el claxon de un coche, Annie se acercó a la ventana y sonrió._

 _\- Será mejor que vayamos al jardín, los chicos ya llegaron – Me dijo emocionada._

 _Yo me sentí muy nerviosa, me pregunté qué pensarían de mi cuando me vieran, no pude evitar sentirme acomplejada por mi ropa sencilla, me quedé parada en la puerta sin poderme mover._

 _\- Vamos Candy, ¿qué esperas? No me digas que ahora la tímida eres tú._

 _\- No, es solo que…._

 _De repente vi un rostro conocido acercarse a la puerta, era Archie, él también había cambiado completamente, se había convertido en un joven muy apuesto, con su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos color miel, tenía una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa seductora. Él vestía una camisa de seda color beige y un pantalón de vestir negro._

 _\- ¿Candy? ¿Eres tú? – Dijo Archie sin poder ocultar su sorpresa al verme, después se acercó a mí y me abrazó, mientras lo hacía me levantó del piso – Candy, siempre fuiste muy bonita, pero déjame decirte que ahora tu belleza es….. Deslumbrante – Me dijo al oído._

 _Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme ante su comentario, por un momento me quedé sin palabras, cuando volteé a ver a Annie, me di cuenta de que ella nos observaba molesta, en ese momento comprendí que mi amiga estaba celosa – Gracias Archie, tus palabras me halagan – Le dije y traté de alejarme de él, pero él me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta el jardín._

 _\- Mira a quien te traje – Le dijo Archie a su hermano._

 _Stear, que se encontraba tratando de sacar una caja de la parte de atrás del asiento, se quedó un poco petrificado al verme. Stear también se veía muy guapo, con su cabello negro bien recortado, unos grandes y expresivos ojos color café claro y unos lentes que lo hacían verse un poco intelectual._

 _\- ¿Candy? Pero mira nada más que bonita estás, no te pareces en nada a esa niñita que solía jugar con nosotros en el lago – Me dijo Stear, después se acercó a mí para darme un fuerte abrazo._

 _\- Es lo mismo que yo le dije, sin lugar a dudas el aire de Alabama le sentó muy bien – Le contestó Archie y luego me besó la mano._

 _\- Basta, van a hacer que me sonroje._

 _Yo busqué a Anthony con la mirada, pero no lo vi, supuse que él no iría a saludarme, después de unos minutos, decidí preguntar por él - ¿Y Anthony no vino con ustedes?_

 _\- Sí, pero fue a dejarle unos encargos a su novia – Me contestó Archie._

 _\- ¿Su novia?_

 _\- ¿A poco no sabías que hace algunos meses comenzó a salir con Elisa Leagan?_

 _\- ¿Con Elisa? - Pregunté yo, sin poder esconder mi asombro._

 _Stear comenzó a reír – Realmente no es su novia, pero lo que sí es cierto es que Elisa lleva años tratando de atraparlo, aunque dudo mucho que él caiga en sus redes._

 _\- Eso dices por que no los viste besándose en la fiesta de Neil – Respondió Archie._

 _\- Pues hasta que no me la presente formalmente como "su novia", para mí, ella seguirá siendo "su amiga"_

 _\- Vaya, pues esa sí que es una verdadera sorpresa – Contesté yo._

 _Patty llegó media hora después que ellos, ella también me abrazó con fuerza, se veía tan linda, al igual que Annie, Patty lucía muy refinada, ella llevaba un elegante traje compuesto de un saco y una falda en color azul cielo – Candy, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañamos, nunca pensé que volvería a verte de nuevo – Me dijo muy emocionada._

 _Después de saludarme, Patty se acercó a Stear, los dos se saludaron de una manera muy afectuosa, me di cuenta de que lo que me había contado Annie era cierto, los dos se veían muy enamorados. Todos comenzamos a platicar, yo realmente me sentía muy feliz de estar de nuevo con mis amigos, por un momento sentí que nuestra amistad no había cambiado en absoluto._

 _De repente, vimos un carro acercarse a la entrada, pude ver que eran Anthony y Elisa, él se bajó primero del coche y después le abrió la puerta a ella. Los dos se acercaron a nosotros._

 _\- Candy, cuando Anthony me contó que habías regresado, quise venir a saludarte – Me dijo ella, su actitud se me hizo un poco hipócrita, ya que nunca habíamos sido amigas._

 _\- Gracias Eliza, de verdad aprecio que te hayas tomado el tiempo de venir a verme – Le contesté._

 _\- Voy a saludar a la señora Brighton, en seguida regreso._

 _Una vez que Elisa se fue, mi mirada se clavó en Anthony, el permanecía de pie a unos metros de mí y me miraba fijamente. Anthony era el que más había cambiado de todos, se veía tan, pero tan apuesto, se había dejado crecer la barba y sus cabellos rubios le llegaban a la altura de la oreja, seguía teniendo esa mirada tan encantadora, capaz de derretir a cualquier mujer que estuviera enfrente de él._

 _\- Hola – Me dijo de forma seca y después se fue a sentar a lado de Archie, creo que ese fue uno de los saludos más fríos que me han dado en toda mi vida, por un momento pensé que no le daba gusto verme._

 _Su actitud no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes, me pregunté si ellos sabrían algo acerca de la carta que le envié años atrás._

 _\- ¿Hola? ¿Es todo lo que le piensas decir a Candy? – Le preguntó Stear, después él se dirigió a mí – Desde que Annie nos avisó de tu regreso, éste hombre no ha parado de contar los días y las horas para que llegaras, es más, hoy fue a levantarnos temprano a nuestra casa de Chicago para que no se nos hiciera tarde._

 _\- Cállate Stear – Le respondió Anthony._

 _\- A lo mejor le da pena abrazar a Candy enfrente de todos nosotros – Dijo Annie – Tal vez podrían dar un breve paseo por el bosque – Sugirió ella con una sonrisa pícara._

 _\- No creo que eso sea necesario – Replicó Archie enseguida._

 _\- Sí, creo que esa sería una buena idea, así podrían limar asperezas – Dijo Stear y después me guiñó el ojo._

 _Yo no pude evitar sonreír – Yo no tengo ningún problema en platicar con Anthony, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de él – Le contesté a Stear._

 _\- Yo tampoco tengo ningún problema contigo – Me dijo Anthony en un tono bastante serio – Después se levantó de su asiento, caminó hacia mí y me extendió la mano – Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta – Yo tomé su mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia el bosque._

 _En un principio no dijimos nada, por más que me esforzaba, no podía encontrar las palabras precisas para iniciar una conversación con él._

 _\- ¿Y cómo has estado? – Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, en ese momento nuestras miradas se encontraron y los dos comenzamos a reír._

 _\- Bien – Volvimos a decir los dos al unísono._

 _\- Creo que lo mejor será que tu hables primero – Le dije unos segundos después._

 _\- Pues yo he estado muy bien, después de leer esa carta en la que me rompiste el corazón, me dedique por completo a mis estudios, hace tres años me mudé a Chicago para estudiar medicina, ya solo me falta un año para terminar, planeo quedarme a vivir allá. ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues de romance con ese pueblerino?_

 _\- No, eso ya se acabó._

 _\- ¿Y eso? Según recuerdo, hace algunos años me escribiste que estabas muy enamorada de él._

 _\- Realmente no quiero hablar de eso._

 _\- Entonces dime ¿por qué regresaste? ¿Piensas quedarte a vivir aquí o solo vienes de vacaciones?_

 _\- Regresé porque no tenía caso seguir viviendo en Alabama, y creo que me quedaré aquí por un largo tiempo – Respondí de forma tajante, yo comenzaba a sentirme incómoda con su interrogatorio - Creo que lo mejor será regresar, tu novia puede molestarse si no te encuentra._

 _\- ¿Mi novia?_

 _\- Sí, ya me platicaron que sostienes un apasionado romance con Elisa Leagan._

 _\- De seguro eso te lo dijo Archie – Me respondió Anthony riendo – Si bien es cierto que hemos tenido algunos "encuentros", nunca me atrevería a pedirle que fuera mi novia, ella es un poco temperamental para mi gusto. Pero tienes razón, hay que regresar, Annie organizó esa fiesta para ti y sería una pena que tú te la perdieras por estar platicando conmigo._

 _\- Tal vez podamos platicar en otra ocasión, ¿Sabes? Mañana George me va a llevar a Chicago para comprar ropa, dice que mi vestimenta no es adecuada para éste lugar, Annie me va a acompañar._

 _\- Pues yo creo que luces hermosa con lo que traes puesto, si quieres, yo puedo llevarlas mañana temprano y cuando salga de clases las puedo traer de regreso._

 _\- Eso suena perfecto, pero tengo que avisarle a George._

 _\- Puedo pasar a verte en la noche, para que me des tu respuesta._

 _\- Está bien._

 _Cuando llegamos al jardín de Annie, Elisa me miró furiosa, yo traté de ignorarla, después de todo, Anthony ya me había aclarado que no era su novia, ni iba a serlo._

 _Pasamos casi toda la tarde platicando, me contaron varias anécdotas graciosas, después de mucho tiempo, volví a reír con ganas. Al final de la fiesta, Anthony se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, como él iba acompañado, primero fue a dejar a Elisa y luego me llevó a mí._

 _Llegando a mi casa, Anthony me esperó en el auto, en lo que yo buscaba a George para avisarle de los cambios de planes, George no puso ninguna objeción. Anthony y yo nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, no pude evitar sentirme emocionada de saber que iría a Chicago con él._

 **HOLA CHICAS, BUENO HE VISTO EN ALGUNOS DE SUS COMENTARIOS QUE PREGUNTAN EN QUE MOMENTO APARECERÁ TERRY, COMO LES HABÍA DICHO EN UN PRINCIPIO, TERRY VA A APARECER CASI A LA MITAD DE LA HISTORIA, O SEA EN UNO CAPÍTULOS MÁS, ASÍ QUE NO COMAN ANSIAS.**

 **LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO QUE SE TOMEN EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA Y DE COMENTARLA, AHORA QUE YA TERMINÉ CON "SI NO TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO" PUEDO DEDICARLE MÁS TIEMPO A ESTA.**

 **LES MANDO UN GRAN SALUDO Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE SUS VACACIONES. ¡GRACIAS!**


	10. Te odio Neal

**15 de Junio de 1947**

 **Creo que no tengo suficientes palabras para describir todo lo que siento en mi interior, es una mezcla de rabia, tristeza, desesperación, asco, impotencia, no puedo creer que esto me haya pasado a mí, no puedo creer que haya sido tan tonta como para dejarme engañar de esa manera.**

 **Hace rato, mientras me bañaba, pensé seriamente en cancelar mi boda, pero después de mucho meditarlo, decidí no hacerlo, no pienso darle ese gusto a Neil, ni a Elisa, no pienso dejarme derrotar, voy a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado y voy a seguir adelante con la cabeza en alto. Sé que el tiempo se encargará de curar mis heridas, igual que pasó con Albert.**

 **No sé si pueda dormir esta noche, aún no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la cara de satisfacción de Neal, lo odio, lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, le deseo todo el mal que hay en la tierra, a él y a toda su despreciable familia, ojalá y se muera y se pudra como la basura que es.**

 _A la mañana siguiente, Anthony fue a recogerme temprano, después pasamos por Annie a su casa, platicamos durante todo el camino a Chicago, él nos dejó en la más prestigiosa tienda de ropa de la ciudad y nos dijo que nos recogería a las 3 de la tarde en ese mismo lugar. Yo me maravillé de lo grande y hermosa que era la ciudad, desde que tenía cinco años, no había vuelto a poner un pie ahí._

 _Annie me ayudó a escoger mi nuevo guardarropa, si había algo que ella tenía, era buen gusto. Después me llevó a un salón de belleza, según ella, yo tenía que cambiar mi apariencia de pueblerina, ahí me cortaron el cabello, que en ese entonces me llegaba casi hasta la cintura y me hicieron un peinado sofisticado, luego me maquillaron._

 _Terminamos una hora antes de la acordada con Anthony, decidimos esperar en una cafetería cercana, las dos pedimos un café y una rebanada de pastel para compartir, mientras esperábamos, le pregunté sobre su interés en Archie._

 _\- No sabría decirte en que momento me enamoré de él, cuando me di cuenta, yo ya estaba perdidamente enamorada, pero él solo me ve como su amiga y creo que nunca me mirará de otra manera – Me dijo ella._

 _\- ¿Pero le has dicho de frente lo que sientes por él?_

 _\- No, pero estoy segura que él lo sabe, de hecho todos lo saben._

 _\- Tal vez deberías intentar decírselo._

 _\- Él es un hombre asediado, sé de muy buena fuente que mantiene varios romances aquí en Chicago…. Vi la manera en que te observaba ayer, casi te comía con la mirada. Yo no sé si podría soportar un rechazo de su parte, creo que prefiero seguir así, amándolo a la distancia._

 _\- Respeto tu decisión, pero quiero que sepas que yo no tengo ningún interés en él, ni en ningún otro hombre._

 _\- ¿Ni siquiera en Anthony?_

 _Yo me quedé en silencio por un momento, si bien la presencia de Anthony me inquietaba, después de lo ocurrido con Albert, no me sentía lista para iniciar otra relación._

 _\- ¿Qué pasó con el chico del que me contabas en tus cartas? ¿Se llamaba Albert, no?_

 _\- Él… desapareció hace más de un año, se fue de repente y no volví a saber nada más de él, no sé si huyó, si lo secuestraron, si murió ahogado en el río, no sé nada._

 _\- ¿Es por eso que regresaste?_

 _\- Sí, aunque me negaba a aceptarlo, el hecho de seguir viviendo en ese lugar me hacía mucho daño._

 _En ese momento miré el reloj, vi que ya casi era hora de irnos, pagamos la cuenta y salimos de la cafetería para esperar a Anthony. Él quedó fascinado con mi cambio de apariencia._

 _Las siguientes semanas tuve mucha compañía, Patty y Annie iban casi todos los días a verme, también disfrutaba de las constantes visitas de Archie, que siempre me invitaba a pasear por el lago, a pesar de lo bien que me la pasaba con él, yo me vi forzada a rechazar sus invitaciones, ya que no quería lastimar los sentimientos de Annie._

 _Anthony iba cada fin de semana a verme, realmente disfrutaba de su compañía, aunque ya no éramos unos niños, nos gustaba subir a la casita del árbol, podíamos pasarnos las tardes enteras platicando, siempre creí que Anthony tenía el don de adivinar mis más profundos pensamientos, era muy común que los dos dijéramos lo mismo al mismo tiempo, y él siempre tenía la respuesta perfecta a cada una de mis preguntas._

 _Yo enviaba cartas al rancho cada semana, le escribía a mi tía, a la señorita Paulina y a la señorita Fisher, en mis cartas siempre les preguntaba sobre Albert y siempre recibía la misma respuesta, que no habían tenido ninguna noticia de él._

 _Los meses siguieron pasando y yo sentí como poco a poco mi corazón se iba curando, si bien aún seguía pensando en Albert, ya no me dolía tanto recordarlo ni hablar de él. Dejé de preguntar por Albert en mis cartas y comencé a escribirles sobre mis amigos y lo mucho que me gustaba estar de nuevo en Lakewood._

 _Tal parecía que a todos les gustaba hacer fiestas, el pretexto era lo de menos, yo iba de reunión en reunión con Annie y Patty, a veces nos quedábamos a dormir en casa de Annie, solíamos dormirnos hasta la madrugada enfrascadas en pláticas picantes, la mayoría de ellas enfocadas en nuestros apuestos amigos._

 _Después de mucho insistirle, Patty por fin nos contó sobre la relación intensa que mantenía con Stear desde hace años, yo también les hablé de Albert y de las dos veces que fuimos cachados en el río, ninguna de ellas podía creer que yo hubiera "llegado tan lejos con él" y no me dejaron en paz hasta que les conté el último detalle de mi encuentro apasionado. Annie nos contó sobre la breve aventura que había tenido con Neal cuando ella tenía 16 años, y de lo mucho que se había arrepentido de haber aceptado salir con él._

 _\- Neal es peor que un pulpo, además es tan irrespetuoso, siempre hubo algo en él que me causaba un poco de miedo - Nos dijo Annie algo avergonzada, Paty y yo reímos mucho ante su confesión._

 _La verdad es que a mí también me daba miedo Neal, me lo había topado en varias fiestas y siempre me miraba de una manera lujuriosa, como si me estuviera desnudando con el pensamiento. Varias veces se acercó a mí y me invitó a salir, yo rechacé sus invitaciones de la manera más cordial, había algo en él que me causaba repulsión._

 _Él siempre iba acompañado de Elisa, quien no perdía ninguna oportunidad para fastidiarme, yo sabía bien que ella estaba celosa, desde mi llegada, sus encuentros con Anthony habían cesado, ya que él pasaba conmigo todo el tiempo que estaba en Lakewood._

 _Tal vez, si yo hubiera tenido la experiencia que tengo ahora, habría tenido mucho más cuidado con ellos y así me hubiera evitado tantos infortunios, pero en ese entonces yo no sabía que la maldad no tiene límites._

 _Cuando me di cuenta, ya había pasado un año desde mi regreso, Anthony y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos, él ya había terminado la universidad y había decidido pasar unos meses en Lakewood antes de buscar trabajo en algún hospital de Chicago. Solíamos vernos todos los días por las tardes, siempre íbamos a caminar por el bosque y terminábamos nuestros paseos en la casita del árbol, platicando mientras observábamos el lago._

 _A pesar de su insistencia, yo no le había contado nada de lo que había pasado con Albert, ya habían pasado tantos meses desde la última vez que me había preguntado, que por un momento pensé que ya había olvidado ese tema. Una tarde él me preguntó de nuevo y yo le conté todo._

 _\- ¿Aún lo amas? – Me preguntó después de escuchar mi historia._

 _\- Siento que el amor que le tenía desapareció, al igual que él. Antes solía pasar todos mis días recordándolo, pero desde hace algunos meses su recuerdo dejó de atormentarme._

 _\- ¿Y piensas seguir esperando por él?_

 _\- No, creo que hace tiempo deje de esperar su regreso._

 _\- ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? Sé que puedo hacerte muy feliz._

 _Yo lo miré, lo cierto era que desde hace algunos meses había empezado a sentir algo por él, realmente disfrutaba su compañía, amaba sentir sus brazos rodeando mis hombros al atardecer, amaba las conversaciones tan variadas que teníamos hasta el anochecer, amaba su perfume y amaba la manera en que me miraba, lo amaba a él._

 _No contesté nada, él se acercó a mí y me besó, fue un beso tan tierno, después de ese beso siguieron muchos más. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos se enteraran de nuestra relación, a nadie pareció sorprenderle que al fin hubiéramos formalizado nuestro noviazgo._

 _Esos fueron los días más felices que viví en Lakewood, pasábamos todo el día, todos los días, juntos, su padre y su abuela estaban felices de que yo hubiera aceptado ser su novia, él me llevaba a todos los eventos familiares que hacían ahí y en Chicago._

 _Una noche, Anthony me llevó a la casa del árbol, antes de subir, me vendó los ojos, por un momento tuve miedo de caer por la escalera, pero con su ayuda logré llegar hasta arriba. Cuando estuvimos ahí, me quitó la venda, me sorprendí de ver una botella de champagne y dos copas._

 _\- ¿Y esto? ¿Estamos celebrando algo? – Le pregunté._

 _\- Si dices que sí, probablemente haya algo que celebrar._

 _\- ¿Si digo que sí?_

 _Anthony sacó una cajita y la abrió enfrente de mí, en ella había un hermoso anillo con un gran diamante, al verlo, yo me quedé sin palabras._

 _\- Candy, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo? A mí no me queda duda de que tú eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida._

– _Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo._

 _Después de besarnos, los dos brindamos por nuestro compromiso, yo ya era mayor de edad, así que no necesitaba pedirle permiso a nadie para poder casarme, aun así, pensé en escribirle una carta a mi tía informándole del compromiso. Fijamos la fecha de la boda para dentro de seis meses, ninguno de los dos quería esperar mucho tiempo._

 _\- Recuerdas cuando te dije que algún día nos casaríamos, no estaban tan equivocado después de todo – Me dijo él._

 _Yo comencé a reír, lo cierto es que hacía muchos años que yo había olvidado esa conversación, el hecho de que él la recordara, me hacía darme cuenta de lo mucho que él siempre me había amado, yo estaba segura de que con él podría ser muy feliz._

 _Ahora que lo pienso, creo que todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, aunque nunca he dudado de la veracidad de mis sentimientos por Anthony, creo que en el fondo yo estaba muy necesitada de cariño, necesitaba aferrarme a alguien que me quisiera y que nunca se alejara de mí._

 _Los siguientes meses me dediqué a organizar mi boda, Annie y Patty me ayudaron bastante, hasta George parecía estar contento de que yo uniera mi vida a la de Anthony, debido a que yo no tenía más familiares que mi tía, le pedí a él que me entregara en el altar, después de todo, él siempre había estado al pendiente de mí después de la muerte de mis padres._

 _Yo me sentía muy ilusionada, a veces creía que todo era como un sueño, pensé que todo era obra del destino y que la desaparición de Albert de alguna manera me había ayudado a llegar a ese punto de mi vida, donde todo era tan perfecto, pero al destino le gustaba jugar cruelmente conmigo._

 _Dos días antes de mi boda, salí a dar una caminata por el jardín, cerca de la entrada de la mansión me encontré con Elisa._

 _\- Candy, que bueno que te veo, Anthony me dijo que te esperaba en esa casa que está sobre el árbol._

 _Muchas veces desee poder retroceder el tiempo y advertirme a mí misma de no creer en sus palabras - Gracias Elisa – Le contesté y me dirigí hacia la casita del árbol, cuando llegué hasta arriba, me encontré con Neal._

 _\- Hola Candy, que guapa te ves hoy – Me dijo él mientras me miraba con morbo, yo tuve un mal presentimiento y traté de bajar enseguida, pero él me tomó del brazo – No te vayas, tu y yo la vamos a pasar muy bien._

 _\- No gracias, mi novio me está esperando en la casa._

 _\- Neal comenzó a reír – No creo, Elisa se está encargando de él en estos momentos._

 _En ese momento yo comencé a sentir mucho miedo, traté de zafarme pero él me sujetaba con fuerza – Suéltame o te juro que voy a gritar._

 _\- Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie te va a escuchar._

 _Yo le di un golpe en la entrepierna y logré que me soltara, traté de caminar hacia la escalera, pero me jaló del pie y me caí al suelo, él se echó encima de mí rápidamente._

 _\- Si te resistes va a ser peor, lo mejor será que cooperes conmigo._

 _Yo comencé a llorar – Por favor, no me hagas daño, déjame ir – Le rogué, pero él hizo caso omiso a mis súplicas, yo traté de pegarle, pero no pude, entonces comencé a gritar, en ese momento él me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, yo quedé un poco aturdida por el dolor._

 _\- Deja de hacer las cosas tan difíciles – Me dijo enojado y me golpeó una vez más, después comenzó a quitarme la ropa._

 _\- Por favor, déjame ir – Le volví a suplicar, pero fue en vano, él comenzó a acariciarme con sus sucias manos, luego trató de besarme, pero no me dejé, él me volvió a golpear._

 _Neal se quitó el pantalón, yo le rogué un par de veces más – Por favor, no lo hagas, no me hagas daño – Le dije, pero todo fue inútil, al final él me violó._

 _En ese momento mi cerebro se desconectó de todo, realmente nunca he podido recordar con claridad ese horrible momento, creo que solo fueron unos cuantos minutos, pero para mí fue una eternidad, aparte del dolor físico que sentí, también tuve un gran dolor emocional, nunca esperé que mi primera vez sería de esa manera tan espantosa. Cuando él terminó, me miró de una manera burlona y se vistió rápidamente, después se fue, no sin antes advertirme que si hablaba, se iba a vengar de mí._

 _Yo me quedé llorando, lo único que quería era desaparecer, me sentía tan desdichada, una vez más pensé en meterme al lago y morirme ahí, probablemente lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido por Stear, que al pasar por ahí me escuchó llorar y decidió subir a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. No hubo necesidad de explicarle nada, cuando Stear me vio tirada en el piso, comprendió perfectamente que era lo que había sucedido y quien lo había hecho, ya que mientras caminaba hacia el lago, él se había topado con Neal, quien se dirigía de manera nerviosa hacia su casa._

 _Stear se quitó su abrigo y me tapó, después me abrazó con fuerza, yo no podía dejar de llorar – Tranquila Candy, todo va a estar bien – Me decía mientras besaba mi frente._

 _Cuando por fin me tranquilicé, le pedí a Stear que no le dijera nada a nadie, me avergonzaba tanto de lo sucedido, que no quería que nadie se enterara de mi desgracia._

 _\- Creo que deberías decírselo a Anthony – Me dijo él._

 _\- No, no quiero que nadie se entere, tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada._

 _\- ¿Y cómo vas a justificar los golpes que tienes en el rostro?_

 _\- Diré que salí a cabalgar y me caí del caballo._

 _\- Candy, creo que debes decir la verdad._

 _\- No, júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie, júramelo._

 _\- Está bien, te lo juro._

 _Él bajó primero de la casita para que yo pudiera vestirme, cuando intenté descender, sentí que me temblaban las piernas, Stear me ayudó a bajar y después me llevó hasta mi casa, al llegar a la mansión, me despedí de él y luego me dirigí a mi cuarto, me sentía asqueada, corrí hacia el baño y comencé a vomitar, después me bañé, me sentía sucia, permanecí en la tina por mucho tiempo, no podía quitarme esa sensación de mi cuerpo._

 _Tardé mucho tiempo en poder superar ese triste episodio de mi vida, muchos años después, él me ayudó a hacerlo, con su amor y su ternura logró cerrar todas las heridas que permanecían abiertas en mi interior._

 _¡Dios! Son las 4 de la madrugada y yo sigo despierta, desde que llegué a la mansión no he hecho otra cosa que leer mi diario, debo comenzar a buscar el vestido de novia, se supone que esa es la razón principal por la que yo estoy aquí, no puedo regresar a su casa con las manos vacías._

 _Me pregunto que estará haciendo él en estos momentos, probablemente esté en el pórtico de la casa, tocando la armónica, Ellie me ha dicho que cuando yo no estoy con ellos, él no puede dormirse temprano, lo extraño tanto, tal vez deba hacer un último intento para persuadirlo de que venga conmigo, mañana temprano le enviaré un telegrama, espero poder convencerlo._


	11. Adiós Anthony

_Es casi la una de la tarde y yo apenas voy despertando, por un momento el recuerdo de Anthony viene a mi mente, nunca pude despedirme de él, la última vez que estuve aquí estaba tan destrozada por su partida, que no fui capaz de ir a visitarlo a su sepulcro, creo que ya es momento de cerrar ese ciclo._

 _Después de desayunar, salgo al jardín y comienzo a caminar hacia el cementerio, que no está muy lejos de la casa, al llegar ahí, me dirijo hacia Mike, el velador, él me indica donde está la tumba de Anthony._

 _Él era una hermosa persona y siempre he pensado que no se merecía ese tipo de muerte, me dio mucho gusto enterarme de que después de lo que hizo Neal, la familia Leagan cayó en desgracia, sé que tal vez sus padres no tenían la culpa de los actos de sus hijos, pero al menos me alegré de saber que Eliza había terminado cosiendo ajeno para las familias adineradas de Chicago._

 _Me siento un momento frente a su tumba y saco mi diario de la bolsa, comienzo a leer en voz alta, tal vez él pueda escucharme desde dónde esté._

 **06 de Julio de 1947**

 **A veces me pregunto hasta cuando Dios me dejará llevar una vida tranquila, primero fue la muerte de mis padres, luego la desaparición de Albert, hace apenas unas semanas que tuve mi asqueroso encuentro con Neal y por último la muerte de Anthony, no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Qué es lo que Dios quiere de mí? ¿Me quiere hacer pagar por algo malo que hice? O como diría la señorita Fisher, él me quiere hacer más fuerte.**

 **Y ahora me entero que tengo un hermano perdido en algún lugar del mundo, como si no tuviera más cosas de que preocuparme. Tengo tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, y la única persona capaz de responderlas, no se dignó a llegar a dormir a la casa.**

 **Una vez más, no sé si pueda dormir, siento tantas ansias, no sé si me da alegría o tristeza saber de la existencia de ese hermano, creo que me gustaría conocerlo, siempre pensé que estaba sola en el mundo, pero tal vez él y yo podamos llevarnos bien y hacernos compañía.**

 _La noche en que ocurrió la violación, no pude dormir, no podía dejar recordar lo que me había pasado, cerca de las 5 de la mañana logré quedarme dormida, me desperté al mediodía, se escuchaba un gran alboroto en los pasillos de la casa. Me vestí y bajé a desayunar, Dorothy me atendió como siempre._

 _\- Señorita Candy ¿qué le pasó en la cara? – Preguntó ella asustada._

 _\- Me caí…. Al bajar de la casa del árbol._

 _\- ¿Quiere que mande a traer al doctor?_

 _\- No, son solo golpes superficiales, en unos días estaré bien._

 _\- Señorita Candy, lo mejor será que no salga a pasear sola por el bosque, hoy en la mañana le ocurrió un penoso accidente al joven Leagan – Me dijo ella._

 _\- ¿Un penoso accidente? Le pregunté yo con curiosidad, por un momento pensé que mis deseos nocturnos se habían hecho realidad._

 _\- Hoy en la mañana mientras iba por la leche, me encontré con Rosy, el ama de llaves de la familia Leagan, ella me contó que el joven Leagan salió temprano a caminar cerca de su propiedad, como lo hace todos los días y que fue atacado salvajemente por unos hombres. El señor Whitman, su jardinero, fue su salvador, él se encontraba arreglando las flores del jardín cuando escuchó los gritos de auxilio del joven, al acercarse pudo ver dos jóvenes golpeando con saña al pobre muchacho, debido a que se encontraba lejos del lugar, el señor Whitman no fue capaz de ver sus rostros con claridad, pero le pareció ver que uno de ellos usaba gafas._

 _En ese momento casi me ahogo con el café, estaba casi segura de que había sido Stear el que había perpetrado ese feroz ataque, me pregunté quién sería su acompañante._

 _\- ¿Y Neal cómo está?_

 _\- Al parecer quedó muy lastimado, me dijo Rosy que no dejaba de quejarse y que una vez que lo llevaron a su casa, le pidió a su madre que se mudaran lo antes posible de Lakewood._

 _\- Que pena por él – Dije yo fingiendo lástima, aunque por dentro me alegraba enormemente de que le hubieran dado su paliza, realmente lamenté que no lo hubieran matado de un mal golpe – Por favor, dile a Bruce que voy a necesitar que me lleve a casa de la familia Cornwell._

 _Cuando salí al jardín, Bruce, el chofer de la mansión, me estaba esperando, él me llevó a casa de Stear, yo necesitaba saber si él había hablado con alguien de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Al llegar a su mansión, me encontré con la Sra. Cornwell, su madre._

 _\- Candy, ¿pero que te pasó en el rostro?_

 _\- Me caí bajando de la casa del árbol._

 _\- Ay Candy, justamente tenía que pasarte eso a unos días de tu boda. Por cierto, no sabes la alegría que me dio el saber que unirías tu vida a la de Anthony, él es un muchacho maravilloso, lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo. Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?_

 _\- Me gustaría hablar con Stear, si es que se encuentra en casa._

 _\- No sé si ya se haya despertado, él salió muy temprano con Archie, me dijo que tenía que arreglar un asunto muy importante, ambos regresaron dos horas después y se volvieron a dormir. Le voy a decir a Brenda que vaya a despertar a ese par de dormilones._

 _La señora Cornwell me hizo pasar a la estancia y me ofreció una taza de té, platicamos de cosas triviales en lo que Stear llegaba. Él apareció cerca de 20 minutos después, yo me despedí de la señora Cornwell y me dirigí con Stear al jardín._

 _\- ¿Fuiste tú? – Le pregunté de manera directa._

 _\- ¿De qué hablas?_

 _\- ¿Fuiste tú el que golpeó a Neal en la mañana?_

 _Stear se quedó en silencio por un momento – Sí, si fui yo, ese cerdo asqueroso y malnacido merecía pagar por lo que te hizo._

 _\- Se lo dijiste a Archie, ¿no es así?_

 _\- Sí._

 _\- Stear, te pedí que no le dijeras nada a nadie_

 _\- Anoche estaba tan furioso que necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, él fue el que me dio la idea, planeábamos castrar a Neal, pero lamentablemente el señor Whitman apareció y tuvimos que huir. Antes de irnos le advertimos a ese imbécil que si no se iba lejos de aquí, lo íbamos a matar._

 _\- ¿Y si Archie se lo cuenta a alguien más?_

 _\- Archie no va a decirle nada a nadie, no te preocupes._

 _\- De verdad te agradezco mucho el que te preocupes por mí, pero por favor, deja todo ese asunto por la paz._

 _\- Esta bien Candy, como tú quieras, lo único que queríamos es que ese desgraciado no se fuera sin recibir su merecido._

 _\- Gracias._

 _Después de platicar con Stear, me regresé con Bruce a la casa, me dediqué a arreglar los últimos detalles de mi boda, que se realizaría al día siguiente a las dos de la tarde. Ese día no vi a Anthony, habíamos quedado en no vernos hasta el día de la ceremonia. Por la tarde llegó George con mi tía, la señorita Paulina y la señorita Fisher, él había ido por ellas a Alabama, yo me alegré mucho de verlas de nuevo._

 _Esa noche me quedé platicando con la señorita Fisher hasta la madrugada, yo le conté lo que me había pasado con Neal, al igual que Stear, yo necesitaba desahogarme con alguien._

 _\- Candy, creo que debes ser sincera con tu futuro esposo, esas son cosas que no se superan fácilmente, además, estoy segura de que al llegar la noche de bodas, él se dará cuenta de no es el primero en tu vida._

 _\- No puedo, me muero de vergüenza solo de pensar en decírselo._

 _\- Candy, ¿estás segura de querer casarte en estas circunstancias? Sinceramente no creo que sea la mejor decisión._

 _\- Estoy segura de que con Anthony voy a poder olvidar todo lo sucedido._

 _La señorita Fisher no me dijo nada, pero pude ver en sus ojos que no estaba muy convencida con la decisión que había tomado._

 _Al día siguiente, Annie y la señora Fisher me ayudaron a vestirme, entre las dos trataron de disimular con maquillaje los golpes que tenía en la cara, cuando terminé de arreglarme, salí hacía el jardín, ahí me esperaban todos los invitados. Yo tomé a George del brazo y comenzamos a caminar hacia el altar, Anthony se veía radiante._

 _Cuando Anthony alzó mi velo, se me quedó viendo - ¿Qué te pasó? – Me preguntó preocupado._

 _\- Me caí, pero no fue nada grave, no te preocupes._

 _El sacerdote comenzó a oficiar la misa, a pesar de lo sucedido, yo me sentía muy feliz y emocionada, de repente escuché un grito de angustia entre los asistentes, al voltear vi a Neal parado a unos metros de nosotros, apuntándome con una pistola._

 _\- Te dije que si hablabas te ibas a arrepentir._

 _Anthony se colocó frente a mí, yo escuché un disparo y después sentí como Anthony caía sobre mis pies, él estaba sangrando mucho del pecho, escuché muchos gritos y vi como el Sr. Brown corría hacia nosotros, volví a escuchar otro disparo, al alzar la vista pude ver como Neal caía al piso, de repente comencé a ver todo en cámara lenta, sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban, por un momento perdí el equilibrio y solo recuerdo ver a Archie correr hacia mí, eso fue lo último que vi antes de perder el conocimiento._

 _Desperté varias horas después, mi tía, el doctor y Dorothy estaban conmigo en el cuarto, traté de levantarme, pero sentí que me dolía mucho mi brazo._

 _\- ¿Qué me pasó? – Les pregunté algo confundida._

 _\- Te torciste el brazo al caer, no es nada grave – Me dijo mi tía._

 _\- ¿Y Anthony?_

 _Por un momento los tres guardaron silencio, pude ver como los ojos de Dorothy se llenaban de lágrimas, después de disculparse, ella salió rápidamente de la habitación._

 _\- ¿Dónde está Anthony? – Volví a preguntar._

 _\- Anthony está muerto, la bala le dio directo al corazón, no hubo nada que pudieran hacer por él – Me respondió de nuevo mi tía._

 _\- ¿Y Neal?_

 _\- Él también está muerto, se dio un tiro en la cabeza después de dispararle a Anthony_

 _Yo sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, me negaba a creer que Anthony hubiera muerto, traté de contener mis lágrimas, no quería que me vieran llorar - ¿Podrían salir de la habitación? Quiero estar sola._

 _\- Claro Candy, como tú gustes._

 _Cuando los dos salieron de la habitación, yo comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, me sentía tan triste y tan culpable, desee tanto haber sido yo la que muriera en lugar de Anthony. Después de un par de horas, Dorothy regresó para llevarme algo de comer, le ordené que no dejara entrar a nadie a mi cuarto, yo no quería ver, ni hablar con nadie._

 _Permanecí encerrada en mi cuarto por dos semanas enteras, no fui capaz de ir al funeral ni al entierro de Anthony, no quería volver a sentir esas miradas de lástima de los demás. Mi tía y la señorita Paulina se regresaron a Alabama después de unos días, me mandaron decir que si quería podía irme con ellas, pero yo me negué, no me sentía lista para regresar al rancho. La señorita Fisher se quedó conmigo en Lakewood un par de semanas, ella fue a la única a la que le permití la entrada a mi cuarto._

 _Cuando por fin salí del cuarto, lo primero que hice fue hablar con George, yo tenía entendido que mi padre me había heredado una propiedad en Londres, la cual había pertenecido a mi abuelo, le pedí a George que hiciera todos los arreglos para que yo pudiera pasar una larga temporada en esa mansión._

 _\- Señorita Candy, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos muy importantes en Chicago, si gusta podemos pasar ahí la siguiente semana y después la llevaré personalmente a Londres – Me dijo George, yo acepté, lo único que quería en ese momento era irme de Lakewood y nunca más regresar._

 _Al día siguiente partimos muy temprano hacia Chicago, yo no fui capaz de despedirme de nadie, sabía que me desmoronaría por completo si alguien me daba el pésame por la muerte de Anthony. Betsy, el ama de llaves, nos recibió en la mansión de Chicago, después de instalarme en mi cuarto, salí a recorrer la casa, yo no había regresado a esa casa desde que tenía cinco años._

 _Entré a la que era la antigua habitación de mis padres, sus cosas aún seguían ahí, había algunas fotos de ellos y algunas fotos mías de pequeña. Cuando salí del cuarto, me dirigí al despacho de mi padre, recuerdo que cuando yo era pequeña me gustaba sentarme en su silla y jugaba a imitarlo._

 _Todo seguía tal y como yo lo recordaba, una vez más me senté en la que era su silla y tomé uno de sus puros, estaba a punto de imitar su voz grave, cuando escuché a George hablar con alguien cerca de entrada, pude reconocer la voz de Sr. Jones, el abogado de la familia, lo había visto hace un año, cuando tomé posesión legal de la herencia de mi padre._

 _\- George, para poder reconocerlo legalmente, Candy debe dar su autorización por escrito, ya que ella es la única descendiente reconocida de la familia Ardley y la única heredera – Le decía el Sr. Jones a George._

 _\- Pero es que ella no sabe de su existencia._

 _\- Pues tendrás que decírselo, si no, no se podrá hacer ningún cambio en el testamento._

 _\- Había planeado decírselo después de su boda con el joven Anthony, pero dadas las circunstancias, no creo que sea un buen momento._

 _\- Es una pena lo que le sucedió a ese joven, la señora Elroy está destrozada._

 _Yo comencé a acercarme a la puerta, traté de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero George realmente tiene muy buen oído, él escuchó mis pasos y abrió la puerta de golpe._

 _\- Señorita Candy, veo que no ha perdido su mala costumbre de escuchar conversaciones ajenas – Me dijo George, después caminó con el Sr. Jones hacia el jardín._

 _Yo regresé a sentarme de nuevo a la silla, me pregunté de qué demonios estaría hablando George, frustrada, comencé a abrir las gavetas del escritorio, en una de ellas encontré unas cartas dirigidas a mi padre, la mayoría eran de George, pero había una en especial que me llamó la atención, el remitente era de una tal Srta. Baker, no sé por qué sentí una enorme curiosidad de leerla, abrí el sobre y vi la fecha de la carta, " 27 de abril de 1921", era de 26 años atrás, leí tantas veces esa carta, que aún recuerdo con exactitud cada una de sus palabras._

" _Amado Henry_

 _Es tan doloroso para mí escribirte esta carta de despedida, pero sé que tengo que ser fuerte y decirte adiós de una vez por todas._

 _Soporté que me rompieras el corazón tantas veces, porque tenía la esperanza de que algún día decidirías quedarte conmigo, me negaba a aceptar que desde el día en que la conociste, yo te perdí para siempre._

 _Cuando volviste a buscarme, después de tantos años de ausencia, me sentí la mujer más dichosa del mundo, pensé que la vida por fin me daba un poco de felicidad, al regresarme al único hombre que había amado realmente._

 _Pero anoche, cuando me dijiste que ibas a regresar a su lado, me di cuenta de que a pesar de que te amo con toda el alma, debo dejarte ir, porque tú nunca serás mío, ya que tu corazón siempre le pertenecerá a ella._

 _Realmente deseo que los dos puedan solucionar sus problemas, ayer que Laura vino a buscarte, pude darme cuenta de que ella te ama tanto o más que yo, estoy segura de que no te creyó cuando le dijiste que yo era tu prima, pero te puedo apostar que ella te perdonará tu pequeño desliz._

 _Tengo una última cosa que decirte, estoy embarazada, así que puedes estar tranquilo cuando pongan en entredicho tu hombría, porque no eres tú el que tiene problemas para concebir un hijo._

 _No quiero que te preocupes por mí, creo que sabes bien que yo jamás utilizaría a nuestro hijo para obligarte a que te quedaras conmigo, es más, cuando recibas esta carta, yo ya estaré muy lejos de aquí, así que te voy a pedir de favor que no te molestes en buscarme, porque no me vas a encontrar._

 _Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo._

 _Atentamente Eleanor Baker."_

 _Por un momento entré en shock, enterarme de que mi padre había engañado a mi madre con una tal señorita Baker, fue bastante traumatizante para mí. Cuando iba a meter la carta dentro del sobre, vi que había dentro un telegrama de George, estaba fechado unas semanas antes de que falleciera mi padre._

" _Encontré a su hijo. Viven en Nuevo México"_

 _En ese momento comprendí que tenía un medio hermano perdido en algún lugar de Nuevo México, yo recordé que mi padre me había dicho que viajaríamos a ese lugar unas horas antes de que él muriera, también recordé que me había dicho que pensaba llevar a vivir a la casa a un muchacho casi de mi misma edad._

 _Tal parecía que la única persona que podía sacarme de mis dudas era George, salí rápidamente del despacho y caminé hacia el jardín, necesitaba que él me dijera toda la verdad, al llegar ahí me encontré con Betsy, ella me dijo que George había salido unos momentos antes._

 _Me dirigí a mi cuarto y volví a leer la carta, una y otra vez, las preguntas se acumulaban en mi cabeza, ¿Quién era esa señorita Baker? ¿Dónde la conoció mi padre? ¿Por qué mi padre engaño a mi madre con ella? ¿Por qué ella decía que mis padres tenían problemas para concebir un hijo? ¿Mi mamá sabría de la existencia de ese hijo? Y si lo sabía, ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron que yo tenía un hermano? Yo me sentí bastante confundida, tenía demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas, espere por George hasta entrada la noche, pero él no regresó a dormir._

 _Detengo mi lectura por un momento, escucho pasos cerca de mí, al voltear, veo unas piernas situadas justo detrás de mí, siento como mi corazón se detiene._

 _\- Candy, ¿qué haces aquí?_

 _\- Albert ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Por Dios casi me matas de un susto, estamos en un cementerio, no esperaba que llegaras de repente._

 _\- Discúlpame, te vi salir de la casa y quise saber a dónde ibas, dude en acercarme por un momento, estabas muy concentrada en tu lectura._

 _\- ¿Pensé que tus días de seguirme a escondidas ya habían terminado?_

 _\- Los malos hábitos nunca mueren por completo._

 _\- Vine a visitar a Anthony, no había podido hacerlo desde que él murió, supongo que te habrás enterado de su muerte._

 _\- Sí, George me lo dijo._

 _\- ¿Por qué sigues llamándolo George?_

 _\- Por costumbre, supongo._

 _\- Estoy segura de que te alegraste mucho al enterarte de que no me había casado con Anthony._

 _\- No te voy a negar que me sentí aliviado de que la boda no se realizara, pero me sentí triste por ti, sabía lo mucho que te dolía su muerte, desee tanto poder estar contigo para consolarte._

 _\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?_

 _\- Tuve miedo de tu reacción, no quería causarte otro dolor._

 _\- Creo que tienes razón, no hubiera podido soportarlo._

 _\- Te llegó este telegrama por la mañana, supongo que te lo mandó él._

 _No puedo evitar sentirme emocionada al leer el telegrama, a pesar de ser pocas palabras, son las palabras que yo más deseaba leer "Te extrañamos mucho. Salimos a Lakewood mañana temprano"_

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que dice?_

 _\- Él vendrá, supongo que llegará dentro de dos días._

 _\- Me alegro por ti._

 _No puedo evitar abrazar a mi hermano, creo que es la primera vez que lo hago desde que él se fue, puedo ver que él no está muy feliz con la noticia._

 _\- Al menos podrías fingir un poco de alegría._

 _\- Discúlpame, de verdad me alegro por ti, pero, aún me es difícil…._

 _\- Vas a ver que te va a caer muy bien, creo que los dos tienen mucho en común._

 _Yo realmente espero que ellos puedan llevarse bien…_


	12. Mucho gusto en conocerlos

_\- ¿Qué es lo que leías con tanta vehemencia? – Me preguntó mi hermano._

 _\- Es uno de mis viejos diarios._

 _\- Ah, sí, recuerdo que en el rancho escribías en él todas las noches._

 _\- Es un hábito que me inculcó mi mamá, digo Laura._

 _\- ¿Y en qué parte de tu vida estás?_

 _\- En la parte en que lo conocí a él._

 _\- Eso debe ser interesante, es justamente la época en que no supe nada de ti, ¿algún día me dejaras leerlo?_

 _\- Yo no tengo ningún problema en que lo leas, pero no sé si tú puedas soportar hacerlo, esta parte solo habla de cómo nos enamoramos._

 _\- Creo que podré soportarlo._

 _Albert toma mi diario y lo abre en la página que tiene el separador, con su voz suave comienza a recitar las palabras ahí escritas._

 _Yo comienzo a reír, me parece muy gracioso escucharlo – Deja que yo te lo lea, puedo hacerlo mejor que tú._

 _Los dos nos sentamos debajo de un árbol, yo comienzo a leer de nuevo para él._

 **09 de Julio de 1947**

 **Hoy llegué a Nuevo México con toda la ilusión de poder conocer a mi hermano, pero para mí mala suerte, él ya no vive aquí, pero no pienso darme por vencida, al igual que lo hizo mi padre, voy a buscarlo hasta dar con su paradero.**

 **Pero al menos hubo algo bueno en este viaje, conocí a una persona muy amable, él me ofreció trabajo y un lugar donde quedarme, ésta noche me quedaré en su casa, debido a la fuerte lluvia no podré regresar a la posada, espero que George no se preocupe mucho por mí.**

 **Ojalá que mañana ya no esté lloviendo, Terry quedó de llevarme al pueblo muy temprano para ir por mis cosas, aprovecharé para decirle a George que se regrese a Chicago, este parece ser un lugar muy tranquilo, tal vez me haga bien pasar una temporada aquí, alejada de todos mis malos recuerdos.**

 _A la mañana siguiente, Betsy fue a despertarme muy temprano, la noche anterior yo le había encargado que me avisara cuando George llegara a la casa._

 _\- Señorita Candy, el Sr. Villers ha llegado, él está en este momento en su habitación._

 _\- Gracias Betsy, puedes retirarte._

 _Yo me cambié rápido de ropa y cogí la carta de Eleanor Baker, corrí hacia la habitación de George y toqué dos veces la puerta._

 _\- Adelante – Dijo George con su voz suave – Buenos días señorita Candy, ¿en qué puedo servirle? – Me dijo al verme._

 _\- Necesito que me expliques esto – Le dije yo un poco alterada y le di la carta._

 _George tomó sus lentes del buró y comenzó a leer la carta, cuando terminó de leer, volteó hacia mí y me miró a los ojos - ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que usted quiere saber? - Por un momento su expresión serena me recordó a Albert._

 _\- Todo - Le respondí._

 _\- No creo que sea prudente hablar con usted de eso, además han pasado muchos años…._

 _\- Yo decidiré lo que es prudente o no. Pero ahora necesito que me digas si todo lo que dice la carta es verdad y si ese hijo del que hablaba esa mujer existe._

 _\- Sí, si existe, él nació tres años antes que usted, pero al parecer él nunca supo de la existencia usted ni de su padre._

 _\- ¿Y cómo fue que mi papá y ella?..._

 _\- Realmente desconozco la historia completa de su romance, lo único que sé, es que ellos se conocieron muy jóvenes y se separaron cuando el Sr. Henry conoció a su madre, se reencontraron en Nueva York muchos años después de que sus padres se casaran, en ese entonces sus padres tenían muchos problemas, debido a que no habían podido tener hijos. La Sra. Laura deseaba con toda el alma tener un hijo del Sr. Henry, pero después de 6 años de matrimonio, eso no había ocurrido._

 _\- ¿Mis papás se separaron?_

 _\- Sí, el Sr. Henry tuvo una fuerte discusión con el Sr. Ardlay, su abuelo le dio a entender a su padre que era él el que no podía procrear. El Sr. Ardlay también deseaba que su hija tuviera un heredero varón, él ya estaba grande y enfermo, sabía que pronto le llegaría su hora de partir. Su padre se fue de la casa sin decir nada, su madre quedó devastada, permanecieron separados algunos meses, hasta que Priscila habló seriamente con ella y le aconsejó que dejara a un lado su orgullo y fuera a buscarlo._

 _\- Priscila…. ¿Mi tía? ¿No se supone que ella murió antes de que mis padres se casaran?_

 _\- ¿Priscila? Perdóneme señorita Candy, no sé por qué mencioné el nombre de su tía – Me dijo él un poco turbado, yo pude ver como el rostro de George se entristecía al pronunciar su nombre._

 _\- La Sra. Laura decidió ir a buscar a su padre a Nueva York, al parecer los dos pudieron arreglar sus diferencias. Al volver a Chicago, se mudaron a una pequeña casa en el centro de la ciudad, cuando murió su abuelo, regresaron a vivir a la mansión._

 _\- Entonces no es cierto que ellos tenían problemas para tener hijos, porque después nací yo._

 _\- Sí, bueno….. Usted fue como un regalo de Dios para ellos._

 _\- ¿Mi madre sabía de la existencia de ese hijo?_

 _\- Sí, ella lo sabía todo._

 _\- ¿Y por qué nunca me dijeron nada?_

 _\- Porque desconocían su paradero, la Srta. Baker se escondió bastante bien, el Sr. Henry y yo la buscamos por muchos años, siempre que estábamos por encontrarla, ella volvía a desaparecer. Unas semanas antes de que su padre muriera, la encontré en un pueblo de Nuevo México, yo le mandé un telegrama a su padre y él fue a verla, al parecer llegaron a un acuerdo, hasta donde tengo entendido, su padre iba a reconocer a su hermano legalmente y lo iba a llevar a Lakewood a pasar una temporada con ustedes._

 _\- ¿Y cómo se llama él?_

 _\- Graham._

 _\- Quiero ir a ese lugar, quiero conocerlo, creo que él también tiene derecho a saber la verdad._

 _\- Señorita Candy, después de la muerte de su padre, yo fui a hablar con la Srta. Baker, le conté del fallecimiento del Sr. Henry y le dije que si lo deseaba, yo podía enviarle una generosa cantidad de dinero cada mes, pero ella se negó, me dijo que no le interesaba el dinero y que no quería que su hijo tuviera algún tipo de relación con usted._

 _\- Pues a mí no me importa lo que esa mujer quiera, ese será su castigo por meterse con un hombre casado. Voy a arreglar mi maleta, quiero que hoy mismo salgamos para Nuevo México._

 _\- Como usted ordene señorita Candy._

 _Me dirigí hacia mi recámara y comencé a empacar mis cosas, me pregunté qué tipo de ropa debería llevar, decidí llevarme mi antigua ropa del rancho, no quería alardear de mi buena posición económica. Empaqué algunas fotos de mi padre y metí en mi diario la carta de la señorita Baker, cerca del mediodía salimos de la mansión._

 _Si el viaje a Alabama se me había hecho pesado, el viaje a Nuevo México fue mucho peor, ya que tardamos 3 días en llegar, la primera noche nos quedamos en un hotel, a la mañana siguiente continuamos con el viaje, ese día George confundió la ruta y nos extraviamos, perdimos más de medio día buscando el camino correcto, esa noche también la pasamos en un hotel, el último día fue más tranquilo, solo nos quedaban 8 horas de camino, llegamos a Farmington, Nuevo México, cerca de las 6 de la tarde._

 _George alquiló dos habitaciones en una posada, después de dejar las cosas en el cuarto y de asearme, le pedí que me llevara a conocer a mi hermano. El manejó hasta las afueras de la ciudad, mientras él conducía, yo comencé a cuestionarlo una vez más._

 _\- ¿Y tú lo conociste?_

 _\- ¿A quién?_

 _\- A mi hermano._

 _\- Solo lo vi una vez._

 _\- ¿Se parecía a mi papá?_

 _\- No, él era muy parecido a su madre._

 _\- ¿Y su madre era bella?_

 _\- Sí, ella era una mujer muy guapa y con mucha presencia._

 _\- ¿Más que mi mamá?_

 _\- Su madre no solo era hermosa por fuera, también lo era por dentro, creo que por eso su padre se decidió por ella._

 _Al escuchar esas palabras, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, me volteé para que George no me viera llorar, en ese momento pude ver que había una pequeña desviación en la carretera, George me dijo que ese era el camino que llevaba hacia las minas, cerca de ahí había algunas casas, él se paró enfrente de una de ellas._

 _\- Es aquí – Me dijo apuntando la casa con el dedo._

 _\- Quiero hacer esto yo sola, por favor regresa al pueblo, yo te alcanzo después._

 _\- ¿Está usted segura?_

 _\- Sí, estoy segura._

 _\- Le recomiendo que no se tarde mucho, tal parece que va a llover pronto, además está haciendo mucho aire, no vaya a pescar un resfriado._

 _\- No te preocupes, estaré bien._

 _Yo subí al pórtico y toqué la puerta un par de veces, después me di la vuelta y miré hacia la carretera, vi como George se alejaba lentamente de ahí. En ese momento me sentí extremadamente nerviosa, de repente el viento hizo volar mi sombrero, cuando volteé, lo primero que vi fue un par de ojos color zafiro, que me miraban fijamente, por un momento me hicieron recordar a mi padre._

 _Cuando amplié mi visión, pude ver al dueño de esos hermosos ojos, era un joven de cabello castaño y muy apuesto, él estaba parado en la puerta, no pude evitar reír al darme cuenta de que me observaba con la boca abierta, supongo que él se dio cuenta de por qué me estaba riendo, porque rápidamente bajó la mirada y se sonrojó._

 _\- Tu sombrero – Me dijo casi murmurando._

 _\- ¿Disculpa? – Le pregunté, porque no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien._

 _\- Se cayó tu sombrero._

 _Él se acercó hasta donde estaba mi sombrero y lo recogió, después se acercó a mí para entregármelo, me di cuenta de que era bastante alto, mi frente le llegaba a la altura de su pecho._

 _\- ¿En qué puedo servirte? – Me preguntó él, sin quitarme la vista de encima, pude notar que él tenía un marcado acento sureño._

 _\- Estoy buscando a una persona._

 _\- Dime su nombre, tal vez pueda ayudarte, yo llevo varios años viviendo aquí._

 _\- Es una mujer, su nombre es Eleanor Baker, creo que tiene un hijo llamado Graham._

 _Yo pude ver como su rostro se endurecía, él tragó saliva y después volteó la cara._

 _\- No conozco a nadie con esos nombres._

 _\- Pero tengo entendido que ellos vivían aquí, hace diez años._

 _\- Ya te dije que no hay nadie con esos nombres por aquí._

 _Por un momento creí que George se había equivocado de casa, luego recordé que él me había dicho que esa mujer solía esconderse, pensé que después de la última visita que George le hizo, ella había decidido huir de nuevo._

 _\- Bueno, muchas gracias por tu tiempo – Le dije y caminé hacia la carretera - Yo me sentía bastante decepcionada, pensé que había hecho un viaje tan largo en vano. Decidí esperar a que pasara un carro para que me diera un aventón hasta el pueblo, en ese momento comenzó a llover muy fuerte, yo corrí de nuevo hacia el pórtico, al llegar ahí, noté que mi vestido estaba completamente mojado, también noté que él seguía parado en la puerta, observándome._

 _\- Espero que no te moleste que me quede aquí en lo que pasa la lluvia._

 _\- Esta lluvia no va a pasar ahorita, ¿te estás quedando aquí cerca?_

 _\- Sí, en una posada, en el pueblo._

 _\- Yo te llevaría, pero la carretera se pone muy peligrosa con la lluvia._

 _En ese momento me arrepentí de haberle dicho a George que se fuera. Creo que él se dio cuenta de que yo estaba angustiada, porque me invitó a pasar a la casa._

 _\- Pasa, si te quedas aquí afuera te vas a resfriar._

 _\- Al entrar, me di cuenta de que era una casa bastante sencilla, él me llevó hasta el baño y me dijo que esperara un momento._

 _\- ¡Ellie! – Gritó él, un minuto después salió de uno de los cuartos una jovencita como de doce años, ella era muy parecida a él, pero rubia._

 _\- ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que gritar? – Le dijo ella un poco molesta, después dirigió su mirada hacia mí - ¿Y quién es ella?_

 _\- Ella va a ser nuestra invitada por esta noche, por favor, busca entre las cosas de mamá algo de ropa para ella._

 _Ellie hizo una mueca de disgusto, después entró de nuevo al cuarto, él se acercó a mí y me dio una toalla._

 _\- Disculpa a mi hermana, ella es un poco…. Voluble._

 _Un par de minutos después, ella salió con un vestido – Es el más pequeño que encontré, realmente eres muy bajita y mi mamá era muy alta._

 _\- Gracias – Le respondí y después entré al baño a cambiarme, cuando salí, los dos estaban sentados en el comedor._

 _\- ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a comer? Cuando tocaste a la puerta, yo acababa de preparar la cena – Me dijo él._

 _\- Sí, claro._

 _Me senté con ellos a cenar, mientras comíamos, Ellie comenzó a interrogarme._

 _\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _\- Me llamo Candice White, pero todos me dicen Candy._

 _\- Hola Candy, mucho gusto, yo soy Ellie Grandchester y él es mi hermano Terrence, pero todos le dicen Terry._

 _\- Me da mucho gusto conocerlos._

 _\- ¿Y cuántos años tienes?_

 _\- Cumplí 22 hace unos meses._

 _\- Eres más chica que mi hermano, él tiene 25 y yo tengo 13 años. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?_

 _Por un momento dudé en contestar, decidí que lo mejor era no contarles la triste historia de mi hermano perdido – No, soy hija única._

 _\- ¿Y tus padres dónde están?_

 _\- Ellos murieron hace años._

 _\- Igual que los míos, mi padre murió hace 6 años, mi madre murió hace 4, mi hermano se ha hecho cargo de mi desde entonces. ¿Y por qué estás aquí?_

 _\- Yo vine a buscar a alguien, pero no tuve mucha suerte._

 _\- ¿Piensas quedarte a vivir aquí?_

 _Realmente yo no lo había pensado, pero en ese momento se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea quedarme en el pueblo un tiempo, así podría investigar con la gente de ahí sobre Eleanor y su hijo._

 _\- Sí, planeo buscar un trabajo en el pueblo y un lugar donde quedarme a vivir._

 _Cuando dije esas palabras, Terry, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, se dirigió hacia mí._

 _\- ¿De verdad estás buscando trabajo?_

 _\- Sí, ¿por qué?_

 _\- Creo que es tu día de suerte, justamente yo estoy buscando a alguien que me ayude a atender nuestra tienda – Me dijo Terry._

 _En ese momento Ellie miró a su hermano bastante extrañada._

 _\- ¿De verdad? Pregunté yo._

 _\- Sí, tenemos una pequeña tienda en el centro del pueblo, necesito a alguien que la atienda unas horas por la mañana y que después recoja a Ellie de la escuela y la traiga a la casa._

 _\- Yo no necesito que nadie vaya por mí a la escuela – Replicó Ellie._

 _Terry le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a su hermana – Sí, si lo necesitas._

 _Ellie hizo otra mueca de disgusto y permaneció callada._

 _\- Por el hospedaje no te preocupes, si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros, tenemos un cuarto con baño, está separado de la casa, se encuentra en el patio trasero, mi madre solía rentárselo a los viajeros._

 _\- Eso suena maravilloso._

 _\- ¿Entonces aceptas?_

 _\- Sí, acepto._

 _Después de cenar, Terry me llevó hacia el cuarto, era bastante pequeño, pero para mí sola estaba perfecto._

 _\- Necesito ir al pueblo mañana temprano, dejé todas mis cosas en la posada – Le dije a Terry._

 _\- No te preocupes, yo te llevo, tengo que ir a dejar a Ellie a la escuela y después tengo que ir a abrir la tienda._

 _\- Muchas gracias por todo._

 _\- De nada – Me dijo él y me sonrió, pensé que tenía una sonrisa muy linda._

 **HOLA CHICAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, PUDE DARME CUENTA DE QUE USTEDES YA SE ME PERDIERON UN POCO, LES DEJÉ ALGUNAS PISTAS PARA QUE PUEDAN RETOMAR EN BUEN CAMINO DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MI HISTORIA, LES MANDO UN GRAN SALUDO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO, POR QUE AL FIN APARECE TERRY!**


	13. Vamos al río

**17 de Agosto de 1947**

 **Hoy por la mañana fui con Ellie al río Las Animas, es realmente un lugar precioso, me recordó mucho al río Cahaba, donde pasé tantos momentos maravillosos con Albert.**

 **Ellie estaba muy contenta, desde que murió su madre, ella no había vuelto a ese lugar. A veces siento pena por ella, si no fuera por mí, Ellie se la pasaría encerrada en esa casa, sin nadie con quien salir o con quién platicar.**

 **Yo me molesté tanto cuando Terry se la llevó de manera prepotente a la casa, entiendo que se preocupe por ella, pero no tiene por qué tratarla de esa manera, ella también tiene derecho a divertirse.**

 **Espero no tener problemas con Terry después de hoy, realmente me gusta vivir aquí con Ellie, pero a veces me pregunto si podré soportar la forma de ser de su hermano.**

 _A la mañana siguiente, Terry fue a tocarme la puerta muy temprano._

 _\- Candy, ya casi nos vamos – Me dijo._

 _\- En un momento salgo – Le contesté._

 _Me levanté de la cama y fui a enjuagarme la cara, agarré mi vestido y me di cuenta de que ya se había secado, me cambié lo más rápido posible y salí al patio, intenté entrar a la casa por la puerta trasera, pero estaba cerrada, vi que había un pequeño pasillo que conectaba al patio con la entrada de la casa, así que caminé hacia él, al final del pasillo había una reja, la abrí y vi a Ellie y a Terry sentados en el pórtico._

 _Nos subimos a una vieja camioneta que estaba estacionada a unos metros de ahí, cuando comenzó a rodar, noté que la pobre hacía más ruido de lo que avanzaba. Me di cuenta que el pueblo no estaba tan lejos, Terry se hizo menos de 10 minutos en llegar, el día anterior el trayecto se me había hecho más largo, probablemente porque estaba ansiosa de conocer a mi hermano._

 _Pasamos primero a dejar a Ellie a la escuela, después Terry se dirigió a la posada._

 _\- Si quieres te espero, en lo que vas por tus cosas – Me dijo él._

 _\- No gracias, vine con un tío y él me debe estar esperando, además me gustaría hablar con él un momento. Si quieres dime donde está la tienda y yo te alcanzo después._

 _La tienda se encontraba a dos calles de la posada, antes de que Terry se fuera, le agradecí de nuevo por su amabilidad. Cuando entré a la posada, me dirigí hacia el cuarto de George, toqué la puerta y él me abrió enseguida._

 _\- Señorita Candy, me tenía muy preocupado, estaba a punto de ir a buscarla._

 _\- Discúlpame George, pero comenzó a llover y ya no pude regresar, lo bueno fue que me dieron alojamiento en ese lugar._

 _\- ¿Pudo hablar con su hermano?_

 _\- No, al parecer ya no viven ahí._

 _\- Que lástima. Supongo que vamos a regresar hoy mismo a Chicago._

 _\- De eso precisamente quería hablarte, pienso quedarme a vivir aquí, sola._

 _\- Pero señorita Candy…_

 _\- Creo que me hará bien alejarme de todo por un tiempo y este parece ser un lugar tranquilo, además ya conseguí trabajo y hospedaje._

 _\- Usted no necesita trabajar._

 _\- Ya sé que no necesito trabajar, pero quiero hacerlo. Por favor, respeta mi decisión._

 _\- Y al menos puedo saber dónde se va a quedar._

 _\- En la que era la casa de la señorita Baker, ahora vive ahí un joven muy amable y voy a trabajar para él._

 _\- Esta bien señorita Candy._

 _\- Gracias George, solo quiero pedirte un último favor, no quiero que le digas a nadie dónde estoy._

 _\- Como usted guste._

 _Después de hablar con George, me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, me bañé y me cambié de ropa, antes de irme a la tienda, me despedí de George, él me dio una buena cantidad de dinero por cualquier cosa que yo pudiera necesitar, la guardé en una de mis maletas y salí de la posada. Caminé hasta la tienda, al entrar vi que Terry estaba atendiendo a un muchacho, pude ver que se conocían porque los dos estaban en grandes pláticas, cuando el muchacho notó mi presencia, me recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada._

 _\- Buenos días señorita – Me dijo._

 _\- Buenos días – Le respondí sin prestarle mucha atención, lo que yo menos estaba buscando era otra relación amorosa, estaba convencida de que mi destino era quedarme sola. Me dirigí hacia el mostrador y me paré a lado de Terry._

 _\- Terry, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amiga? – Le dijo el muchacho._

 _\- Es mi nueva empleada, se llama Candice._

 _\- Hola señorita Candice, yo soy Jack, déjeme decirle que es usted muy, pero muy bella – me dijo él, mientras me extendía la mano._

 _Yo no quise ser grosera, así que le di mi mano – Mucho gusto Jack y gracias por el cumplido – Le dije y después me dirigí a la parte de atrás de la tienda, yo quería dejar ahí mis maletas, además no me sentía muy cómoda con el galanteo de Jack._

 _\- ¿De verdad va a ser tu empleada? – Le dijo Jack a Terry casi murmurando._

 _\- Sí, ella me va a ayudar a atender la tienda por las mañanas y se va a quedar con Ellie por las tardes._

 _\- Pensé que la situación económica de la tienda no era muy buena._

 _\- No, no lo es._

 _\- Entonces ¿Cómo vas a pagarle?_

 _\- Con ella en la casa, ya no tendré que cerrar la tienda por las tardes, con eso espero poder sacar un poco más de dinero._

 _\- Créeme que con una empleada como ella, vas a tener muchos más clientes, al menos creo que yo vendré diario – Le respondió él bromeando, después Jack tomó su compra y salió de ahí._

 _Yo me encontraba espiando su conversación cerca de la puerta, cuando vi que Terry se dirigía a la parte trasera de la tienda, me hice la tonta mirando los anaqueles._

 _\- Ven, te voy a enseñar la distribución de la tienda – Me dijo Terry, después comenzó a enseñarme dónde se encontraban cada una de las cosas._

 _Estuvimos en la tienda por varias horas, pude darme cuenta de que la mayoría de la clientela era del género femenino, casi todas muchachas jóvenes, ellas se comían a Terry con la mirada. Aunque él se daba cuenta de sus coqueteos, parecía no hacerles mucho caso._

 _\- Ven, vamos, ya es hora de ir por Ellie, te voy a enseñar dónde está su escuela y después te voy a enseñar el camino hacia la casa. ¿Sabes manejar? – Me preguntó Terry._

 _\- No, no sé._

 _\- Mmm, que lástima, tal vez después te enseñe, así podrías llevarte la camioneta. Aunque el camino no es peligroso, no es bueno que dos mujeres solas lo recorran._

 _Terry me enseñó el camino más corto hacia la escuela, después de recoger a Ellie, nos fuimos a la casa, él nos dejó ahí y se regresó de nuevo a la tienda. Ellie se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas para hacer de comer._

 _\- Si quieres yo cocino – Le dije._

 _\- ¿De verdad?_

 _\- Sí, me gusta cocinar y creo que no lo hago tan mal._

 _\- A mí no me gusta mucho la cocina, pero casi siempre tengo que cocinar yo, por el simple hecho de ser mujer._

 _\- Bueno, pues a partir de ahora seré yo quien haga la comida._

 _\- De verdad te lo agradezco._

 _Ellie prendió la radio y después fue por un libro a su cuarto, cuando ella regresó, se sentó en el comedor y comenzó a leerlo en lo que yo cocinaba. Después de comer, nos quedamos platicando por un largo rato, ella me contó sobre los señores Adams, una pareja de viejecitos que vivían en la casa más próxima_

 _\- Los señores Adams nos quieren mucho, sobre todo a Terry, ellos fueron los primeros amigos que hicieron mis padres al llegar aquí, en ese entonces yo era muy pequeña, pero desde que tengo memoria, ellos siempre se han portado muy amables con nosotros. Cuando Terry tiene que ir a la ciudad, me quedo con ellos en su casa, ellos tienen una nieta de mi edad, se llama Amy, ella suele pasar las vacaciones aquí con ellos, Amy y yo nos llevamos muy bien – Me contó Ellie._

 _\- ¿Ellos siempre han vivido aquí?_

 _\- Creo que sí._

 _En ese momento pensé que tal vez esos señores pudieran decirme algo de Eleanor._

 _\- ¿Podrías presentármelos? – Le pregunté a Ellie._

 _\- Sí, si quieres mañana saliendo de la escuela vamos a su casa._

 _Terry llegó a la casa en la noche, para ese entonces yo ya había preparado la cena, después de cenar, me despedí de ellos y me fui a descansar._

 _Al día siguiente Ellie me llevó a casa de los señores Adams, los dos eran muy mayores, yo calculé que tenían como 70 años de edad._

 _\- Hola Sra. Adams, le presento a Candy, ella está viviendo con nosotros y va cuidar de mi por las tardes y a ayudar a Terry con la tienda por las mañanas – Dijo Ellie._

 _La señora Adams se acercó a mí y me dio la mano – Mucho gusto Candy, mi nombre es Jane y él es Robert, mi esposo – Dijo ella señalando a un señor sentado en una silla de ruedas._

 _\- Hola Sr. Adams, mucho gusto en conocerlo – Le dije._

 _El señor Adams me sonrió dulcemente – Hola Candy, a mi también me da mucho gusto conocerte. ¿Eres familiar de los chicos? – Me preguntó._

 _\- No, yo solo estoy trabajando para Terry._

 _Los dos señores se miraron extrañados._

 _\- Mmm, que raro – Murmuró Jane._

 _\- ¿Por qué raro? Le pregunté yo._

 _\- Bueno, es que Terry no es el tipo de persona que deje entrar a cualquiera a su casa, además tengo entendido que no está en su mejor situación económica, hace algunos días le propuse que contratara un ayudante y me dijo que no tenía dinero para pagar un sueldo._

 _\- Tal vez lo pensó mejor – Le dije yo._

 _\- Sí, tal vez – Me respondió Jane no muy convencida._

 _Los señores Adams nos invitaron a comer con ellos, los dos eran muy amables y muy platicadores, me cayeron muy bien, decidí esperar a que nos tuviéramos más confianza para preguntarles sobre la mamá de mi hermano, no quería que ellos fueran a malinterpretar las cosas._

 _Las siguientes semanas se me pasaron volando, como había predicho Jack, la clientela masculina comenzó a hacerse presente en la tienda, no era raro que me dijeran algún cumplido al verme, aunque realmente yo no les prestaba demasiada atención, alguno que otro aventado me llegó a invitar a salir, pero yo siempre me negué amablemente a tener una cita con alguno de ellos. A veces yo sentía que a Terry le molestaba esa situación, cuando algún cliente se ponía insistente conmigo, me mandaba a buscar cosas inexistentes a la parte de atrás de la tienda._

 _Terry era bastante serio conmigo, casi no teníamos conversaciones largas, ni en el trabajo, ni en la casa, aunque yo trataba de platicar con él, casi siempre me respondía con monosílabos, después de mucho intentar conversar con él sin éxito, decidí darme por vencida._

 _Ellie, en cambio, era igual de parlanchina que yo, podíamos pasarnos toda la tarde platicando de mil y un cosas sin aburrirnos, durante la cena hablábamos sin parar, Terry siempre permanecía callado, a menudo él parecía estar muy absorto en sus pensamientos, muchas veces me pregunté si él escuchaba algo de lo que Ellie y yo hablábamos. Mucho tiempo después, para mi sorpresa, me di cuenta de que no solo escuchaba cada una de las palabras que yo decía, sino que además, las tenía bien grabadas en su memoria._

 _El domingo era mi día libre, generalmente me iba caminando al pueblo por la mañana y regresaba en la tarde, al principio iba sola, pero algunas semanas después, Ellie comenzó a acompañarme, me di cuenta de que ella era una niña muy solitaria, algunas veces me recordaba a mi cuando me fui a vivir a Alabama, supuse que debió ser muy duro para ella perder a su madre y quedarse a cargo de su poco expresivo hermano._

 _\- ¿Y de qué murió tu mamá? – Le pregunté yo a Ellie en uno de nuestros paseos dominicales._

 _\- Murió ahogada en el río._

 _\- ¿En el río? ¿Hay un río por aquí?_

 _\- Sí, está a unos quince minutos de distancia, en carro. Antes solíamos ir cada domingo a nadar, pero desde que mi madre murió, Terry no quiso volver ahí jamás._

 _\- Yo lo siento mucho._

 _\- Tal vez tú y yo podríamos ir a escondidas, a mí me gustaba mucho ir. Hay un puente que cruza el río, por ahí pasa el tren, Terry y yo solíamos subirnos al puente a contemplar el paisaje._

 _\- Te prometo que el próximo domingo vamos a ir a nadar._

 _\- Gracias Candy, no sabes lo feliz que soy desde que llegaste a vivir con nosotros._

 _El siguiente domingo me fui con Ellie al río, realmente era un lugar hermoso, por un momento recordé las tardes que pasaba con Albert en el rancho, no pude evitar preguntarme qué sería de él. Nos instalamos cerca de la orilla, yo noté que había varias personas nadando en el lugar, un hombre se acercó a saludar a Ellie, ella me dijo que él era un viejo conocido de la familia, unos minutos después, el señor se retiró del lugar._

 _Yo llevé una canasta con algo de comida para hacer un pequeño picnic, nos metimos un rato a nadar y después nos sentamos a almorzar, realmente nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho, hasta que vimos llegar a Terry, él se veía bastante enojado._

 _\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que vengas al río? – Le dijo Terry a Ellie._

 _\- Pero, ¿qué tiene de malo? Además no vengo sola, Candy está conmigo._

 _\- No me interesa con quién vengas, ahora súbete al carro, ¡rápido!_

 _Ella tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la camioneta, pude ver en sus ojos que tenía ganas de llorar, yo no me moví, me sentía molesta, no me parecía justa la manera en cómo Terry trataba a su hermana._

 _\- ¿Y tú no te vas a subir? – Me preguntó él._

 _\- No tengo por qué hacerlo, es mi día de descanso y puedo hacer en él lo que se me venga en gana._

 _Terry no dijo nada, pero pude ver en su cara lo mucho que le había molestado mi respuesta, él se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la camioneta, se alejó rápidamente del lugar. Me sentí mal por haber dejado sola a Ellie, pero no iba a permitir que él me mangoneara como lo hacía con su hermana._

 _Estuve un par de horas en el río y después me fui al pueblo a pasear un rato, pasé a comer algo antes de irme a la casa, no quería tener que ver su cara de palo durante la cena. Entré a mi cuarto por el pasillo al lado de la casa, traté de hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería que él me viera llegar._

 _Poco antes de acostarme a dormir, alguien tocó mi puerta, cuando abrí, vi a Ellie que me traía una pieza de pan y un poco de leche._

 _\- Te vi llegar hace rato, esperé que fueras a cenar con nosotros, iba a venir por ti, pero mi hermano no me dejó, creo que él está muy molesto contigo. Te traje esto por si tenías hambre._

 _\- Gracias Ellie, si quieres pasa._

 _Ellie pasó al cuarto, estuvimos platicando por horas, hasta que ella se quedó dormida en la cama, no quise despertarla, me senté a escribir en mi diario, cuando terminé apagué la luz y me acosté a dormir con ella._


	14. Feliz navidad

**25 de diciembre de 1947**

 **Después de regresar de casa de los Adams, Terry me buscó para que lo escuchara tocar la armónica, desde la primera vez que lo escuché, me di cuenta de que él realmente tiene talento para tocar ese instrumento, pero creo que hoy tocó con todo el corazón, porque su melodía realmente llegó hasta lo más profundo de mi alma.**

 **Cuando terminó de tocar, él me abrazó, yo no sé qué es lo que me pasa, pero cada vez que Terry me abraza, yo siento una emoción muy fuerte en mi pecho y mi corazón comienza a latir como un loco, a veces me asustan todas las sensaciones que él provoca en mí.**

 **Los dos permanecimos abrazados hasta que vimos salir el sol y platicamos como si fuéramos dos viejos amigos, me di cuenta que sus conversaciones son realmente interesantes, me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo con él, pero Ellie no iba a tardar en despertar y no era conveniente que ella nos encontrara así. Él me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi cuarto, al llegar ahí yo le di un beso en la mejilla y él me sonrió.**

 _A la mañana siguiente, Terry tocó a mi puerta muy temprano, él estaba preocupado por Ellie, había ido a despertarla para ir a la escuela y no la había encontrado en su habitación._

 _\- Candy, ¿no has visto a Ellie? Ayer discutimos y hoy no la encuentro por ningún lado._

 _\- Sí, está conmigo, vino a platicar en la noche y se quedó dormida, se veía tan cansada que no quise despertarla – Le contesté, pude ver su cara de alivio cuando me escuchó decir eso - Espera un momento, la voy a despertar._

 _Ellie salió unos minutos después, ella aún estaba molesta con su hermano, se metió a la casa sin dirigirle una sola palabra._

 _\- Gracias Candy – Me dijo Terry y después se fue detrás de ella._

 _Yo me cambié de ropa para ir a trabajar, realmente nunca me esmeré demasiado en mi arreglo personal, siempre traté de no llamar mucho la atención de los hombres del pueblo, pero aun así ellos me seguían como las abejas a la miel._

 _Terry no dijo nada en el trayecto de la casa a la tienda, tampoco dijo nada mientras estábamos trabajando, supuse que estaba molesto por mi contestación del día anterior, pensé en disculparme, pero me arrepentí, decidí no prestarle mucha atención al asunto, sabía que algún día se le pasaría su coraje._

 _Los días siguieron transcurriendo de prisa, George me mandaba dinero para mis gastos cada dos semanas, realmente yo no lo necesitaba, así que ahorraba la mayor parte. A pesar de que Terry no me pagaba mucho, con mi salario me alcazaba para darme mis gustos en mis días de descanso. Durante mis tiempos libres, yo aprovechaba para preguntarles a las personas del pueblo sobre Eleanor Baker y su hijo, pero nadie parecía conocerlos._

 _Algunas tardes me iba con Ellie a visitar a los señores Adams, ellos se hicieron muy buenos amigos míos. Ellie y yo nos quedábamos en su casa hasta tarde, cuando Terry llegaba del trabajo y no nos encontraba en la casa, iba a por nosotras a casa de ellos._

 _Jack, el amigo de Terry, iba todos los días a verme, él siempre me invitaba a salir y yo siempre lo rechazaba, un día que fue a visitarme, me llevó un ramo de rosas._

 _\- Hola Candy, buenos días, te traje estas flores, espero que te gusten – Me dijo Jack._

 _\- Muchas gracias Jack, no te hubieras molestado – Yo acomodé las flores en un florero y las puse en el mostrador._

 _\- Espero que hoy si aceptes salir conmigo._

 _\- Lo siento, no puedo, tengo que cuidar a Ellie en la tarde._

 _\- Vamos, solo será un momento, si quieres puedes traerla contigo, no creo que a Terry le moleste, ¿o sí?_

 _\- Yo no tengo ningún problema – Dijo Terry entre dientes._

 _\- ¿Ves? A Terry no le importa, solo tienes que decir que sí._

 _\- Lo siento, pero no creo que sea buena idea._

 _\- ¿Por qué siempre me rechazas? ¿Te caigo mal? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?_

 _\- No, no es nada de eso…_

 _¿Entonces? Dime la verdadera razón por la que no quieres salir conmigo._

 _En ese momento tuve que pensar en una buena excusa que darle, necesitaba decirle algo que lo hiciera desistir de su afán de conquistarme._

 _\- Yo… Acabo de enviudar y aún estoy de luto – Le dije muy segura de mí misma, eso casi era cierto, Anthony había muerto pocos minutos antes de casarnos._

 _Jack me miró sorprendido - ¿Estuviste casada? Pero eres muy joven…_

 _\- Me casé hace un año, cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, mi esposo murió hace un par de meses._

 _\- Lo siento mucho – Me dijo Jack y después él salió rápidamente de la tienda._

 _Yo no pude evitar reír ante su rápida huida, si había algo que ahuyentaba a los hombres, era saber que una mujer ya había sido de otro. Me di cuenta de que Terry me observaba algo confundido, intentó decirme algo pero se arrepintió, se fue a buscar algo a los anaqueles y regresó al cabo de varios minutos._

 _\- ¿Lo querías mucho? – Me preguntó después de un largo silencio._

 _\- ¿A quién?_

 _\- A tu esposo._

 _Yo comencé a reír – No…. – Dije yo sin poder continuar la frase debido a la risa._

 _\- ¡¿No?!_

 _Reí más al ver su expresión de susto, traté de controlarme para poder responderle – No, yo no estuve casada, solo lo dije para evitar que Jack me siguiera invitando a salir._

 _\- Ah, por un momento pensé que era cierto, como lo dijiste con tanta seguridad._

 _\- No, tan solo estuve comprometida._

 _\- ¿Y por qué no se casaron?_

 _\- Porque lo mataron el día de la boda – Al decir esas palabras, sentí como si me hubieran acuchillado directo al corazón, me di cuenta de que no había superado en absoluto la muerte de Anthony, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sentí la mirada de Terry sobre mí, él estaba examinando mi rostro – Disculpa, no me siento bien – Le dije y caminé hacia la parte de atrás, comencé a llorar al recordar la manera tan cruel como Anthony había muerto, una vez más me sentí culpable de su muerte._

 _Terry entró algunos minutos después, al verme llorando se acercó a mí y me abrazó sin previo aviso, no podría explicar lo que sentí en ese momento, era como electricidad corriendo por mis venas, pensé en separarme, pero no pude, había algo en él que me atraía como un imán, él me abrazó hasta que yo logré calmarme._

 _\- De verdad lo siento mucho – Me dijo Terry cuándo se separó de mí, no pude evitar preguntarme si el habría sentido lo mismo que yo al momento de abrazarme._

 _El tiempo siguió corriendo y cuando me di cuenta, ya habían pasado tres meses desde que había llegado a Farmington. Mi relación con Terry era bastante rara, durante ese tiempo él casi no hablaba conmigo, pero yo siempre sentí que él quería decirme algo, muchas veces lo sorprendí mirándome fijamente, su mirada siempre me ponía nerviosa, yo podía sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban. A veces sentía que su verdadera personalidad estaba oculta, eso me hacía sentirme atraída hacia él, yo deseaba poder descubrir que había debajo de los muros que él se había construido a su alrededor._

 _En uno de los muchos días que fui a visitar a los señores Adams, mientras le ayudaba a la Sra. Jane a lavar los platos de la cena y aprovechando que estábamos las dos solas, me armé de valor y decidí preguntarle sobre Eleanor._

 _\- Sra. Jane, ¿Ustedes siempre han vivido aquí?_

 _\- Podría decirse que sí, nos mudamos aquí después de que nos casamos, hace más de 45 años._

 _\- Y en el tiempo que lleva viviendo aquí, ¿usted no conoció a una mujer llamada Eleanor Baker? Ella tenía un hijo que se llamaba Graham, al parecer vivían en donde ahora vive Terry con su hermana._

 _\- ¿Eleanor Baker? ¿Graham? No, nunca había escuchado esos nombres por aquí._

 _\- Trate de hacer memoria, tal vez eran los inquilinos que vivían antes en esa casa._

 _\- No, antes de que la familia de Terry se mudara, en esa casa vivía una señora de edad avanzada con su esposo, ella se llamaba Carol Watson y no tenía hijos._

 _\- ¿Cómo se llamaba la mamá de Terry?_

 _\- Helen._

 _\- ¿Y cómo se apellidaba?_

 _\- No lo sé, ella siempre utilizó el apellido de su esposo, el señor Richard Grandchester._

 _\- Mmmm, no, no creo que sea ella – Murmuré._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

 _\- Simple curiosidad._

 _\- Ahora que hablas de ellos, ¿qué tal te llevas con Terry? – Me preguntó la Sra. Adams._

 _\- Bien…_

 _\- No lo dices muy convencida._

 _\- Es solo que él es muy… serio, cuando estamos juntos casi no hablamos de nada, además me he dado cuenta de que tiene muy mal carácter, se la pasa regañando a Ellie por cualquier cosa._

 _\- Los últimos cuatro años no han sido fáciles para él, su madre murió de repente y él tuvo que abandonar la universidad para hacerse cargo de su hermana, Terry ha tenido que trabajar muy duro para sacarla adelante y ha tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas por ella, hasta a su prometida._

 _\- ¿Su prometida?_

 _\- Sí, él estaba comprometido con una chica del pueblo que se llamaba Susana, iban a casarse una vez que Terry terminara de estudiar, pero cuando Helen murió, Terry se concentró en atender la tienda y a su hermana, así que ya no le podía dedicar tanto tiempo a su prometida. Unos meses antes de casarse, la muchacha se huyó con otro hombre y nunca más volvió._

 _\- ¿Es por eso qué él se volvió tan esquivo?_

 _\- Bueno, él siempre ha sido muy poco sociable, pero después de lo que le ocurrió, se volvió mucho más desconfiado con las personas._

 _\- Pues tal vez Terry debería tratar de cambiar su forma de ser, no disculpo a esa chica, pero yo tampoco querría estar con alguien con quien no puedo mantener una conversación por más de dos minutos._

 _Yo esperaba que la Sra. Adams me contestara algo, pero ella se quedó callada, yo volteé hacia dónde estaba ella y vi a Terry parado cerca de la entrada de la cocina, generalmente yo escuchaba su camioneta aproximarse a la casa, pero por estar platicando con la Sra. Adams, no me había dado cuenta de que él ya había llegado por nosotras. Me di cuenta que era muy tarde para tratar de corregir lo que había dicho._

 _\- ¿Ya estás lista para irnos o vas a seguir hablando de mí? – Me preguntó bastante molesto, después se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la sala. Yo me quedé ahí parada, sintiéndome totalmente avergonzada._

 _\- Creo que eres muy severa con Terry, estoy segura de que tú le agradas mucho – Me dijo la Sra. Adams._

 _\- ¿Yo?_

 _\- Sí, el otro día que vinieron, me di cuenta de la manera en que él te miraba._

 _\- No lo creo, si así fuera, él ya me lo habría dicho, ¿no lo cree? – Le respondí._

 _\- Tal vez tiene miedo._

 _\- ¿Miedo? ¿A su edad? No lo creo._

 _Después de agradecerle a la señora Adams por la cena, caminé hacia la camioneta, como era de esperarse, él no me dirigió la palabra en todo el camino, al llegar a la casa me fui rápidamente hacia mi cuarto, no quería tener que soportar su mal carácter._

 _Esa noche, antes de dormir, escuché que alguien tocaba una armónica, recuerdo haber pensado que era una melodía muy triste, salí de mi cuarto para averiguar de dónde provenía el sonido, caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar al pórtico, ahí vi a Terry sentado, tocando aquel instrumento musical con los ojos cerrados, se veía tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no quise interrumpirlo, retrocedí un poco y me senté en el pasillo, permanecí escuchándolo por mucho tiempo, hasta que él dejó de tocar._

 _Después de ese día, yo sentí como si Terry hubiera puesto una barrera entre los dos, nuestras pláticas pasaron de ser cortas a casi nulas, solo nos hablábamos lo mínimo indispensable en la tienda y en la casa._

 _La relación con su hermana, en cambio, iba de maravilla, ella se convirtió en mi pequeña mejor amiga, algunas noches se quedaba a dormir conmigo, a Ellie le gustaba probarse mis vestidos, a pesar de ser mucho más chica que yo, estaba casi de mi misma estatura y éramos de la misma talla, así que casi toda mi ropa le quedaba. Cuando salíamos a pasear los domingos, yo la peinaba y le prestaba mi labial rojo para que se pintara los labios. Terry protestó las primeras veces, pero al ver que Ellie no le hacía caso, la dejó en paz._

 _Unas semanas antes de Navidad, decidí escribirle a mi tía, a la señorita Paulina y a la señorita Fisher, desde que me había ido de Chicago, no les había mandado ninguna carta; les conté que estaba viviendo en Nuevo México, también les conté sobre Ellie y Terry, les dije que estaba muy contenta en ese lugar y que sentía que poco a poco mi corazón comenzaba a sanar de nuevo._

 _Los señores Adams nos invitaron a pasar la Navidad con ellos, sus hijos iban cada año a visitarlos y hacían un gran banquete para celebrar. George me mandó un paquete desde Chicago, al abrirlo vi que era un vestido muy bonito, decidí que lo usaría en esa fecha tan especial._

 _En mi descansó, yo tomé un poco del dinero que tenía ahorrado y me fui en camión hasta la ciudad más cercana. Recorrí la ciudad en busca de los regalos perfectos, a Terry le compré una camisa, ya que había notado que las suyas estaban un poco desgastadas, a Ellie le compré un vestido muy parecido a uno mío que le había encantado, a la señora Adams le compré un chal tejido y al señor Adams le compré una boina. Regresé a la casa por la tarde y entré a escondidas para que no me descubrieran con los regalos._

 _El 24 por la mañana, yo le ayudé a la señora Adams a preparar la cena de Noche Buena, cuando comenzó a atardecer, uno de sus hijos me dio un aventón hasta la casa para que me arreglara. No sé por qué, pero ese día quise arreglarme como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, me maquillé como lo hacía cuando estaba en Lakewood y me puse mi vestido nuevo. Pude ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Terry cuando me vio, yo también me sorprendí mucho al verlo tan arreglado, pensé que se veía mucho más guapo que de costumbre._

 _La cena fue realmente agradable, los hijos de los señores Adams eran muy alegres, y sus nietos mayores eran casi de mi misma edad. Ellie estaba feliz hablando con su amiga Amy, ellas no se habían visto desde las vacaciones pasadas._

 _Después del brindis de media noche, se hizo la repartición de regalos, Terry fue al último al que le entregué su presente, él me miró bastante extrañado, supongo que no esperaba que yo le regalara algo, él se emocionó mucho al ver la camisa, me dio un fuerte abrazo y me agradeció por el regalo. Luego de que todos recibieran sus obsequios, Billy, uno de los hijos de la Sra. Adams, sacó una guitarra y un acordeón, él le dio el acordeón a su padre y comenzaron a tocar, Bryan, uno de los nietos, me sacó a bailar, por un momento recordé las fiestas tan divertidas a las que iba con Annie y Patty en Lakewood._

 _Yo bailé con casi todos los nietos presentes, cuando estaba a punto de sentarme, Terry se levantó y se acercó a mí, sin decir nada me jaló hacia él y me tomó de la cintura, bailamos por mucho tiempo, esa fue la primera vez que lo vi divertirse tanto, era realmente emocionante para mí poder observar ese brillo en sus ojos cada vez que me miraba._

 _Cerca de las 3 de la mañana nos despedimos de todos, Terry cargó a Ellie, que se había quedado dormida y la subió a la camioneta, cuando llegamos a la casa, él fue a acostar a Ellie a su cama y yo me dirigí a mi cuarto, al entrar me quité la ropa y los zapatos y me puse mi camisón, estaba a punto de acostarme a dormir cuando escuché que tocaban mi puerta, al salir me encontré con Terry._

 _\- Solo quería disculparme por no haberte obsequiado nada, yo no pensé que tu…_

 _\- No te preocupes, no lo hice con la intención de recibir algo a cambio._

 _\- ¿Te gusta cómo suena la armónica?_

 _\- Sí, ¿por qué?_

 _\- Pensé que podía tocarte algo como regalo._

 _Yo sonreí – Bueno, solo si tocas algo que no le hayas tocado a nadie más._

 _Los dos nos sentamos en el piso del patio, Terry comenzó a tocar una melodía muy hermosa, yo podía sentir como cada nota penetraba mi corazón._

 _\- ¿Te gustó? – Me preguntó él al terminar de tocar._

 _\- Sí, fue una melodía muy bella. ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar así?_

 _\- Me enseñó Richard._

 _\- ¿Tu padre?_

 _\- Mmm, sí, mi padre._

 _Yo comencé a sentir mucho frío, me froté los brazos para darme calor._

 _\- ¿Tienes frío?_

 _\- Sí, mucho, creo que lo mejor será que regrese a mi cuarto._

 _Terry se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia donde yo estaba, se sentó detrás de mí y me abrazó – Si no te molesta, me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo un rato más – Me dijo muy cerca del oído, en ese momento yo sentí como los vellos de mis brazos se erizaban._

 _\- No, no me molesta – Le respondí, lo cierto era que me sentía tan bien en sus brazos que no quería alejarme de él._

 _Esa noche permanecimos abrazados hasta el amanecer y por primera vez platicamos por más de dos minutos, de hecho platicamos por horas._

 _\- Feliz navidad - Me dijo mientras contemplábamos la luna sobre nosotros._


	15. Beso de cumpleaños

**07 de Mayo de 1948**

 **Aún no puedo creer que Terry me haya besado, había deseado tanto que llegara este momento, que no puedo evitar sentirme como si fuera una adolescente, a la cual le acaban de dar su primer beso.**

 **Mientras él me abrazaba, pude sentir los latidos de su corazón que al igual que el mío, palpitaba desenfrenadamente ante la cercanía de nuestras bocas, el aroma de su cuerpo era embriagante y sus manos fuertes me acariciaban tan delicadamente, como se acarician las cosas que no quieres que sufran ningún daño.**

 **Me hubiera gustado tanto seguir besándolo toda la noche, sus labios son tan suaves y sus besos son tan dulces, que no puedo esperar a que llegue el día para poder estar de nuevo con él.**

 _Las serenatas a media noche se hicieron rutina, los siguientes días, después de que Ellie se dormía, Terry iba a buscarme a mi cuarto, algunas veces nos quedábamos en el patio y otras veces nos quedábamos en el pórtico, pero siempre terminábamos abrazados._

 _A mí me gustaba jugar con sus manos, que eran muy grandes comparadas con las mías, y a él le gustaba colocar su barbilla en mi hombro. Yo siempre lo despedía con un beso en la mejilla, aunque muchas veces me sentí tentada a dárselo en la boca._

 _La celebración de Año Nuevo también fue en casa de los señores Adams, durante el brindis, todos comenzamos a agradecer por las cosas buenas que nos había dejado el año viejo._

 _\- Creo que lo mejor que me pasó en éste año que terminó, fue haber llegado a vivir a Farmington, y agradezco a Dios por haber puesto en mi camino a tan buenas personas, como Terry, Ellie y los señores Adams, Brindo porque éste año que comienza, podamos pasar muchos más momentos felices juntos – Dije yo alzando mi copa._

 _\- Yo me siento muy agradecido y muy feliz porque éste año pude conocer a una persona muy especial - Dijo Terry mirándome fijamente a los ojos, yo supe enseguida que él se estaba refiriendo a mí - Y bueno yo solo quiero brindar por lo maravilloso que es estar vivo y en compañía de las personas que quieres._

 _Después del brindis, todos nos sentamos a platicar un rato en la sala, esa noche nos regresamos más temprano a la casa, cuando llegamos, Ellie se fue directo a dormir porque tenía mucho sueño, yo quería hacer lo mismo, también me sentía cansada, ya que llevaba varios días durmiéndome tarde y despertándome temprano._

 _Terry me acompañó hasta mi cuarto, cuando llegamos a la puerta, sacó un paquete que estaba escondido detrás de una maseta y me lo dio, al abrirlo vi que era un encantador suéter color blanco._

 _\- Muchas gracias Terry, está divino – Le dije mientras me lo ponía._

 _\- Es para que ya no tengas frío por las noches._

 _\- Por lo que veo ya te cansaste de abrazarme – Le dije bromeando._

 _\- No, yo jamás me cansaría de abrazarte – Acto seguido, él me abrazó fuertemente - Es verdad lo que dije durante el brindis, me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido – Me dijo él, mirándome a los ojos._

 _Él comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío, por un momento pensé que él iba a besarme en los labios, pero no lo hizo, solo me dio un tierno beso en la frente._

 _\- Buenas noches Candy, que descanses._

 _\- Buenas noches Terry, tú también descansa._

 _Las siguientes semanas fueron maravillosas, mi amistad con Terry comenzó a afianzarse, él comenzó a confiar en mí y a contarme cosas de su vida. Los domingos, en vez de quedarse en la casa, se iba de paseo con Ellie y conmigo._

 _Después de un par de semanas, pude convencer a Terry de nos llevara al río, cuando Ellie se enteró de que iríamos, no cabía de la emoción. Nos fuimos muy temprano y permanecimos ahí hasta la tarde, él nos llevó hasta el puente y pudimos contemplar todo el esplendor de ese lugar. Al bajar del puente, Ellie se quedó jugando un rato en la orilla del río, mientras Terry me contaba sobre cómo había muerto su madre._

 _\- Este rio puede ser muy traicionero, aquí murió mi mamá hace más de cuatro años. Mi madre no era una gran nadadora, pero le gustaba mucho venir aquí con nosotros, generalmente se metía a nadar conmigo, porque yo era el que mejor sabía nadar de los tres. Un día, mientras Ellie y yo estábamos en el puente, mi madre se metió a nadar sola, recuerdo que había llovido mucho una semana antes, así que la corriente era fuerte, pero había una cuerda que atravesaba los dos extremos del río. Según los testigos, ella se sujetaba de la cuerda, pero de algún modo ella resbaló y se soltó, siendo arrastrada por la corriente río abajo, la gente que estaba cerca trató de ayudarla sin mucho éxito, la encontraron ahogada un par de días después, en el poblado vecino._

 _\- De verdad lo siento mucho._

 _\- Después de eso no quise volver aquí, primero porque me recordaba lo que le había pasado a mi mamá, y segundo porque tengo miedo de que algo similar le pueda pasar a Ellie. Sé que a veces ella no entiende que todo lo que hago es porque me preocupo por su bienestar, Ellie es toda la familia que tengo, por eso me molesté tanto cuando el señor Dawson me dijo que las había visto aquí solas._

 _\- Discúlpame si fui grosera contigo ese día, yo ignoraba cómo habían ocurrido las cosas._

 _\- No te preocupes, ya todo está olvidado._

 _Cuando regresamos a la casa, Terry me ayudó a preparar la cena, Ellie prendió la radio y comenzó a poner la mesa mientras cantaba la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento, yo comencé a cantar con ella. Mientras cenábamos, Ellie se levantó y fue rápido a su habitación, regresó un par de minutos después._

 _\- Candy, se me había olvidado darte esto, supongo que es tuya, la encontré en el patio hace un par de días – Me dijo Ellie y me entregó la cadena que Albert me había regalado años atrás._

 _Por alguna razón que desconozco, yo no me había atrevido a guardar esa cadena en mi caja de los recuerdos, desde que él me la había regalado, solo me la había quitado para limpiarla y después me la volvía a poner._

 _\- Ellie, muchas gracias, ésta cadena tiene un gran valor sentimental para mí, no entiendo cómo se me pudo haber caído._

 _\- Vi que el corazón tiene dos iniciales grabadas, supuse que la "C" es de Candy, pero ¿Qué significa la "A"? - Me preguntó Ellie._

 _\- Albert._

 _\- ¿Y quién es Albert?_

 _\- Albert es…. No, Albert fue una persona muy importante en mi vida._

 _\- ¿Fue tu novio?_

 _\- Sí, fue mi novio._

 _\- ¿Y lo quisiste mucho?_

 _\- Sí, él fue mi primer amor – Dije yo un poco turbada._

 _\- ¡Qué romántico! Candy, por favor cuéntanos de él._

 _\- No, yo no…._

 _\- Sí Candy, cuéntanos de Albert – Dijo Terry, pude notar un poco de ironía en sus palabras._

 _Dude un poco en contarles mi historia, no era algo de lo que me gustara hablar, pero ante la insistencia de los dos, decidí hacerlo._

 _\- Yo conocí a Albert cuando tenía doce años, mi padre acababa de morir y yo me había ido a vivir a Alabama con mi tía. En ese lugar, mi tía, junto con una vieja amiga suya llamada Paulina, administran un rancho que sirve como refugio para la gente necesitada de la zona, Albert vivía ahí con ella, él era huérfano. Entre los dos nació una muy bonita amistad que con el paso de los años se convirtió en amor, iniciamos nuestra relación cuando yo tenía catorce años._

 _\- ¿Catorce años? Casi tenías mi misma edad ¿Y cuantos años tenía él? – Me preguntó Ellie._

 _\- Albert era 3 años más grande que yo, en ese entonces él tenía 17 años. Muy cerca del rancho también había un río, los dos pasábamos todas las tardes ahí, platicando y observando el atardecer, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que yo me enamorara perdidamente de él, yo era un poco acelerada en ese entonces, bueno, aún lo soy, pero él siempre lograba tranquilizarme, con él yo siempre me sentí en paz. Siempre mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto…._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque no es bien visto que una señorita decente mantenga un romance con un muchacho que vive en su misma casa._

 _\- ¿Y qué pasó después?_

 _\- Cuando él cumplió 18 años, se fue a la ciudad más próxima para entrar a la universidad, durante los años que él estuvo estudiando fuera, continuamos con nuestra relación a distancia, nos escribíamos diariamente y yo esperaba ansiosa las vacaciones para poder verlo de nuevo. Él regresó al rancho cuando yo tenía 19 años, los dos planeábamos casarnos cuando yo cumpliera 21 años, pero nos descubrieron en una situación un poco comprometedora y tuvimos que hacer pública nuestra relación._

 _\- ¿Qué "situación comprometedora"?_

 _Yo pude sentir como mi rostro se enrojecía al escuchar su pregunta, por un momento no supe que contestarle a Ellie, no le iba a contar a una niña de 13 años que George nos había encontrado a Albert y a mí a punto de consumar nuestro amor, en ese momento sentí que Terry me miraba fijamente esperando mi respuesta, yo me sentí bastante nerviosa y comencé a tartamudear._

 _\- Si, bueno, George, un amigo de la familia nos encontró besándonos… Apasionadamente…. – Dije yo tratando de salir del apuro, pude ver que en el rostro Terry, que él no me había creído nada._

 _\- ¿Y se casaron?_

 _\- No, no nos casamos. George le contó a mi tía sobre lo que había visto y a pesar de que Albert le habló a ella de sus planes de casarse conmigo, ella se opuso a nuestra relación._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- No lo sé, me dio una excusa ridícula y obviamente yo me revelé, recuerdo haber estado muy furiosa de que se opusieran a nuestro amor. La señorita Paulina me llevó a la habitación para que me tranquilizara y yo me quedé dormida, cuando desperté busqué a Albert, pero no lo encontré en ningún lado, después de ese día no lo volví a ver jamás._

 _\- ¿No sabes que le pasó?_

 _\- No, no lo sé, fue como si la tierra se lo hubiera comido._

 _\- Yo creo que decidió huir, lo más seguro es que su amor por ti no era tan fuerte después de todo – Me dijo Terry._

 _Al escuchar esas palabras, no pude evitar sentirme molesta con Terry - No, Albert jamás me hubiera hecho eso, él me amaba realmente, yo estoy segura que algo malo tuvo que haberle pasado._

 _Terry soltó una risa sarcástica – Pues si quieres engañarte a ti misma creyendo eso, es tu problema._

 _\- El que te hayan botado semanas antes de tu boda, no quiere decir que todas las personas van a hacer lo mismo._

 _Terry me miró furioso, se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada y se fue a su habitación._

 _\- Creo que no debiste decir eso, aunque yo era más chica, me di cuenta de lo mucho que sufrió mi hermano cuando Susana lo dejó – Me dijo Ellie._

 _\- Sí, tienes razón, cuando se le pase su coraje intentaré disculparme con él._

 _Esa noche Terry no fue a buscarme a mi cuarto, ni tampoco las noches que siguieron. Una vez más, él se cerró completamente conmigo, los dos habíamos vuelto al mismo punto de partida, donde la comunicación no existía entre nosotros._

 _Cuando el cumpleaños de Terry llegó, decidí hacerle un pastel como los que hacía cuando estaba en el rancho, aproveché el tiempo en que Terry estaba en la tienda por la tarde, para prepararlo, Ellie me ayudó a decorarlo, esperaba que con ese gesto, todo volviera a ser como antes._

 _Cuando Terry llegó del trabajo, Ellie y yo lo recibimos con el pastel, él no le dio ninguna importancia, solo agradeció fríamente y se dirigió a su habitación._

 _\- ¿No piensas comer pastel? – Le preguntó Ellie._

 _\- No, no me gustan los pasteles – Le respondió él y después se encerró en su cuarto._

 _Yo me quedé ahí parada, sintiéndome la más estúpida de todas las mujeres, tuve ganas de entrar en su cuarto y aventarle el pastel en la cabeza, sentí como mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero traté de contenerme porque no quería que Ellie me viera llorar, aunque estoy segura de que ella se dio cuenta. Me disculpé con Ellie y me fui a mi cuarto, saqué el regalo que le había comprado y lo aventé al suelo, lloré hasta quedarme dormida._

 _Me despertó el sonido de la puerta, alguien tocaba insistentemente, por un momento pensé que era Ellie, cuando abrí vi a Terry, él escondía algo en su espalda._

 _\- Discúlpame, sé que me porté muy grosero contigo hace rato, no quise hacerte sentir mal._

 _\- No me hiciste sentir mal – Le respondí yo tratando de fingir que no me importaba._

 _\- ¿Te gustaría comerlo conmigo? – Dijo él mostrándome un plato con una gran rebanada de pastel._

 _\- Me pareció escucharte decir que no te gustaban los pasteles._

 _\- Solo me gustan los que me preparan las mujeres hermosas, como tú._

 _No pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario – Está bien – Le dije y salí al jardín, los dos nos sentamos en el piso y comenzamos a comer._

 _\- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer? – Le pregunté._

 _\- Ellie, ella me regañó severamente por mi actitud, me dijo que habías pasado toda la tarde haciendo el pastel, nunca la había visto tan enojada en mi vida._

 _Yo comencé a reír - ¿Ellie te regañó?_

 _\- Sí, ¿Puedes creerlo? Fui regañado por mi hermana menor – Me dijo él riendo._

 _\- Espera un momento – Le dije y entré al cuarto por su regalo, se lo entregué y él lo abrió rápidamente, pude ver su cara de sorpresa al ver que era un cinturón de cuero negro._

 _\- Muchas gracias Candy – Me dijo, en ese momento él se inclinó hacia mí, estaba segura de que esta vez si iba a besarme, él acercó su mano a mi boca y yo sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba ante su proximidad – Tienes pastel aquí – Me dijo quitándome un poco de merengue que yo tenía en la comisura de mis labios, no pude evitar sentirme desilusionada, en ese entonces yo juraba que él sentía algo por mí, pero me daba cuenta de que no se atrevería a confesármelo._

 _Los meses siguieron pasando, a pesar de que tuvimos muchos acercamientos, Terry no se decidía a dar el primer paso. Solíamos pasar todos nuestros tiempos libres juntos, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la gente del pueblo comenzara a murmurar sobre Terry y yo, y sobre la impúdica relación que según ellos nosotros manteníamos sin importarnos que Ellie viviera en la misma casa._

 _En ese tiempo Terry me enseñó a manejar, en muchas ocasiones estuve a punto de estrellar la camioneta, Ellie siempre nos acompañaba, a pesar de todo, ella siempre mantuvo su buen humor, al contrario de Terry que se estresaba bastante por mi falta de progreso y porque casi lo dejo sin medio de transporte._

 _La noche antes de mi cumpleaños, Terry fue por mí a mi cuarto, como siempre, tocó la armónica para mí, cuando dieron las 12 de la noche, él sentó detrás de mí y me abrazó con fuerza – Muchas felicidades Candy – Me murmuró al oído, el contacto de sus labios en mi oreja me hizo estremecer._

 _Para ese entonces yo deseaba con locura que él me besara, desde un par de meses atrás me había dado cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de él, a veces me preguntaba si de verdad él sentía algo por mi o yo me lo estaba imaginando._

 _De repente sentí como él comenzó a besar suavemente mi cuello, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y pude sentir en mi espalda como su corazón también se aceleraba, yo volteé ligeramente hacia él y él empezó a besar mi rostro, yo comencé a hacer lo mismo mientras con mi mano acariciaba su cara, en un punto nuestros labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia, los dos nos miramos a los ojos, conscientes de lo que estaba a punto de suceder – Te amo Candy – Me dijo él y después me besó, fue un beso tan hermoso, tan lleno de sentimientos que desee que no terminara nunca._

 _Cuando nos separamos, yo lo abracé con fuerza – Yo también te amo – Le dije, él alzó mi cara para besarme de nuevo, pero entonces los dos escuchamos que Ellie abría la puerta trasera de la casa, yo me levanté como de rayo, creo que nunca me había parado tan deprisa en mi vida, fue como si yo estuviera sentada en un resorte que me hubiera impulsado rápidamente hacia arriba, él hizo lo mismo que yo._

 _\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó Ellie al vernos parados en medio del patio._

 _\- Vine a felicitar a Candy por su cumpleaños – Dijo Terry rápidamente._

 _\- Ah, yo también, quería hacerlo a las 12 en punto, pero me quedé dormida – Respondió Ellie riendo._

 _Yo también comencé a reír, pero de nervios, después de que Ellie me dio mi abrazo, los dos se regresaron a la casa y yo entré en el cuarto. Esa noche la emoción no me dejó dormir, cuando por fin logré hacerlo, Terry estuvo presente en todos mis sueños._

 _Así que el señor maravilla sabe de mi existencia – Me pregunta Albert y yo no puedo evitar sonreír al escuchar su expresión sarcástica._

 _\- Sí, lo sabe._

 _\- ¿Y sabe que soy tu hermano?_

 _\- Sí, se lo dije cuando volví a buscarlo._

 _\- ¿No se sorprendió de saber que tu primer amor resultó ser tu hermano?_

 _\- Un poco, pero al final lo comprendió, después de todo él y yo habíamos vivido algo similar._

 _\- Ah, sí, George me contó algo sobre eso, de hecho fue uno de los motivos por los cuales yo decidí buscarte y decirte la verdad._

 _\- ¿En serio?_

 _\- Sí, George me lo pidió, me dijo que tu felicidad estaba en mis manos y que si yo no te decía la verdad, él lo iba a hacer._

 _\- No lo sabía, se lo agradeceré la próxima vez que lo vea._

 _\- ¿Por qué no regresamos a la casa? Ya está anocheciendo, además tengo hambre, tal vez después de la cena puedas seguirme leyendo, tu historia de amor me parece muy interesante, aunque dime, ¿por qué el señor maravilla tardó tanto en besarte y en confesarte su gran amor por ti?_

 _\- Porque el señor maravilla me veía tan hermosa, que tenía miedo de que yo lo rechazara, es por eso que no se acercó a mi hasta que estuvo seguro de yo sentía lo mismo por él._

 _\- ¿Sabes? Tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo, tengo ganas de conocer al hombre que te robó para siempre el corazón._

 _\- Lo harás, en un par de días él estará aquí._

 _Albert y yo nos dirigimos a la mansión, creo que todo el resentimiento que sentía hacia él ya se ha esfumado. Tal vez, después de todo, si podamos tener una cordial relación de hermanos._

 _ **CHICAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, AHORITA YO HE ESTADO UN POCO CORTA DE TIEMPO, PERO LES PROMETO QUE CUANDO TENGA UN POCO DE TIEMPO LIBRE SE LOS CONTESTARÉ.**_

 _ **SÉ QUE HAY MUCHAS INTERROGANTES, PERO NO FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE TODAS SUS DUDAS SEAN RESUELTAS.**_

 _ **LES AGRADEZCO QUE SE TOMEN EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA Y BUENO POR EL MOMENTO TENDRÉ QUE DEJARLAS QUE SIGAN HACIENDO CONJETURAS.**_

 _ **LES MANDO UN ABRAZO AFECTUOSO A TODAS Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO.**_


	16. El acosador

**11 de Junio de 1948**

 **No sé si fue el ponche que bebí o qué, pero estoy casi segura de haber visto a Albert en la carretera mientras me dirigía hacia el pueblo, estuve tentada a encontrarme con él en el carro, pero en ese momento Terry llegó y me hizo desistir de mi tonta idea.**

 **Al parecer las cosas con Terry se van a solucionar, al menos hoy volvió a besarme de nuevo, él quería que platicáramos de lo que pasó aquella noche, pero en este momento tengo tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza, que no podría tener una conversación decente con él.**

 **Me pregunto si podré decirle la verdad, si podré confesarle que me violaron y que por eso lo rechacé esa noche, ¿acaso él lo comprenderá? ¿O me rechazará como suele hacerlo cuando algo no le parece? Esta noche pensaré bien las cosas, mañana tomaré una decisión.**

 _Horas más tarde de nuestro primer beso, mientras estábamos trabajando en la tienda, ninguno de los dos podía ocultar sus emociones, nos lanzábamos miradas coquetas y sonrisas tontas, lo único que deseábamos era poder estar solos para besarnos a gusto, parecíamos dos adolescentes enamorados, pero para nuestra mala suerte, ese fue uno de esos días donde la gente no dejaba de entrar a comprar. Antes de irme por Ellie, Terry me llevó hacia la parte trasera de la tienda._

 _\- Ponte bonita para al rato, vamos a festejar tu cumpleaños en casa de los señores Adams, había planeado hacerte un pequeño festejo en la casa, pero me dijo la Sra. Jane que mejor lo hiciera en la suya, ya que se le dificulta mucho transportar al Sr. Robert – Me dijo Terry y después me dio un beso, tuvimos que separarnos cuando uno de los clientes comenzó a tocar la campanita como desesperado._

 _Terry llegó a la casa a las 7 de la noche, Ellie y yo ya lo estábamos esperando bien arregladas, él se dio un baño rápido y se cambió de ropa, llegamos a casa de los Adams antes de las 8 de la noche, Ellos nos esperaban para comer. Nick, uno de sus nietos mayores, estaba de visita en su casa, después de presentarnos con él, todos nos sentamos en el comedor a cenar._

 _La velada se prolongó hasta la 1 de la mañana, el Sr. Adams tocó el acordeón para que bailáramos y su nieto contó varios chistes que nos hicieron morirnos de risa, Nick tenía 27 años y era marinero, le habían dado un receso de 2 meses en el barco, él había decidido pasar ese tiempo con sus abuelos favoritos._

 _Ellie se quedó dormida cerca de la media noche, cuando ya nos íbamos, Terry la cargó en brazos para llevarla a la camioneta, cuando Terry intentó prender el carro, éste no arrancó. Después de muchos intentos, Terry se dio por vencido y decidió que nos iríamos caminando hasta la casa, que estaba a menos de 5 minutos a pie._

 _\- ¿Por qué no dejas a Ellie aquí? Mañana temprano vienen por ella – Dijo la Sra. Adams._

 _\- Sí, creo que tiene razón Sra. Adams, mañana temprano paso a recoger a mi hermana y sirve que trato de arreglar este cochino cacharro – Le respondió Terry._

 _Terry y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa, ambos nos sonreíamos como si estuviéramos locos, él intentó besarme, pero yo me bajé de la carretera y corrí hacia los árboles tratando de jugar un poco._

 _\- Candy, estás loca, regresa – Me gritó él, pero no le hice caso y seguí corriendo, él comenzó a correr detrás de mí._

 _Tuve ganas de gritarle que sí estaba loca, pero por él, me tenía totalmente idiotizada con sus ojos, con su forma de quererme y con sus besos, sentía en mi interior un remolino de emociones que no parecía querer calmarse, lo amaba, lo amaba hasta con la más pequeña parte de mi ser._

 _Él me alcanzó a unos metros de llegar a su casa, los dos estábamos muy agitados, nos quedamos parados un momento para recobrar el aliento y después comenzamos a reír con fuerza. Terry me jaló hacia él y me besó, fue un beso diferente a los que me había dado antes, ese beso estaba lleno de pasión. Terry me abrazó con fuerza y me apretó fuerte contra él, traté de retroceder para volver a correr, pero me tropecé con una piedra y caí, él cayó conmigo._

 _Comenzamos a besarnos una vez más, nuestra respiración se escuchaba un poco entrecortada y nuestros corazones latían al unísono, como caballos desbocados. Sentí como Terry bajaba lentamente su mano, de mi cara hasta mis pechos y cómo poco a poco comenzaba a acariciarlos. No sé por qué, pero la imagen de Neal se me vino a la mente, yo intenté borrarla enfocándome en Terry, que en ese momento estaba acariciando mis muslos._

 _Una vez más la imagen de Neal se hizo presente, con su cara burlona que puso cuando terminó de abusar de mí; yo traté de ahuyentar su imagen de mi cabeza otra vez, pero parecía no querer irse. Terry subió mi falda y trató de bajar mi pantaleta, en ese momento sentí una enorme repulsión, recordé esos minutos de tortura que había vivido con Neal y su cara de placer mientras me sometía._

 _\- ¡No! ¡No me toques! – Grité y empujé a Terry con todas mis fuerzas, él cayó al suelo y me miró desconcertado._

 _\- ¿Qué te pasa?_

 _\- Lo siento… Yo no puedo… de verdad perdóname, pero no puedo… Esto es un error… - Le dije y me levanté rápido, corrí hacia la casa y en el camino comencé a sentir muchas nauseas, igual que aquel horrible día. Entré rápido a mi cuarto y me dirigí al baño, comencé a vomitar sin poder detenerme._

 _Una vez que mis nauseas cesaron, me quedé sentada en el suelo y comencé a llorar, lloré por horas, yo odiaba a Neal, aunque él ya estuviera muerto, desee que su alma se estuviera retorciendo en lo más profundo del infierno por haberme lastimado de esa manera._

 _Pensé en Terry, estaba segura que en ese momento debía estar pensando que yo me había burlado de él, pero no era así, en otras circunstancias, me hubiera entregado a él sin ningún reparo, pero tal parecía que eso nunca iba a pasar, porque probablemente nunca iba a poder tener intimidad con ningún otro hombre en mi vida._

 _Antes de acostarme a dormir, le escribí una carta a la señorita Fisher, le conté acerca de Terry, le dije que estaba enamorada de él como nunca había estado enamorada de nadie, también le conté lo que había sucedido esa noche, recé porque ella pudiera darme un consejo que me ayudara a encontrar una solución a mi problema, ya que en ese momento me sentía perdida._

 _\- Candy, ¿abusaron de ti? – Me dice Albert muy consternado, interrumpiendo de repente mi lectura._

 _\- Sí, fue cuando regresé a Lakewood, dos días antes de mi boda con Anthony._

 _\- ¿Y no acusaste a ese maldito infeliz?_

 _\- No, no fue necesario, él murió el mismo día que Anthony, de hecho fue él quien le disparó._

 _\- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?_

 _\- Porque me daba vergüenza que todos supieran que la ilustre señorita Candice White había perdido su virginidad en manos de un maldito pervertido y que gracias a eso, Anthony estaba muerto._

 _Yo comienzo a sentir que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al decir esas palabras, Albert me abraza de inmediato - ¿Quieres hablar de eso?_

 _\- No, es algo que hace tiempo dejé en el pasado y no quiero volver a traer esos recuerdos a la luz._

 _\- Esta bien, como tú quieras._

 _\- Gracias, ahora voy a seguir leyendo._

 _A la mañana siguiente, cuando salí del cuarto, Terry ya no estaba en la casa, supuse que había ido por la camioneta a casa de los señores Adams, fui a buscarlo ahí, pero la Sra. Adams me dijo que él se había ido al pueblo media hora antes._

 _Nick también iba para allá, así que nos fuimos caminando juntos, él me contó que planeaba casarse muy pronto con una hermosa mujer que él había conocido en Cuba, durante uno de sus muchos viajes por el mundo. Me dijo que había ido a visitar a sus abuelos, porque quería que ellos lo ayudaran a convencer a sus padres para que aceptaran a la cubana en la familia._

 _Mientras caminábamos, vi que un carro iba a marcha lenta detrás de nosotros, por un momento creí que nos estaba siguiendo, pero después pensé que eso era una tontería. Llegando al pueblo me despedí de Nick y me dirigí a la oficina de correos, mandé la carta y después me fui a la tienda, ahí estaba Terry parado, viendo hacia la calle, con su cara larga._

 _\- Llegas tarde – Me dijo al verme entrar._

 _\- Disculpa, fui a buscarte a casa de los señores Adams, pero no te encontré._

 _\- Voy a salir, te encargo la tienda._

 _Terry no regresó hasta la hora en que yo solía ir por Ellie, pude darme cuenta de que él estaba sumamente molesto conmigo, en la noche, cuando llegó a la casa, se encerró en su cuarto y no salió de ahí hasta que yo me fui a dormir. Las siguientes tres semanas fueron iguales, él me evitaba por completo y cuando llegábamos a quedarnos solos, ninguno de los dos nos diríamos la palabra. Realmente fueron unas semanas horribles para mí, podía notar lo mucho que a Terry le molestaba mi presencia, comencé a pensar que lo mejor sería regresarme a Chicago._

 _Durante ese tiempo, me di cuenta que el carro que había visto cuando caminaba con Nick, se estacionaba todos los días a la vuelta de la tienda, la persona que conducía siempre tenía puesto un sombrero y unos lentes negros, así como un pañuelo a la altura de la boca, además siempre tenía puesta una capa de cuello alto, comencé a sentirme un poco inquieta, pero debido a la mala relación que tenía con Terry en ese momento, no le comenté nada._

 _Un día, mientras caminaba con Ellie de regreso a la casa, vi que el auto nos estaba siguiendo, yo sentí mucho temor, más por Ellie que por mí. Vi que la casa de los Adams ya estaba cerca y se me ocurrió una idea._

 _\- Ellie, cuando cuente hasta tres vas a correr lo más rápido que puedas hasta la casa de los señores Adams y vas a tocar la puerta hasta que te abran, si está Nick, dile que salga a la carretera y tú quédate adentro con Jane._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Candy? Me estás asustando._

 _\- Nada cariño, solo quiero que hagas lo que te pido._

 _Ellie salió corriendo hasta la casa y yo caminé rápido detrás de ella para cuidarla, vi que Nick le abrió la puerta y que ella se metió rápido a la casa, Nick me interceptó en el camino._

 _\- Candy, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? – Me preguntó él asustado._

 _\- Ese carro que está ahí nos estaba siguiendo, tuve miedo de que quisiera secuestrarnos._

 _Nick comenzó a correr hacia el carro, que estaba a unos 20 metros de distancia, el chofer, al saberse descubierto, huyó de ahí. Ellie y yo nos quedamos en casa de los Adams hasta que Terry fue a recogernos, supongo que ellos le comentaron acerca de lo sucedido, porque los siguientes día, él me dejo la camioneta para que me la llevara a la casa._

 _El cumpleaños de la señora Adams era el 10 de Junio, sus hijos se lo celebraban en su casa todos los años y ese año no fue la excepción. Yo no tenía muchas ganas de ir al festejo, pero no quise hacerle un desaire a la señora Adams, que tan bien se había portado conmigo. Llegamos a su casa a las 8:30 de la noche, toda su familia estaba reunida en el jardín._

 _Recuerdo que sus hijos habían preparado ponche, Nick me ofreció un vaso, yo no tomaba, pero debido a mi deprimente estado de ánimo, lo acepté y me senté a lado de él, Terry y Ellie quedaron frente a nosotros. Nick y yo comenzamos a platicar de cosas triviales, él comenzó a contarme sus clásicos chistes picantes, haciéndome reír con fuerza en más de una ocasión, no pasó mucho tiempo para que su familia comenzara a hacerle burla conmigo, aunque los dos sabíamos que sus suposiciones estaban bastante alejadas de la realidad._

 _Mientras platicábamos, Nick me sirvió ponche dos veces más, yo ya me sentía bastante animada, cuando se acabó mi vaso, me levanté para servirme un poco más, en ese momento Terry me interceptó._

 _\- Creo que ya fue suficiente ponche por hoy – Me dijo y me quitó el vaso._

 _Yo le lancé una mirada furiosa, él no me había hablado por un mes y cuando por fin lo hacía, era para controlarme. Debido a que estábamos en una fiesta, no quise contestarle como se merecía, regresé a sentarme a lado de Nick sintiéndome bastante molesta._

 _\- ¿Pasa algo? – Me preguntó Nick al verme regresar._

 _\- No, no pasa nada – Dije yo con un aire de tristeza._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que hay entre Terry y tú? – Me preguntó._

 _\- Nada…_

 _\- ¿Nada? Si los ojos de ese hombre fueran pistolas, yo ya hubiera caído muerto hace más de una hora._

 _Yo comencé a reír ante su comentario – Es complicado – Le contesté._

 _\- El amor no es complicado, nosotros somos los que lo complicamos todo._

 _Yo bajé la cabeza y sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar, Nick me abrazó - Candy, si algún día necesitas hablar con alguien, sabes que puedes confiar en mí._

 _\- Gracias Nick._

 _\- Ahora quita esa cara triste y vamos a bailar – Me dijo él y me llevó hasta donde todos estaban bailando, me sorprendí de lo buen bailarín que era, él me llevaba al compás de la música, varios de sus tíos y primos se pararon para observarnos bailar, en ese momento me sentía bastante eufórica._

 _De repente sentí que alguien me jaló bruscamente del brazo, al voltear vi a Terry, él lucía bastante enojado._

 _\- Vámonos ya – Me dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la camioneta, jalándome del brazo._

 _\- No, yo no me quiero ir todavía – Le contesté y me solté de su agarre._

 _\- Dije que nos vamos ya – Me dijo gritando._

 _Varias de las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor voltearon a vernos, el señor Adams, que estaba cerca de ahí tocando el acordeón, dejó de tocar por un momento al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Terry trató de sujetar de nuevo mi brazo, pero yo lo empujé con fuerza._

 _\- Vete tú si quieres, yo me voy a quedar aquí._

 _Yo me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia dónde estaba Nick, pude sentir que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, en ese momento noté que me alzaban en el aire, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, era Terry, que me cargó en hombros como si yo fuera un costal de papas. Para ese entonces todos nos observaban, yo me sentí muy avergonzada mientras él me llevaba cargando hasta la camioneta, Ellie nos esperaba cerca de ahí._

 _Él me subió primero a la camioneta y después a Ellie, yo comencé a llorar de coraje y de impotencia. Durante el camino de regreso a casa, no pude dejar de llorar, Ellie me observaba consternada, aunque era muy joven, supongo que ella también se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando llegamos a la casa, Terry le ordenó a Ellie que se fuera a su cuarto, yo me quedé en la camioneta._

 _\- ¿No te piensas bajar? – Me dijo él._

 _\- No._

 _\- No te puedes quedar aquí._

 _\- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?_

 _Terry me miró molesto y después me bajó a la fuerza de la camioneta, para ese entonces yo ya había llegado al límite de mi paciencia, así que comencé a golpearlo con fuerza en el pecho._

 _\- ¿Quién te crees para avergonzarme de esa manera enfrente de todos? – Le grité._

 _\- Tú eras la que me estaba avergonzando a mí, primero tomando como vil borracho, luego coqueteando con el nieto de Jane._

 _\- Yo no estaba coqueteando con Nick._

 _\- Por Dios, vi cómo te reías con él y como él te abrazó._

 _\- Sabes que, estoy harta de ti y de que siempre quieras controlar la vida de las personas._

 _\- Pues si estás tan harta de mí, ¿Por qué no te largas de una vez de mi casa?_

 _En ese momento me di cuenta de que Terry tenía toda la razón, yo era la que había decidido seguir ahí, aceptando sus malos tratos, pero no lo iba a soportar más. Caminé hacia el cuarto sin responderle nada, al llegar ahí saqué mis maletas y comencé a empacar todas mis cosas, esperé un tiempo razonable hasta que él estuviera dormido y salí de ahí sin hacer ruido._

 _Comencé a caminar por la carretera, por un momento sentí temor, pero era más grande mi enojo que mi miedo. Cuando iba varios metros adelante, escuché el ruido de un carro, al voltear me di cuenta de que era el mismo carro que me había estado siguiendo los días anteriores, noté que el chofer no traía puesto el sombrero, las gafas ni el pañuelo._

 _Debido al reflejo de las luces, no pude distinguir a primera vista el rostro del chofer, cuando enfoqué mejor mi visión, me pareció que el que estaba conduciendo era Albert, yo me quedé paralizada, pensé que lo estaba imaginando, que no podía ser cierto. El carro también se detuvo y yo comencé a caminar hacia él, como hipnotizada, en ese momento vi la camioneta de Terry llegar, eso me despertó del trance en el que me encontraba._

 _Terry se bajó rápidamente y se acercó a mí._

 _\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Me dijo él, pude ver en su cara que él estaba asustado._

 _\- Yo… no… no lo sé._

 _\- Tonta, estaba realmente preocupado por ti, si algo llegara a pasarte yo me muero._

 _Terry me abrazó y después me besó, en ese momento el carro del acosador arrancó y caminó a toda prisa en dirección hacia el pueblo. Ese fue el último día que lo vi._

 _Albert comienza a carcajearse_

 _\- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – Le pregunto yo, un poco sorprendida._

 _\- ¡El acosador! – Dice él sin parar de reír – La primera vez que lo mencionaste, estábamos en un momento tan dramático que realmente no presté mucha atención a tus palabras, pero ahora que vuelves a mencionarlo, no puedo evitar reír al darme cuenta de cómo me llamabas._

 _\- Pues eso es lo que eras, un acosador, siguiéndome a escondidas por todo el pueblo, da gracias a Dios de que no te dieron un plomazo._

 _\- En ese entonces me hubieran hecho un favor._

 _\- No digas tonterías._

 _\- Es verdad, creo que fue una de las épocas más obscuras de mi vida, sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lugar, además, te extrañaba tanto._

 _\- ¿Cómo fue que supiste donde encontrarme? ¿Te lo dijo George?_

 _\- No, George es una tumba, después de que regresó de dejarte, no quiso decirme nada. Fui al rancho unos días antes de tu cumpleaños, como cada año, al parecer mamá Paulina y tu tía estaban en complicidad con George, porque tampoco quisieron decirme nada sobre tu paradero._

 _\- ¿Entonces?_

 _\- Fue la señorita Fisher la que me lo dijo, me vio tan preocupado que se compadeció de mí. Creo que tú les enviaste una carta en Navidad, ella me la enseñó, me dijo que no me preocupara por ti por que estabas bien, pero esa carta en lugar de aliviar mi preocupación, la acrecentó, no entendía como George te había dejado ahí con ese montón de desconocidos. Apunté la dirección que estaba en el sobre y manejé hasta Nuevo México, en el camino compre el sombrero y las demás cosas, no quería que me reconocieras en caso de encontrarme contigo._

 _\- ¿Y por qué el último día que te vi no las llevabas puestas?_

 _\- Porque estaba decidido a hablar contigo, mejor dicho, estaba decidido a huir contigo, pensaba decirte que nos fuéramos a un lugar donde nadie nos conociera, para poder amarte sin remordimientos._

 _\- O sea que no pensabas decirme que eras mi hermano._

 _\- No, pensaba hacer lo que no había podido cuatro años atrás, casarme contigo. Pero cuando vi que él te abrazaba y te besaba, me di cuenta de que una vez más te había perdido._

 _\- Entonces si lo conoces._

 _\- Esa noche no pude distinguir bien su rostro debido a la obscuridad._

 _\- ¿Y los demás días?_

 _\- Probablemente lo haya visto, pero mi atención estaba puesta en ti._

 _\- Vaya, ahora que lo pienso, me doy cuenta de cómo se complicó todo debido a un simple secreto._

 _\- Así, es, nosotros tuvimos que pagar por todos los errores de nuestros padres._

 **HOLA CHICAS, PUDE LEER ALGUNAS DE SUS TEORÍAS, HAY UNAS QUE SON BASTANTE ACERTADAS Y OTRAS NO TANTO, COMO SEA, YA PRONTO VAN A CONOCER CUAL ES EL SECRETO.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, LE MANDO UN SALUDO GRANDE A BLANCA, ELI, ALONDRA, AMERICA, SONY 77, PHAMBE, DIANLEY, LILIT, PIVOINE3, CLAUDIA, GUEST, YESHUA, TETÉ, ELI VENTURA, QUIENES HAN COMENTADO MI HISTORIA, SI SE ME PASÓ ALGÚN NOMBRE, SORRY, PERO REALMENTE LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO EL TIEMPO QUE SE TOMAN EN LEER Y ESCRIBIR SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	17. Odio a ese tipo de gente

**05 de Julio de 1948**

 **Hoy Terry no vino a verme en la noche, aunque no me lo diga, sé que la noticia de que Susana había llegado al Pueblo lo afectó. Me pregunto si su regreso cambiará en algo nuestra relación.**

 **En el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo, él nunca me ha hablado de ella, no sé si de verdad sus sentimientos hacia ella ya murieron o aún siguen ahí.**

 **¿Cómo será ella? ¿A qué volvió? ¿Tendrá la intención de recuperar a Terry? No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad de conocerla, quisiera saber quién fue esa mujer a la que Terry tanto amó.**

 _Esa noche no pude dormir, no podía sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que era Albert el que estaba en ese carro, por un momento imaginé lo que yo hubiera hecho en caso de tenerlo frente a mí, pensé que lo más seguro es que lo hubiera agarrado a golpes por haberme abandonado de la manera en que lo hizo, sin decirme nada._

 _Ellie fue a buscarme muy temprano al cuarto, estaba muy preocupada por mí después de la manera en que me había visto llorar la noche anterior, se tranquilizó al ver que yo ya estaba como si nada. Era domingo, así que comenzamos a planear el itinerario del día, Ellie me dijo que tenía ganas de ir a la ciudad de Albuquerque, que estaba a casi tres horas de distancia, ella se quedó platicando conmigo cerca de diez minutos y después fue a despertar a Terry para pedirle permiso._

 _Terry fue a verme 20 minutos después, a pesar de que ya no estábamos enojados, se sentía un ambiente raro entre los dos, ya que aún no habíamos aclarado las cosas entre nosotros._

 _\- Ellie se está bañando, me dijo que quiere ir a Albuquerque, desea ver el jardín botánico de la universidad. Si no tienes otros planes, me gustaría que fueras con nosotros – Me dijo él._

 _\- Sí, claro, solo me doy un baño rápido y los alcanzo para irnos._

 _\- Bueno, te esperamos en la casa – Me dijo él y caminó hacia la puerta, antes de entrar a la casa, se volteó y caminó de nuevo hacia mí._

 _\- Candy, ¿de verdad me amas?_

 _\- Sí, si te amo y mucho._

 _\- Entonces ¿por qué esa noche me dijiste que lo nuestro era un error? ¿Por qué no quisiste estar conmigo?_

 _\- Porque estaba asustada…._

 _\- ¿Asustada de qué?_

 _\- Terry, hay cosas que me ocurrieron en el pasado y que me marcaron para siempre…_

 _\- ¿Qué cosas?_

 _Yo me quedé callada, aunque quería decírselo, no sabía cómo hacerlo._

 _\- ¿Se trata del hombre del que me hablaste el otro día? Se llamaba Albert, ¿no? ¿Es porque ya te entregaste a él?_

 _\- No, yo nunca hice el amor con él._

 _\- ¿No? Después de lo que nos contaste el otro día, yo pensé que tú y él..… ¿Eres virgen?_

 _\- No…_

 _Terry me miró confundido - ¿Entonces?_

 _Yo me volteé para hablar, no quería ver a Terry - Me violaron, me violaron semanas antes de que yo viniera a vivir aquí y cuando tú comenzaste a tocarme yo volví a revivir todo lo que me pasó ese día – Al decir esas palabras sentí que mi alma se liberaba de un enorme peso._

 _Después de que dije esas palabras, hubo un silencio abismal entre los dos, yo no quería ni voltear a ver a Terry, me sentía tan avergonzada. Después de algunos minutos, sentí que él me abrazaba por la espalda._

 _\- Perdóname si me comporté como un idiota contigo, yo ignoraba lo que te había pasado. Te prometo que voy a ayudarte a superar lo ocurrido, vas a ver que juntos vamos a encontrar la manera de que olvides lo que te sucedió._

 _Yo me sorprendí al escucharlo decir eso, me giré hacia él y lo miré a los ojos - ¿No te importa? – Le pregunté._

 _\- ¿Por qué habría de importarme? No es algo que tú hayas buscado o que tú hayas querido._

 _Yo vi salir a Ellie de la casa, ella nos miró con curiosidad – Ya estoy lista – Nos dijo._

 _\- Yo ya voy a arreglarme – Le respondí a Ellie y me metí al cuarto para bañarme, Terry se regresó con ella a la casa._

 _Llegamos a Albuquerque a las 11 de la mañana, comenzamos a recorrer la ciudad, que era bastante grande, fuimos a la Universidad de Nuevo México, dónde se encontraba el jardín botánico y lo exploramos en un par de horas. Al salir fuimos al centro de la ciudad y comenzamos a recorrer los negocios que se encontraban cerca, Ellie y yo comenzamos a jugar en la banqueta y sin querer empujamos a una niña como de diez años que caminaba por ahí, haciendo que ella derramara su helado sobre su costoso vestido, su madre nos miró furiosa._

 _\- ¿Por qué no se fijan por donde van? Han arruinado por completo el vestido de mi hija – Nos dijo la señora mientras trataba de limpiar con un pañuelo la mancha de helado._

 _\- Fue un accidente – Dijo Ellie._

 _\- Pues su accidente nos va a salir muy caro, pero es obvio que la gente como ustedes no tiene idea de cuánto cuesta un vestido como éste._

 _\- ¿La gente como ustedes? – Pregunté yo._

 _\- Si, los pobres como ustedes – Me respondió ella lanzándome una mirada despectiva, yo no pude evitar sentirme ofendida._

 _\- Dígame cuánto le costó y yo se lo pago – Le dije muy segura de mí misma, yo traía algo de dinero del que me mandaba George cada quincena, así que no sería problema hacerlo._

 _La señora comenzó a reír burlonamente – Ni con todo lo que ganas en un año te alcanzaría para pagarlo._

 _En ese momento yo ya estaba bastante molesta, pensé en decirle que si yo quería, no solo podía pagarle ese vestido, sino que además podría comprar todos los cochinos vestidos que vendían en esa ciudad._

 _\- Dígame cuánto es._

 _La señora me dijo una cifra exorbitante, yo comencé a reír, sabía bien que ese vestido no costaba esa cantidad, ni siquiera los vestidos de mejor calidad, que yo me había comprado en Chicago, me habían costado eso. Me di cuenta que lo único que la señora quería era humillarnos y aunque si me alcanzaba el dinero para pagarlo, decidí no hacerlo._

 _\- Ese vestido no cuesta eso, es más, puede verse en la tela y en las costuras que ni siquiera es tan fino._

 _Yo agarré a Ellie de la mano y seguí caminando, Terry hizo lo mismo, la señora nos insultó hasta que se cansó, de pobres y muertos de hambre no nos bajó. Pude ver que Terry estaba igual de molesto que yo._

 _\- Ya vámonos a la casa – Nos dijo él, por primera vez le di la razón, yo tampoco me sentía de ánimos para seguir en esa ciudad._

 _Cuando subimos a la camioneta Terry comenzó a despotricar contra la gente adinerada._

 _\- No sabes cómo odio a ese tipo de gente, todos son iguales, creen que son superiores a los demás por el simple hecho de tener dinero._

 _Yo permanecí callada, después de todo, yo pertenecía a esa clase de gente._

 _\- Esos hombres van por el mundo sintiéndose intocables, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran y nunca son mal vistos por la sociedad. Les gusta seducir mujeres humildes, las embarazan y luego las dejan a su suerte sin pensar siquiera en el hijo que viene en camino – Dijo Terry un poco afectado, por un momento pude ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al decir esas palabras._

 _Yo no entendía por qué él me estaba diciendo eso, que nada tenía que ver con lo que había pasado minutos antes, parecía como si él estuviera recordando una experiencia personal._

 _\- Y sus esposas, siempre regidas por lo que los demás piensen de ellas, perdonan y tapan los deslices de sus maridos, con tal de no pasar vergüenza ante la sociedad._

 _\- No todos son así – Le respondí yo._

 _\- ¿Tú como lo sabes? No me digas que tienes muchos amigos con dinero._

 _En mi mente, la respuesta fue sí – No, pero estoy segura de que no todos son como tú dices._

 _\- Y por último sus hijos, niños malcriados e inútiles, incapaces de hacer algo por sí mismos, porque están acostumbrados a que les hagan todo. Lo único que tienen que hacer es esperar a que sus padres mueran para recibir su dinero… Sí, ella debe ser así – murmuró Terry para sí mismo._

 _\- ¿Y si yo fuera uno de ellos? ¿También me odiarías? – Le pregunté, yo quería saber cuál sería su reacción si llegara a enterarse de mi verdadera posición social._

 _Terry comenzó a reír – Si tú fueras uno de ellos, no creo que estuvieras trabajando conmigo, ni viviendo en ese cuarto. Además estoy seguro de que no sabrías cocinar tan bien._

 _Después de su respuesta, hubo un momento de silencio, yo pensé que Terry tenía razón, si mi padre no hubiera muerto, tal vez yo sería así, una completa inútil incapaz de hacer nada por mí misma. Por primera vez en la vida, me sentí agradecida con mi tía por haberme educado de manera diferente y por haber hecho de mí una mujer de provecho._

 _Llegamos a la casa a las 6 de la tarde, después de cenar, nos quedamos un rato platicando y escuchando la radio. Yo me fui a acostar temprano, después de pasar la noche en vela pensando tonterías, me sentía bastante cansada. Al llegar a mi cuarto, me acosté en la cama y me quedé profundamente dormida._

 _Unos días después, recibí una carta de la señorita Fisher, en la que me decía lo mucho que se alegraba de que yo estuviera tan enamorada, me dijo que para que yo pudiera seguir adelante con mi vida, tenía que dejar atrás todo mi pasado y para eso tenía que perdonar a Neal por lo que me había hecho. Ella también me dijo que no sería un camino fácil, porque esas heridas tardaban mucho en sanar, pero que estaba segura de que si yo me esforzaba lo suficiente, con el tiempo yo podría entregarme de nuevo._

 _El mes de Junio se pasó muy rápido., Terry y yo retomamos nuestra relación, por las noches, después de que Ellie se dormía, él y yo nos encontrábamos en el patio, como lo hacíamos antes. Podíamos estar ahí por horas, abrazados, besándonos._

 _El intentó preguntarme sobre como había ocurrido la violación, pero yo no quise contarle nada, me era muy doloroso hablar sobre eso, además no me gustaba recordar lo que había pasado._

 _Ellie cumplía años el cuatro de Julio, ese día, por la tarde, le hicimos un pequeño festejo en casa de los Adams, y por la noche, fuimos al centro del pueblo para ver los fuegos pirotécnicos que lanzaban en celebración del día de la Independencia. Regresamos a casa a la media noche, yo me despedí de ellos y me fui a acostar, me iba a cambiar de ropa cuando escuché que tocaban la puerta-_

 _\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Me dijo Terry al verme salir del cuarto._

 _\- Sí, pasa._

 _Al entrar al cuarto, Terry se acercó a mí y comenzó a besarme, después me abrazó – Tenía muchas ganas de estar contigo, a solas – Me dijo y después me volvió a besar._

 _Los dos comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente – Tal vez esta noche podríamos volver a intentarlo – Me dijo al oído, yo no estaba muy convencida, pero tampoco quería rechazarlo de nuevo, así que dejé que él me llevara hasta la cama, pensé que si yo me esforzaba más, tal vez podría borrar de mi mente esos malos recuerdos._

 _Él se acostó sobre mí y comenzó a acariciarme, esta vez desabotonó mi blusa y alzó mi sostén, dejando mis pechos al descubierto, los observó por un momento y después comenzó a besarlos. Mientras tanto, yo mantenía una lucha contra mi mente, que parecía no querer darme tregua. Terry me quitó la falda y después la pantaleta, con sus labios comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo entero, yo sentí un poco de nauseas, pero traté de contenerme porque de verdad deseaba hacer el amor con él._

 _Terry se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, quedando completamente desnudo, yo no pude evitar asombrarme al ver su miembro erecto, por un momento pensé que era mucho más grande que el de Albert. Él se acercó a mí y separó mis piernas, yo comencé a temblar sin control._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó Terry._

 _\- No, no estoy bien, y para serte sincera, no creo poder hacerlo._

 _Él se acostó a lado mío y me abrazó – No te preocupes, yo esperaré hasta que te sientas lista._

 _Los dos permanecimos abrazados y nos quedamos dormidos, esa fue la primera noche que pasamos juntos, pero no fue la última, ya que después de ese día, él comenzó a dormir conmigo casi todas las noches._

 _Ellie nos despertó temprano en la mañana, yo me levanté y me vestí de prisa, Terry se escondió en el baño._

 _\- Candy, ¿no has visto a Terry? – Me preguntó ella._

 _\- No lo he visto desde ayer, ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque no lo encuentro en ningún lado, pensé que estaría contigo._

 _\- Ahora que recuerdo, me dijo que iba a ir temprano a casa de los Adams._

 _\- ¿Para qué?_

 _\- No lo sé, no me lo dijo._

 _\- Pero dejó la camioneta._

 _\- Probablemente no pudo echarla a andar, con eso de que anda fallando._

 _\- ¿Me llevarías a la escuela?_

 _\- Sí, solo me cambio y te llevo._

 _\- Gracias Candy, te espero en la casa._

 _Yo llevé a Ellie a la escuela, después me fui a la tienda para abrirla, al llegar ahí me encontré con Jack._

 _\- Buenos días Candy, ¿Terry no va a venir hoy?_

 _\- Sí, se le hizo un poco tarde, así que yo me adelanté, pero no creo que tarde en llegar._

 _\- Ah, qué bueno, entonces lo voy a esperar aquí afuera._

 _\- Como gustes._

 _Yo entré y comencé a ordenar el mostrador, algunos minutos después escuché la voz de Terry, él se quedó afuera platicando con Jack._

 _\- Hola Jack, que milagro verte por aquí._

 _\- Hola Terry, solo vine porque quería contarte algo._

 _\- ¿Qué cosa?_

 _\- Ayer, en el festejo del día de la Independencia, me encontré con alguien…._

 _\- ¿Con quién te encontraste?_

 _\- Con Susana, al parecer ella regresó al pueblo hace un par de días, me contó que se separó de Charles._

 _Yo me encontraba escuchando su conversación desde el mostrador, después de que Jack terminó de hablar, los dos se quedaron en silencio por casi un minuto._

 _\- Te agradezco la información, pero para serte sincero, Susana dejó de importarme hace mucho tiempo._

 _\- Ella me preguntó por ti, al parecer escuchó rumores de que estás saliendo con Candy, quería saber si era cierto._

 _\- Pues si vuelve a preguntarte, dile que sí. Si me disculpas, tengo que trabajar – Le dijo Terry y se metió rápido a la tienda._

 _Los dos nos quedamos viendo, él no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y yo no me atreví a hacer ninguna pregunta. Aunque trató de disimularlo, pude ver que la noticia lo había perturbado. Permaneció en silencio casi todo el día, parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos._

 _Esa noche no fue a dormir conmigo._

* * *

 **CHICAS, GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR SUS COMENTARIOS, PERDONEN SI NO ES UN CAPÍTULO MUY LARGO, PERO NO TUVE MUCHO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR. PROMETO RECOMPENSARLAS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

 **ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA, POR UN MOMENTO PENSÉ EN NO CONTINUARLA.**

 **SOFIA ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE TE HAYAS ANIMADO A LEERLA Y QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO.**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO AFECTUOSO. GRACIAS!**


	18. Ella es realmente adorable

_Mientras leo mi diario, tengo que omitir algunas partes, no creo que sea conveniente que Albert escuche sobre los momentos íntimos que pasé con Terry. Él me escucha bastante atento, yo noto que a veces se incomoda cuando yo le hablo sobre el amor tan grande que siento por Terry, me pregunto qué tan cierto será eso de que ya me olvidó._

 _\- Candy, sigue leyendo, quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó con Susana._

 _\- Serán las últimas hojas que te lea, tengo sueño y quiero dormir._

 _\- Está bien._

 **11 de Julio de 1948**

 **Hoy Terry me confesó que había ido a ver a Susana, por un momento sentí celos, pero después comprendí por qué lo había hecho, espero que a partir de ahora ella entienda que está de más en la vida de Terry y nos deje en paz.**

 **Mientras hablábamos, Terry mencionó algo sobre cerrar ciclos, creo que él tiene razón, yo debo cerrar todos los ciclos que he mantenido abiertos hasta ahora, con Albert, con Anthony, con Neal, realmente creo que no podré continuar con mi vida, si sigo mirando hacia el pasado y si sigo dejando que me afecte.**

 **Lo único que quiero en este momento es poder hacer una vida con Terry, lo amo tanto, que deseo poder expulsar todos mis demonios para poder ser feliz con él, estoy segura que con su amor y su ternura lo voy a lograr.**

 _A la mañana siguiente, Terry había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, me sentí aliviada al darme cuenta que ya no lo afectaba la noticia de que Susana había vuelto. En el fondo yo lo comprendía, pensé que si Albert regresara a mi vida, de un día para otro, probablemente yo hubiera estado igual que él, y no porque yo lo siguiera amando, si no por todas las preguntas que seguramente surgirían en mi cabeza._

 _Cuando regresé a la casa, después de recoger a Ellie, me puse a hacer la comida, Ellie, como siempre, prendió la radio y se sentó en el comedor, las dos comenzamos a comentar los últimos chismes del pueblo. Escuchamos que tocaban la puerta, ella se levantó para ver quién era._

 _\- ¿Ellie? ¿Eres tú? ¡Cómo has crecido! Te pareces tanto a Helen – Dijo una voz femenina._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres?_

 _\- ¿Está Terry?_

 _\- No, él está en la tienda._

 _\- ¿A ésta hora?_

 _\- Ahora él también abre la tienda en las tardes._

 _\- ¿Sabes? Me urge mucho hablar con él, pero no quiero hacerlo en la tienda ¿Me dejarías pasar? Me gustaría esperarlo aquí._

 _\- No, no puedes pasar y te voy a pedir que no vengas a buscarlo aquí._

 _Yo me encontraba escuchando la conversación desde la cocina, me pregunté quién sería la persona con la que Ellie estaba hablando, pensé que debía caerle muy mal, ya que ella le estaba contestando de una forma muy grosera._

 _\- Ellie, ¿quién es? – Pregunté yo y me acerqué a la entrada para ver con quién estaba hablando._

 _\- No es nadie – Me contestó ella y cerró la puerta de un golpe._

 _\- Escuché que hablabas con alguien._

 _\- Estaban buscando a una persona, pero tenían la dirección equivocada._

 _Yo sabía que Ellie me estaba mintiendo, pero no quise insistirle, seguí preparando la comida y después me senté a comer con ella._

 _\- ¿Qué hay entre tú y mi hermano? – Me preguntó ella directamente mientras comíamos._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

 _\- Porque los he visto encontrarse en las noches, además todos en el pueblo murmuran sobre ustedes, dicen que tienen una relación… impúdica._

 _\- Sí es cierto que Terry y yo tenemos una relación, pero no es impúdica._

 _\- El otro día, tú dijiste que las señoritas decentes no tienen una relación con alguien que vive en su misma casa._

 _\- Bueno, entonces creo que soy muy indecente – Le contesté yo bromeando - ¿Te molesta que Terry y yo seamos novios?_

 _\- No, de hecho me agrada que seas la novia de mi hermano, lo único que no me gusta es escuchar que hablen mal de ti._

 _\- Solo no les hagas caso, hay gente que solo habla por hablar. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?_

 _\- Sí._

 _\- ¿Quién vino hace rato a buscar a Terry? – Le pregunté yo, mirándola a los ojos._

 _Ellie esquivó mi mirada al saberse descubierta en su mentira – Fue Susana, la vi el día de mi cumpleaños, cuando estábamos observando los fuegos artificiales, ella no dejaba de mirarnos. Susana siempre me cayó mal, pero desde que abandonó a mi hermano, me cayó peor, por eso le cerré la puerta en la cara._

 _\- Debes aprender a no ser grosera con la gente, por mucho que te caiga mal - Al decir esas palabras, recordé a mi mamá._

 _\- Lo hice por ti, no quiero que mi hermano y tú tengan problemas por su culpa._

 _\- Gracias Ellie._

 _Terry llegó por la noche, durante la cena, ninguna de las dos le habló sobre la visita indeseable de la tarde. Una vez que Ellie se fue a dormir, Terry llegó a mi cuarto, los dos nos besamos durante mucho tiempo y después nos acostamos en la cama. Luego de mucho pensarlo, decidí armarme de valor y preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos por Susana._

 _\- ¿Todavía la amas? – Le pregunté._

 _\- ¿A quién?_

 _\- A Susana._

 _\- No, desde antes de que tu aparecieras en mi vida, ella ya no significaba nada para mí._

 _\- Entonces ¿Por qué te afectó tanto el saber que ella había vuelto?_

 _\- No me "afectó", solo me sorprendió, siempre pensé en todo lo que le diría si ella regresaba, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera eso se merece, ella no vale la pena._

 _\- ¿La amabas mucho?_

 _\- Sí, ella fue mi primer amor, estuvimos casi cuatro años juntos, con ella hice muchas cosas por primera vez…_

 _Yo sentí una punzada en el corazón al escucharlo decir eso._

 _\- Pero todo eso ya quedó atrás, porque ahora tú estás en mi vida._

 _Las palabras de Terry me tranquilizaron, me di cuenta de que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, porque ahora él me amaba a mí. Al día siguiente, yo me salí un rato de la tienda para ir a la oficina de correos a mandar mis cartas, le había contestado a la señorita Fisher y también le había escrito a mi tía, a la señorita Paulina y a George._

 _Cuando regresé a la tienda, oí que Terry platicaba con alguien, me di cuenta de que era la misma voz que había escuchado el día anterior en la casa, por un momento sentí que se me detenía el corazón, me quedé recargada afuera de la entrada oyendo su conversación._

 _\- Por favor Terry, solo déjame explicarte cómo sucedieron las cosas._

 _\- No hay mucho que explicar, tus acciones hablaron por sí mismas._

 _\- Sé que no debí hacerte eso, pero te juro que pagué caro por mi error, regresé porque estoy muy arrepentida._

 _\- Pues te llegó muy tarde tu arrepentimiento._

 _\- Necesito que me perdones._

 _\- Si eso es a lo que viniste, puedes irte tranquila, hace mucho tiempo que yo te perdoné._

 _\- No, quiero que todo sea como antes, que tú y yo…._

 _\- Eso no va a pasar, yo ya tengo a alguien en mi vida, a quien amo y respeto._

 _\- He escuchado lo que dicen de ella en el pueblo, ¿eso es lo que quieres para ti?_

 _\- Candy es una mujer decente, y yo no tengo nada que reprocharle, la única persona sin decencia aquí, eres tú. Te voy a pedir de favor que te vayas, ella no tarda en llegar y no quiero que te encuentre aquí._

 _\- Por favor, ven a verme hoy a las 6 de la tarde, me estoy quedando en la posada que está aquí cerca, de verdad necesito hablar contigo._

 _Yo sentía como se me revolvía el estómago al escucharlos hablar, por un instante desee entrar y jalar del cabello a esa zorra arrastrada, justo en ese momento vi llegar a Rose Smith, una señora que diariamente iba a comprar leche a la tienda, ella me saludó efusivamente, como siempre._

 _\- Candy, linda, qué haces parada aquí afuera, tienes muy mala cara ¿Te sientes mal?_

 _\- Solo me sentí un poco mareada, pero ya estoy mejor._

 _\- ¿No me digas que estás embarazada?_

 _\- ¿Yo? No, como cree – Le respondí y entré de prisa a la tienda, la señora Smith entró detrás de mí._

 _\- Terry, deberías cuidar más a Candy, figúrate que me la encontré aquí afuera, recargada en la pared, porque se sentía mareada, no vaya a ser que en una de esas te de la sorpresa de que vas a ser papá._

 _Susana volteó a verme y me barrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada, yo hice lo mismo con ella, me di cuenta que ella no era nada del otro mundo, cabello rubio, ojos azules y una enorme frente que parecía ocupar más de la mitad de su cara; Tenía una cara de amargada que no podía con ella, era delgada, aunque no poseía un gran cuerpo, en todo caso, yo me veía mucho mejor que ella._

 _Susana se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de la tienda – Te espero a las 6 en punto– Le dijo a Terry antes de irse._

 _Después de atender a la Sra. Smith, Terry se fue a la parte trasera de la tienda, yo lo seguí._

 _\- ¿Vas a ir a verla? – Le pregunté._

 _\- No._

 _¿Me lo juras?_

 _\- Candy, no voy a ir a verla, no tengo nada de qué hablar con ella._

 _Yo me quedé ahí parada, observándolo, me sentía muy celosa, pero sobre todo tenía miedo, miedo de que él se encontrara con ella en esa posada e hiciera con ella lo que no podía hacer conmigo. Terry, al darse cuenta de que yo lo miraba fijamente, se acercó a mí._

 _\- Para que estés más tranquila, hoy no voy a abrir la tienda en la tarde y me voy a ir con ustedes a la casa._

 _\- ¿De verdad? – Le pregunté, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en los labios._

 _\- Sí, de verdad._

 _Yo lo abracé con fuerza._

 _\- No quiero que dudes de mi amor por ti – Me dijo y después me besó._

 _Esa noche decidí volver a intentar hacer el amor con Terry, a pesar de sus palabras, yo me sentía insegura. Recordé una de las últimas pláticas que tuve con la señora Fisher, donde ella me contó que la mayoría de los hombres que iban al burdel, eran hombres insatisfechos sexualmente, que buscaban afuera lo que no tenían en sus casas. Ciertamente yo no iba a esperar a que eso sucediera._

 _Mientras Terry estaba acostado, yo tomé la iniciativa, me quité la ropa y después me abalancé sobre él, me senté sobre su abdomen y comencé a besarlo. Él me miró sorprendido, pero creo que el asombro le duró muy poco, porque no tardó mucho en comenzar a acariciarme, después nos dimos la vuelta y él se colocó encima de mí._

 _Terry se separó para quitarse su ropa y después se acercó de nuevo a mí, las imágenes de Neal seguían en mi cabeza, yo traté de controlarme, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Una vez más, Terry separó mis piernas y se puso en posición, a pesar de que fue muy cuidadoso, cuando él introdujo su miembro, yo sentí dolor, en ese momento volvieron esas horribles nauseas, yo me separé rápidamente de él._

 _\- No, no puedo, perdóname – Le dije y corrí hacia el baño a vomitar._

 _Cuando terminé, me levanté y me lavé la boca y la cara, me sentía enojada con Neal, pero sobre todo, me sentía enojada conmigo misma por no ser capaz de hacer un lado esos recuerdos dolorosos. Estaba tan frustrada que comencé a llorar y en un arranque de coraje tiré todas las cosas que tenía puestas en el pequeño tocador del baño. Terry al escuchar todo ese alboroto, corrió rápido a ver qué había pasado._

 _\- Tal vez deberías buscarte a otra novia, es probable que yo nunca pueda…._

 _Terry me abrazó por la espalda – A mí no me importa, no estoy contigo por eso._

 _\- Ahora no te importa, pero sé que después de un tiempo empezará a importarte._

 _\- Candy, deja de torturarte con eso – Me dijo y después me cargó, me sacó del baño y me llevó a la cama._

 _\- Yo tuve la culpa de que eso me pasara, fui muy tonta, muy crédula…._

 _\- No creo que haya sido tu culpa…._

 _\- Sí, si lo fue, yo estaba paseando en el jardín, cuando Elisa me dijo que Anthony me buscaba…_

 _\- ¿Anthony?_

 _\- Sí, mi prometido, íbamos a casarnos en un par de días…._

 _\- ¿Fue el muchacho que murió?_

 _\- Sí, era él. Yo le creí a Elisa, a pesar de saber lo mucho que ella me odiaba, jamás me pasó por la mente que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Elisa estaba enamorada de Anthony y no soportaba que él se fuera a casar conmigo._

 _\- No entiendo cómo es que ella…_

 _\- Elisa tenía un hermano mayor llamado Neal, los dos se pusieron de acuerdo, ella me dijo que Anthony me esperaba en una casita del árbol que estaba cerca de mi casa y yo fui como tonta a encontrarme con él, pero no era Anthony el que me esperaba, era Neal. Desde el momento en que lo vi, supe cuáles eran sus intenciones, yo traté de correr, de escaparme, pero no pude…_

 _Yo comencé a llorar con fuerza, Terry, que en ese momento me observaba un poco perturbado, me abrazó y colocó su cabeza en mi pecho._

 _\- Yo grité con la esperanza de que alguien me escuchara, pero no había nadie cerca, él me golpeó para que me callara y comenzó a quitarme la ropa, yo lloré y le supliqué que no me hiciera daño, pero todo fue inútil, al final él…_

 _\- Basta Candy, no quiero saber más – Me dijo Terry, yo sentí mi pecho mojado, me di cuenta de que él también estaba llorando._

 _\- Si yo no hubiera ido sola a ese lugar, si no hubiera creído las palabras de Elisa, eso jamás hubiera ocurrido._

 _\- ¿Lo denunciaste?_

 _\- No, me moría de vergüenza, de culpa, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que me había pasado._

 _\- ¿Dejaste que ese imbécil se fuera sin pagar por lo que te hizo?_

 _\- No, el obtuvo su castigo. Un amigo que iba pasando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, él me ayudó a bajar y me llevó a mi casa, a la mañana siguiente supe que él, junto con su hermano, le había dado una golpiza a Neal._

 _\- ¿Se lo dijiste a tu prometido?_

 _\- No, y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, tal vez si yo hubiera hablado con Anthony, él todavía seguiría vivo. Él era una persona maravillosa, tan amable, tan servicial, todo el mundo lo quería, él no merecía morir, no así._

 _\- ¿Cómo murió?_

 _El día de mi boda, Neal se apareció con una pistola, él tenía la intención de matarme, supongo que en venganza por la golpiza que le dieron, pero Anthony se interpuso entre los dos y él recibió la bala, no pudieron hacer nada por él._

 _\- ¿Y qué pasó con Neal?_

 _\- El muy cobarde se disparó en la cabeza. No sabes cuánto lo odio, aunque él ya esté muerto, lo odio, él arruinó mi vida completamente._

 _\- Candy, tienes que perdonar, no vas a poder seguir adelante con tu vida, si no sueltas todo eso que te hace tanto daño._

 _\- No puedo, no sé cómo hacerlo._

 _\- Yo te voy a ayudar, ya encontraremos la manera, te lo prometo._

 _De alguna forma, él hablar con Terry de todo lo que me había sucedido, me hizo bien, me sentí liberada. Yo sabía que él tenía razón, si quería seguir adelante con mi vida, tenía que dejar ir todo ese resentimiento que tenía en mi interior._

 _Al día siguiente yo ya me sentía mucho mejor, cerca del mediodía, Terry salió a hacer unas diligencias, mientras él no estaba, yo prendí la radio y comencé a acomodar en los anaqueles la mercancía que acababa de llegar, no me di cuenta de cuando Susana llegó._

 _\- ¿Está Terry? – Me preguntó._

 _Yo volteé a verla – No, salió – Le respondí y seguí acomodando las cosas sin prestarle mucha atención, pensé que ella se iría, pero permaneció ahí, observándome._

 _\- Si sabes que Terry y yo estábamos comprometidos…_

 _\- Sí y también sé que lo abandonaste unos meses antes de la boda._

 _\- Eso fue un gran error, pero por eso estoy aquí, para tratar de enmendarlo._

 _Yo me quedé callada, pensé que esa mujer era realmente cínica._

 _\- Estoy segura de que él no ha olvidado todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, todas esas noches de pasión, él era un tigre en la cama, pero eso tú lo sabes muy bien, ¿no es así?…._

 _Yo no pude evitar sentirme afectada por sus palabras, era probable que yo nunca pudiera saber cómo era Terry en la intimidad. Al alzar la vista, me di cuenta de que ella observaba mi rostro como tratando de interpretar mi reacción, yo volteé la cara para ocultar mi turbación – Sí, lo sé – Le respondí._

 _En ese momento escuché que alguien entraba a la tienda, al voltear vi que era Terry._

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Por favor vete, no quiero hablar contigo._

 _\- Terry, solo escúchame un momento._

 _\- ¡Vete!_

 _\- Me quedaré en la posada toda la semana, si quieres hablar, voy a esperarte diariamente a las 6 - Susana caminó hacia la entrada, antes de irse se dio la vuelta – Por cierto Terry, tu novia es adorable – Le dijo y después se fue._

 _Las tardes siguientes, yo esperaba ansiosa la llegada de Terry, me moría de celos al pensar que él podría ir a verla. Todos esos días él llegó puntual a la casa, pero el sábado se retrasó, dieron las 7, las 8, y él no aparecía. Yo comencé a sentirme nerviosa, mi mente comenzó a imaginar cosas, estaba segura que al final él había decidido ir a verla._

 _Comencé a comerme las uñas y a caminar como león enjaulado por toda la casa, Ellie solo me observaba, creo que ella también estaba nerviosa. Cuando escuché llegar la camioneta, yo salí rápidamente al pórtico._

 _\- ¿Dónde estabas?_

 _\- La camioneta no encendía, tuve que esperar a que llegara el mecánico para que la arreglara._

 _\- No te creo._

 _\- Si quieres puedes ir a preguntarle mañana._

 _Yo decidí creerle, no ganaba nada con desconfiar de él. Esa noche antes de que Terry y yo nos durmiéramos, él me dijo la verdad._

 _\- Sí fui a verla, pero no pasó nada entre nosotros, te lo juro._

 _\- ¿Entonces a qué fuiste?_

 _\- Solo tenía curiosidad de saber que era lo que tenía que decirme, después de escucharla hablar, le dije que te amaba y que jamás te iba a dejar, mucho menos para volver con ella, luego me fui. Perdóname si te mentí, solo quería cerrar definitivamente ese capítulo de mi vida – Me dijo él y me abrazó con fuerza._

 _\- No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Por cierto gracias, por decirme la verdad._

 _Yo cierro mi diario y me levanto del comedor._

 _\- Es todo por hoy, estoy exhausta y lo único que deseo es dormir. Mañana tengo que hacer los arreglos para la llegada de Terry y Ellie. Además tengo que buscar el vestido de novia que usó mi madre._

 _\- ¿Laura?_

 _\- Sí, Laura, sabes bien que nuestra madre nunca se casó._

 _\- A veces me pongo a pensar en cómo hubieran sido las cosas si ella no hubiera tenido ese accidente. Probablemente se hubiera reencontrado con George y se hubieran casado._

 _\- Sí, pero yo no estaría aquí._

 _\- Tienes razón._

 _\- Hasta mañana Albert._

 _-Hasta mañana Candy, que descanses._

 **CHICAS LINDAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, DE VERDAD APRECIO MUCHO QUE SE TOMEN EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR.**

 **YO PENSABA NO CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA, POR QUE DESPUÉS DE VARIOS CAPÍTULOS, ME DI CUENTA DE QUE TENÍA ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS CON LA REDACCIÓN DEL DIARIO, YO PENSÉ EN BORRARLA, EDITARLA Y DESPUÉS DE ALGÚN TIEMPO VOLVER A SUBIRLA, PERO PARA SERLES SINCERA, ME DIO MUCHA FLOJERA HACER ESO. PERO CREO QUE AL FINAL LA HISTORIA SE ENTIENDE.**

 **LES MANDO UN GRAN SALUDO, ES POSIBLE QUE EL FIN DE SEMANA NO ACTUALICE DEBIDO A QUE VOY A ESTAR ALGO OCUPADA, PERO EL LUNES ESPERO PODER SUBIR OTRO CAPÍTULO,**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS.**


	19. Espíritu del más allá

_Al despertar, miro hacia el reloj y veo que son las 9 de la mañana, me cambio rápido de ropa y bajo al comedor, Dorothy comienza a servirme el desayuno, mientras lo hace, empiezo a darle indicaciones._

 _\- Dorothy, necesito que prepares una de las habitaciones, mañana va a llegar mi prometido con su hermana._

 _\- ¿Solo va a ser una habitación?_

 _\- Sí, mi prometido va a dormir conmigo._

 _Dorothy me observa sorprendida, pero no expresa ningún comentario al respecto – Como usted diga, señorita Candy._

 _\- Por cierto, quiero que preparen algún platillo especial para mañana, me gustaría recibirlos afuera, dile a Joseph que se encargue de arreglar el jardín, quiero que todo esté listo mañana al medio día._

 _\- Sí señorita Candy._

 _\- ¿Has visto a Albert?_

 _\- Vi que bajó al sótano muy temprano._

 _\- Gracias Dorothy._

 _Al terminar de desayunar, me dirijo hacia el sótano, ahí me encuentro con Albert, que está buscando algo entre las cajas._

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto._

 _\- Estaba buscando tu vestido._

 _\- ¿Lo encontraste?_

 _\- Sí, aquí está. También encontré estas viejas fotos de la familia, ¿por qué no vamos a verlas al jardín? Sirve que después me sigues leyendo ese diario tuyo._

 _Los dos nos dirigimos hacia el jardín, luego de ver esas fotos viejas, vamos a mi cuarto, donde yo tomo mi diario y prosigo con mi lectura._

 **18 de Marzo de 1949**

 **Hoy regresé al rancho para visitar a mi amiga, la señorita Fisher, que había partido con Dios unos días antes, me di cuenta que nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí, todos me recibieron con mucho cariño, a mí me dio mucho gusto volver a verlos, siempre he considerado este rancho como mi casa, después de todo, aquí viví muchos momentos importantes en mi vida.**

 **Después de cenar, nos quedamos platicando un rato en el comedor, el señor Sanders hizo una aparición repentina y me dijo algunas cosas de Albert que me sorprendieron demasiado, no pude evitar sentirme afectada por sus palabras. Después de mucho meditarlo, llegué a la conclusión de que Albert está muerto, no puedo encontrar otra explicación a lo sucedido, mañana le pediré a mi tía que oficiemos una misa en su nombre, tal vez así su espíritu pueda encontrar paz.**

 _Después de esa noche no volví a ver a Susana, algunos días después, supe que ella se había ido otra vez del pueblo, cuando me enteré de eso yo me sentí más tranquila, su presencia me hacía sentir muy insegura. Las cosas con Terry estaban de maravilla, él hizo público nuestro noviazgo con todos sus conocidos y aunque eso despertó más habladurías en el pueblo, a ninguno de los dos nos importaba lo que la gente pensara._

 _Los días, las semanas y los meses siguieron pasando, nuestro amor se hacía cada vez más fuerte, los dos dejamos de intentar tener intimidad, llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor era dejar que el tiempo se encargara de curar, poco a poco, las heridas que yo aún tenía abiertas. Yo me esforcé mucho para que los sentimientos de odio que tenía por Neal desaparecieran. Durante esa época yo me acerqué mucho a Dios, por las tardes iba con Ellie a la iglesia y después de un tiempo me hice muy cercana Gabriel, el párroco, él me enseñó el camino del perdón y junto con Terry, me ayudó a perdonar a Neal, pero sobre todo, me ayudó a perdonarme a mí misma._

 _Terry, Ellie y yo, solíamos salir juntos todos los domingos, íbamos al río, al pueblo, a las ciudades cercanas, siempre nos divertíamos mucho, sin lugar a dudas, esos fueron los mejores años de mi vida. Cuando me di cuenta, ya había llegado otra vez la época decembrina, esa Navidad y ese Año Nuevo, también los pasamos con los Adams, a pesar de que no éramos miembros de su familia, ellos nos querían y nos procuraban como si lo fuéramos._

 _Fue en el cumpleaños número 27 de Terry, cuando él habló por primera vez sobre la posibilidad de casarnos. Los tres estábamos sentados en el comedor, Terry estaba partiendo el pastel que yo le había hecho con mucho amor, Ellie fue la que sacó el tema a flote._

 _\- Terry, ¿tú no quieres casarte con Candy? – Le preguntó ella a su hermano._

 _Terry me miró sorprendido, supongo que nunca esperó que su hermana le hiciera esa pregunta._

 _\- Sí, claro que quiero casarme con ella._

 _\- Entonces ¿por qué no se casan?_

 _\- Porque tú aún dependes de mí… Después de lo que pasó con Susana, llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor era que yo hiciera mi vida una vez que tú fueras mayor._

 _\- Ya casi cumplo 15 años, no necesito que cuiden de mí como si fuera un bebé, es más, me gustaría mucho que tú y Candy tuvieran hijos pronto, así yo podría cuidar de mis sobrinitos._

 _Terry y yo comenzamos a reír._

 _\- Sí, creo que esa sería una buena idea – Le respondió Terry._

 _Por la noche, mientras nos preparábamos para dormir, él me hizo la pregunta directamente._

 _\- Candy, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?_

 _\- No lo sé, siempre que hago planes de casarme, algo sale mal._

 _Terry me miró sorprendido - ¿Acaso crees que tienes algún tipo de maldición? – Me dijo él riendo._

 _\- No te burles, no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara._

 _\- Creo que estás dramatizando un poco, además ¿Qué podría ocurrirme? Yo quiero hacer bien las cosas contigo, quiero que seas mi esposa ante Dios y ante el mundo y quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos._

 _Yo sonreí al escuchar sus palabras – Creo que tienes razón._

 _\- ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos en Noviembre? Me gusta mucho ese mes._

 _\- Noviembre me parece perfecto – Le dije yo y después me acerqué a él para besarlo._

 _Los dos comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente, él comenzó a besar mi cuello y fue desabotonando poco a poco mi camisón, después de desvestirme, comenzó a recorrer con sus manos cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que sus caricias ya no evocaban la imagen de Neal en mi mente._

 _Comencé a sentirme muy excitada, parecía que cada beso suyo encendía el fuego que había permanecido dormido dentro mí, desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo también comencé a desvestirlo y cuando él estuvo desnudo, comencé a acariciar su cuerpo, tan varonil._

 _Terry se colocó sobre mí, en ese momento lo único que yo deseaba era ser suya, habíamos esperado tanto tiempo, que yo sentía que no podía esperar más. Él fue muy cuidadoso conmigo, yo estaba tan encendida, que esta vez no sentí dolor, Terry comenzó a moverse lentamente, como temeroso de lastimarme y miraba mi rostro con detenimiento, en busca de alguna reacción de desagrado de mi parte._

 _Poco a poco, Terry comenzó a tomar su ritmo, yo podía sentir su respiración agitada y su corazón, que parecía estar a punto de estallar, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, aumentando en mí el placer, él parecía no querer dejar de verme, de vez en cuando me besaba y me susurraba "Te amo" al oído._

 _Algunos minutos después, yo comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en mi zona íntima, que parecía ir creciendo y expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y comencé a sentir mucho calor, yo cerré los ojos y un par de gemidos se escaparon de mi boca, por un momento no fui consciente de mucho, el placer que sentía era inmenso. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Terry me miraba satisfecho, como orgulloso de haber logrado una gran hazaña, los dos comenzamos a besarnos y seguimos con el vaivén del amor._

 _Casi al final de nuestra faena, sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más fuertes y rápidos, parecía que quería tocar lo más profundo de mi ser, yo volví a tener la misma sensación placentera que había experimentado minutos antes, aunque esta vez fue mucho más intensa._

 _Terry comenzó a gemir y pude ver en su cara que estaba sintiendo mucho placer, una vez que terminó, se acercó a mí y comenzó a besarme. Él se veía exhausto, recostó su cabeza sobre mis pechos y comenzó a acariciar uno de ellos. Yo acaricié su cabello y pensé que aunque yo ya no era virgen, sin lugar a dudas, esa había sido mi primera vez._

 _Yo comencé a meditar en el tema de la boda, creí que era necesario que Terry supiera de mi verdadera posición social, ya que en algún momento, él tendría que administrar los bienes de la familia. Después de algunos minutos meditando, decidí hablarle sobre el tema, si íbamos a casarnos, era imperativo que él supiera la verdad, estaba segura de que al final él lo aceptaría, ya que nuestro amor era grande._

 _\- Terry_

 _\- Mmmmm.._

 _\- Hay algo que tengo que decirte, algo importante._

 _Yo respiré profundo para tomar valor._

 _\- Yo no soy quien tú crees, yo vengo de una familia muy rica e influyente de Chicago…. No me había atrevido a decírtelo porque tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, pero no creo que el ser rica me haga una mala persona, de hecho todos mis amigos de Lakewood son maravillosos, no encajan en absoluto con la idea que tú tienes de ellos, estoy segura de que cuando los conozcas, te van a caer muy bien._

 _Después de que dije eso, hubo un silencio largo entre los dos._

 _\- ¿Terry? ¿Me estás escuchando? – Le pregunté, pero no obtuve respuesta suya. Me di cuenta de que Terry ya estaba profundamente dormido, no quise despertarlo, sabía que estaba cansado. Pensé en decírselo después, de todas maneras, yo tenía hasta Noviembre para hablar con él._

 _El siguiente domingo, mientras yo desayunaba con Ellie y Terry, comencé a leer la parte del periódico que Terry ya había leído, cuando llegué a la sección de sociales, me sorprendí mucho al ver una foto de Stear y Paty que abarcaba casi media página, el encabezado, que estaba en letras grandes y negras, decía lo siguiente "Alistair Cornwell y Patricia O'Brian, hijos de dos de los más exitosos y adinerados empresarios de Chicago, han hecho oficial su compromiso, su boda se realizará a finales de año"_

 _\- ¡Oh por Dios! – Grité yo emocionada, Terry y Ellie me miraron sorprendidos._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que lees? – Me preguntó Terry con curiosidad._

 _\- Yo…_

 _Terry me jaló el periódico y comenzó a leerlo - ¿No me digas que los conoces?_

 _Sí, son mis amigos de la infancia, crecimos juntos – Dije yo sonriendo._

 _Terry pensó que yo estaba bromeando – Bueno, tal vez te manden una invitación a su boda – Me respondió de forma sarcástica._

 _\- Ten por seguro que lo harían, si supieran donde estoy._

 _\- Claro Candy._

 _Esa noche decidí escribirles a mis dos amigos, los felicité por su próxima boda y les pedí perdón por no haberles escrito en tanto tiempo, les conté sobre mi vida en Nuevo México y sobre mi próxima boda, a la mañana siguiente fui a las oficinas de correos a enviar las cartas. Recibí su respuesta cerca de un mes después, los dos se mostraban emocionados por tener noticias mías después de tanto tiempo de no saber de mí, como lo supuse, me enviaron la invitación a su boda, deseando que yo pudiera asistir._

 _A mediados de Marzo, recibí un telegrama de mi tía avisándome que la señorita Fisher había fallecido un día antes, recuerdo que yo estaba con Terry en la tienda cuando lo leí, rápidamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comencé a llorar sin poder evitarlo, sentí mucha pena de saber que mi vieja amiga me había dejado._

 _\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? – Me preguntó Terry._

 _\- Una amiga muy querida murió, me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella._

 _\- Lo siento mucho – Me dijo Terry y después me abrazó._

 _\- Voy a viajar a Alabama, quiero darle el último adiós, mañana temprano salgo para allá._

 _\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?_

 _\- Pero ¿qué va a pasar con Ellie y con la tienda?_

 _\- Ellie puede ir con nosotros, no le va a pasar nada por unos días que no vaya a la escuela. Y sobre la tienda, le pediré a Jack que se haga cargo en mi ausencia, él ya me ha ayudado en otras ocasiones, no creo que sea problema._

 _A la mañana siguiente, salimos muy temprano hacia Alabama, tardamos cerca de día y medio en llegar. Mi tía se emocionó mucho al verme, había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que nos vimos._

 _\- Candy, que gusto me da verte, es una lástima que nos hayamos reencontrado en estas circunstancias, La señorita Fisher deseaba mucho verte, te escribí una carta hace un par de semanas avisándote de su delicado estado de salud, esperaba que pudieras venir antes de que ella muriera._

 _\- A mí también me hubiera gustado venir antes, es una pena que la correspondencia tarde tanto en llegar a Farmington._

 _\- ¿No me vas a presentar a tus acompañantes?_

 _\- Sí, claro, tía te presento a Terry y a Ellie Grandchester, te hablé de ellos en mis cartas. Terry, Ellie, les presento a María White, mi tía._

 _Después de las presentaciones pertinentes, nos dirigimos al comedor, ahí estaban platicando Tom y la señorita Paulina, los dos se alegraron mucho de verme._

 _\- Candy, que hermosa te ves, ya eres toda una mujer, no sabes el gusto que me da volver a verte – Me dijo Tom y después me dio un fuerte abrazo._

 _\- Candy, cariño, no sabes el gusto que me da el que hayas decidido venir a visitarnos, te hemos extrañado mucho – Me dijo la señorita Paulina._

 _\- Yo también los extrañé mucho._

 _La señorita Paulina nos llevó a las habitaciones para que acomodáramos nuestras cosas, Terry no dejaba de recorrer el lugar con la mirada. Después de que nos instalamos, ella nos llevó hasta un pequeño cementerio que se encontraba a medio kilómetro del rancho, ahí pude ver la lápida de la señorita Fisher, me senté y platiqué con ella en mi mente, imaginé que me despedía de ella. Después de una hora, regresamos de nuevo al rancho._

 _Durante la cena, yo les platique sobre los planes de boda que Terry y yo teníamos, todos parecían estar contentos con la noticia. Nos quedamos en el comedor por mucho tiempo, mi tía María me quería poner al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido en el rancho desde que me fui. La señorita Paulina nos llevó una jarra de chocolate caliente y comenzó a repartirlo en las tazas._

 _En ese momento llegó el señor Sanders en su silla de ruedas, él era uno de los huéspedes más antiguos del rancho, Albert y yo solíamos sacarlo a pasear por las tardes, él era muy gentil y sobre todo muy mayor, ya pasaba de los 90 años. Justamente unos minutos antes, mi tía me había contado que él a veces decía cosas sin sentido o que luego no reconocía a la gente._

 _\- ¿Candy? ¿Eres tu Candy? – Me preguntó él con su voz temblorosa._

 _-Sí, soy yo Sr. Sanders – Le respondí y me acerqué a él para darle un fuerte abrazo._

 _\- Oh, Candy, que bueno que regresaste, Albert se va a poner muy feliz al saber que tú estás aquí._

 _En ese momento, yo sentí un hueco en el estómago - ¿Albert?_

 _\- Sí, siempre que él viene, no hace más que hablar de ti, dice que te extraña mucho y que desea volver a reunirse contigo algún día._

 _En ese momento yo volteé a ver a mi tía, ella se veía bastante incómoda - ¿Albert ha venido al rancho? – Le pregunté yo tartamudeando._

 _\- Por supuesto que no – Me contestó ella, pude ver que estaba nerviosa, ya que comenzó a jugar con sus manos._

 _\- Candy, no hagas caso de lo que dice el Sr. Sanders, él ya está muy mayor, no sabe de lo que habla – Me dijo Tom._

 _\- Claro que sé de lo que hablo, Albert estuvo aquí hace unos días, me contó sobre el dije que te regaló y de la vez que le lanzó una piedra en la cabeza a un muchacho que vino a verte, también me contó de la vez que la señorita Fisher los encontró en el río._

 _\- ¡Ay Dios! – Exclamé yo y solté la taza de chocolate que la señorita Paulina me acababa de dar, me di cuenta que el Sr. Sanders decía la verdad, porque nadie, a excepción de Albert y yo, sabía esas cosas._

 _\- Candy, ¿estás bien? – Me preguntó mi tía al ver que el chocolate había caído en mis pies, yo estaba tan abrumada, que ni siquiera lo había sentido._

 _\- Discúlpenme, yo no…- Ni siquiera fui capaz de completar la frase, sentí que el aire me faltaba, salí lo más rápido que pude del comedor y me dirigí hacia la entrada, al salir de la casa, sentí la necesidad de ir al río, comencé correr con todas mis fuerzas, al llegar ahí me senté en el que era nuestro lugar favorito._

 _Yo comencé a meditar en las palabras del Sr. Sanders, no había forma de que él supiera todo eso, Albert tenía que habérselo dicho, ¿pero cómo? Estaba segura de que si Albert hubiera ido al rancho, mi tía me lo hubiera contado enseguida. Yo empecé a crear un montón de teorías en mi mente, la más convincente de todas, fue que Albert estaba muerto y se había comunicado con el Sr. Sanders desde el más allá._

 _Yo había escuchado que la gente que ya estaba próxima a morir, solía ver los espíritus de otras personas. En mi afán de hallar una respuesta a lo que había ocurrido en el comedor, empecé a creer que eso era lo que había sucedido, imaginé que el espíritu de Albert se había puesto en contacto con Sr. Sanders para darme su mensaje, su frase "él desea volver a reunirse contigo algún día" me lo confirmaba._

 _Yo estaba bien absorta en mis pensamientos existenciales, cuando escuché que alguien se acercaba a mí, al voltear vi llegar a Terry, supuse que Tom le había dicho donde encontrarme._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Me preguntó él muy serio._

 _\- Discúlpame, pero las palabras del Sr. Sanders me afectaron mucho._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque él me dijo cosas que solo Albert y yo sabíamos._

 _\- ¿Crees que él haya venido?_

 _\- No lo sé, no lo creo, mi tía me lo hubiera dicho. He llegado a pensar que él está muerto y que su espíritu anda rondando por aquí._

 _Terry comenzó a reír._

 _\- No te rías, lo que te digo es serio._

 _\- Yo no creo en esas cosas._

 _\- Pues yo sí, y es la única explicación que le encuentro a lo sucedido._

 _\- Candy, te voy a preguntar algo, pero quiero que me respondas con toda sinceridad, ¿tú todavía amas a Albert?_

 _\- No, mi amor por él murió hace muchos años, pero siempre me he preguntado qué fue lo que le pasó, por qué motivo desapareció de repente._

 _\- Te entiendo. Creo que lo mejor será que dejes de pensar en eso, no ganas nada torturándote de esa manera. Vamos a regresar al rancho, hace frío, además todos están preocupados por ti._

 _\- Sí, vamos._

 _Al terminar de leer, volteó a ver a Albert, que no puede dejar de reír._

 _\- ¿De verdad creíste que estaba muerto y que mi espíritu deambulaba por el rancho?_

 _\- Sí, si lo creí, de hecho estaba casi segura de eso._

 _Albert suelta una carcajada que supongo se escuchó hasta el jardín._

 _\- Tal vez si tú me hubieras dicho la verdad antes, yo no hubiera pensado todo ese montón de tonterías._

 _\- Hice lo que creí mejor para ti, todos pensamos que lo mejor era que no te enteraras de nada._

 _\- Pues sigo pensando que lo mejor hubiera sido que me hablaran con la verdad._

 _\- Sí, creo que tienes razón._

* * *

 **CHICAS LINDAS, LES JURO QUE PENSÉ QUE AYER ERA VIERNES, POR ESO LES DIJE QUE NO IBA A SUBIR OTRO CAPÍTULO HASTA EL LUNES, PERO AHORA SÍ NO VOY A PUBLICAR NADA DURANTE TODO EL FIN DE SEMANA.**

 **LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO SUS COMENTARIOS DE MOTIVACIÓN, LA HISTORIA YA ESTÁ MUY AVANZADA, Y YA NO SERÍA PRUDENTE BORRARLA. ESPERO QUE EL LUNES YO TENGA SUFICIENTE TIEMPO PARA CONTESTAR CON CALMA SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO AFECTUOSO Y UN ABRAZO FUERTE.**


	20. La conversación

**08 de Mayo de 1949**

 **Hoy Terry y yo tuvimos una conversación muy interesante, él me contó una parte de su vida que yo desconocía por completo, por un momento pensé que era curioso que él también tuviera una hermana perdida en algún lugar del mundo, pero a diferencia de mí, Terry si sabe dónde encontrarla, aunque no esté interesado en hacerlo.**

 **Creo que ahora entiendo por qué él me dijo todas esas cosas cuando regresábamos de Albuquerque. Su odio por la gente adinerada, es resultado del rencor que le tiene a su padre y a su familia, me gustaría hacerle entender que no todas las personas ricas son así, deseo con toda el alma que algún día él pueda aceptarme como soy.**

 **No puedo dejar de pensar en lo último que hablamos, ¿Y si de verdad tengo problemas para tener un hijo? ¿Y si tenemos problemas por eso en el futuro? ¿Y si él, al igual que mi padre, busca otra persona con quién tener descendencia? No, no quiero ni pensar en eso, jamás soportaría que me pasara algo así**

 _A pesar de la negativa de mi tía y de la señorita Paulina, al día siguiente de mi llegada, yo organicé una misa en memoria de Albert, el padre Sullivan, quien iba cada mes al rancho, se encargó de oficiarla. Todos estuvimos presentes, mientras orábamos, vi que Tom se reía un poco, yo estuve tentada a darle un golpe en la cabeza, se me hacía de muy mala educación que él hiciera eso._

 _En el momento en que la misa se oficiaba, yo sentí que mi alma descansó, el creer que Albert estaba muerto me hacía sentir liberada de su recuerdo. Sentí que por fin podía cerrar ese capítulo en mi vida y dedicarme por completo a ser feliz con Terry._

 _Solo estuvimos un par de días en el rancho, durante los cuales yo les mostré a Ellie y a Terry los alrededores, también los llevé al río y les conté muchas anécdotas de mi vida en Alabama. Mi tía y la señorita Paulina, se portaron muy amables con ellos, creo que Terry se sentía contento de conocer el lugar donde yo había vivido por tanto tiempo. Antes de regresar a Nuevo México, yo me despedí de todos y les prometí que volvería pronto._

 _Llegamos a Farmington cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, al llegar a la casa, yo encontré mucha correspondencia en el buzón, la mayoría era para mí. Después de cenar me dirigí a mi cuarto, Terry me alcanzó pocos minutos después. Lo primero que hizo al entrar, fue besarme apasionadamente, al parecer los días que habíamos dormido separados lo habían hecho desearme más, porque rápidamente me quitó la ropa y comenzó a acariciarme._

 _Desde nuestra primer encuentro, los dos hacíamos el amor casi a diario, esa era una de las razones por las que habíamos decidido que yo siguiera durmiendo en ese cuarto y no en la casa, con ellos, ya que no queríamos que Ellie se diera cuenta de lo que hacíamos por las noches._

 _Nuestros encuentros siempre eran ardientes, Susana tenía toda la razón, Terry era todo un tigre en la cama, hacer el amor de manera convencional no era lo suyo, ya que él siempre buscaba nuevas maneras de satisfacerme. Algunas veces pensaba que mis pobres padres, mis abuelos y todos mis ancestros, debían de estar revolcándose en la tumba, al darse cuenta de todos los pecados que su única heredera cometía en la cama, sin estar casada._

 _Esa noche no hubo mucho preámbulo amoroso, él me colocó de rodillas en la cama y comenzó rápidamente con el acto sexual, sus movimientos eran fuertes y rápidos y como siempre me hizo llegar al clímax en más de una ocasión. Al terminar, los dos nos quedamos acostados un rato. Después de recuperar el aliento, yo me levanté y fui por mis cartas, que estaban en una mesita cerca de la puerta de entrada, cuando regresé a la cama, Terry estaba sentado con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, yo me senté entre sus piernas y comencé a leer mi correspondencia._

 _La primera carta que leí fue la de Annie._

" _Candy, no sabes la alegría que me dio enterarme de que estabas bien, nos tuviste preocupados por mucho tiempo, aunque claro, todos entendimos los motivos que tuviste para irte sin despedirte._

 _Para serte sincera, ninguno de nosotros se quedó en Lakewood después de lo que ocurrió con Anthony, Stear y Archie fueron los primeros en partir a Chicago, después los siguió Patricia y yo fui la última en alcanzarlos, era realmente doloroso para nosotros permanecer ahí, con todos esos recuerdos de Anthony extendidos por todo el lugar._

 _Me dijo Paty que planeas casarte en noviembre, espero que realices tu boda aquí en Chicago, con nosotros, yo estoy más que dispuesta a ayudarte con todos los preparativos, sabes que me encantan ese tipo de cosas. No sabes las ganas que tenemos de verte, ojalá y puedas venir a visitarnos pronto y ojalá que puedas traer a tu novio contigo, porque Paty y yo morimos de ganas de conocerlo._

 _Te mando un gran abrazo, sabes que te quiero mucho y que me da mucha alegría saber que eres feliz._

 _Con amor, tu amiga Annie."_

 _\- ¿Dónde queda Lakewood? – Me preguntó Terry, él había leído la carta conmigo._

 _\- En Illinois, es un pequeño poblado a orillas del lago Michigan._

 _\- ¿Ahí naciste?_

 _\- No, yo nací en Chicago, pero a los cinco años me fui a vivir a Lakewood y viví ahí hasta que mi padre murió._

 _\- Chicago, ¿eh?... Y cuando tu padre murió, te mudaste con tu tía, ¿no es así?_

 _\- Sí, y viví en Alabama hasta los 20 años, de ahí regresé de nuevo a Lakewood._

 _\- ¿Y es bonito ese lugar?_

 _\- Es realmente hermoso, ahí he visto los mejores atardeceres de mi vida, el lago se pinta de tonos color naranja, reflejando el ocaso del sol, además, todo el lago se encuentra rodeado de bosque, donde se puede encontrar una inmensa variedad de plantas, flores y animales._

 _\- ¿Algún día me llevarás?_

 _\- Sí, me gustaría mucho ir contigo a Lakewood._

 _Yo abrí la otra carta, que era la de la señorita Fisher, al ver la fecha, me di cuenta que me la había enviado unas semanas antes de morir._

" _Mi muy querida Candy, he decidido mandarte esta carta porque sé que mi final está cerca, hace unos días escuché al doctor decirle a la señorita Paulina que probablemente no viva más de un mes, espero que recibas esta carta mucho antes de que yo muera y puedas venir a verme._

 _Hay algo que tengo que confesarte, es acerca de Albert, pero necesito hacerlo en persona, es por eso que te pido que vengas lo más pronto posible al rancho, porque no quiero morir teniendo ese secreto en mi conciencia._

 _Te pido perdón por haberte ocultado tanto tiempo la verdad, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con que te mintieran, pero le juré a tu tía que no te diría ni una sola palabra y hasta el momento he cumplido con mi promesa. Pero ahora que sé que pronto me reuniré con Dios, deseo liberarme de ese juramento, después de todo tú fuiste mi única amiga verdadera, la que siempre me dio su cariño sin importarle mi pasado y la que siempre me escuchó atenta cada una de mis anécdotas. Candy, tú no mereces vivir en una mentira._

 _¿Sabes? Deseo de corazón que ahora sí puedas ser muy feliz, siempre he creído que la vida ha sido muy cruel contigo sin motivo aparente, ya que eres una niña muy buena y no merecías ninguna de las cosas que te sucedieron. Si por alguna razón, la vida volviera a ser injusta contigo, deseo que tengas la fortaleza suficiente para seguir adelante con la cabeza en alto._

 _Si hubiera tenido una hija, me hubiera gustado que fuera como tú. Yo estoy segura de que tu madre, en el cielo, debe estar muy orgullosa de ti._

 _Te quiere, Hilary Fisher."_

 _Yo no pude evitar llorar al leer la carta, Terry me abrazó muy fuerte._

 _\- ¿Qué crees que ella haya querido contarte? – Me preguntó él._

 _\- No sé, probablemente quería contarme que Albert estaba muerto, tal vez todos lo sabían y les daba miedo confesarlo._

 _\- ¿Y por qué dice que le diste tu cariño sin importarte su pasado?_

 _\- Ella fue prostituta casi toda su vida, muchas personas la rechazaban por eso, pero a mí nunca me importó, con ella podía platicar de cualquier cosa y siempre me dio muy buenos consejos, realmente la quise mucho y la voy a extrañar demasiado._

 _Me hubiera gustado que la señorita Fisher viviera un poco más, realmente la extrañé demasiado. Si yo hubiera hablado con ella antes de que muriera, me hubiera evitado todo el drama y el sufrimiento que viví con Terry meses después._

 _Conforme las semanas fueron pasando, yo comencé a pensar seriamente en lo que Annie me había propuesto, lo cierto era que yo también quería que mi boda se realizara en Chicago, quería tener una gran fiesta y estar acompañada de mis amigos, pero para que eso fuera posible, yo tenía que hablar con Terry sobre mi verdadera identidad, pero siempre que intentaba hacerlo, algo sucedía o alguien nos interrumpía._

 _En mi cumpleaños, Terry me organizó un pequeño festejo en la casa, él invitó a algunas personas del pueblo y ayudó a la señora Jane a transportar a Robert. Durante la celebración, Terry me regaló un bonito vestido color verde, después de partir el pastel, todos platicamos y bailamos por un largo rato, los invitados se retiraron cerca de la media noche._

 _Cuando Terry regresó de dejar a los señores Adams en su casa, me alcanzó en el cuarto, Terry quiso que le modelara el vestido que me había regalado, creo que yo tardé más en ponérmelo que lo que él se tardó en quitármelo._

 _\- Veo que te queda corto – Me dijo él, al darse cuenta de que el vestido me quedaba más de cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla._

 _\- Un poco, pero se me ve bien, ¿no?_

 _\- Si, está bien para que lo uses aquí en la casa._

 _\- No me voy a poner este vestido para andar en la casa._

 _\- No quiero que salgas con él, no me gusta que otros hombres te vean las piernas._

 _\- ¿Qué importa si me ven las piernas? Si tú eres el único que puede tocarlas – Le dije yo poniendo su mano sobre una de ellas._

 _Terry me jaló hacia él y comenzó a besarme, en menos de un minuto el vestido ya había volado por los aires, junto con mi ropa interior. Después de hacer el amor, los dos comenzamos a platicar de cuando nos conocimos._

 _\- ¿Qué pensaste la primera vez que me viste? ¿Alguna vez imaginaste que íbamos a terminar así? – Le pregunté._

 _\- Yo me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi y enseguida supe que serías para mí._

 _\- ¿De verdad?_

 _\- Sí, recuerdo bien ese día, yo acababa de preparar la cena y estaba a punto de llamar a Ellie para que se sentara a comer, en eso escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta, primero me asomé por la ventana y te vi recargada en barandal, observando la carretera, te veías tan hermosa… Estabas tan absorta en tus pensamientos, que no te diste cuenta de que yo ya había salido al pórtico._

 _En ese momento recordé lo nerviosa que estaba ese día, porque yo creí que al fin conocería a mi hermano._

 _\- No quise interrumpir tu meditación, solo me quedé ahí, observándote, sintiéndome fascinado con tu belleza. Cuando el aire voló tu sombrero, pude ver tu cabello rubio despeinarse y moverse con el viento, creí que eras la mujer más bella que había visto en mi vida, creo que en ese momento me enamoré de ti. Fue en ese instante que tú volteaste y te reíste, supuse que te reías de mí._

 _\- Me reí porque me estabas observando con la boca abierta._

 _Terry comenzó a reír – Sí, lo sé, me tenías totalmente idiotizado, tus ojos verdes acabaron de enamorarme. Me sentí triste al ver que te marchabas, pero me alegré de nuevo cuando comenzó a llover y tuviste que regresar. Mientras platicabas con Ellie, yo solo pensaba en la manera de hacer que te quedaras, me sentí aliviado cuando dijiste que estabas buscando trabajo, sabía que esa era mi oportunidad para hacer que permanecieras conmigo._

 _\- ¿Sabes? A mi padre le pasó algo parecido, él se enamoró perdidamente de mi madre cuando la vio por primera vez._

 _\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo fue que la conoció?_

 _\- Mi padre me contó que él había viajado a Chicago a visitar a un amigo suyo de la universidad, en esos entonces mi padre tenía 26 años y le ayudaba a mi abuelo con el negocio familiar. Mientras recorría las calles de la ciudad, pasó cerca de una iglesia, en ese momento mi madre iba saliendo de misa, mis abuelos la acompañaban, ella tenía 18 años. Cuando mi padre la vio, supo que ella sería la mujer con quien él quería compartir el resto de su vida. Mi padre se olvidó por completo de su amigo y siguió a mi madre hasta su casa, que estaba a pocas calles de ahí. Él solía decirme que cuando vio a mi madre, pensó que ella era como un ángel caído del cielo._

 _\- Entonces tu belleza viene de familia, ¿Te pareces a tu madre?_

 _\- Sí, mucho, solo que ella no era pecosa y era mucho más alta que yo._

 _\- A mí me fascinan tus pecas._

 _\- Gracias – Le respondí y le di un gran beso._

 _\- Pero dime, ¿qué pasó después?_

 _\- Mi padre esperó por varios días afuera de la casa, hasta que vio a mi madre salir sola, en ese momento la interceptó. Al parecer mi mamá también quedó cautivada con la galanura de mi padre, él era un hombre muy apuesto y con mucha presencia, solía acaparar todas las miradas femeninas a su alrededor. Tuvieron un romance muy breve, algunos meses después de conocerse, mi padre le propuso matrimonio a mi madre y se casaron, diez años más tarde nací yo._

 _\- ¡¿Diez años?! Tardaron mucho en tenerte, ¿no crees?_

 _\- Creo que mi madre tuvo algunos problemas para embarazarse. Pero cuéntame, ¿qué hay de tus padres? ¿Cómo se conocieron?_

 _En ese momento vi que las facciones de Terry se endurecían - La historia de mis padres no es precisamente una historia de amor._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _\- No me gusta hablar de eso._

 _Yo me quedé observando el rostro de Terry fijamente - ¿No confías en mí? – Le pregunté._

 _\- Claro que sí, es solo que… - Terry tomó aire y comenzó a hablar – Mis padres se conocieron desde chicos, él provenía de una familia muy adinerada y mi madre era la hija de uno de sus trabajadores, ellos se llevaban 4 años. Al parecer, durante su juventud tuvieron un romance clandestino por muchos años. A pesar de que mi padre tenía amoríos con otras mujeres, mi madre siempre lo esperó, ella tenía la ilusión de que algún día él decidiría quedarse a su lado, pero eso nunca sucedió, las diferentes clases sociales a las que pertenecían, era un impedimento grande para que mi padre formalizara su relación con ella._

 _Terry se quedó en silencio por un momento, se notaba que le costaba mucho hablar de sus padres._

 _\- Mi madre me contó que mi padre solía viajar mucho, en uno de sus viajes conoció a otra mujer y se casó con ella, solo le envió una carta a mi madre diciéndole que se había enamorado y que ya no regresaría. Al parecer mis padres no tuvieron contacto por varios años, hasta que un día mi padre buscó de nuevo a mi madre._

 _\- Supongo que retomaron su relación._

 _\- Él le contó a mi madre que tenía muchos problemas con su esposa y que pensaba divorciarse de ella, mi madre creyó que él la había buscado para quedarse por siempre a su lado, pero no fue así, el muy canalla la abandonó después de que obtuvo lo que quería de ella y regresó como si nada a lado de su esposa, pero mi madre ya estaba embarazada de mí._

 _\- ¿Y qué pasó después?_

 _\- Los dos se alejaron definitivamente, mi madre se escondió por un tiempo, ella tenía miedo de que mi padre quisiera alejarme de su lado, ya que en ese entonces él no tenía hijos. Pero cuando yo tenía como 4 años, mi madre le escribió una carta a mi padre hablándole de mí, le dijo que yo quería conocerlo y que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer a un lado su miedo y su orgullo, con tal de complacerme y hacerme feliz._

 _\- ¿Y él no quiso conocerte?_

 _\- Creo que él nunca recibió el mensaje, mi madre sólo recibió una carta de su esposa, esa señora le dijo a mi madre que no quería que volviera a buscar a su esposo y le ofreció dinero con tal de que permaneciéramos alejados de sus vidas, le dijo que lo hacía por su hija, pero que va, de seguro no quería que sus amistades supieran que su esposo tenía un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Tengo entendido que ella era muy, muy rica._

 _\- No puedo creer que haya personas así, pero entonces, ¿tú tienes otra hermana?_

 _\- Sí, pero no sé nada de ella, ni su nombre, ni su edad, ni siquiera su apellido, mi madre jamás me dijo el apellido de mi padre, supongo que no quería que algún día yo lo buscara._

 _\- ¿Y nunca tuviste curiosidad de conocer a tu hermana?_

 _\- Sí, cuando murió mi madre, yo encontré la carta que esa señora le había enviado años atrás, de hecho es por eso que yo conozco esa parte de la historia, porque mi madre nunca quiso contarme nada al respecto. El sobre tenía su nombre y una dirección de Chicago, yo decidí escribirle a mi hermana, le conté mi historia y le pedí que nos conociéramos, pero ella nunca me contestó, de seguro le avergonzaba admitir que tenía un hermano bastardo._

 _\- Si ya tenías la dirección ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscar a tu padre? Tal vez te hubiera reconocido y te hubiera dado el lugar que te merecías por ser su hijo._

 _\- Porque él murió muchos años atrás o al menos eso me dijo mi madre, además en ese entonces ya no me importaba saber de él, tal vez hubiera podido ir a reclamar su herencia, pero no le vi el caso, soy muy feliz con lo que tengo y nunca he necesitado de ese dinero, espero que lo aproveche su hija._

 _\- ¿Cómo se llamaba la esposa de tu padre? Si dices que es una mujer muy rica de Chicago, es posible que yo la conozca._

 _\- Sinceramente tampoco me interesa saber de esa mujer, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con esa familia._

 _Es curioso que en ese momento yo no me haya dado cuenta de que él era esa persona que yo había ido a buscar a Nuevo México, tal vez en el fondo mi mente se negaba a aceptar que él podía ser mi hermano, a pesar de que su historia concordaba con la mía. Yo creo que el hecho de que él hablara de dos cartas que hasta ese momento yo desconocía, me hizo pasar por alto todas las demás similitudes._

 _\- Tengo una duda… Ellie es…._

 _\- Ellie es mi media hermana, cuando yo tenía 11 años, mi madre se casó con Richard, él me dio su apellido, mi hermana no sabe nada de lo que te acabo de platicar, ella piensa que los dos somos hijos del mismo padre._

 _En ese momento Terry volteó a ver el reloj, que marcaba las 3 de la mañana._

 _\- Lo mejor será que ya nos durmamos, es tarde y mañana tenemos que abrir temprano la tienda – Me dijo él._

 _\- Tienes razón, vamos a dormir._

 _Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, después de varios minutos, Terry volvió a hablar._

 _\- Candy…_

 _\- ¿Qué pasó?_

 _\- Me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste de tu madre…_

 _\- ¿Qué cosa?_

 _\- Que tardó diez años en embarazarse…_

 _\- ¿Y qué es lo que piensas?_

 _\- ¿Crees que tu tengas el mismo problema?_

 _\- ¿Yo?_

 _\- Piénsalo, hemos hecho el amor casi diario, por varios meses, y tú…._

 _\- A veces esas cosas llevan su tiempo…._

 _\- Pues casi todas las personas casadas que conozco, tuvieron hijos poco tiempo después de casarse._

 _Yo me negaba a darle la razón a Terry, el que mi madre hubiera tenido problemas con eso, no significaba que yo también los tendría - Creo que estás exagerando, ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana, que descanses…_

 _\- Hasta mañana._

 _\- Candy…_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Te amo – Me dijo y me dio un beso._

 _\- Yo también te amo – Le respondí._

 _Terry se durmió enseguida, yo me quedé despierta por más de una hora, en el fondo temía que Terry tuviera razón._

 _Noto que Albert se me queda viendo fijamente, sé bien que es lo que quiere preguntarme._

 _\- Anda, pregúntalo ya – Le digo yo._

 _\- ¿Crees que tú también seas estéril?_

 _\- Creo que es muy probable, no pienso contarte toda mi vida sexual, pero…_

 _\- No, ni me interesa saberla…_

 _\- Pero era para que a estas alturas Terry y yo ya tuviéramos un hijo._

 _\- ¿Y qué piensa él? ¿Has hablado con él al respecto?_

 _\- Sí, lo hablamos cuando yo volví a su lado, y fui muy clara con él, le dije que existía la posibilidad de que nunca pudiera ser mamá, pero a él no le importa, es más, hemos pensado en la posibilidad de adoptar._

 _\- Es curioso, ¿no?_

 _\- ¿Qué te parece curioso?_

 _\- Que te parezcas tanto a ella…_

 _\- Sí, creo que me parezco a ella más que a mi verdadera madre…_

 **CHICAS LINDAS, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CAPÍTULO MAS, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

 **LES DIJE QUE POCO A POCO SE IBAN A IR ACLARANDO LOS MISTERIOS, LA HISTORIA YA VA MÁS ALLÁ DE LA MITAD, ASI QUE NO FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE SEPAN QUE FUE LO QUE PASÓ CON LOS PADRES DE CANDY Y POR QUÉ ALBERT Y ELLA SON HERMANOS.**

 **GABY DE LEO, ANNE NOV, YESDY, LORE CAMPOS, TETE, YESHUA, SONY 77, AMBAR, SOFIA, PHAMBE, MAR147, GUEST, PIVOINE3, ELI, BLANCA G, ALONDRA, AMERICA GRA, LILIT, LES AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE SUS COMENTARIOS, TANTO DE LA HISTORIA COMO DE MOTIVACIÓN.**

 **TAMBIEN LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER CADA CAPÍTULO QUE ESCRIBO.**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO AFECTUOSO A TODAS Y UN GRAN ABRAZO, HASTA LUEGO!**


	21. ¿Quién eres tú?

**01 de Julio de 1949**

 **No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que ocurrió hoy, nunca hubiera imaginado que Terry era el hermano que yo tanto había estado buscando, me siento como en una pesadilla de la cual no puedo despertar. Terry salió desde la tarde y no ha regresado, supongo que debe estar igual o peor que yo.**

 **Dejando a un lado todos los malos entendidos, debo comenzar a pensar en lo que es realmente importante aquí, y eso es, el hecho de que Terry y yo somos hermanos y hemos estado viviendo en pecado todo este tiempo. Sé bien qué es lo que tengo que hacer, pero mi corazón se niega a aceptar lo que mi cabeza le ordena. Debo tomar una decisión, debo de hacer lo correcto.**

 _Una semana después de mi cumpleaños, yo recibí una carta de George, la leí en la noche, antes de que Terry llegara al cuarto._

" _Estimada señorita Candy._

 _Su carta anterior me dejó muy sorprendido, debo confesar que me asombré mucho al enterarme de sus planes de boda, espero que su prometido sea un hombre de bien y que esté a su altura, porque recuerde que usted es una Ardlay, y el hombre que usted tome como esposo, debe representar con orgullo el nombre de la familia._

 _Pasando a otro tema, su presencia en Chicago es requerida con urgencia, hay un asunto de suma importancia que tengo que tratar con usted. La administración de sus negocios es algo que requiere de mucho trabajo de mi parte y considero necesario que alguien me ayude con esa gran responsabilidad. Yo ya he comenzado a envejecer y empiezo a sentirme cansado, creo que es imperiosa la presencia de alguien joven, que con su visión actualizada del mundo, pueda darle un nuevo impulso a las empresas Ardlay. Yo conozco a la persona perfecta para eso y me gustaría presentársela._

 _Deseo que una vez que usted se encuentre aquí, platiquemos de este asunto con calma. Este mes y el que viene, voy a estar sumamente ocupado, pero el primero de Julio, sin falta, estaré en Farmington para traerla de regreso a Chicago._

 _Espero que usted haya pasado un maravilloso cumpleaños, le envío dinero para que se compre lo que usted desee como regalo._

 _Se despide su servidor, George Villers."_

 _Realmente yo nunca había pensado en lo cansado que había sido para George hacerse cargo de todo desde que mi padre murió, me di cuenta de que había sido muy inconsciente al dejarle a él toda la responsabilidad. Si mis cálculos no me fallaban, George tenía alrededor de 57 años, ya era justo y necesario que él se tomara unas vacaciones._

 _Me sorprendió que George me propusiera que una persona externa a la familia lo apoyara, yo había pensado que al momento de casarme, Terry tomaría su lugar. Yo tenía entendido que Terry había estudiado algo de administración en la universidad y aunque él no había concluido sus estudios, estaba segura de que él podría hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares sin ningún problema._

 _En ese momento Terry entró al cuarto, yo escondí rápidamente la carta._

 _\- ¿Qué haces? – Me preguntó al verme actuar muy nerviosa._

 _\- Nada, estaba leyendo una carta._

 _\- ¿De quién?_

 _\- De George, un amigo muy cercano de la familia, él ha estado muy al pendiente de mí desde que quedé huérfana._

 _\- ¿Fue el que te descubrió con Albert?_

 _\- Sí, él justamente._

 _\- ¿Y qué decía la carta?_

 _\- Él quiere que vaya a Chicago, desea tratar un asunto importante conmigo, va a venir por mí a principios de Julio._

 _\- Me gustaría acompañarte, no me parece propio que viajes sola con un hombre._

 _Yo comencé a reír – Créeme que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, George sería incapaz de faltarme al respeto, él es como mi tío, mi abuelo lo llevó a vivir a su casa cuando él tenía diez años, él creció con mi mamá y mi tía, que eran 5 años más chicas que él y prácticamente se criaron como si fueran hermanos. Cuando George venga, te lo voy a presentar, él es muy inexpresivo, pero es una muy buena persona, mi madre lo adoraba y estoy segura de que él también la quería mucho, cuando ella murió, fue la única vez que lo vi demostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos._

 _\- ¿Y por qué tu abuelo lo llevó a vivir a su casa?_

 _\- No lo sé, solo sé que George era huérfano y mi abuelo lo encontró en un viaje que hizo a Francia y decidió llevarlo con él. Mi abuelo siempre deseo tener un heredero varón, pero solo tuvo dos hijas, supongo que vio en George el hijo que tanto deseo._

 _Las semanas siguieron pasando, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya habían pasado los meses de mayo y junio. Tres días antes del cumpleaños de Ellie, Terry quiso ir a Albuquerque, él deseaba comprarle un bonito regalo a su hermana, ya que ella iba a cumplir 15 años, Terry me pidió que lo acompañara, decidí que aprovecharía el viaje para comprarle algo también. Nos fuimos después de dejar a Ellie en la escuela, Terry no abrió la tienda ese día y encargamos a Ellie con los señores Adams._

 _Llegamos a Albuquerque cerca de las once de la mañana, comenzamos a recorrer el centro de la ciudad en busca de los regalos perfectos para Ellie, yo entré a una tienda de vestidos muy finos, en lo que Terry buscaba algo en la tienda de al lado, yo había visto un vestido muy bonito desde afuera, me acerqué para ver el precio y me di cuenta de que sí me alcanzaba con el dinero que traía. La señorita que estaba en el mostrador no se veía muy contenta con mi presencia, rápidamente se levantó y me quitó el vestido de las manos._

 _\- No creo que puedas pagarlo – Me dijo con un tono burlón._

 _\- Si estoy aquí es porque puedo pagarlo – Le respondí._

 _\- Lo siento, ya está apartado._

 _Decidí no responderle nada, al fin y al cabo no era la única tienda de ropa, pensé que podría encontrar otro vestido en alguna otra tienda. Antes de salir volteé a ver a la empleada y le lancé una mirada asesina, ella me sonrió victoriosa, al momento de dar la vuelta para ir a encontrarme con Terry, tropecé con alguien y caí al piso, al alzar la mirada noté dos cosas, la primera, que Terry ya había salido de la otra tienda y caminaba rápidamente hacia mí, y la segunda, que la persona con la que había tropezado no era nadie más, que el Señor Cornwell._

 _\- ¿Candy? ¿Eres tú? Pero que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, recuerdo que fue el día de tu boda con Anthony – Me dijo él, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme._

 _\- Sí, ya han pasado dos años desde entonces…_

 _\- Pero dime, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

 _En ese momento Terry llegó conmigo y me abrazó, el señor Cornwell lo observó con curiosidad._

 _\- Ah, Sr. Cornwell le presento a Terry, mi prometido. Terry, te presento al Sr. Allan Cornwell, él es un viejo conocido de Lakewood y padre de dos grandes amigos míos – Los dos se dieron la mano y se observaron por algunos segundos._

 _\- Respondiendo a su pregunta, yo pensaba comprar un vestido…_

 _\- Sí que te hace falta – Me dijo el Sr. Cornwell bromeando, yo sonreí._

 _\- Pero la empleada, que por cierto no es nada amable, se negó a vendérmelo, porque según ella yo no podía pagarlo._

 _\- ¿Samantha hizo eso?_

 _\- ¿La conoce?_

 _\- Claro que la conozco, ésta es mi nueva tienda y ella es mi empleada._

 _Yo me quedé muy sorprendida, aunque yo sabía que el Sr. Cornwell se dedicaba a vender ropa fina, nunca hubiera imaginado que esa era una de sus tiendas. El señor Cornwell llamó a su empleada, yo, consciente de lo que iba a suceder, traté de persuadirlo de que dejara las cosas así, pero él no me hizo caso, después de un par de minutos, Samantha se acercó temerosa._

 _\- ¿En qué puedo servirle Sr. Cornwell?_

 _\- Samantha, ¿sabes quién es esta jovencita?_

 _\- No, no lo sé – Respondió ella._

 _\- Sr. Cornwell, de verdad no es necesario, no tiene importancia – Le dije yo._

 _\- No Candy, ella debe aprender a comportarse amablemente con todos mis clientes. Samantha ¿Has escuchado hablar alguna vez del Sr. William Ardlay?_

 _\- No señor._

 _\- Bueno, te voy a contar brevemente de él._

 _En ese momento yo solo quería que el Sr. Cornwell se callara de una vez por todas._

 _\- El señor Ardlay fue un visionario de su época, casi la mitad de todos los negocios que hay en Chicago, fueron fundados por él, además poseía acciones en algunos de los hoteles y bancos importantes de todo el mundo. Para cuando él murió, se había convertido en uno de los hombres más importantes y adinerados, no solo de Chicago, sino de todo Norteamérica._

 _Samantha miraba al Sr. Cornwell, parecía no entender que era lo que él quería decirle._

 _\- Pues bien, hace rato te pregunté si sabías quién era esta hermosa señorita, ella no es nada más que Candice White Ardlay, nieta del honorable señor William Ardlay y su única heredera._

 _Cuando él Sr. Cornwell dijo eso, Terry me soltó, yo pude sentir su mirada penetrante sobre mí, desee con todas mis fuerzas que la tierra se abriera de repente y me tragara._

 _\- Yo no lo sabía señor – Le dijo ella, muy apenada._

 _\- Bueno, pues la próxima vez que pienses en negarle un vestido a alguien, quiero que recuerdes a Candy, ya que ella no solo puede comprar ese vestido, si ella quisiera, podría comprar todas mis tiendas y aún seguiría siendo muy rica. Ahora ve y trae el vestido que a ella le gustó._

 _\- Sí Sr. Cornwell – Dijo Samantha y se fue rápidamente por el vestido._

 _\- Candy, déjame decirte que estás mucho más hermosa que la última vez que te vi, no cabe duda que los años te han favorecido, con razón traías loco a mi Archie, además, eres el vivo retrato de Laura, si ella viviera, se sentiría muy orgullosa de ti._

 _En ese momento, Terry, que hasta entonces había permanecido mirándome en silencio, habló - ¿Dijo Laura? ¿Laura Ardlay?_

 _\- Sí, bueno, Laura Ardlay era su nombre de soltera, ¿la conociste?_

 _\- No… yo... No, no la conozco – Dijo Terry tartamudeando, pude ver que su rostro había palidecido súbitamente._

 _En ese momento llegó Samantha con el vestido, mientras me lo entregaba, vi que Terry comenzó a caminar sin mí, yo me despedí rápido del Sr. Cornwell, no sin antes ofrecerme a pagar por el vestido, él se negó terminantemente. Después de agradecerle su gesto amable, yo corrí para alcanzar a Terry._

 _\- Terry, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?_

 _Terry no me contestó, siguió caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la camioneta, abrió la puerta del carro, se subió y encendió el carro, por un momento pensé que me iba a dejar afuera. Luego de un par de minutos, él abrió la puerta del otro lado y yo me subí rápidamente, Terry arrancó la camioneta y comenzó a conducir sin decir ni una sola palabra, yo no pude evitar sentirme molesta por su actitud._

 _\- ¿Me vas a decir qué demonios te pasa? – Le pregunté bastante irritada._

 _\- ¿Por qué no empiezas por decirme quien eres tú en realidad?_

 _\- ¿Quién soy yo? Soy la misma Candy de siempre…_

 _\- Sabes bien que eso no es cierto, Candy ¿por qué me ocultaste la verdad? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que descendías de una familia muy rica? ¿Por qué Candy? ¿Por qué?_

 _Yo pude darme cuenta que Terry estaba muy afectado con lo que acababa de descubrir, traté de tranquilizarme y decidí contarle toda la verdad._

 _\- Al principio no te tenía la confianza suficiente como para decírtelo, y tiempo después, cuando me dijiste que odiabas a la gente como yo, tuve miedo de confesártelo. Pero creo que al final lo único que debe importarnos es nuestro amor y no nuestra clase social._

 _\- Candy, dime como se llamaba tu padre…_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Por favor, dime como se llamaba tu padre…_

 _\- Henry…_

 _\- No Candy, dime su nombre completo._

 _\- Henry Graham White._

 _\- Ay no, no puede ser, no puede ser cierto – Dijo Terry y después frenó de golpe, apagó el carro y lo dejó parado a media carretera, se bajó rápidamente, caminó hacia la orilla y comenzó a vomitar. Yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, comencé a asustarme por el comportamiento tan extraño de Terry, después de algunos minutos él regresó, por más que intenté, no logré que él volviera a hablar durante todo el trayecto a Farmington._

 _Cuando íbamos llegando a la casa, vi el carro de George estacionado cerca de la entrada, yo había olvidado por completo que él iría por mí ese preciso día. Terry se estacionó y se bajó rápido del carro, yo me bajé detrás de él, cuando Terry llegó al pórtico, se encontró de frente con George, los dos se miraron sorprendidos, por un momento pareció que Terry hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo._

 _\- Buenas tardes joven Graham – Le dijo George a Terry, yo sentí que el corazón se me detuvo cuando escuché que George lo llamaba así._

 _Terry no le contestó el saludo, abrió la puerta de la casa y se pasó de largo._

 _\- ¿Cómo lo llamaste? – Le pregunté a George._

 _\- Graham, él es el joven Graham, él hijo que la señorita Baker tuvo con su padre, creí que me había dicho que ya no vivía aquí._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro?_

 _\- Claro que estoy seguro, él joven Graham no ha cambiado en absoluto desde la última vez que lo vi – Yo sentía que todo me daba vueltas, George se me quedó viendo - Señorita Candy, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Ya está lista para irnos?_

 _En ese momento yo no estaba lista para nada, la confesión de George me había dejado helada – No, yo no… George, ¿podrías venir a recogerme mañana temprano?_

 _\- ¿A qué hora?_

 _\- ¿A las 6?_

 _\- Claro que sí señorita Candy._

 _Yo ni siquiera me despedí de George, entré rápido a la casa y comencé a buscar a Terry, lo encontré en su recamara, él parecía estar buscando algo, yo me acerqué a él y comencé a golpearlo en el pecho._

 _\- ¿Quién eres tú realmente? ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú eras Graham? Si yo te lo pregunté cuando nos conocimos._

 _Terry agachó la cabeza y se quedó en silencio._

 _\- ¿Tú sabías que yo era tu hermana?_

 _\- No, tal vez lo sospeche cuando te conocí, pero después deseché por completo esa idea._

 _\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú eras la persona que yo estaba buscando?_

 _\- Porque no sabía cuáles eran tus intenciones, nadie, más que mi madre, me llamaba Graham. No entendía por qué nos estabas buscando, además casi nadie conocía el verdadero nombre de mi madre, lo primero que pensé fue que venías de parte de Laura y eso me hizo desconfiar de ti._

 _\- Esto está mal, está muy mal…_

 _\- Ya sé que está mal – Me dijo Terry llevándose las manos a la cabeza, después volteó hacia mí - ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme? ¿Cómo fue que supiste de mí? ¿Te lo dijo tu madre?_

 _\- Yo nunca me enteré de tu existencia, fue después de la muerte de Anthony que supe de ti. Yo regresé a la mansión de Chicago, ahí encontré una carta que tu madre le había enviado a mi padre antes de que tú nacieras, yo le pregunté a George si sabía algo al respecto y él me contó la parte de la historia que él conocía, fue él el que me trajo aquí. En ese momento quise conocerte, yo me sentía muy sola y por un momento pensé que podríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, que podríamos tener una buena relación, fue por eso que vine a buscarte._

 _\- ¿Por qué nunca contestaste la carta que te envié?_

 _\- Porque yo nunca recibí esa carta, en ese entonces yo vivía en Alabama, es probable que la carta se haya perdido, que la hayan tirado, qué se yo…_

 _\- ¿Quién es el hombre que estaba afuera?_

 _\- Él es George, ¿lo conoces?_

 _\- Sí, lo vi una sola vez, hace más de diez años, mi madre me dijo que era un amigo muy cercano de tu familia, y que venía de parte de mi padre, porque él quería conocerme…_

 _\- Mi padre te buscó por años, él siempre quiso encontrarte, él deseaba darte su apellido y llevarte a vivir con nosotros, y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera muerto tan repentinamente. Si tu madre no se hubiera empeñado en esconderte, nada de esto estaría pasando._

 _\- ¿Mi madre? Fue tu madre la causante de todo esto._

 _\- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi mamá aquí?_

 _Terry siguió con la búsqueda que tenía cuando yo entré al cuarto, después de algunos minutos sacó una caja de madera, la abrió y tomó un viejo sobre que había en su interior – Léela – Me dijo._

 _Yo tomé el sobre y vacié su contenido, al abrir la carta, vi que era la letra de mi madre, comencé a leerla inmediatamente._

" _Eleanor._

 _Hace una semana que tu carta llegó a la casa, cuando vi el remitente, no pude evitar sentir curiosidad de saber que era lo que querías decirle a Henry, rápidamente aparté la carta del resto de la correspondencia que iba destinada a mi esposo y me dirigí a mi recamara para leerla._

 _Te confieso que su contenido me afectó demasiado, como tú sabrás bien, yo nunca pude darle a Henry el heredero que él siempre deseo, el hecho de saber que tú si habías podido hacerlo, me hizo sentir mucha envidia de ti._

 _Fue por eso que decidí no entregarle la carta a Henry y es por eso que te pido que no vuelvas a buscarlo. Él y yo vivimos muy felices, Dios nos ha bendecido con una hermosa niña y la presencia de tu hijo podría afectar el amor que él siente por ella, así como sus intereses futuros._

 _Tal vez pienses que soy egoísta y es probable que tengas razón, pero antes de juzgarme, quiero que sepas que mis acciones nada tienen que ver contigo y conmigo, hace mucho tiempo que yo dejé de sentir celos de ti y de sentirme afectada por el romance que Henry había sostenido contigo en Nueva York. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por mi niña, ella es la razón de mi vida y jamás permitiré que sufra por culpa de nuestros errores, creo que tú, como madre, me comprendes bien._

 _Si gustas puedo enviarte dinero, es más, mañana mismo le diré a mi hermano que vaya a buscarte para ponerse de acuerdo contigo, no deseo que tu hijo viva con carencias, después de todo él es un ser inocente y no tiene la culpa de nada._

 _Te pido de la manera más atenta que jamás vuelvas a buscar a Henry, y que tampoco dejes que él te encuentre. Mi tranquilidad y la de mi hija, dependen de ti._

 _Atentamente Laura W. Ardlay."_

 _Yo no entendí nada de lo que esa carta decía, no veía en que podía afectarme a mí, el que mi padre conociera a Terry, después de todo los dos éramos sus hijos y él nos hubiera amado por igual. Tampoco entendí a qué hermano se refería mi madre, si ella no tenía hermanos, supuse que hablaba de George._

 _\- ¿Ahora entiendes todo? Tu madre fue la causante de todo, si mi padre hubiera recibido esa carta, todo sería diferente, ella fue muy desconsiderada, era una egoísta, no cabe duda que era una mala persona._

 _\- En todo caso la culpa es de tu madre por haberse acostado con mi padre sabiendo que él aún estaba casado, eso la convierte en una mujerzuela, ¿no crees? – Le contesté molesta, aunque sabía que mi madre había actuado mal, no podía permitir que hablaran mal de ella._

 _Terry me miró furioso, salió de la recamara sin decirme una palabra, yo escuché como salía de la casa y arrancaba la camioneta, yo me quedé ahí, sola, meditando sobre todo lo que acababa de suceder._


	22. Las cartas

_\- Tengo que ir a buscar el otro diario – Le digo a Albert._

 _\- Dejaste hojas sin escribir._

 _\- Es que éste diario lo olvidé en casa de Terry cuando me fui. Él me lo regresó cuando vino a buscarme a Chicago._

 _\- ¿Lo leyó?_

 _\- Sí, pero no me importó, casi todas las páginas hablaban de él, no había nada escrito en ese diario que él no conociera._

 _\- Te acompaño al sótano a buscarlo._

 _\- Sí, pero antes tengo que pedirle a Dorothy que laven el vestido de novia, se ve algo percudido y además huele a humedad, no pienso ponérmelo así._

 _Albert comienza a reír – Vamos, sirve que comemos algo, es tarde y tengo hambre._

 _\- Sí, está bien._

 **04 de Julio de 1949**

 **Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ellie, me hubiera gustado mucho abrazarla, hacerle su pastel y entregarle su regalo, me siento realmente triste al pesar que es posible que no vuelva a verla, realmente la voy a extrañar.**

 **Llegué a Chicago al medio día, rápidamente me dirigí a la habitación de mi madre y comencé a buscar la carta que Eleanor le envió, tenía la corazonada de que la encontraría ahí y así fue. También encontré la carta que Terry me envió al morir su madre, si tan solo la hubiera recibido, nuestra historia sería muy diferente.**

 **No puedo dejar de pensar en Terry, lo extraño tanto, ¿Cómo podré vivir sin él? Si él es mi vida, pero sé que tengo que ser fuerte, este dolor pasará, como todos los anteriores, y algún día solo será un viejo recuerdo.**

 _Después de una hora, salí de la habitación de Terry y me dirigí a mi cuarto, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a demorar Terry en regresar, pero lo que si sabía era que no quería que me encontrara ahí, no quería verlo, no quería hablar con él. Todo lo que acaba de pasar me parecía tan irreal, tan injusto, como siempre la vida se encargaba de despertarme a la realidad de la manera más cruel, precisamente cuando yo me encontraba soñando tan feliz._

 _Tomé mis maletas y comencé a empacar todas mis cosas, no pensaba permanecer más tiempo ahí, pensé en pedir un aventón al pueblo y buscar a George, yo estaba segura de que él se estaba quedando en la misma posada donde nos quedamos cuando llegamos a Farmington, al verlo le pediría que nos fuéramos lo antes posible a Chicago._

 _Una vez que recogí todo, salí al patio y me di cuenta que estaba comenzando a llover, me regresé al cuarto, coloqué las maletas cerca de la entrada y me senté en la cama, sabía bien que no podía irme si estaba lloviendo, la carretera se ponía muy peligrosa con la lluvia. Decidí que esperaría a que George viniera por mí al día siguiente, así partiríamos temprano en la mañana._

 _Miré el reloj y vi que eran las 7 de la noche, aún faltaban 11 horas para que George llegara, tomé mi pluma y una hoja en blanco de mi diario y comencé a escribirle una carta de despedida a Terry._

" _Querido Terry._

 _Te pido perdón por haber insultado la memoria de tu madre, después de todo, ella solo era una mujer enamorada, aunque tampoco la disculpo por lo que hizo._

 _Me doy cuenta que en esta historia, todos los protagonistas son víctimas y verdugos, ya que todos actuaron mal, tu mamá, mi mamá, nuestro padre, y de alguna manera todos recibieron un castigo por sus malas obras. Pero los que realmente estamos pagando por cada uno de sus errores, somos nosotros dos y es muy injusto que por su culpa, nosotros estemos sufriendo este calvario._

 _Supongo que cuando leas esta carta, yo ya estaré lejos de aquí, quiero suponer que entiendes los motivos que me llevaron a tomar la decisión de alejarme de ti, yo jamás podría seguir viviendo contigo sabiendo que por nuestras venas corre la misma sangre, y aunque se me parte el corazón al pensar en dejarte, tengo que hacer lo correcto._

 _Le pediré a George que haga todos los trámites para que se te reconozca como hijo legítimo de mi padre y también para que recibas la parte de la herencia que te corresponde, creo que es lo mínimo que te mereces después de todo lo que se te negó durante tantos años. Sé que en este momento es imposible, pero espero que con el tiempo, los dos podamos tener una buena relación de hermanos._

 _Te deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre, espero que algún día conozcas a alguien de quien te enamores perdidamente y puedas ser muy feliz, porque eres una persona maravillosa y es lo mínimo que te mereces, después de todo lo que has sufrido. Por mi parte, yo también espero ser feliz, no creo volver a enamorarme como lo hice de ti, pero al menos lo intentaré._

 _Cuida mucho de Ellie, aunque siempre peleé contigo, ella te ama, y al igual que yo, solo desea que seas feliz. Y si algún día, Ellie o tú, necesitan algo, no duden en pedírmelo, yo siempre estaré dispuesta a ayudarlos._

 _Te ama, Candice."_

 _Luego de escribir la carta, la metí en un sobre y escribí el nombre de Terry en él, pensé en depositarla en el buzón antes de irme. Después tomé el vestido que el señor Cornwell me había obsequiado, lo envolví para Ellie y le escribí una pequeña nota._

" _Querida Ellie, me gustaría mucho poder pasar contigo tu cumpleaños, pero por causas de fuerza mayor, no podré hacerlo. Espero que te guste mucho tu vestido, lo escogí especialmente para ti._

 _Sí algún día quieres platicar conmigo, no dudes en escribirme, te juro que yo responderé cada una de tus cartas lo más pronto posible, te dejo mi dirección al reverso._

 _Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que tú eres para mí como la hermana que siempre anhele tener, deseo que te conviertas en una mujer de bien y que jamás hagas nada de lo que puedas avergonzarte o arrepentirte después._

 _Por favor cuida mucho de Terry, sé que él puede ser un poco intransigente contigo, pero todo lo que hace, lo hace porque te ama mucho y desea tu bien._

 _Nunca me olvides, yo nunca te olvidaré._

 _Con amor, tu amiga Candy."_

 _Metí la carta dentro de la envoltura del vestido y coloqué el paquete sobre la mesita de la entrada, encima del paquete puse la carta para Terry. Me acosté en la cama y comencé a escribir en mi diario, sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida._

 _Tres horas después, escuché la camioneta de Terry llegar, rápidamente cerré la puerta del cuarto con llave y apague la luz, sabía que alguno de los dos iría a buscarme y lo cierto era que en ese momento yo no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, me acosté en la cama y comencé a llorar, me sentía tan triste de tener que dejar todo lo que yo amaba._

 _Ellie fue la primera en ir a tocar la puerta, me sentí la peor de las amigas al ignorarla, pero no quería que me viera en ese estado de ánimo, estaba segura que ella comenzaría a preguntarme qué era lo que estaba pasando y yo no iba a tener el valor de engañarla. Después de diez minutos ella se dio por vencida y se regresó a la casa._

 _Terry fue a buscarme a la medianoche, él fue un poco más insistente, tocó cerca de 20 minutos, una vez que se cansó de insistir, Terry se sentó del otro lado de la puerta y comenzó a tocar la armónica, yo me levanté de la cama y me senté recargada en la puerta, llorando y escuchándolo._

 _Terry tocó la armónica por mucho tiempo, con cada nota que ejecutaba, yo sentía que mi alma de desgarraba poco a poco, casi al final de su interpretación, mi llanto era muy intenso, supongo que él me escuchó, porque rápidamente comenzó a hablarme._

 _\- Candy, sé que estás ahí, puedo escucharte, por favor ábreme la puerta, te necesito…_

 _Yo dudé por un momento, pero mi voluntad fue débil y al final le abrí la puerta, yo también lo necesitaba, no tenía idea de cómo iba a poder vivir sin él. Terry entró y se me quedó viendo, yo noté que él también había estado llorando, porque tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, él me abrazó por varios minutos, después tomó mi cara entre sus manos y comenzó a besarme._

 _\- Candy, vamos a seguir juntos, nadie tiene por qué saberlo, nos mudaremos a algún lugar donde nadie nos conozca y donde nadie nos encuentre, si ya hemos pecado tanto, que más da pecar un poco más – Me dijo él mientras me acariciaba y me quitaba la ropa._

 _Yo no le contesté nada, en ese momento no era capaz de pensar con claridad, yo también comencé a desvestirlo y una vez que estuvimos desnudos, Terry me cargó y me llevó hasta la cama, de todas las noches que hicimos el amor, esa fue, sin lugar a dudas, la más intensa._

 _Hicimos el amor una y otra vez hasta que dieron las cinco de la mañana, si su intención era convencerme de que me quedara, por poco y lo consigue, una vez que él se quedó dormido, yo me quedé pensando varios minutos en lo que Terry me había dicho al entrar al cuarto, ¿de verdad podríamos seguir juntos a pesar de saber que éramos hermano? Yo no estaba tan segura._

 _Cuando dieron las 5:30 traté de levantarme de la cama, a pesar de estar dormido, Terry me sujetaba con fuerza, supongo que en el fondo tenía miedo de que yo lo abandonara. Cuando logré zafarme de su agarre, me metí al baño y me di una ducha rápida, me cambié de ropa y metí mi ropa sucia a la maleta, antes de irme, saqué mi diario de mi bolsa, substraje la carta que Eleanor le había enviado a mi padre 28 años atrás y la dejé en el buró, al momento de darme la vuelta para irme, Terry se despertó._

 _\- ¿A dónde vas? – Me preguntó._

 _\- A Chicago…_

 _\- ¿Vas a volver?_

 _\- No, no pienso volver nunca._

 _\- Candy, quédate conmigo…_

 _\- Lo siento, no puedo, jamás podría quedarme contigo sabiendo que eres mi hermano._

 _\- Candy…_

 _\- Por favor no insistas, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión, cuídate mucho, adiós._

 _Yo caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta, tomé mis maletas y salí del cuarto, sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, pero no fui capaz de detenerme, seguí caminando por el patio hasta llegar al pórtico, vi que George ya me estaba esperando, él se acercó a mí y me ayudó a subir mi equipaje, yo sequé rápidamente mis lágrimas y me subí al coche. Mientras George se alejaba lentamente de la casa, yo me despedí mentalmente del lugar dónde había sido tan feliz._

 _El primer día de viaje permanecí en silencio, el dolor que padecía en mi interior era indescriptible, si bien ya había sufrido por amor antes, ese sufrimiento no se comparaba en absoluto con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Esa noche nos quedamos en un hotel de carretera, pasé más de la mitad de la noche llorando, cuando intenté sacar mi diario para escribir en él, me di cuenta que lo había dejado en la cama cuando saqué la carta, no me preocupó demasiado, ese diario hablaba en su mayoría de él._

 _Al día siguiente ya me sentía un poco mejor, durante el camino, comencé a interrogar a George._

 _\- ¿Tu sabías que mi madre le había escrito una carta a Eleanor pidiéndole que no buscara a mi padre?_

 _\- Sí, si lo sabía._

 _\- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?_

 _\- Porque no quería dañar la imagen que usted tenía de su madre._

 _\- Y si sabías dónde estaba Eleanor, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste a mi padre?_

 _\- Porque su madre me pidió que guardara el secreto y yo jamás me hubiera atrevido a traicionarla, ella era muy importante para mí._

 _\- ¿La amabas?_

 _\- ¿Disculpe? – Me preguntó George, yo vi como su rostro se enrojecía súbitamente, estaba segura que él no se esperaba que yo le hiciera esa pregunta._

 _\- Que si amabas a mi madre…_

 _\- El amor que sentía por su madre, era un amor fraternal, yo la quería como si fuera mi hermana._

 _\- ¿Y lo era?_

 _\- Señorita Candy, ¿a qué se debe tanto cuestionamiento?_

 _\- Me he dado cuenta de que todo lo que yo solía creer acerca de mi familia, es una completa mentira, quiero saber si hay algo más que yo desconozca, no quiero enterarme después de que tu eres mi tío o de que tengo otro hermano perdido por el mundo._

 _George comenzó a toser – Señorita Candy, creo que está exagerando las cosas._

 _\- ¿Exagerando las cosas? Si pudieras ponerte en mi lugar un momento, te darías cuenta de que no estoy exagerando nada, mi madre, de quien yo siempre tuve el mejor concepto, resultó ser la peor de las egoístas al negarle a mi padre la posibilidad de estar con su hijo._

 _\- La señora Laura tenía sus motivos, no era su mejor momento, su padre había fallecido un año antes, al igual que Pr…. Antes de que usted llegara a sus vidas, ella tenía muchos problemas con el señor Henry, ella se había obsesionado demasiado con la idea de tener un hijo, además solía celar demasiado al Sr. Henry. Cuando usted llegó, las cosas entre los dos se calmaron, su madre creyó que con la aparición de ese niño, se terminaría de romper el frágil lazo que la unía a su esposo, y ese lazo era usted._

 _\- Ella no debió…_

 _\- Tiene razón, ella no debió hacer eso, pero en ese momento era su única opción._

 _En el camino le pedí a George que paráramos en una tienda para que comprara un nuevo diario, al llegar a Chicago, yo me dirigí de inmediato al cuarto de mis padres, algo me decía que la carta que Eleanor le había enviado a mi padre se encontraba en algún lugar de la alcoba, comencé a vaciar todos los cajones y a revisar cada mueble de la habitación, Betsy, al darse cuenta de lo que yo estaba haciendo, se acercó preocupada._

 _\- Señorita Candy, ¿quiere que la ayude en algo?_

 _\- No, solo quiero que cierres la puerta, no quiero que nadie me moleste, quiero estar sola._

 _\- Si señorita Candy, como usted ordene._

 _La primera carta que encontré fue la que Terry me había enviado unos años atrás, me di cuenta de por qué no la había recibido, él había puesto "Señorita Ardlay" en el destinatario, y las únicas señoritas Ardlay que habían vivido en esa casa, habían sido mi madre y mi tía, era lógico que quien hubiera recibido la carta, hubiera pensado que era para mi madre y la hubiera colocado en la habitación. Rápidamente me senté en la cama y comencé a leerla._

" _Estimada señorita Ardlay_

 _Trataré de ser lo más directo posible con usted, hace unos meses me enteré de que tengo una hermana, y esa hermana es usted, sé que esto le puede sorprender tanto como a mí, pero es la verdad. Su padre tuvo un romance con mi madre hace muchos años, y yo fui el resultado de esa aventura._

 _Mi nombre es Terrence Graham, tengo 21 años y vivo en Farmington, Nuevo México, en el sobre usted podrá encontrar mi dirección completa, por si gusta escribirme, y si usted lo desea, tal vez podríamos encontrarnos algún día, en el lugar que usted elija, es más, yo puedo viajar hasta Chicago para verla._

 _Sé que tardé mucho tiempo en animarme a escribirle esta pequeña carta, pero realmente tengo muchos deseos de conocerla, nunca pude conocer a mi padre, y sé que tal vez usted pueda hablarme de él y mostrarme algunas fotografías suyas._

 _Espero con ansias su respuesta, espero que no demore mucho en contestar._

 _Atentamente Terrence Graham."_

 _Si yo hubiera recibido esa carta, mi historia con Terry hubiera sido muy distinta, pero en ese entonces yo estaba en Alabama, soñando con casarme con Albert._

 _Después de leer la carta, yo seguí con mi búsqueda, en el fondo del ropero encontré un viejo joyero con llave, rápidamente lo saqué y lo coloqué en la cama, fui a la cocina por un cuchillo pequeño y comencé a intentar abrir el joyero, tardé casi una hora en poder abrirlo, cuando por fin lo conseguí, me sentí como un pirata que encuentra el tesoro de un cofre._

 _Lo primero que hallé en el estuche, fueron muchas fotos viejas, comencé a verlas con detenimiento, había una donde aparecían mi madre, mi tía, George y mi abuelo, supuse que esa foto había sido tomada cuando mi madre y mi tía eran adolescentes, porque ellas se veían muy jóvenes, me di cuenta de que ellas eran muy parecidas, pero podía apreciarse en la cara de mi tía que ella sí tenía pecas. George aparecía a lado de mi tía, abrazándola y ella tenía una sonrisa enorme en sus labios._

 _Otra foto que me llamó la atención fue una donde aparecían mis abuelos de jóvenes, mi abuela era idéntica a mi madre, pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que mi abuelo se pareciera tanto a Albert, a pesar de que en la foto mi abuelo aparecía con una barba larga y tupida, los ojos, las cejas, la forma de la cara, se asemejaban mucho._

 _Hasta el fondo del joyero se encontraba la carta de Eleanor, rápidamente la saqué, moría de ganas de leerla._

" _Querido Henry._

 _Sé que han pasado varios años desde la última vez que te escribí, en ese entonces mi cabeza era un mar de confusión y mi corazón se encontraba roto, ahora me doy cuenta de que actué de manera precipitada, pero en ese momento el dolor que sentía no me dejaba pensar con claridad._

 _Hace cuatro años nació nuestro hijo, fue un 28 de enero a las 6 de la mañana, lo llamé Graham, como tú. Él es un niño hermoso, y no lo digo porque sea su madre, estoy segura de que algún día se convertirá en un gran hombre, siempre que lo miro a los ojos me acuerdo de ti, él tiene tu misma mirada._

 _Hace un par de meses, él comenzó a preguntarme por su padre, yo le dije que te encontrabas de viaje y que pronto regresarías, fue realmente doloroso para mí tener que mentirle y no quiero seguir haciéndolo._

 _Es por eso que te decidí dejar a un lado mi orgullo y escribirte esta carta, no deseo que mi hijo crezca sin el amor de su padre, quiero que ustedes se conozcan, estoy segura que tú también lo amarás como yo lo amo. Sé que esto podrá ser difícil para tu esposa, pero ella puede estar tranquila, mi única intención es que Graham y tú convivan, yo nunca volveré a interferir en su matrimonio._

 _Te envío mi dirección actual, por el momento estoy viviendo en San Diego, California, espero que no tardes mucho en venir a conocer a tu hijo, Graham anhela con todo el corazón conocerte._

 _Atentamente, Eleanor Baker"_

 _No pude evitar sentirme culpable por las acciones de mi madre, si yo no hubiera nacido, es probable que Terry y mi padre hubieran podido estar juntos. Me acosté en la cama y me quedé pensando, ese día no salí en absoluto de la habitación._

 **CHICAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, YO ESTOY AQUÍ ACTUALIZANDO DE PRISA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO, LES MANDO UN SALUDO AFECTUOSO, GRACIAS.**


	23. Te digo adiós

**10 de agosto de 1949**

 **Hoy recibí cartas de Ellie y Terry, la carta de Ellie me hizo llorar mucho, me duele saber que los dos sufren por mi ausencia, me gustaría tanto poder estar con ellos, al menos con Albert y Anthony sabía que por más que quisiera, no me sería posible volver a verlos, pero con Terry es diferente, porque sé dónde puedo encontrarlo y sin embargo, tengo que aguantarme las ganas de ir a buscarlo.**

 **Después de leer la carta de Terry, llegué a la conclusión de que debo seguir adelante con mi vida sin mirar atrás, si él así lo desea, no pienso volver a buscarlo ni a mandarle ninguna carta, a partir de este momento será como si él hubiera muerto para mí, tal vez así me sea más fácil continuar.**

 _Al día siguiente, por la mañana, me dedique a hacer limpieza en la habitación de mis padres, saqué toda la ropa que había y le pedí a Betsy que se deshiciera de ella, lo mismo hice con los zapatos, los bolsos, los sombreros y todas las cosas que yo creí que ya no tenía caso que siguieran en esa habitación._

 _Encontré una gran cantidad de fotos de mi padre, decidí enviárselas a Terry, al fin y al cabo, él me había escrito en esa carta que tenía ganas de conocerlo, seleccioné las fotos donde no apareciera mi madre, no quería restregarle en la cara a la causante de muchas de sus desgracias. En algunas de las fotos, donde mi padre aparecía de joven, pude observar que sí existía parecido entre los dos, aunque supongo que el parecido que Terry tenía con su madre era mayor._

 _La última foto que coloqué en el sobre, fue una foto donde aparecíamos mi padre y yo, nos la tomaron unos días después de habernos mudado a Lakewood, la foto tenía de fondo el Lago Michigan, mi padre y yo nos abrazábamos y sonreíamos, se notaba que estábamos muy felices. Detrás de la foto escribí algunas palabras para Terry "En esa foto solo faltaste tú, el lugar que se aprecia al fondo, es Lakewood, no quiero que te quedes con las ganas de conocerlo"._

 _Aproveché ese momento para escribirles una carta a los señores Adams, debido a la rapidez con que ocurrieron las cosas, no había tenido oportunidad de despedirme de ellos, les agradecí infinitamente por todas las atenciones que habían tenido conmigo durante los años que había vivido en Farmington y me disculpé por no haberme despedido personalmente, también a ellos les pedí que cuidaran a Terry, yo sabía lo mucho que lo querían._

 _Le ordené a Betsy que mandara las cartas lo antes posible, después me fui al comedor a reunirme con George._

 _\- Si no mal recuerdo, en la última carta que me enviaste, me dijiste que querías presentarme a alguien que te iba a ayudar con los negocios._

 _\- Así es señorita Candy._

 _\- ¿Por qué no le dices que venga mañana a desayunar con nosotros? Quiero que ese asunto quede solucionado lo antes posible._

 _\- Si, bueno, lo que pasa es que esa persona salió de viaje sin avisarme y sinceramente no sé cuando regrese._

 _\- Vaya ayudante te encontraste, ni siquiera tiene la seriedad de presentarse aquí para conocerme, de nada sirvió que hayas ido a buscarme… - Dije yo con un aire de tristeza._

 _\- Él es una persona muy inteligente y muy cumplida, sé bien que hará un magnífico trabajo._

 _\- Pues no lo parece, ¿y dónde lo conociste?_

 _\- Él es…. Un familiar mío…_

 _\- ¿Un familiar tuyo? Siempre creí que no tenías familia – Le dije a George, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, él bajó rápidamente la mirada._

 _\- Es mi hijo…_

 _Casi me atraganté cuando George me dijo eso, jamás hubiera creído que él tuviera una mujer y mucho menos un hijo – Perdona mi reacción, pero yo nunca imaginé que tuvieras hijos – Le dije yo bastante sorprendida._

 _\- Solo es uno, y supe de su existencia hace apenas unos años, él ha vivido bajo mi protección desde entonces, pensaba presentárselo cuando usted llegara, pero al ir a buscarlo, me encontré con la sorpresa de que él se había ido de viaje durante mi ausencia._

 _\- Bueno, ojalá y regrese pronto para que me lo presentes, tengo curiosidad de conocerlo._

 _\- Así será señorita Candy. Cambiando de tema, hoy me enteré de algo muy penoso – Me dijo George, tratando de desviar la conversación_

 _\- ¿Ah sí? ¿De qué?_

 _\- La señora Janis Cornwell falleció ayer mientras dormía, al parecer la están velando en este momento en la mansión que tienen aquí en Chicago._

 _\- George, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – Le dije yo levantándome de la mesa – Por favor, llévame a su casa, me gustaría acompañar a mis amigos._

 _\- Como usted ordene señorita Candy._

 _Yo fui a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, estuve lista en menos de diez minutos, George me esperaba en la entrada de la casa, él me llevó hasta la mansión de los Cornwell, por un momento dudé en entrar, pero al final lo hice, creí que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por mis amigos, después de todo, ellos me habían apoyado cuando sucedió lo de Neal._

 _Le pedí a George que me acompañara al funeral, me daba un poco de vergüenza entrar sola, al llegar a la estancia, pude ver al señor Cornwell parado a un lado del féretro de su esposa, él se veía destrozado. Stear estaba parado del otro lado, su rostro estaba bañado de lágrimas, Paty lo abrazaba, Archie estaba sentado cerca de ahí, Annie estaba a su lado y lo tomaba de la mano._

 _Annie fue la primera en darse cuenta de mi llegada, pude ver su cara de sorpresa al verme - ¿Candy? – Dijo ella y rápidamente Archie volteó hacia donde yo estaba, él soltó la mano de mi amiga y se paró de su asiento. Archie caminó rápidamente hacia mí._

 _\- Candy, mi madre... – Me dijo Archie y después comenzó a llorar, yo lo abracé con fuerza, podía comprender perfectamente su sufrimiento, él se aferró a mí por varios minutos, pude sentir la mirada furiosa de Annie sobre nosotros. Cuando Archie me soltó, caminé hacia el Sr. Cornwell y le di el pésame, después me dirigí a Stear y también lo abracé._

 _\- Lo siento mucho – Le dije, mientras lo abrazaba._

 _\- Gracias por venir a acompañarnos, tu presencia le hace mucho bien a mi hermano – me murmuró Stear al oído._

 _Yo saludé discretamente a Paty y después me fui a sentar a lado de Annie - ¿Cuándo llegaste a Chicago? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? Nunca imaginé que vendrías – Me dijo ella._

 _\- Apenas llegué ayer, pensé en visitarlos, pero tuve que arreglar algunos asuntos importantes, hace rato, mientras comía con George, él me informó de la terrible noticia y quise acompañar a Stear y Archie en su dolor._

 _\- ¿Y tú prometido no vino contigo?_

 _\- No, nuestro compromiso se canceló._

 _\- ¿Por qué? - Me preguntó Annie muy sorprendida._

 _\- Annie no creo que este sea el lugar para hablar de eso…_

 _\- Tienes razón Candy, discúlpame, soy una inconsciente._

 _Archie, quién había ido a saludar a un conocido suyo, se sentó en la silla de al lado y me tomó de la mano, fue un momento bastante incómodo para mí, por un instante me sentí entre la espada y la pared, por un lado estaba mi amiga, que no podía ocultar su molestia ante el acercamiento de Archie, y por otro lado estaba mi amigo, que acababa de perder a su madre y buscaba en mí un poco de consuelo._

 _No fui capaz de quitar mi mano, eso hubiera sido grosero y desconsiderado de mi parte, deseé que Annie comprendiera la situación y no se molestara conmigo. Después de varios minutos, Annie se levantó, nos dio una excusa tonta y se despidió de nosotros. Yo me quedé en el funeral hasta la medianoche, antes de que yo me fuera, Archie me pidió que lo acompañara al entierro de su madre, que se realizaría al día siguiente por la mañana, me dijo que él pasaría a recogerme, yo acepté._

 _Después de enterrar a la Sra. Cornwell, Archie me llevó a mi casa, en el camino platicamos un poco de lo que habíamos hecho durante el tiempo que no nos habíamos visto._

 _\- Dime Candy, ¿dónde te metiste durante estos dos años? – Me preguntó Archie._

 _\- Estuve viviendo en Nuevo México, conocí a unas buenas personas ahí y decidí quedarme un tiempo en ese lugar._

 _\- Fuiste muy desconsiderada con nosotros, te fuiste sin decir nada y no tuvimos noticias tuyas en mucho tiempo, a mi me hubiera gustado estar contigo y consolarte…_

 _\- Sé que fue muy descortés de mi parte, pero después de la muerte de Anthony, yo no quería estar cerca de nada que me lo recordara, sabía que si les contaba de mis planes, iban a intentar detenerme, y lo único que yo deseaba en ese momento era alejarme de Lakewood y de todos los malos recuerdos que me traía._

 _\- Me dijo Stear que piensas casarte en Noviembre, ¿es cierto?_

 _\- Sí tenía planes de boda, pero todo se canceló, es por eso que regresé a Chicago._

 _\- Lo siento mucho._

 _\- No te preocupes, estoy bien._

 _\- Si no te molesta, me gustaría poder visitarte, tu presencia me hace mucho bien…_

 _\- Claro que sí, es más, podríamos invitar a Annie también._

 _\- ¿A Annie?_

 _\- Sí, también es tu amiga, ¿no?_

 _\- Si es mi amiga, pero preferiría estar solo contigo._

 _\- Me pones en una situación difícil._

 _\- Candy, siempre he sabido lo que Annie siente por mí y sé que es por eso que no quieres que yo te frecuente, pero déjame decirte que yo jamás podré sentir nada, más que cariño, por Annie y ella lo sabe. Por favor, déjame visitarte…_

 _\- Está bien, pero no quiero que ella se entere, no quiero que ella imagine cosas que no son._

 _\- Como tú quieras Candy._

 _Archie me dejó en la casa y después se fue._

 _Las siguientes dos semanas, me dediqué a retomar el contacto con mis amigos, no sé si era la madurez que viene con la edad o qué, pero a pesar de lo mucho que amaba y extrañaba a Terry, tomé la decisión de no dejarme vencer por el dolor y seguir con mi vida lo mejor posible._

 _Annie fue a visitarme dos días después del entierro de la señora Cornwell, platicamos por horas de todo lo que había acontecido durante el tiempo que dejamos de vernos. Por la tarde ella me pidió que la acompañara al salón de belleza, no sé por qué, pero estando ahí, tuve el deseo de cambiar mi apariencia y decidí cortarme el cabello a la altura del cuello, fue un cambio radical en mí, que siempre había usado el cabello largo._

 _Aprovechando que estábamos fuera, le pedí a Annie que me llevara a una tienda de ropa, yo aún tenía el dinero que George me había enviado durante el tiempo que estuve en Nuevo México, así que lo gasté todo en ropa, zapatos, sombreros y bolsos._

 _Cuando fui a visitar a Paty, ella me pidió que le ayudara con los preparativos de su boda, que se realizaría en diciembre, con ella también platiqué por horas, me contó sobre cómo Stear le había propuesto matrimonio y lo feliz que ella estaba de casarse con el hombre de su vida. Yo también comencé a hablarle de Terry y sin darme cuenta le conté todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, en el fondo yo necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, a veces sentía que me ahogaba con todo lo que llevaba adentro._

 _Paty me escuchó atenta, no me interrumpió en ningún momento, ella también se sorprendió al enterarse de que yo tenía un hermano y que ese hermano era justamente el hombre con quien yo planeaba casarme. Cuando terminé con mi relato, yo estaba llorando, ella me abrazó con fuerza._

 _\- Candy, vas a ver como poco a poco todo el dolor que sientes va a desaparecer, y cuando te des cuenta, vas a volver a enamorarte y a ser feliz._

 _\- No creo volver a enamorarme, estoy segura que mi destino es quedarme triste y sola por el resto de mi vida – Le respondí._

 _\- No seas dramática Candy, cuando tu primer novio desapareció, estabas muy triste y después llegó Anthony a tu vida, lo mismo pasó cuando él murió, conociste a ese muchacho y te volviste a enamorar…_

 _\- Terry es diferente, el amor que siento por él es tan intenso, que por un momento pensé en dejar a un lado todos mis principios morales y vivir con él en el pecado._

 _Paty se persigno – Candy, no digas eso ni de broma, sería horrible que tú intimaras con tu hermano. Porque no tuviste intimidad con él, ¿verdad?_

 _Yo no contesté nada y Paty interpretó mi silencio como un sí - ¡Ay santo Dios! Ven conmigo Candy, vamos a la iglesia, tienes que confesarte inmediatamente, si no lo haces, te vas a quemar en las llamas del infierno. Después de ir a contarle todos mis pecados al padre y de que él me diera mi penitencia, me fui a mi casa. Debo reconocer que con esa confesión mi alma se sintió liberada._

 _Al último de mis amigos que fui a visitar fue a Stear, él me recibió con mucho cariño, al igual que todos los demás, me preguntó qué era lo que yo había hecho durante mis años de ausencia, yo le conté parte de mi vida en Nuevo México, él se alegró mucho de que yo hubiera podido superar la trágica muerte de Anthony y hubiera vuelto a ser feliz. Casi al final de nuestra conversación, él me hizo la pregunta que yo tanto había evitado._

 _\- Candy, sé que puede ser difícil para ti hablar de esto, pero me gustaría saber si ya has podido superar lo que te pasó con Neal._

 _\- Sí, tengo que reconocer que me costó mucho trabajo, y aunque nunca olvidaré lo que pasó, finalmente pude perdonar a Neal por todo el daño que me hizo._

 _\- Me alegro mucho por ti, no sabes cómo lo odie por haberte hecho eso, tuvo bien merecida su muerte…_

 _\- Lo único malo es que se llevó a un ser inocente entre sus manos._

 _\- Sí, lo sé, todos lamentamos mucho la muerte de Anthony, él era como mi segundo hermano, lloré mucho su partida._

 _\- Yo también – Le respondí._

 _En las semanas que siguieron, yo recibí las visitas constantes de Archie, realmente disfrutaba de su compañía, podría decirse que los dos nos animábamos en nuestro proceso de duelo, yo lo ayudaba a superar la reciente muerte de su madre y sin saberlo, él me ayudaba a superar mi reciente separación de Terry._

 _Después de un mes de haber llegado a Chicago, recibí carta de Ellie y de Terry, la primera que leí, fue la de ella._

" _Querida Candy._

 _Te agradezco inmensamente por el vestido que me regalaste, es simplemente hermoso, lo usé durante la celebración que me hicieron en casa de la Sra. Adams y todos lo elogiaron._

 _Me hubiera gustado mucho que estuvieras conmigo ese día, te he extrañado tanto, y no solo yo, si no también mi hermano, aunque no me lo dice, sé que sufre mucho por tu ausencia, a veces, durante la cena, se queda muy pensativo y he notado que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Él pasa mucho más tiempo trabajando que antes, supongo que lo hace para distraerse, ya que estoy segura de que todo en esta casa le recuerda a ti._

 _Por las noches, él se sienta en el pórtico y toca la armónica por horas, después se queda ahí llorando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, me parte el corazón verlo sufrir de esa manera, quisiera hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero me doy cuenta de que la única persona que puede acabar con su pena, eres tú._

 _¿Por qué no vuelves? Él me dijo que su separación era inevitable y que sus problemas no tenían solución ¿De verdad sus problemas son tan difíciles de resolver? Estoy segura de que los dos se aman, ¿por qué no hacen un último intento para solucionar las cosas? ¿Acaso tú no sufres? ¿Acaso no nos extrañas?_

 _Por favor Candy, vuelve pronto, sin ti la casa no es la misma, todo está tan triste, tú eras la alegría de nuestras vidas, hasta los señores Adams te extrañan, ellos también se preguntan si algún día volverás._

 _Espero que de verdad me escribas pronto y también espero que tomes en cuenta mi desesperada petición, después de la muerte de mi mamá, tú fuiste lo más cercano a una madre para mí._

 _Te quiere tu hermana Ellie"_

 _No pude evitar llorar al leer la carta de Ellie, claro que los extrañaba y claro que deseaba volver con ellos, pero Terry tenía razón, nuestro "problema" no tenía solución. Unos minutos después, tomé la carta de Terry y comencé a leerla_

" _Candy._

 _Leí la carta que me dejaste en tu cuarto y creo que tienes razón, es muy injusto que nosotros estemos pagando por los errores de nuestros padres, pero no nos queda más que perdonarlos y aceptar lo que nos tocó vivir._

 _Recibí las fotos que me enviaste y realmente te agradezco que lo hayas hecho, ciertamente me hubiera gustado poder conocer a Henry y poder convivir con él, quiero suponer que era un buen padre, pude ver en la foto donde aparecen los dos abrazados, lo mucho que él te amaba._

 _Sobre el tema de la herencia, ni siquiera te molestes en hacer algún trámite, no me interesa en absoluto llevar su apellido ni recibir su dinero, soy feliz con lo que tengo y no necesito nada más. La única cosa proveniente del señor White, que yo pudiera desear, serías tú y lamentablemente no puedo tenerte._

 _Sé que podrá sonar un poco grosero de mi parte, pero te voy a pedir que no me escribas más, entiendo que tal vez necesites saber de mí de vez en cuando, pero a mí me resulta muy doloroso saber de ti, sinceramente no creo que algún día podamos tener una relación de hermanos, o mejor dicho, no me interesa tenerla. He decidido seguir adelante con mi vida y para poder hacerlo, tengo que alejarme completamente de ti, espero que puedas comprenderlo._

 _Yo también deseo que encuentres a alguien que pueda hacerte muy feliz. Cuídate mucho._

 _Atentamente, Terrence."_

 _Cuando leí esas palabras, sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, pero al final me di cuenta de que alejarnos definitivamente era lo mejor para los dos. Guardé su carta en mi caja de los recuerdos y no volví a escribirle durante el tiempo que estuve en Chicago, él tampoco volvió a enviarme una carta._

 _\- Así que es por eso que él sigue sin tener el apellido de tu padre – Me pregunta Albert._

 _\- Sí, él nunca ha querido aceptar ni su apellido ni su herencia._

 _\- ¿Y cómo le van a hacer después de casarse? ¿El no piensa hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia?_

 _\- No, de hecho decidimos casarnos en Nuevo México y quedarnos a vivir allá, después de la última vez que estuvo en Chicago y de la manera en cómo lo trató Archie, él se prometió no volver jamás. Es realmente un milagro que haya querido venir a visitarme a Lakewood._

 _\- Así que el señor maravilla resulto ser un orgulloso de primera._

 _\- Demasiado…_

 _\- ¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres, Candy?_

 _\- Yo solo quiero ser feliz a su lado, después de todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados, poco me importa si vivimos aquí o allá..._


	24. Déjame hacerte feliz

… _\- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué te fuiste de viaje? Si sabías que George quería presentarte conmigo como su hijo._

 _\- Porque tenía miedo, él había insistido con ese asunto desde varios meses atrás, yo no me sentía listo para decirte la verdad. George me propuso ser él quien te contara todo, pero yo me negué, quería ser yo quien te explicara cómo sucedieron las cosas. Cuando supe que él iría por ti y que te llevaría de regreso a Chicago, tuve un ataque de pánico, así que tomé mis maletas y me fui a una propiedad que George tiene en Miami, aprovechando que él no estaba._

 _\- Eres un cobarde._

 _\- Lo sé, fui un cobarde por muchos años, el solo hecho de pensar en estar de nuevo frente a ti, hacía que se me doblaran las rodillas._

 _\- Si tú hubieras hablado, cuando yo regresé a Chicago, jamás hubiera lastimado a Archie, ni a Annie._

 _\- Lo sé, por mi culpa muchas personas inocentes resultaron afectadas, pero dime, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?_

 _\- Yo te hubiera dicho la verdad desde un principio y no hubiera huido cobardemente._

 _\- No quería lastimarte, sabía que sufrirías mucho al enterarte de todo, no solo era el hecho de que tú y yo fuéramos hermanos, si no toda la historia llena de mentiras, que se escondía detrás de esa verdad.._

 _\- De todas maneras sufrí y sufrí mucho._

 _\- Perdóname Candy, yo hice lo que creí mejor para ti._

 _ **Primero de enero de 1950**_

 _ **Ayer pasé la noche con Archie, él me confesó el amor que había sentido por mi desde que éramos niños y yo no pude evitar sentirme conmovida por sus palabras, por sus miradas, por su amor, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos durmiendo juntos en su departamento.**_

 _ **Me siento confundida, no lo voy a negar, yo siento mucho cariño por Archie, sí, lo quiero y realmente disfruto de su compañía, pero sé que nunca podré amarlo, al menos no como amo a Terry, porque Terry ocupa cada uno de mis pensamientos y el amor que siento por él, sigue encendido dentro de mi corazón, quemándome por dentro.**_

 _ **También me siento culpable, siempre pensé que me sería imposible estar con otra persona que no fuera Terry, la sola idea me parecía inconcebible, creí que si eso llegara a suceder, no sentiría nada. Pero lo cierto es, que realmente disfruté de hacer el amor con Archie, y cuando llegué al clímax, desee volver a estar con él, ¿eso me convierte en una mala persona? ¿Será acaso que soy una mujer fácil?**_

 _ **No quiero equivocarme, no quiero lastimar a Archie, pero siento que él es mi tabla de salvación, siento que si no me aferro a él, terminaré por hundirme en un mar de depresión.**_

 _Durante los siguientes meses, me hice el propósito de no pensar en Terry, aunque la verdad fue bastante difícil, él era mi primer pensamiento al despertarme y el último antes de dormir, le escribí varias cartas que nunca envié, en las cuales le contaba todo lo que me acontecía en el día, muchas veces, al encontrarme con una situación chistosa, imaginaba la reacción que Terry tendría si hubiera estado presente. Durante el día aparentaba ser fuerte, pero de noche, cuando me encontraba sola en mi habitación, me quebraba y lloraba hasta quedarme dormida._

 _Trataba de mantener ocupada mi mente, saliendo con mis amigos, sobre todo con Archie, que diariamente iba a verme para invitarme a pasear. Archie y yo, solíamos salir a tomar un café, al parque, al cine o a ver alguna obra de teatro. Yo me la pasaba muy bien a su lado, él tenía mucho sentido del humor, siempre que estaba con él, podía escucharse mi risa a kilómetros de distancia._

 _No me puedo quejar, Archie siempre me trató como a una princesa, el cumplía cada uno de mis caprichos, además era sumamente caballeroso y cariñoso conmigo. Solíamos pasar horas platicando, sus conversaciones siempre eran muy agradables, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la gente comenzara a especular sobre nosotros, aunque claro, en ese tiempo yo siempre dejé en claro que nuestra relación solo era amistosa._

 _Un domingo de noviembre, por la mañana, yo me encontraba desayunando con Archie en la mansión, me sorprendí mucho al ver una foto nuestra en la sección de sociales del periódico, nos la habían tomado en una cena de caridad a la que Archie me había llevado, yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de que nos habían fotografiado juntos, aún recuerdo lo que decía la nota._

" _Candice White, nieta del exitoso empresario William Ardlay y una de las mujeres más ricas de Chicago, se le ha visto muy bien acompañada del casanova, Archibald Cornwell, también miembro de la socialité de ese lugar. Esperemos que la señorita White, de quién no se había sabido nada durante mucho tiempo, no sea una más de sus conquistas y él joven carismático de 24 años, se decida a hacer pública su relación con ella"_

 _\- ¡Pero que sarta de tonterías escriben en el periódico! – Exclamé yo molesta._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Candy? – Me preguntó Archie._

 _\- No puede ser posible que los dejen escribir este tipo de notas, sin comprobar primero su veracidad, ¿sabes lo que va a pasar si Annie llega a leer esto? – Le dije yo a Archie, mostrándole el periódico._

 _Lo cierto era que poco me preocupaba Annie, las dos nos habíamos distanciado bastante desde mi regreso a Chicago, yo sabía bien que ella estaba celosa de mi relación con Archie, y a pesar de que en más de una ocasión, yo le dejé en claro que entre él y yo, solo existía una bonita amistad, ella insistía en que los dos manteníamos una aventura a escondidas._

 _Lo que verdaderamente me inquietaba, era que esa nota llegara hasta Farmington y que Terry la leyera. En las últimas cartas que había recibido de Ellie, ella me contó lo mal que él se encontraba, me decía que él había adelgazado mucho y que últimamente le había dado por irse a beber por las noches. Yo comenzaba a sentirme bastante preocupada, más de una vez, estuve tentada a tomar el coche e ir al pueblo a hablar con él._

 _\- Candy, creo que debes dejar de preocuparte de lo que piense o deje de pensar Annie, todos somos adultos, no puedes seguir cuidándola como si fuera una niña._

 _\- Pero es que nada de lo que dice esa nota es cierto, tú y yo no mantenemos ninguna relación romántica._

 _\- Porque tú así lo quieres…_

 _\- Archie, yo…._

 _\- No te preocupes Candy, no soy tonto, se bien que tu solo me ves como un amigo._

 _\- Creo que lo mejor será alejarnos un tiempo, no quiero hacerte daño._

 _\- No Candy, por favor, yo soy feliz a tu lado._

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- Sólo déjame estar contigo, te lo suplico._

 _\- Está bien…_

 _A principios de diciembre se celebró la boda de Stear y Paty, la ceremonia religiosa fue hermosa y la recepción fue sumamente elegante, había muchísimos invitados, todos ellos, personajes honorables de diversas ciudades del país._

 _Algunos de los periódicos más importantes de la ciudad, fueron a cubrir la nota de la suntuosa boda, una vez más mi foto salió en uno de ellos, en ella, yo sostenía el ramo de novia que minutos antes había caído justo en mis manos, "Candice White, amiga de la infancia de los novios, tuvo la buena suerte de cachar el ramo de la novia, esperemos que próximamente nos de la noticia de su boda con Archibald Cornwell, con quien se le vio bailar toda la noche", decía el pie de foto._

 _Al día siguiente de su boda, mis dos amigos se fueron de luna de miel por Europa, tardaron más de dos semanas en regresar. Stear y Paty llegaron a Chicago un par de días antes de Navidad, el padre de Paty, les regaló una hermosa casa a orillas de la ciudad, aunque prácticamente los dos ya vivían en Chicago, terminaron de mudarse por completo a la ciudad, antes de fin de año._

 _Archie me invitó a pasar la Navidad con ellos, su padre, el Sr. Cornwell, estaba muy contento de que yo hubiera aceptado la invitación, durante la cena me preguntó por Terry._

 _\- Candy, ¿Y qué pasó con ese muchacho con el que te vi en Albuquerque? El que me dijiste que era tu prometido._

 _\- Terry y yo rompimos nuestro compromiso, es por eso que me regresé a Chicago._

 _\- Creo que fue lo mejor para ti, se notaba a leguas que ese muchacho no era de nuestra misma clase. No entiendo como fuiste a comprometerte con él._

 _\- Terry era una persona maravillosa y fue por eso que yo me enamoré de él, a mi poco me importaba si tenía dinero o no – Le respondí yo, un poco molesta._

 _\- Discúlpame Candy, mi intención nunca fue disgustarte, pero escucha bien lo que te digo, ese tipo de diferencias siempre pesan en una relación._

 _Archie, al darse cuenta de la incómoda situación en que nos encontrábamos su padre y yo, decidió cambiar el tema por otro más agradable, Stear y Paty le siguieron la corriente, yo permanecí en silencio el resto de la velada._

 _Esa noche, al llegar a mi habitación, comencé a llorar, pensé que de nada me servía tener tanto dinero, si no podía ser feliz con la persona que yo amaba, desee poder estar con Terry en ese momento, bailando y riendo, desee poder besarlo y poder hacer el amor con él, por primera vez maldije mi suerte, odiaba la vida que me había tocado vivir._

 _En Año Nuevo, Archie me invitó a una cena que iban a dar en un salón muy elegante de la ciudad, él me regaló un hermoso vestido, para que yo lo luciera esa noche. Recuerdo haberme divertido mucho, pero sobre todo, haber bebido mucho, no sé cuántas copas de champagne me tomé, lo que sí sé, es que al final de la fiesta, yo ya estaba bastante mareada, Archie me sujetaba con fuerza del brazo para que no me cayera._

 _\- Candy, de haber sabido que no estabas acostumbrada a beber, no te hubiera dejado tomar champagne._

 _Yo no podía dejar de reír, me parecía muy gracioso ver a Archie molesto, por primera vez._

 _\- Candy, deja de reírte así, lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa._

 _Archie me llevó casi arrastrando hasta el carro, yo seguí riendo de la expresión tan seria que tenía su rostro._

 _\- Vamos Archie, ¿dónde está tu sentido del humor? – Le pregunté yo._

 _\- Estás totalmente borracha, dime qué puede haber de divertido en eso, una señorita decente no se comporta de esa manera._

 _\- Eres un aguafiestas… Y déjame decirte que hace mucho tiempo que yo perdí la decencia._

 _\- No soy ningún aguafiestas, y poco me importa si ya perdiste la decencia o no, para mí, tú eres una señorita decente y no me gusta verte así. Así que esta es la última vez que te dejo beber en una fiesta._

 _\- Ya Terry, deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer._

 _Pude ver la cara de enojo de Archie, pensé en disculparme, pero me di cuenta de que era demasiado tarde._

 _\- No soy Terry, soy Archie – Me respondió furioso._

 _\- Discúlpame Archie, no sé ni lo que digo, tienes razón, vámonos ya._

 _\- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto de esta situación, he cumplido cada uno de tus deseos, he estado contigo cada día, desde que llegaste, me he desvivido por ti, y lo único que consigo es que me llames por otro nombre, dime ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que te fijes en mí? ¿Ser un maldito muerto de hambre? Porque ya me contó mi padre la clase de persona que era ese Terry._

 _\- No te atrevas a hablar mal de Terry, él no era ningún muerto de hambre, a pesar de que no teníamos mucho dinero cuando vivíamos juntos, esa fue la época más feliz de toda mi maldita vida – Le respondí y comencé a llorar, estaba tan molesta que creo que hasta la borrachera se me bajó._

 _\- Perdóname, nunca quise lastimarte._

 _\- Terry tiene razón, todo nuestro mundo se basa en las apariencias, te apuesto que muchos de los matrimonios de "nuestra clase social" ni siquiera se aman, solo están juntos por conveniencia. Mis padres tampoco eran felices y sin embargo, estoy segura de que permanecieron juntos, por el miedo a lo que diría la sociedad._

 _\- Por favor Candy, deja de llorar, se me parte el corazón de verte así_

 _\- Archie, a pesar de tenerlo todo, yo no soy feliz, todos los días me siento la mujer más desdichada del mundo, no sabes cómo deseo volver a Farmington…_

 _\- ¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad de hacerte feliz? Candy, yo te he amado desde que somos unos niños, no sabes cómo sufrí cuando decidiste casarte con Anthony y casi me vuelvo loco cuando desapareciste de repente. Lo único que he deseado toda mi vida, es poder estar contigo, solo dame una oportunidad, te prometo que si esto no funciona, nunca más volveré a molestarte._

 _Yo lo miré confundida, no esperaba que me declarara su amor en esas circunstancias._

 _\- Por favor Candy, no tienes nada que perder, pero puedes ganar mucho – Me dijo Archie y se acercó a mí para besarme._

 _No sé si fue todo el champagne que bebí, el deprimente estado de ánimo en el que me encontraba en ese momento, o la manera en que brillaban sus ojos y que me recordaba la forma en que Terry me miraba, pero yo le correspondí el beso. Él me besó con mucha pasión, como si quisiera entregarme en ese beso, todo el amor que había guardado para mí durante todos esos años._

 _Después de besarnos, él me abrazó con fuerza – Te amo tanto Candy, te juro que voy a poner todo de mi parte para que seas feliz – Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, sabía que no era correcto utilizar a Archie para tratar de olvidar a Terry, pero necesitaba hacerlo, porque sentía que me estaba muriendo de amor._

 _\- Vamos a mi departamento, tengo ganas de estar contigo toda la noche – Me dijo Archie._

 _Yo no estaba segura de aceptar su proposición, estaba consciente de lo que podía ocurrir entre nosotros, si íbamos a su departamento, pero lo cierto era que yo no quería estar en la mansión, estaba cansada de sentirme inmensamente sola y de llorar todas las noches hasta quedarme dormida._

 _\- Vamos – Le respondí._

 _Archie comenzó a conducir, durante el trayecto, no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa. Al entrar a su departamento, comencé a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, él comenzó a contarme la historia del lugar._

 _\- Aquí solíamos vivir Stear, Anthony y yo, cuando estudiábamos en la universidad, los tres queríamos sentirnos independientes, así que rentamos este lugar para vivir, realmente pasamos muy buenos momentos aquí. Con el tiempo decidí conservarlo, hablé con el administrador y lo compré, actualmente vengo aquí cuando quiero estar solo._

 _\- O cuando quieres estar con alguna de tus conquistas…_

 _Archie comenzó a reír – Sé que tengo fama de mujeriego, y no te voy a mentir, he disfrutado de la compañía de muchas mujeres, pero solo he tenido intimidad con un par de ellas._

 _\- No te creo._

 _\- Es verdad, soy muy exigente en ese aspecto, yo no duermo con cualquiera._

 _En ese momento Archie se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la espalda, comenzó a acariciar mi cintura y a besar mi cuello suavemente, después me giró hacia él y comenzó a besarme en los labios, mientras bajaba el cierre de mi vestido, que cayó al suelo pocos segundos después. Cuando Archie terminó de desnudarme, se quedó contemplando mi cuerpo desnudo por un momento, yo me acosté en la cama y esperé a que él se quitara la ropa._

 _Una vez que estuvo desnudo, Archie se acercó a mí, yo noté que él estaba temblando._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté._

 _\- Discúlpame Candy, has de pensar que soy un tonto, pero he soñado tanto con este momento, que no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso, eres tan hermosa…. Siento como si fuera a hacer el amor por primera vez._

 _\- Tal vez sea mejor dejar las cosas así – La verdad era que yo comenzaba a arrepentirme._

 _\- No, yo realmente deseo estar contigo…_

 _Archie comenzó a besarme y a acariciarme, después, me hizo el amor con mucha ternura. No voy a negarlo, lo disfruté, aunque en más de una ocasión, la imagen de Terry pasó por mi mente. Cuando él terminó, me abrazó fuertemente._

 _\- Te amo Candy, me gustaría que pudieras sentir lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora, no te miento, esta ha sido la noche más maravillosa de toda mi vida._

 _\- Archie, yo…_

 _\- No me digas nada, por favor no arruines este momento, yo estoy consciente de no me amas, pero déjame soñar con que tal vez algún día lo harás._

 _\- Es que yo no sé si yo…_

 _\- Por favor Candy, no hables._

 _\- Archie, no quiero lastimarte, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, no sería justo para ti._

 _\- Deja que yo decida lo que es justo o no, lo único que yo quiero es amarte…_

 _Los dos permanecimos en silencio por varios minutos, cuando me di cuenta, Archie ya se había dormido. Yo me quedé despierta un rato más, me sentía culpable, como si hubiera engañado a Terry con otro, pero lo que más culpa me daba, era que de verdad había gozado de mi encuentro sexual con Archie. Me pregunté si eso me hacía una cualquiera, ya que aunque mi cabeza fuera un desastre en ese momento, en mi corazón todo estaba claro, mi amor solo le pertenecía a Terry._

 _\- ¿Terry lo sabe? – Me pregunta Albert._

 _\- ¿Qué cosa?_

 _\- Que dormiste con Archie._

 _\- Yo nunca se lo dije, y él nunca me lo preguntó. Creo que hay cosas que es mejor mantener en silencio._

 _\- ¿Y él no estuvo con nadie?_

 _\- No lo sé y no me interesa, en ese momento los dos éramos libres, jamás hubiera podido reclamarle por haber buscado consuelo en otra parte. Es tarde, vamos a cenar y después a dormir, mañana será un gran día…._

 **CHICAS LINDAS, LES AGRADEZCO CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS, Y TAMBIEN LES AGRADEZCO POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER CADA CAPÍTULO DE MI HISTORIA, QUE POR CIERTO YA SE ACERCA AL FINAL. :(**

 **ESPERO QUE NO SE ENOJEN CONMIGO EN ESTE CAPÍTULO, SÉ QUE MÁS DE UNA VA A PEGAR EL GRITO EN EL CIELO, JAJAJAJA… PERO BUENO, LES PROMETO QUE YA PRONTO VA A VOLVER CANDY CON TERRY, ASÍ QUE NO SE ANGUSTIEN DEMASIADO.**

 **DE VERDAD APRECIO TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS DE FELICITACIÓN Y DE MOTIVACIÓN, DISCULPEN SI NO LES CONTESTO SUS PREGUNTAS, PERO MATARÍA EL SUSPENSO DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **COMO SE PODRÁN DAR CUENTA, ULTIMAMENTE HE ACTUALIZADO LA HISTORIA POR LAS MAÑANAS, Y ESO DE DEBE A QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL TURNO DE LA NOCHE Y APROVECHO EL TIEMPO LIBRE QUE TENGO, PARA ESCRIBIR EN LUGAR DE DORMIRME EN EL TRABAJO, JAJAJA. ES POR ESO QUE HE PODIDO PUBLICAR UN CAPITULO DIARIO, QUE GENERALMENTE SUBO ANTES DE IRME A MI CASA.**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO AFECTUOSO A TODAS, GRACIAS POR TODO.**


	25. Ven conmigo

\- _Solo léeme unas páginas más, cuando llegue Terry no podrás seguirme leyendo – Me dice Albert con su mirada suplicante._

 _\- Está bien, pero solo un poco más, estoy cansada y quiero dormir._

 **08 de Diciembre de 1950**

 **Aún no puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder, hace unos momentos bajé a la cocina y me encontré de frente con Albert, por un momento pensé que se trataba de su espíritu, pero no, él no está muerto, Albert está más vivo que nunca.**

 **No puedo dejar de temblar, Betsy dijo que Albert era el hijo de George, no entiendo de qué demonios estaba hablando, necesito calmarme para poder pensar con claridad, necesito que alguien me explique qué es lo que está pasando.**

 _Al día siguiente, cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que Archie me miraba dulcemente, yo me sentí muy apenada de que me viera desnuda, con la luz del sol, todo lucía muy diferente, además, el efecto del alcohol ya había pasado y solo quedaban los estragos que había dejado a su paso, que en ese caso eran, un horrible dolor de cabeza y una enorme culpa._

 _\- Buenos días gatita – Me dijo Archie al verme abrir los ojos._

 _\- Buenos días – Le respondí, mientras buscaba algo con qué taparme._

 _Archie comenzó a reír – No le veo el caso a que te cubras, desde hace una hora que he memorizado cada parte de tu cuerpo._

 _Yo solo pude sentir como mi rostro se enrojecía completamente, él se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios, después se levantó de la cama y me pasó mi ropa._

 _\- Vístete, te llevo a tu casa, no quiero que se preocupen por ti._

 _Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, unos minutos después, salimos del departamento, no hablamos mucho en el trayecto a la mansión, al llegar ahí, nos dirigimos a la estancia._

 _\- Voy a bañarme y a cambiarme de ropa – Le dije._

 _\- Te espero en el comedor, me gustaría desayunar contigo._

 _\- Está bien, ahorita bajo._

 _Mientras desayunábamos, yo estuve muy seria y fría con Archie, él, al darse cuenta de mi cambio de actitud, decidió cuestionar los términos de nuestra relación._

 _\- Espero que no hayas cambiado de opinión._

 _\- ¿Acerca de qué?_

 _\- Acerca de nosotros dos…_

 _\- No sé Archie, sigo pensando que no es una buena idea._

 _\- Por favor Candy, solo te pido una oportunidad._

 _Al ver su mirada suplicante, no pude negarme – Está bien, vamos a intentarlo._

 _Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - Gracias Candy, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir, te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo – Me dijo, después tomó mi mano y comenzó a besarla en repetidas ocasiones, yo no pude evitar sonreír._

 _\- Lo sé – Le respondí._

 _Cuando el mes de enero terminó, todo Chicago estaba enterado de la relación que Archie y yo sosteníamos, él se dedicaba a presumirme en cada lugar al que íbamos, cada vez que alguien le preguntaba acerca de nosotros, él se limitaba a responder: "Sí, ella es mi novia", con su enorme sonrisa y su cara llena de orgullo._

 _Para ese entonces, Annie había dejado de hablarme por completo, yo no intenté persuadirla de hacerlo, creí que era prudente darle su espacio, pensé que poco a poco, ella comprendería la situación y después de un tiempo, su enojo cesaría._

 _Un día antes del cumpleaños de Terry, yo recibí una carta de Ellie._

" _Querida Candy, espero que hayas pasado una hermosa Navidad y un feliz Año Nuevo, nosotros pasamos esos días con los señores Adams. En Navidad, Nick vino a la celebración con su esposa y preguntó por ti, se sorprendió mucho cuando le dije que te habías ido, me pidió tu dirección y me dijo que te mandara saludos._

 _Terry se la pasó bebiendo toda la noche, al final de la celebración estaba tan tomado, que tuvimos que quedarnos en casa de los señores Adams a dormir, yo me sentí muy molesta con él, entiendo que sigue triste por tu partida, pero no es razón para que se deje vencer de esa manera. Al día siguiente hablé con él, le dije que si no dejaba de beber, te iba a decir que me llevaras contigo, se molestó tanto conmigo, que no me habló en toda la semana._

 _Pero eso no fue lo peor, en Año Nuevo, Terry se fue a beber con sus "nuevas amistades" y al regresar a la casa, chocó la camioneta contra un árbol, un señor que iba pasando por ahí, le dio un aventón hasta la casa de los señores Adams. Jane y yo ya estábamos bastante preocupadas, por que llevábamos varias horas esperándolo. Gracias a Dios no le pasó nada, solo se le hizo un enorme chichón en la cabeza, pero la camioneta no tuvo tanta suerte, quedó destrozada de la parte de enfrente, así que nos quedamos sin medio de transporte._

 _Esa noche también nos quedamos a dormir en casa de los señores Adams, al día siguiente Jane habló con Terry, yo nunca había visto a Jane tan molesta, a pesar de que yo me quedé con Robert en el patio, se escuchaban hasta afuera los gritos de ella, de inconsciente, estúpido y borracho no lo bajó. Por un momento me sentí mal por mi hermano, pero creo que era necesario que alguien le hablara de esa manera para que él entendiera que se estaba equivocando._

 _Esta semana que pasó, Terry no fue a tomar ni una sola noche, lo único que espero, es que él siga así, si no, tendré que pedirte que me des alojo en tu casa, porque no quiero ver como mi hermano se sigue destruyendo._

 _Tengo que confesarte que me siento un poco preocupada por nosotros, sin la camioneta, Terry no podrá ir a la ciudad para surtir la tienda, aunque él no me lo dice, sé que otra vez tenemos problemas económicos, he estado pensando en meterme a trabajar en las tardes para apoyarlo con algo de dinero._

 _Perdona que solo te escriba para contarte nuestros problemas, pero sabes bien que no tengo nadie más con quién hablar de ellos. Espero que tú te encuentres mucho mejor que nosotros, no tardes en contestarme, tus cartas me alegran el día._

 _Te quiere, tu hermana Ellie"_

 _Yo también me quedé preocupada, esa camioneta era indispensable para Terry, pensé en mandarle dinero a través de George, pero estaba segura de que lo rechazaría. Se me ocurrió mandarle el dinero a Jane, Terry la respetaba mucho y siempre la obedecía, sabía que con ella, él no podría negarse a recibir el dinero._

 _Esa misma tarde hablé con George, le pedí que llevara personalmente el dinero a Farmington y se lo entregara a la señora Adams, le di la dirección de ella y también le di una carta en dónde yo le explicaba a ella toda la situación. George regresó a Chicago casi una semana después, con una pequeña nota de la señora Adams._

" _Querida Candy, me alegra mucho que te sigas preocupando por Terry, yo desconocía los motivos de su separación, sabes bien lo hermético que él puede ser con sus sentimientos, pero ahora que me has explicado todo, puedo comprender la razón de su sufrimiento._

 _Yo misma me encargaré de que él acepte el dinero que le envías, es más, le pediré a uno de mis hijos que lo acompañe a comprar la nueva camioneta, no le voy a dar oportunidad de negarse, con todos los problemas que tiene, no está en posición de ponerse orgulloso._

 _Te mando un gran abrazo, aquí todos te extrañamos mucho, espero que algún día vuelvas a visitarnos._

 _Con cariño, Jane Adams."_

 _Durante los meses que siguieron, Archie y yo pasamos juntos todo nuestro tiempo, solíamos ir de fiesta en fiesta y de reunión en reunión, a él le encantaba llevarme a bailar, los dos nos divertíamos mucho, siempre estábamos riendo. Era difícil no querer a Archie, él realmente se esforzaba por hacerme feliz, y poco a poco, él comenzó a ganarse mi corazón._

 _No era raro que cada fin de semana, saliéramos en algún periódico, ya ni siquiera me sorprendían las notas que se publicaban, casi siempre eran rumores sobre una futura boda y algunos análisis sobre como esa unión beneficiaría la economía de ambas familias._

 _Archie le ayudaba a su padre a visitar las tiendas que tenían en diferentes partes del país, yo llegué a acompañarlo en varias ocasiones. De vez en cuando pasábamos la noche en su departamento, cuando dormíamos ahí, Archie me llenaba de atenciones y de mimos, él era un hombre sumamente cariñoso, nunca se limitó al demostrarme su amor. Después de algún tiempo, él comenzó a plantearme la posibilidad de hacer una vida juntos._

 _Un día de noviembre, mientras cenábamos en un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad, Archie se me propuso, yo realmente me quedé muy sorprendida, nunca esperé que él hiciera eso, de repente lo vi sacar un hermoso anillo de diamantes y ponerlo frente a mí._

 _\- Candy, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo? Sé que puede parecerte muy pronto, pero yo no tengo ninguna duda, tú eres la mujer con la que yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida._

 _\- Archie, yo no sé qué contestarte._

 _\- Solo dime que sí…_

 _\- Déjame pensarlo, no es una decisión que pueda tomarse a la ligera._

 _\- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? ¿Un día, dos días?_

 _\- Solo dame esta noche, mañana temprano tendrás tu respuesta._

 _\- Está bien, mañana temprano iré a verte a tu casa._

 _Toda esa noche me la pasé pensando en qué decisión tomar, al final, llegué a la conclusión de que esa era mi última oportunidad para ser feliz. Archie era un hombre maravilloso, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, nunca encontré algo malo en él, si no hubiera sido por que Terry apareció primero en mi vida, lo más seguro es que yo me hubiera enamorado de él._

 _A la mañana siguiente, cuando Archie llegó a la mansión, yo ya tenía mi respuesta – Sí, si acepto casarme contigo – Le dije._

 _No miento al decir que Archie lloró de emoción, él me pidió que nos casáramos lo más pronto posible, fijamos la fecha de la boda para mediados de diciembre. Una semana después, Archie anunció nuestro compromiso en todos los medios, la nota de nuestro futuro matrimonio, salió en primera plana, junto con una foto dónde los dos salíamos abrazados._

" _La distinguida señorita, Candice White y el honorable joven, Archibald Cornwell, miembros de la socialité de Chicago, han anunciado oficialmente su compromiso, su boda se realizará a mediados de diciembre, en la lujosa propiedad que ella posee al sur de la ciudad. Esperemos que la boda del más chico heredero del señor Allan Cornwell, sea igual de espectacular que la de su hermano mayor, Alistair Cornwell, la cual se celebró el año pasado, por las mismas fechas."_

 _Esa noche Annie fue a visitarme, yo la recibí en el patio, ella traía en sus manos el periódico, pude ver que estaba furiosa._

 _\- ¿Qué significa esto Candy? Me preguntó ella, mientras me aventaba el periódico en la cara, no pude evitar sentirme bastante enojada._

 _\- No creo que haya mucho que explicar, la nota lo dice muy claramente, Archie y yo nos vamos a casar._

 _\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? Tú sabes bien que yo siempre he estado enamorada de él._

 _\- Annie, tu sabías que algún día él iba a hacer su vida con alguien más…_

 _\- Sí, pero ¿por qué tenías que ser tú? Candy, tú eras mi mejor amiga, crecimos juntas, vivimos juntas, nos contábamos todo, yo te quería como si fueras mi hermana ¿Por qué tenías que fijarte en Archie? Habiendo tantos hombres en el mundo – Me dijo ella, llorando._

 _\- Annie, no creas que lo hago para lastimarte, pero las cosas se dieron así, en este momento, la vida me está dando la oportunidad de ser feliz con Archie y no pienso desaprovecharla._

 _\- Estoy segura de que ni siquiera lo amas, ¿cómo piensas ser feliz con él?_

 _\- Confío en que llegaré a amarlo algún día, él es un hombre maravilloso y además él me ama…_

 _\- Cállate – Gritó Annie y después me dio una fuerte cachetada, que me hizo perder el equilibrio – No sabes cómo te aborrezco – Me dijo, mientras me miraba con odio, yo sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

 _\- Vete de mi casa – Le dije llorando y después la empujé – La única egoísta y envidiosa aquí eres tú, que no soporta verme feliz. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no me importaría sacrificar mi amor, con tal de que la persona que amo fuera feliz, pero tú solo piensas en ti misma, no sé cómo puedes decirme que me querías como una hermana, eres una hipócrita._

 _Annie se me echó encima, en ese momento las dos olvidamos todos nuestros buenos modales y comenzamos a pelear como viles verduleras, George, que se encontraba platicando con el jardinero cerca de ahí, corrió rápidamente hacia nosotras, entre los dos nos separaron._

 _\- Ojalá y nunca puedas ser feliz – Me dijo Annie y después comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, antes de irse se dio la vuelta - Te digo algo, no sabes cómo me alegré cuando Elisa me contó lo que Neal te había hecho, te lo merecías por ser tan engreída, siempre luciendo tu belleza enfrente de todos los hombres._

 _\- Lárgate Annie, no quiero volver a verte nunca, ¿me escuchaste? Nunca – Le grité yo, en ese momento me di cuenta que ella nunca había sido mi amiga._

 _Los siguientes días me dedique a planificar mi boda, Paty me ayudó con todos los preparativos, todo el mes de noviembre, yo estuve muy ocupada, porque tenía muy poco tiempo para organizar todo. Una semana antes de casarme, cuando regresaba con Archie de visitar a la modista, me llevé una enorme sorpresa. Recuerdo que los dos caminábamos por el jardín, yo iba tomada de su brazo y reía al escuchar una anécdota muy graciosa que Archie me estaba contando. De repente, Betsy se acercó a mí._

 _\- Señorita Candy, un joven insiste en verla, yo le dije que no podía pasar, pero se metió a la fuerza, él la está esperando cerca del rosedal._

 _\- ¿No te dijo su nombre?_

 _\- No, solo me dijo que era un conocido suyo._

 _\- Está bien, ahorita lo atiendo._

 _Archie me acompaño hasta el rosedal, cuando vi que se trataba de Terry, sentí que mi corazón se detuvo completamente, él estaba de espaldas, contemplando el jardín, al escucharnos llegar, se volteó y me miró fijamente, yo me solté rápidamente del brazo de Archie._

 _\- ¿En qué te podemos ayudar? ¿Estás buscando trabajo? – Le preguntó Archie._

 _\- No yo no…_

 _\- Sí es así, creo que hace falta un mozo, ¿no es así gatita?_

 _Yo no fui capaz de responder nada, en ese momento, yo me encontraba petrificada de la impresión de volver a ver a Terry._

 _\- Yo no estoy buscando trabajo – Respondió Terry._

 _\- ¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Comida? ¿Dinero? – Le dijo Archie y después sacó un fajo de billetes de su saco y se lo ofreció._

 _Yo me apuré a bajar la mano de Archie – Él es mi amigo – Le dije._

 _\- ¿Tu amigo? – Me preguntó Archie y después miró a Terry de pies a cabeza._

 _\- Sí, él… - Yo respiré profundo y procedí a presentarlos – Archie, te presento a Terrence Granchester, un amigo de Farmington; Terry, te presento a Archibal Cornwell, mi prometido._

 _Pude ver como sus rostros se endurecían, a pesar de su orgullo, Terry se acercó a Archie para darle la mano, pero Archie lo rechazó – No te me acerques, no quiero que ensucies mi ropa, es muy fina y se estropea fácilmente._

 _Terry lo miró furioso y bajó la mano._

 _\- Candy y yo tenemos mucha prisa, no sé si lo sepas, pero vamos a casarnos en una semana y aún nos faltan muchas cosas que arreglar, así que te pido que seas breve._

 _\- Déjanos solos – Le dije a Archie, él me miró desconcertado._

 _\- Pero Candy…_

 _\- Por favor, déjanos solos._

 _\- Está bien, te espero en el comedor – Me dijo y después se fue, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada despectiva a Terry._

 _\- Vaya esposo que te buscaste Candy, creo que hasta el loco del pueblo tiene más educación que él – Me dijo Terry una vez que Archie se marchó._

 _\- Él no suele ser así, Archie generalmente es muy amable…_

 _\- Sí, se nota… ¿Así que esta es la mansión de la princesa? Es bastante… ostentosa._

 _\- ¿A qué viniste? Pensé que me habías dicho que no querías volver a saber de mí._

 _\- Dejaste tu diario en mi casa, quise venir a entregártelo…. – Me dijo y después me dio el diario._

 _\- Estoy segura que no hiciste un viaje de dos días solo para entregarme mi diario._

 _Terry sonrió – Tienes razón, venía a preguntarte si era cierto lo que decían los periódicos – Me dijo y después sacó un bonche de recortes de la bolsa de su pantalón, también me los entregó – Pero me doy cuenta de que todo es verdad…_

 _Yo me quedé en silencio, sin saber que contestar._

 _\- Creí que me amabas, nunca pensé que te fueras a olvidar tan rápido de mí._

 _\- Terry, la vida continua, no podía quedarme sentada esperando algo que nunca iba a pasar, por si no lo recuerdas, tu y yo somos hermanos…_

 _\- Sí, lo recuerdo, lo he recordado cada maldito día desde que te fuiste, pero eso no ha cambiado en absoluto lo que siento por ti. ¿Acaso tú ya dejaste de amarme? – Me preguntó Terry y después se acercó a mí, me tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, yo no fui capaz de rechazarlo, había deseado volver a besarlo desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _\- ¿Estás segura de querer casarte con él?_

 _Yo no pude responderle._

 _\- Candy, ven conmigo, aún podemos ser felices, vámonos juntos, yo sé que todavía me amas, puedo sentirlo…_

 _\- No puedo, lo siento… Yo voy a casarme en unos días y no pienso cancelar mi compromiso._

 _Terry me miró por unos instantes, después comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, después de unos segundos, yo corrí hacia él y lo abracé por la espalda – Te amo Terry, te amo mucho, y creo que nunca podré dejar de hacerlo, pero entiéndeme, no puedo ir contigo, no es correcto._

 _Terry se volteó hacia mí y volvió a besarme, los dos nos besamos por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos parecía querer detenerse, poco me importó si alguien nos veía, deseaba poder quedarme con él por siempre. En ese momento escuché que alguien se acercaba y aclaraba la garganta, me separé de Terry y volteé a ver quién era, vi a George parado cerca de nosotros._

 _\- Señorita Candy, el joven Archie la está esperando – Después se dirigió a Terry – Buenos días joven Graham, es un placer volver a verlo._

 _\- Por favor, dile que ahorita voy… - Le respondí._

 _\- Está bien señorita Candy._

 _Cuando George se fue, Terry me dio un último beso – Espero que seas muy feliz – Me dijo y después comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta. Yo me quedé parada, observándolo y sintiendo como mi corazón se iba con él._

 _Regresé a la casa y le pedí a Archie que se fuera, lo único que quería en ese momento era estar sola. Cuando Archie se fue, me dirigí al jardín y comencé a llorar, sin darme di cuenta, George llegó hasta donde yo estaba y puso su mano en mi hombro._

 _\- Ignoraba que el joven Graham y usted se amaran tanto…_

 _\- Hubo una confusión cuando fui a buscarlo a Nuevo México, nos enamoramos sin saber que éramos hermanos._

 _\- Señorita Candy, ¿está segura de querer casarse con el joven Archie?_

 _\- No, pero si no lo hago, me voy a morir de tristeza… Le respondí yo y comencé a llorar con más fuerza._

 _\- Usted me recuerda mucho a su madre, se parece tanto a ella…_

 _\- Ay George, dime algo que yo no sepa…_

 _\- Estoy seguro de que muchas personas le han dicho que se parece mucho a la señora Laura, pero yo no me estoy refiriendo a lo físico, su madre y usted, tenían la misma forma de ser._

 _\- ¿Ella también era una llorona?_

 _George sonrió levemente - Ella era una mujer maravillosa. Señorita Candy, si yo pudiera hacer algo para verla feliz._

 _\- Pues al menos que encuentres la forma de evitar que Terry y yo seamos hermanos, no creo que puedas hacer mucho por mí._

 _\- Yo creo que sí – Me dijo y después se retiró._

 _Después de comer, yo me dirigí a mi cuarto, seguí llorando por horas hasta quedarme dormida, desperté cerca de las diez de la noche, tenía mucha sed y la jarra de mi cuarto estaba vacía, así que baje a la cocina por un poco de agua. Mientras llenaba mi vaso, escuché que alguien se tropezaba cerca de ahí, las luces estaban apagadas, pero pude distinguir una sombra en la obscuridad, yo sentí mucho miedo, así que tomé una sartén que se encontraba cerca de mí._

 _\- ¿Quién está ahí? – Pregunté, pero no obtuve respuesta – Si no sale enseguida, voy a gritar._

 _En ese momento, vi que una persona salía desde la obscuridad, cuando pude enfocar su rostro, me di cuenta de que era Albert, por un momento pensé que se trataba de su espíritu que vagaba por la casa._

 _\- Aléjate de mí, espíritu del mal – Le dije e hice con mi mano la señal de la cruz._

 _\- ¿Qué demonios dices Candy? No soy ningún espíritu y menos del mal, soy Albert._

 _Albert intentó acercarse a mí, yo le di un golpe en la cabeza con la sartén._

 _\- No te me acerques – Le grité, para ese momento, yo ya estaba muy asustada, así que grité por ayuda._

 _Albert comenzó a sobarse la cabeza – Candy, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me agredes?_

 _Betsy llegó rápidamente a la cocina – Señorita Candy, no se asuste, solo es Albert, el hijo del Sr. Villers – Pocos minutos después apareció George, él prendió la luz._

 _Yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, me di la vuelta y caminé rápidamente hacia mi habitación, Albert trató de seguirme, pero George lo tomó del brazo – Déjala, es mejor que hables con ella mañana – Le dijo._

 _Al llegar a mi recamara, me encerré con seguro, sentía que mis manos temblaban y un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo, me senté en la cama y traté de calmarme, necesitaba pensar con claridad._


	26. El secreto de Priscilla

_\- Jajajajajajaja… ¡Espíritu del mal! ¿De dónde sacaste eso Candy? – Me dice Albert y después vuelve a retorcerse de la risa._

 _Yo también comienzo a reír, después agarro mi diario y le doy un golpe en la cabeza – Pues tal vez no seas un espíritu, pero si eres malo, muy malo._

 _\- ¡Auch!, debes de quitarte esa maña de pegarme en la cabeza, aún recuerdo lo mucho que me dolió tu golpe con la sartén, casi me rompiste el cráneo._

 _\- Te lo merecías, esa noche realmente me espantaste, casi me hice del baño del susto._

 _\- Sí, lo sé, aún recuerdo tu cara de pánico; cuando George prendió la luz, pude ver que estabas muy pálida. Pero déjame decirte que mi intención nunca fue asustarte, yo acababa de llegar con George, él había venido por mí a Lakewood, donde yo me estaba quedando, y me había llevado casi arrastrando a Chicago. Cuando llegamos a la mansión, George se fue a su habitación y yo fui a la cocina por algo de comer, fue en ese momento que te vi llegar, me puse tan nervioso que traté de esconderme, pero tropecé con un bote y me descubriste, el resto de la historia ya la sabes…_

 _\- Sí, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…_

 **09 de diciembre de 1950**

 **Hoy pasé todo el día viajando, muero de ganas de llegar a Farmington y abrazar a Terry, no quiero volver a separarme nunca de él. De no ser porque ya estaba obscureciendo, hubiera seguido manejando, me siento tan ansiosa que ni siquiera tengo sueño, creo que esta noche no podré dormir de la emoción de saber que en unas horas más, estaré junto a él.**

 **Ahora que estoy más tranquila, pude meditar con calma todo lo que me contó Albert, es curioso como la historia mi madre se repitió conmigo, yo igual estuve a punto de casarme con Albert y si no hubiera sido por George, es posible que en algún momento, nosotros también hubiéramos tenido hijos, sin saber que éramos hermanos.**

 **Me hubiera gustado conocer a mi verdadera madre, espero que ella haya podido encontrar la paz que no tuvo en sus últimos años de vida, espero que sea feliz, donde quiera que se encuentre.**

 _Tarde cerca de dos horas en poder tranquilizarme, una vez que lo conseguí, salí del cuarto en busca de Albert, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba rápido. Bajé de nuevo a la cocina, pero solo hallé a Betsy, ella me dijo que Albert había salido a dar un paseo por el jardín, salí al jardín y encontré a Albert sentado al pie de un árbol._

 _Me mantuve a unos metros de distancia y comencé a contemplar su rostro, el cual lucía mucho más maduro, pero sobre todo, muy triste. Me senté a su lado y permanecimos en silencio por varios minutos, mi cabeza estaba tan llena de preguntas, que no sabía por cual comenzar, los dos volteamos a vernos al mismo tiempo, su mirada melancólica me conmovió._

 _\- ¿Ya estás más calmada? – Me preguntó._

 _\- Un poco…_

 _\- Discúlpame, no quise…_

 _\- ¿Por qué me abandonaste Albert? ¿Dejaste de amarme y no tuviste el valor de decírmelo?_

 _\- No Candy, yo nunca dejé de amarte, tú siempre estuviste presente en cada uno de mis pensamientos y yo siempre estuve al pendiente de ti, cerca de ti, es más, cuando te fuiste a Nuevo México, yo te seguí por mucho tiempo._

 _En ese momento, recordé la vez que yo había creído ver a Albert en la madrugada - Entonces, ¿tú eras el acosador?_

 _\- ¿El acosador? – Me preguntó Albert confundido._

 _\- Olvídalo… - Respondí yo, no tenía caso desviarme del tema - Pero entonces dime, ¿por qué te fuiste sin decir ni una sola palabra?_

 _\- En ese momento todo era muy complicado…_

 _\- ¿Todo era muy complicado? Esa no es una razón válida._

 _\- Tuve que hacerlo, tú y yo no podíamos seguir juntos…_

 _\- ¿Por qué? Dime qué pasó ese día, ¿qué te hizo huir de mí?_

 _Pude ver que Albert estaba muy nervioso, a pesar de los años, yo aún podía distinguir cada una de sus emociones, él volteó a verme y me miró fijamente a los ojos - George se dio cuenta de que tú y yo somos hermanos – Me dijo y después esquivó mi mirada._

 _\- ¿Qué dices? Deja de bromear con ese tipo de cosas Albert, ¿Cómo que tú y yo somos hermanos?_

 _\- No estoy bromeando, el día que George nos encontró desnudos en el río, el vio en mi espalda una marca de nacimiento que todos los miembros de la familia Ardlay poseen, es un lunar grande, que tiene una forma muy peculiar, nuestro abuelo lo tenía, nuestra madre lo tenía y nuestra tía también, al igual que tú y yo…_

 _Yo sentí un hueco en el estómago y me negué a creer lo que Albert me estaba diciendo, en ese momento recordé que Terry siempre se burlaba de un lunar que yo tenía en la espalda, él decía que era grande, de color rosáceo y parecido a una mancha de tinta en el papel._

– _Deja de decir tonterías, no necesitas inventar una historia así de descabellada, para justificar tu desaparición._

 _\- No son tonterías y no estoy inventando nada, tú y yo somos hijos de la misma madre._

 _\- Pero ¿cómo?... ¿Me estás diciendo que mi madre engañó a mi padre, con George? ¿Fue por eso que te abandonó? Yo… yo no estoy entendiendo nada._

 _\- Es una larga historia, te contaré todo tal y como me lo contó George el día que desaparecí de tu vida… - Albert dio un suspiro prolongado y después siguió hablando – Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo, cuando George llegó a vivir a esta casa y conoció a nuestra madre y a nuestra tía, en ese entonces los tres eran muy chicos, él tenía diez años y ellas cinco. Siendo que George era mucho mayor que ellas, nuestro abuelo le pidió que las cuidara como si fueran sus hermanas. Conforme fueron creciendo, George se convirtió en su protector, a pesar de que las dos solían jugarle bromas muy pesadas, él nunca se enojó con ellas, según él, era imposible hacerlo, cuando las dos lo miraban con sus ojos grandes y expresivos, pidiéndole perdón. Cuando George tenía 17 años, nuestro abuelo lo mandó a estudiar a Londres, vivió cinco años fuera de Chicago; Él me contó que cuando se fue a Londres, nuestra madre era una niña, pero a su regreso, ella se había convertido en toda una mujer, la mujer más hermosa que él había visto en toda su vida. Después de su llegada, los dos se hicieron muy cercanos, a ella le gustaba que George le contara sobre la vida en Londres, aunque ella solo había ido un par de veces, cuando era niña, siempre soñó con regresar y quedarse a vivir allá. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él se enamorara perdidamente de ella, pero siempre ocultó sus sentimientos, nunca creyó que ella pudiera fijarse en alguien como él, mucho se sorprendió, cuando un día, ella le confesó que lo amaba. La noche que ella le confesó su amor, los dos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, en ese entonces, ella tenía 18 años y el 23._

 _\- ¿Entonces mi madre se casó con mi padre, estando enamorada de George?_

 _Albert me miró confundido – Nuestra madre nunca se casó, ella rechazó cada pretendiente y cada candidato propuesto por nuestro abuelo._

 _Al escuchar su respuesta, la confundida fui yo, Albert sonrió nerviosamente, al darse cuenta de cuál era el motivo de nuestra confusión…_

 _\- Candy, nuestra madre no fue Laura, fue Priscilla…_

 _Yo sentí un aire frio en el corazón, esa verdad era más de lo que yo podía soportar - Basta, no puedo seguir escuchándote – Le dije e intenté levantarme del suelo, Albert me jaló del brazo y me sentó de nuevo._

 _\- No Candy, tú tienes que saber toda la verdad._

 _Yo estaba temblando, me di cuenta de todo lo que yo había creído alguna vez, era una completa mentira – Continúa – Le dije una vez que logré tranquilizarme._

 _\- Al parecer, los dos vivieron un romance apasionado por muchos años, él amaba la forma de ser de Priscilla, tan espontánea y divertida, que contrastaba con la de él, que siempre era muy serio y un tanto ermitaño. Él me dijo que tú te pareces mucho a ella, pero que a diferencia de ti, ella tenía unos hermosos ojos de color azul cielo, y que además, ella tenía el cabello lacio y de color castaño, igual que nuestro abuelo._

 _\- Y si tanto la amaba, ¿Por qué no se casó con ella?_

 _\- Los dos tenían miedo de la reacción de nuestro abuelo, según George, él era muy estricto, pero sobre todo, muy sobreprotector con sus dos hijas, sobre todo con Priscilla, que era su favorita; así que decidieron mantener su relación en secreto. La única que estaba enterada de todo, era Laura, pero ellos sabían que ella jamás se atrevería a delatar a su hermana, al parecer las dos eran muy unidas y se amaban mucho. Tengo entendido que después de casarse, Laura tuvo muchos problemas para quedar embarazada, y debido a eso, ella y su esposo se separaron por un tiempo; cuando se reconciliaron, los dos se fueron a vivir a otra casa y Priscilla se quedó en la mansión con su padre. Según George, todas las mujeres de la familia han tenido problemas para concebir, nuestra abuela tardó muchos años en embarazarse, y después de tener a sus dos hijas, nunca pudo volver a hacerlo; para Priscilla, eso fue una ventaja, pudo amar a George por mucho tiempo, sin ninguna consecuencia, pero para Laura, fue una pesadilla, porque después de casarse, ella deseaba con toda el alma tener un bebé. Algunos meses después de que Laura se fuera de la mansión, Priscilla se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada, habló con George y tomaron la decisión de confesarle todo al abuelo, los dos querían casarse y formar su propia familia, ambos concluyeron que si el abuelo no aceptaba su relación, se irían a vivir a Londres._

 _\- Quiero suponer que él no la aceptó…_

 _\- George y Priscilla decidieron esperar a que el embarazo comenzara a notarse, para confesarle la verdad al abuelo, pensaron que de esa manera, él no tendría más opción que aceptar su matrimonio. Una noche, mientras los dos hacían el amor en una de las habitaciones, nuestro abuelo entró de improviso, George me contó que él se puso histérico, lo agarró a golpes y le reclamó por haber traicionado su confianza, Priscilla se armó de valor y le dijo que estaba enamorada de George y que le gustara o no, se iba a casar con él, porque aparte de todo, estaba embarazada. Al abuelo casi le dio un infarto de la impresión, les dijo que se iban a quemar en las llamas del infierno por pecadores y que de ninguna manera iba a permitir que se casaran, y mucho menos que yo fuera parte de la familia, por la simple razón de que ellos dos también eran hermanos._

 _\- ¡¿Qué?!..._

 _\- Sí, George es producto de una aventura que nuestro abuelo tuvo con una mujer francesa, debido a que no quería manchar su reputación ni la de su esposa, lo mantuvo en secreto por años, ni siquiera George sabía que él era su padre, la madre de George siempre le dijo que era un amigo muy cercano de la familia. Cuando mi otra abuela murió, nuestro abuelo trajo a George a vivir con su familia, le inventó a su esposa que se lo había encontrado en uno de sus viajes, sabrá Dios si ella le creyó, pero al menos lo aceptó; a la muerte de ella, el abuelo decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, después de todo, George vivía en esa casa como si fuera uno de sus hijos y estaba seguro de que a su muerte, George se encargaría de todos los negocios familiares._

 _\- ¿Y qué sucedió después de que los descubrieron?_

 _\- Al día siguiente, muy temprano, el abuelo se llevó a Priscilla a un convento, habló con las monjas y les pidió que por ningún motivo la dejaran salir de ahí, ni tener comunicación con nadie; también les dijo que cuando yo naciera, me dieran en adopción; a ella le advirtió que si hablaba con alguien, de lo que había pasado, nunca la dejaría volver a Chicago. Cuando George se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, fue a ver a Laura y le contó todo lo sucedido, una vez que el abuelo regresó del convento, Laura fue a hablar con él, pero por más que le suplicó, no logró que él le dijera dónde estaba su hermana. George vivió un par de meses con Laura y con su esposo, él estaba furioso con el abuelo y lo que menos quería era verlo, poco le importaba si Priscilla era su hermana o no, lo único que él deseaba era estar con ella y conmigo._

 _\- ¿Qué pasó después?_

 _\- George regresó a vivir a la mansión, no porque hubiera perdonado al abuelo, sino porque estaba seguro de que Priscilla intentaría comunicarse con él y quería estar ahí cuando eso sucediera. No supo de ella en meses, hasta que un día le llegó un telegrama al abuelo desde el convento, en donde le decían que Priscilla se había escapado. George sabía que, para ese entonces, el embarazo de nuestra madre estaría muy avanzado, así que decidió ir a buscarla a la dirección que venía en el telegrama, le pidió a Henry que lo acompañara. Pasaron más de una semana en aquel lugar, buscando en los alrededores y preguntando entre la gente, pero no pudieron encontrarla, desilusionados, volvieron a Chicago. A su regreso, George recibió una carta de ella, el sobre no tenía remitente, solo estaba firmado con un pseudónimo que él conocía bien, porque él solía llamar a Priscilla de esa manera._

 _\- ¿Y qué decía la carta?_

 _Albert sacó una carta vieja del bolsillo de su saco y me la entregó, yo la abrí de prisa y comencé a leerla._

" _Amado George._

 _Después de que mi padre me dejó en ese convento, me sentí la mujer más desdichada del mundo, intenté por todos los medios comunicarme contigo o con Laura, pero me fue imposible, estas "mujeres de Dios" no son más que unas arpías, siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones de mi padre, no me dejaron sola ni a luz ni a sombra, vigilaban cada uno de mis movimientos y no me permitían tener comunicación con nadie._

 _Tuve que hacerles creer que estaba arrepentida y dispuesta a hacer su voluntad, para que dejaran de vigilarme con tanto recelo; fue en una noche, en que a la monja encargada de vigilarme se le olvidó cerrar la puerta, que pude escaparme. Yo sabía dónde guardaban el dinero esas mujeres, así que antes de irme, tomé un poco y salí del convento, al llegar al patio, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, realmente me fue difícil debido a lo avanzado que está mi embrazo, saltarme la barda fue un problema mayor, pero gracias a Dios logré hacerlo, sin salir lastimada._

 _Una vez que crucé la barda, seguí corriendo por casi una hora, por un momento pensé que iba a dar a luz en cualquier instante, por que comenzó a dolerme mucho el vientre, tuve que detenerme a descansar. Un señor que iba pasando, me dio un aventón hasta el pueblo más cercano, he permanecido ahí desde ayer, pero no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo, mañana tomaré el tren que sale para Alabama. Estoy segura de que cuando las monjas le avisen a mi padre que me escapé, él vendrá a buscarme rápidamente, tengo mucho miedo que mi padre me encuentre, él quiere dar en adopción a nuestro bebé y eso jamás se lo voy a permitir._

 _Últimamente he llorado más de lo que había llorado en toda mi vida, no entiendo por qué mi padre se ensañó tanto conmigo, ¿puedes creer que se atrevió a amenazarme con no dejarme volver a Chicago, si no seguía sus órdenes? Pero poco me importa volver a casa con él, lo único que deseo, es que vengas por mí y que nos vayamos a vivir a Londres. No sabes cuánto odio a mi padre, después de todo, es su culpa que todo esto haya pasado, por engañar a mi madre, por tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio, por llevarte a vivir con nosotros y sobre todo, por no habernos dicho la verdad desde un principio._

 _Una vez que me encuentre en un lugar seguro, te mandaré un telegrama para que vengas por nosotros, estoy segura de que nuestro bebé nacerá pronto, no sabes las ganas que tengo de conocerlo, él fue mi mayor motivación y alegría, durante el tiempo que estuve encerrada. Cuando nuestro bebé comienza a patear mi vientre, no hago más que pensar en ti, desearía que tú también pudieras sentirlo, ser madre es algo maravilloso._

 _Te amo y no sabes las ganas que tengo de volver a verte._

 _Con todo mi amor, Priscilla."_

 _Una vez que terminé de leer la carta, me dieron ganas de llorar, esa historia se me hacía muy triste._

 _\- Una semana después, George recibió un telegrama, citándolo en Montgomery - Albert sacó otro pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y me lo entregó, "Te veo en Montgomery, 05 de Julio, 12 p.m., estación del tren"_

 _\- ¿Pero entonces….?_

 _\- Priscilla jamás llegó, por un momento George pensó que se había equivocado de fecha, así que volvió al mismo lugar los siguientes días, pero ella nunca apareció. La buscó en la ciudad, pero no encontró rastros de ella, ni de mí, decepcionado, George regresó una vez más a Chicago. Pasaron casi tres años sin que nadie supiera nada de nosotros, hasta que en uno de los viajes de Henry, él la encontró en Montgomery, sentada en una banca, sucia, delgada, desmejorada y con la mirada triste, al acercarse a ella, se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Henry la saludó, pero ella no lo reconoció, él le habló de Laura, de George, del abuelo, de Chicago, pero Priscilla no recordaba nada, él le preguntó por mí, pero ella negó tener más hijos. Henry le envió un telegrama a Laura y ella le aviso a George, los dos viajaron a Montgomery ese mismo día, cuando llegaron a la ciudad, Henry ya había llevado a Priscilla a un hospital, su embarazo ya estaba muy avanzado y lo peor de todo, era que su corazón estaba muy débil, se dieron cuenta de que ella sufría de amnesia, por eso no los recordaba._

 _\- ¿Ella estaba embarazada de mí?_

 _Sí._

 _\- ¿Y quién fue mi padre?_

 _\- No lo sé, ni siquiera ella lo sabía…_

 _Yo lo miré desconcertada, no entendía cómo era posible que mi madre no supiera quién era mi padre._

 _\- Los siguientes días, George se dedicó a preguntar entre la gente, quería saber que era lo que le había sucedido a Priscilla durante esos años, su investigación lo llevó hasta el burdel de la ciudad, ahí le dijeron que efectivamente, Priscilla había trabajado en ese lugar por un par de años, hasta que quedó embarazada._

 _\- ¿Entonces mi padre fue uno de sus clientes del burdel?_

 _\- Sí._

 _En ese momento comencé a llorar, Albert intentó abrazarme, pero no me dejé - ¿Y cómo fue que ella perdió la memoria?_

 _\- Nadie lo supo a ciencia cierta, según los dueños del burdel, cuando ella llegó a trabajar ahí, ya no recordaba nada de su vida pasada, solo escucharon rumores de que, al parecer, ella había sufrido un accidente cerca de la estación del tren._

 _\- ¿Por eso no llegó a la cita con George?_

 _\- Sí, al parecer se accidentó el día que llegó a Montgomery y perdió la memoria._

 _\- Pero, ¿por qué no te llevo con ella?_

 _\- George cree que ella tuvo miedo de que nuestro abuelo leyera la carta, por eso decidió ir sola._

 _\- ¿Y George no te buscó?_

 _No, él pensó que yo había muerto en ese accidente, todos le dijeron que nunca habían visto a Priscilla con un niño, ella siempre había estado sola. George ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de ese rancho, jamás se hubiera imaginado que mi madre me había dejado ahí. Cuando George me vio por primera vez, notó que me parecía mucho al abuelo, pero él creyó que se trataba de una coincidencia, nunca sospechó que yo pudiera ser su hijo._

 _\- ¿Y qué pasó con mi madre y conmigo?_

 _\- Los doctores les dijeron que era poco probable que Priscilla sobreviviera al parto, y así fue, ella murió al darte a luz, pero tú estabas viva y sana. Hicieron todos los arreglos para llevar el cuerpo de Priscilla de regreso a Chicago, no le dijeron nada al abuelo, él estaba muy delicado de salud, sabían que enterarse de lo que le había pasado a su hija, lo mataría. Una vez que enterraron a Priscilla, comenzaron a discutir sobre que iban a hacer contigo, George se ofreció a hacerse cargo de ti, pero Laura se negó, ella insistió en que lo mejor sería que te quedaras con ella. Henry no estaba muy de acuerdo, le preocupaba que era lo que le iban a decir a sus amistades cuando preguntaran de dónde habías salido tú, Laura le dijo que si no le parecía su decisión, era libre de irse de regreso a Nueva York, obviamente él no se fue, se quedó con Laura y te registró como su hija. A las pocas semanas falleció el abuelo, antes de morir le pidió perdón a George y accedió a darle su apellido, todo se hizo debajo del agua, los únicos que supieron sobre eso, fueron Laura, George, Henry y el abogado de la familia._

 _\- Si el abuelo lo reconoció, ¿por qué tiene otro apellido? ¿Por qué no tomo posesión de la herencia junto con mi… Laura?_

 _\- Fue decisión de George seguir utilizando el apellido de su madre y actuar como si fuera un empleado más de la familia, estaba tan afectado por la muerte de Priscilla, que lo que menos quería en ese momento, era estar en medio de un escándalo. Él prefirió vivir con un perfil bajo, alejado de todo el mundo, además, el abuelo ya no había tenido tiempo de cambiar el testamento, por eso toda la fortuna Ardlay pasó a manos de Laura, y aunque ella le ofreció a George darle parte de la herencia, él se negó. Con lo único que George quiso quedarse, fue con la casa de Londres._

 _\- ¿Y cómo le explicaron a los demás de mi llegada?_

 _\- Después de la muerte del abuelo, Laura y Henry se fueron a vivir contigo a Lakewood, por una larga temporada, a su regreso a Chicago, dijeron que Laura se había ido estando embarazada y que tú habías nacido allá, el parecido entre las dos era tan grande, que nadie jamás lo dudó. Realmente fuiste muy afortunada Candy, George me dijo que Laura te amó desde el primer momento en que te vio y que para ella tú siempre fuiste como su hija, y aunque Henry tardó en aceptarte, al final, él también te amó como si fuera tu padre. En cambio yo, crecí sólo, siempre me pregunté por qué mi madre no me había querido y me había abandonado en ese lugar, fue hasta que George me contó la verdad, que entendí que ella no me dejó ahí porque no me quisiera, sino porque no se acordaba de mí – Me dijo Albert y después comenzó a llorar._

 _Tuve ganas de abrazar a Albert, pero me di cuenta de que aún no estaba lista para hacerlo, así que puse mi mano en su hombro, pensé que Albert tenía razón, yo había sido mucho más afortunada que él. Fue en el momento en que recordé sus palabras "él te amó como si fuera tu padre", que pensé en Terry y entendí que nosotros no éramos hermanos. Sin decir nada, me levanté rápidamente y comencé a caminar hacia la casa._

 _\- ¿A dónde vas Candy? – Me preguntó Albert, pero yo no respondí, lo único que quería era ir corriendo a Farmington, para contarle a Terry que no existía impedimento alguno para seguir amándonos._

 _Entré al cuarto y miré el reloj, vi que eran las cinco de la mañana, tomé una hoja y una pluma y le escribí una pequeña carta a Archie diciéndole que me perdonara, pero que no podía casarme con él, la metí en un sobre y la dejé encima del tocador con una nota, donde pedía que le entregaran la carta a Archie, lo más pronto posible. Saqué una maleta pequeña del armario y metí solo mis cosas esenciales, bajé rápido las escaleras y busqué las llaves del auto de George en el perchero de la cocina, me subí al carro y me dirigí a toda marcha a buscar de nuevo a Terry._

 _\- Esa noche, no te fuiste más rápido, porque no pudiste, yo tenía ganas de seguir platicando contigo – Me reclama Albert._

 _\- Discúlpame, pero en lo único en que podía pensar, era en regresar con Terry._

 _\- Me sorprendí mucho cuando te vi salir con el auto de George, nunca imaginé que supieras conducir._

 _\- Recuerdo que manejé como una loca, recorrí en un día lo que George suele recorrer en dos, doy gracias a Dios de que no me haya pasado nada malo, Terry me regañó mucho por mi imprudencia._

 _\- Concuerdo con él, no sé cómo pudiste atreverte a manejar sola por la carretera, pudiste haberme pedido que te acompañara._

 _\- Discúlpame, pero en ese momento, lo que menos quería era estar contigo, tenía miles de sentimientos encontrados en mi interior, yo aún necesitaba asimilar todo lo que me habías contado._

 _\- Créeme que te entendí, cuando George me contó todo, yo me fui unos días con Tom, me sentía tan frustrado, que no quise saber nada de nadie._

 _\- Algún día le reclamaré a Tom por todo, me debe muchas explicaciones – Le digo a Albert fingiendo molestia._

 _\- ¿Y qué le vas a reclamar? ¿Qué se haya reído en mi falso funeral?_

 _Los dos comenzamos a reír, es ahora que puedo sentir a Albert cerca de mí, como mi hermano…_


	27. De vuelta a mi hogar

**21 de Abril de 1952**

 **Hoy volví a la casa de mis padres en Lakewood, hacía más de tres años que yo no estaba aquí, a pesar de que la casa sigue igual que siempre, todo se sentía muy diferente, llegué a la conclusión de que era yo la que había cambiado por completo, durante todo este tiempo. No me puedo quejar, la casa está impecable, tengo de reconocer que George hizo un magnífico trabajo durante todos estos años.**

 **Todos se asombraron de verme aquí, creo que después de lo que ocurrió con Anthony, nunca pensaron que yo regresaría. Dorothy, me recibió con mucha alegría y me acompañó hasta mi cuarto, el paso del tiempo no ha hecho estragos en ella, sigue siendo la misma mujer que yo recuerdo de pequeña.**

 **Pensé en mis amigos de la infancia, me hubiera gustado tanto verlos y contarles que me voy a casar en unos meses, pero ya ninguno de ellos vive aquí, y aunque así fuera, no creo que, ni a Annie y ni a Archie, les dé gusto volver a verme.**

 **Ahora que lo pienso, yo siempre creí que mi destino era quedarme sola, no cabe duda que cuando pierdes toda esperanza, la vida te sorprende de la manera más hermosa. Es ahora que me doy cuenta que todo el sufrimiento que viví, valió la pena, porque si no, nunca hubiera conocido el verdadero amor, nunca hubiera llegado hasta él.**

 _Manejé lo más rápido que pude, ansiaba con todas mis fuerzas volver a estar con Terry y nunca jamás volver a separarme de él. Durante el trayecto a Nuevo México, pensé en todo lo que había platicado con Albert durante la madrugada, tenía todo un torbellino de emociones en mi interior, habían sido demasiadas verdades dichas en una sola noche. Medité en lo grosera que había sido con mi hermano, después de todo, él había sido uno de los más afectados en toda esta historia llena de mentiras, pero no me sentía lista para acercarme a él. Dentro de mí, guardaba un enorme resentimiento hacia Albert, por haberme abandonado y por haberme ocultado la verdad por tanto tiempo._

 _Por un momento recordé a Laura, aunque nunca disculparé lo que hizo, pude entender perfectamente su proceder. Supongo que en ese entonces, ella por fin había logrado que Henry me aceptara y me quisiera, tal vez era cierto que en ese momento, su relación con mi padre comenzaba a mejorar. De seguro, ella creyó, que si Terry llegaba a la vida de Henry, todo lo que ella había conseguido, se vendría abajo. Probablemente, pensó en la herencia del abuelo, es posible que no haya querido, que el hijo que Henry había tenido con su amante, algún día se hiciera cargo del patrimonio familiar._

 _También pensé en Archie, sabía bien que una carta no era la mejor manera de terminar nuestra relación, sabía que era muy cobarde de mi parte y sabía que él me odiaría por eso, pero no tuve el valor de mirarlo a la cara y decirle que no me iba a casar con él, porque iba a volver con Terry._

 _Estaba segura de que él me preguntaría el porqué de mi decisión, y lo cierto era que no yo quería tener que explicarle nada a nadie, era muy doloroso para mi pensar en contarle toda la verdad acerca de mi familia, decirle que yo no era más que una bastarda, que mi madre no era mi verdadera madre, si no mi tía, que su esposo había tenido un hijo fuera del matrimonio y que gracias a mí, nunca había podido convivir con él, que mi verdadera madre había sido prostituta, que ni siquiera sabía quién era mi padre y que tenía un medio hermano, hijo de una relación incestuosa entre mi madre y mi tío. No, era una verdad demasiado vergonzosa, demasiado dolorosa, preferí que me odiara, que me aborreciera, que me deseara lo peor y que maldijera mi nombre, todo eso era mil veces mejor, que tener que contarle esa horrible verdad._

 _Esa noche me quedé en un hotel de paso, no pude dormir en toda la noche, la emoción me sobrepasaba, estaba a escasas cuatro horas de llegar a Farmington. Cuando dieron las 6 de la mañana, me bañé y continué con mi viaje. Llegué al pueblo a las diez, me dirigí a la tienda y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que estaba cerrada, según mis cálculos, Terry debería haber llegado de su viaje a Chicago, el día anterior._

 _Me dirigí a su casa y encontré su camioneta nueva, estacionada en la entrada, me bajé rápidamente del carro y toqué la puerta con insistencia, pero nadie me abrió, me pareció escuchar el sonido de la armónica, me di cuenta de que provenía de mi antiguo cuarto, la reja estaba abierta, así que caminé hasta el patio y me quedé un momento parada enfrente de la puerta, respiré hondo y entré._

 _Terry estaba sentado en la cama, pude ver que estaba llorando, él se sorprendió mucho de verme llegar, me miró confundido, se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y se levantó de la cama._

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a entregarme la invitación de tu boda? – Me preguntó con ironía._

 _\- No._

 _\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

 _Yo no respondí nada, solo comencé a caminar hacia él._

 _\- No te me acerques, no quiero ensuciar tu ropa fina…_

 _\- Ensúciame todo lo que quieras, no me importa – Le respondí y después empecé a quitarme la ropa, me lancé hacia él y comencé a besarlo, Terry me levantó y me sostuvo con fuerza, mientras que yo, con mis piernas, rodeaba su cintura. Me colocó sobre el tocador y rápidamente comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos; cada caricia suya, era como fuego quemando mi piel, cada beso suyo, me supo a gloria._

 _Mientras nos besábamos, yo comencé a desabotonarle la camisa, después de quitársela, comencé a besar su cuello y terminé mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Él comenzó a besar cada parte de mi cuerpo, se detuvo en mis pechos y terminó mordiendo suavemente mis pezones, bajó su mano hasta mi zona íntima y la frotó hasta que yo estuve completamente lubricada._

 _Una vez que estuvo dentro de mí, me apretó con fuerza contra él y comenzó a hacerme el amor desenfrenadamente, con cada uno de sus movimientos, parecía querer llegar a lo más profundo de mí ser. Yo besaba y acariciaba su cara, aún me parecía mentira estar de nuevo entre sus brazos._

 _Después de que yo llegué al clímax, él me llevó a la cama y colocó mis piernas sobre su cuello, mientras me hacía el amor, Terry besaba mis piernas y acariciaba con su lengua los dedos de mis pies. Antes de terminar, él comenzó a moverse más rápido, soltó un gemido y pude sentir como me llenaba de él, después se acostó a mi lado y comenzó a acariciar tiernamente mi rostro._

 _\- ¿Por qué volviste? – Me preguntó._

 _\- Por ti, para quedarme para siempre a tu lado…_

 _\- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer?_

 _\- Descubrí que tú y yo no somos hermanos, después de todo._

 _\- ¿Pero…?_

 _Yo no fui capaz de contarle toda la verdad, no estaba preparada para responder a sus preguntas, todo estaba demasiado reciente y yo necesitaba tiempo para poder decírselo sin hacerme daño - No me preguntes nada, solo alégrate de saber que nunca más nos vamos a volver a separar…_

 _Terry sonrió por un momento, segundos después sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, él recargó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y comenzó a llorar._

 _\- Candy, te extrañe tanto, te juro que sentí que me moría sin ti, me hacías tanta falta. Deseaba volver a verte, besarte y hacerte el amor… Traté de olvidarte, pero todo me recordaba a ti; la casa, la tienda, el pueblo, el río… hasta Jane y Robert. Fueron los peores meses de mi vida y no quiero volver a sentirme así, no quiero que te vuelvas a ir de mi lado, nunca._

 _Yo también comencé a llorar, abracé a Terry y comencé a besar su frente en repetidas ocasiones – Te juro que no lo haré, nunca más nos vamos a volver a separar, te lo prometo._

 _\- Cuando vi que te ibas a casar con ese… aristócrata, me morí de celos, comprendí que debía continuar con mi vida, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, la sola idea de pensar en estar con alguien, que no fueras tú, me parecía absurda._

 _\- Archie no…_

 _\- No, no me digas nada, no quiero escuchar nada que tenga que ver con ese tipo, no me importa lo que hayas hecho con él… Lo único que quiero es estar contigo, hagamos de cuenta que nunca estuvimos separados, quiero que nos casemos y que tengamos muchos hijos._

 _En ese momento, recordé lo que Albert me había comentado sobre las mujeres de la familia - Terry, es posible que yo nunca pueda tener hijos, sé que dirás que no te importa, por ahora, pero no quiero que en un futuro, ese sea el motivo de nuestra separación, no quiero que cuando estemos casados, busques en otra mujer lo que yo no puedo darte…_

 _\- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _\- Porque así pasó con tu padre y con mi… madre, ella nunca pudo tener hijos y esa fue la razón por la que él se separó de ella y buscó a tu madre, no quiero que pase lo mismo con nosotros…_

 _\- Si ella no podía tener hijos, ¿cómo es que tú estás aquí?_

 _\- Laura no era mi verdadera madre, ella solo se hizo cargo de mí desde que nací._

 _Terry se quedó en silencio por un momento, después se acercó a mí y me dio un beso – No te voy a negar que me gustaría tener hijos, pero tampoco me voy a morir si no los tengo. Lo único que deseo con toda mi alma, es poder estar contigo todo lo que me resta de vida… Si después de un tiempo, no logras embarazarte, adoptaremos, hay muchos niños sin amor en el mundo…_

 _\- Te amo – Le dije a Terry y después lo abracé muy fuerte._

 _\- Yo también te amo, mucho, mucho más que tú - Los dos comenzamos a besarnos, hicimos el amor varias veces, hasta que llegó la hora de ir a recoger a Ellie._

 _Al salir de la casa, Terry se quedó mirando el coche._

 _\- ¿Te viniste manejando sola desde Chicago?_

 _\- Sí…_

 _\- Candy, pero como se te ocurrió hacer semejante tontería, ¿no pensaste en lo peligroso que es para una mujer, manejar sola en la carretera?_

 _\- Yo no estaba pensando en nada, lo único que deseaba era venir contigo lo más pronto posible._

 _\- Eres una inconsciente, ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo, si algo malo te hubiera pasado? Me hubiera muerto de tristeza – Me dijo y después me abrazó._

 _\- Lo importante es que estoy bien y que estoy aquí contigo._

 _Cuando llegamos a la escuela, Ellie casi se muere de la emoción al verme, rápidamente corrió hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, yo me sorprendí de lo mucho que ella había cambiado, estaba casi de la misma estatura que su hermano, y a sus 16 años, se había convertido en toda una mujer, una hermosa mujer._

 _\- Candy, no puedo creer que hayas vuelto, no sabes cuánto te extrañé, espero que nunca más vuelvas a dejarnos solos._

 _\- No lo haré, te lo prometo._

 _\- ¿Sabes? Se te ve bien el cabello corto, pero sinceramente, prefiero verte con el cabello largo…_

 _\- No te preocupes, ya había pensado en dejármelo crecer._

 _Llegando a la casa, Terry me ayudó a preparar la comida, mientras comíamos yo me sentí de nuevo en casa, nada parecía haber cambiado, las interminables pláticas de Ellie, las miradas llenas de amor de Terry. Sentí que mi corazón rebosaba de alegría, fue en ese momento, que yo me di cuenta de que ese era mi hogar._

 _Al día siguiente fui a visitar a los señores Adams, ellos me recibieron con mucho cariño, sobre todo Jane, pasé toda la tarde con ellos, en lo que Terry estaba en la tienda. Platicamos de mil cosas, al final, los dos me suplicaron que no volviera a dejar solo a Terry._

 _George fue a visitarme antes de Navidad, llegó por la tarde y llevó algunos presentes para nosotros, yo le di un fuerte abrazo, después de todo, gracias a él, yo estaba de nuevo con Terry. Aunque Terry no estaba muy de acuerdo, yo lo invité a cenar con nosotros, recuerdo que Ellie lo miraba con curiosidad, yo estaba segura de que ella nunca había visto a un caballero tan bien presentado, en toda su vida. He de reconocer que George tiene mucho porte, siempre vestido con su traje negro y siempre con su caminar elegante, Ellie le hizo una que otra pregunta, que él respondió con la inexpresividad que siempre lo ha caracterizado._

 _\- Señorita Candy, Albert me pidió que le informara, que piensa pasar una larga temporada en Londres. A él le hubiera gustado despedirse de usted, pero dadas las circunstancias, no pudo hacerlo._

 _Terry me miró sorprendido, supongo que se él se preguntó si se trataba del mismo Albert que él conocía. A pesar de su curiosidad, no dijo ni una sola palabra._

 _\- Le escribiré una carta de despedida para que se la hagas llegar – Le contesté._

 _\- Por cierto, el joven Cornwell le mandó una carta, me dijo que se la entregara personalmente – Me dijo George y después sacó la carta de su traje y me la entregó, yo la recibí nerviosamente y la coloqué en la mesa, sin prestarle mucha atención._

 _\- Por último, quiero informarle sobre el verdadero motivo de mi viaje, ahora que usted está enterada de toda la verdad, supongo que no tendrá ningún inconveniente en que Albert tome posesión de la parte de la herencia que le corresponde. El Sr. Jones me dio los papeles que usted tiene que firmar para que el trámite quede finalizado, no sé si guste firmarlos de una vez o prefiere hacerlo en otro momento._

 _Ellie comenzó a reír discretamente, la manera tan formal en que George se expresaba, le causaba mucha gracia._

 _\- No, yo los firmaré de una vez, no tiene caso seguir posponiendo esto._

 _\- Albert comenzará a hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares a su regreso, por el momento, él quiere estudiar el mercado europeo, tiene planeado expandir las acciones Ardlay en Europa y hacer algunas uniones comerciales por allá._

 _\- Lo que Albert decida hacer, está bien para mí – Le respondí y después le entregué los papeles firmados._

 _\- Por cierto George, me gustaría quedarme con el carro, espero que no te moleste – La verdad era que Terry se había enamorado de ese carro desde que lo vio y me pidió que lo conserváramos, para salir a dar la vuelta de vez en cuando._

 _\- Por supuesto que no, de todas formas, yo ya había pensado en cambiar de modelo – Me respondió George. Una vez que él terminó de cenar, se retiró._

 _\- ¿Quién es ese señor tan chistoso? – Me preguntó Ellie._

 _\- Es mi tío – Le respondí._

 _\- ¿Y por qué él te habla tan formal y tú no?_

 _\- Por costumbre, supongo._

 _\- ¿Y quién es Albert? ¿No se llamaba así tu antiguo novio?_

 _\- Albert es mi hermano…_

 _Terry me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, una vez que estuvimos solos en la habitación, comenzó a cuestionarme._

 _\- El Albert del que hablaban, ¿es el mismo que, según tú, estaba muerto, o es otro?_

 _\- Es el mismo…_

 _¿Pero…? ¿Cómo…? No entiendo…_

 _\- Él y yo somos medios hermanos, su padre es George._

 _\- ¿Y tu padre?_

 _\- No lo sé, fue algún borracho lujurioso que solía visitar el burdel dónde mi madre trabajaba…_

 _\- ¿Burdel?_

 _\- Sí, burdel_

 _Terry me miró confundido, yo me armé de valor y le conté toda la horrible verdad acerca de mi familia, cuando terminé de hablar, yo estaba llorando y él estaba muy sorprendido, me abrazó con fuerza sin hacer ningún comentario, después de ese día, no volvimos a tocar el tema nunca más. Yo me hice a la idea de que, a pesar de que Priscilla me había dado la vida, para mí, Laura y Henry siempre serían mis padres._

 _Al día siguiente, mientras Terry no estaba, leí la carta de Archie. Ellie, que se encontraba conmigo, me pidió que se la leyera, ella también estaba enterada de mi compromiso que yo tenía con él. Decidí leerle la carta, yo sabía bien que ella nunca le contaría nada a su hermano._

" _Candy._

 _Me hubiera gustado que tuvieras el valor de decirme las cosas en la cara, en lugar de escribirlo en un trozo de papel, siempre creí que eras una mujer a la que le gustaba hablar de frente, pero me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Entiendo que nunca me amaste como yo a ti, y que al momento de proponerte que estuviéramos juntos, yo acepté los riesgos que ésta relación podría traer consigo._

 _No te miento, me duele mucho que te hayas ido de mi lado, sobre todo, porque no tuviste ni un poco de consideración hacia mí, aunque fuera por la amistad que sostuvimos por tantos años, y te marchaste sin darme ninguna explicación. Pero no te preocupes, estaré bien, nunca he sido una persona que se deje vencer por las adversidades, estoy seguro que el día de mañana, el sol saldrá de nuevo para mí._

 _Déjame decirte que, a pesar de todo, no te odio ni te guardo rencor, contigo fui el hombre más feliz del mundo, aunque fuera solo por unos meses y jamás podría albergar en mi corazón algún sentimiento negativo hacia ti. Espero que seas muy feliz con él, no sabes cómo lo envidio, porque él es amado por ti y porque, por más que me esforcé, no logré que dejaras de amarlo._

 _Te deseo lo mejor, hoy y siempre. Archie."_

 _No pude evitar sentirme culpable, pensé que nunca debí aceptarlo en mi vida, como yo tanto había temido, lo había lastimado y mucho._

 _Pasamos la Navidad con los señores Adams, en la celebración, yo me encontré de nuevo con Nick, él iba con su esposa y con su pequeña hija, él se alegró mucho de volver a verme, después me presentó a su señora, ella era una mujer muy guapa y sobre todo, muy agradable. El año nuevo lo pasamos en casa, en la madrugada, después de que Ellie se fue a dormir, Terry volvió a tocar la armónica para mí, como en los viejos tiempos._

 _Los meses siguieron pasando y nuestro amor se hizo más sólido, creo que después de nuestra separación, los dos nos volvimos mucho más unidos, dejamos de discutir por tonterías y comenzamos a apreciar de cada momento que vivíamos juntos. Recuerdo que, un mes después de mi cumpleaños, yo me sentí muy dichosa al ver que mi periodo no llegaba, yo estaba segura de que estaba embarazada, corrí a darle la buena noticia a Terry, él también se emocionó mucho, pero la desilusión fue muy grande, cuando después de dos meses, volví a menstruar. Decidí no obsesionarme con eso, no quería terminar igual que mi madre._

 _Fue durante la celebración de Navidad de ese año, que Terry volvió a pedirme matrimonio, pero ésta vez, lo hizo enfrente de todos. Sacó un anillo sencillo, y lo colocó en mi dedo, yo no dude ni un instante en decirle que sí, estaba segura de que ya nada podía salir mal. Fijamos la fecha para el mes de Julio, los señores Adams nos dijeron que hiciéramos la fiesta en su casa, y varios de sus hijos se ofrecieron a ayudarnos con los preparativos._

 _Yo le escribí a Paty contándole sobre mi futura boda, le dije que aunque no habría invitaciones elegantes, esperaba que pudiera compartir conmigo ese día tan importante para mí. Recibí respuesta suya unas semanas después, me dijo que Stear y ella, estarían encantados de acompañarme en ese día. Paty me contó sobre Annie, me dijo que, al parecer, ella había conocido a un muchacho de buena familia, con el que sostenía un romance desde hace varios meses. También me contó sobre Archie, me dijo que él había decidido emprender un viaje por Centroamérica, en primera, para introducir sus tiendas en ese mercado, y en segunda, para olvidarse de mí. Por último, Paty me contó sobre Eliza, me dijo que en uno de sus paseos por el centro de Chicago, la había visto en un pequeño local, y que se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que ella trabajaba como costurera para la gente rica de la ciudad._

 _Yo también me sorprendí mucho con esa noticia, si bien había escuchado rumores sobre la mala situación económica de la familia Leagan, no pensé que fuera tan grave. Sentí pena por sus padres, pero me alegre mucho de la situación de Eliza, yo sabía que para ella, no había humillación más grande que tener que trabajar y para colmo, tener que hacerlo para todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron sus amigos._

 _A finales de enero, fui con Terry a visitar a mi tía, que de hecho, era su tía en realidad. Yo le conté toda la verdad acerca de nosotros. Si bien mi tía ya estaba enterada sobre todo lo relacionado con Priscilla, ella ignoraba por completo la existencia de Terry, se sorprendió mucho al enterarse de que tenía un sobrino._

 _Los dos sostuvieron una larga plática, en la que ella le contó todo sobre la infancia de Henry, también le contó acerca de su abuelo y de como ella se había distanciado de la familia, cuando decidió ser hermana y dejar toda su riqueza, para servir a Dios. Ella le enseñó a Terry todas las fotos que conservaba de la familia White, pude ver en los ojos de él, la emoción de poder establecer una relación con alguien tan cercano a su padre. Al regresar al pueblo, me di cuenta que Terry ya había hecho las paces con su pasado._

 _Cuando el mes de Abril llegó, yo le pedí a Terry que me acompañara a Lakewood, porque quería utilizar el vestido de novia que mi madre había ocupado cuando se casó con mi padre. Él se negó a acompañarme, me dijo que no quería volver a pasar otra humillación, como la que sufrió con Archie._

 _Una noche antes de venir a Lakewood, los dos hicimos el amor como salvajes, fue una despedida muy apasionada, lo hicimos como si no nos fuéramos a ver en años. Yo le pedí una vez más que viniera conmigo, pero su respuesta fue la misma._

 _El 19 de abril, yo partí hacia Chicago, Terry fue a dejarme a la estación del tren de Albuquerque, los dos nos despedimos con un abrazo y un beso largo, yo prometí regresar tan pronto como encontrara ese vestido. Al llegar a Chicago, el chofer ya me estaba esperando, George no había podido ir a recogerme, porque se encontraba en un viaje de negocios. Al llegar a Lakewood, me quedé un momento parada enfrente de la mansión, me parecía increíble todo lo que había vivido, desde la última vez que estuve ahí._

* * *

 **C** **HICAS LINDAS, AYER TAMPOCO PUDE SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO, PERO AQUÍ ESTA SIN FALTA EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, COMO** **PODRÁN** **VER, YA NOS ACERCAMOS A LA RECTA FINAL. SEGÚN YO, ESTA IBA A SER UNA HISTORIA CORTA, Y AHORA ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE YA VOY PARA LOS 30** **CAPÍTULOS** **.**

 **ELI, PHAMBE, AMERICA, BLANCA, ALONDRA, SOFIA, LILIT, SONY, AYACEGUA, DULCE; LES AGRADEZCO TODO SU TIEMPO, TANTO PARA LEER MI HISTORIA, COMO PARA COMENTARLA. SUS COMENTARIOS ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **TAMBIÉN** **LES** **AGRADEZCO** **MUCHO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS, QUE SÉ QUE SON MUCHAS, GRACIAS POR DEDICAR UNOS MINUTOS DE SU DÍA EN VER MIS PUBLICACIONES.**

 **PHAMBE, LA IMAGEN QUE PUSE DE PORTADA, LA ENCONTRÉ HACE VARIAS SEMANAS EN UN GRUPO DE FACEBOOK, DE CANDY Y TERRY. SINCERAMENTE NO RECUERDO EL NOMBRE DEL GRUPO, PERO DESDE QUE VI LA IMAGEN, ME ENCANTÓ.**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO AFECTUOSO A CADA UNA DE USTEDES Y UNA VEZ MAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!**


	28. Una nueva ilusión

_Me despierto al escuchar que alguien toca la puerta con insistencia, al mirar el reloj, me doy cuenta que son las dos de la tarde. Volteo a mi lado y veo a Albert profundamente dormido, después de leerle hasta la última página de mi diario, los dos nos quedamos platicando hasta las 8 de la mañana, de hecho, cuando yo me dormí, él seguía hablando. Recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos por un instante, un instante que duró casi 6 horas. Los dos platicamos de todo lo que habíamos hecho en el tiempo en que dejamos de vernos, reconozco que después de que él me dijo la verdad, yo mantuve mi distancia, me costó mucho trabajo dejar a un lado todo el resentimiento que tenía en mi interior._

 _Cuando Albert partió hacia Londres, él me escribió muchísimas cartas, yo le respondí muy pocas. Con el tiempo, su correspondencia comenzó a disminuir, hasta que al final dejó de escribirme, en la última carta que me envió, cinco meses después de su partida, me dijo que, a pesar del tiempo y de la distancia, su amor por mí no había cambiado en absoluto. Yo le respondí que mi amor por él, hacía mucho tiempo que había muerto, y le pedí de favor que no volviera a mencionar nunca lo ocurrido entre los dos, durante nuestra adolescencia. No volví a tener contacto con él hasta ahora, yo misma me he sorprendido de poder platicar con él, sin sentir emociones negativas en mi interior._

 _\- Adelante – Grito yo, y después despeino un poco el cabello de Albert, él abre lentamente los ojos y me sonríe._

 _Dorothy entra con precaución – Buenas tardes señorita Candy, solo quería avisarle que su prometido y su hermana, acaban de llegar._

 _\- Buenas tardes Dorothy, te pido de favor que los atiendas y les digas que en un momento bajo. Ah, y dile a alguno de los mozos que suba su equipaje – Le respondo yo._

 _\- Sí señorita Candy, con permiso._

 _Yo bajo de la cama de un salto y comienzo a correr de un lado para el otro, saco mi ropa del ropero y me dirijo al baño, sé que es tardísimo, pero no puedo bajar a recibir a Terry sin haberme aseado._

 _Albert se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta – Candy, yo también voy a cambiarme, ¿quieres que te ayude con algo?_

 _\- Sí, por favor dile a Dorothy que tenga todo listo para pasar a comer al jardín, estoy segura que ellos deben de tener hambre. Te espero en la estancia, para presentarte, no tardes._

 _\- Está bien._

 _Después de darme el baño más rápido de toda mi vida, me cambio y me arreglo, luego bajo hacia la estancia, dónde veo a Ellie y a Terry esperándome. Cuando Terry me ve, me muestra su más hermosa sonrisa, yo corro hacia él y le doy un beso en los labios, él me toma de la cintura y comienza a besarme apasionadamente. Ellie, que se encuentra a un lado de él, comienza a aclarar la garganta._

 _\- Por si no lo recuerdan, yo también estoy aquí – Nos dice ella, fingiéndose molesta._

 _\- No lo he olvidado – Le respondo yo y después me acerco a ella para abrazarla._

 _\- Candy, ¿será que podamos pasar a comer? Me muero de hambre – Me dice Ellie._

 _\- Sí claro, solo que antes quería presentarles a mi hermano, no creo que tarde mucho en bajar._

 _Mientras esperamos a Albert, Ellie comienza a explorar la habitación cuidadosamente, el cuadro que está a lado de la chimenea, es el que más le llama la atención._

 _\- ¿Eres tú? – Me pregunta Ellie, con curiosidad._

 _\- No, es mi madre._

 _Terry, que hasta ese momento se había quedado sentado en el sillón, se levanta a contemplar el cuadro - ¿Ella es Laura?_

 _\- Sí, es ella._

 _\- Es idéntica a ti… O mejor dicho, tú eres idéntica a ella._

 _\- Ya lo sé, todo el mundo me lo ha dicho…_

 _\- Tu casa es hermosa, es como el castillo de una princesa, como me hubiera gustado crecer en un lugar así – Me dice Ellie, que ahora se encuentra contemplando el jardín desde el ventanal – Pude ver que hay un lago cerca de aquí, ¿me vas a llevar a conocerlo?_

 _\- Te prometo que después de comer, vamos a ir a recorrer los alrededores._

 _En ese momento escucho los pasos de Albert por el corredor, al voltear, veo que se acerca lentamente hacia la estancia, puedo notar que está nervioso, no para de jugar con su reloj de bolsillo._

 _\- Buenas tardes – Nos dice Albert, al entrar a la habitación. Él se queda parado cerca de la puerta._

 _Terry rápidamente dirige su mirada hacia él – Buenas tardes – Le responde._

 _Ellie, quien en un principio volteó con indiferencia, parece no poder quitarle la mirada de encima a mi hermano – Buenas tardes – Le contesta ella, con un tono de voz casi imperceptible, después comienza a caminar hacia Terry._

 _Yo me acerco a Albert y lo tomo del brazo, prácticamente tengo que jalarlo hacia donde están ellos._

 _\- Albert, te presento a Terry, mi prometido. Terry, te presento a Albert, mi hermano._

 _\- Mucho gusto – Dicen los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras se dan la mano, puedo notar que los dos se observan minuciosamente._

 _\- Albert, ella es Ellie, la hermana de Terry, de quien tanto te he platicado._

 _Mi hermano dirige su mirada hacia Ellie y le muestra una sonrisa coqueta, cuando ella le extiende su mano, él la toma y le da un beso en el dorso, Ellie se pone completamente roja, es la primera vez que la veo apenarse de esa manera – Es un placer conocerte – Le dice Albert con su tono de voz suave, ella le sonríe tímidamente._

 _Mientras comemos en el jardín, todos permanecemos en silencio, Ellie, que por lo general no para de hablar y de hacer preguntas, parece que se ha quedado muda, ella no ha parado de lanzarle miradas tímidas a Albert desde que se sentó. Él se encuentra sentado justo enfrente de ella y puedo notar que él también la mira con interés y de vez en cuando le sonríe, haciéndola sonrojar._

 _Yo decido romper el silencio que reina en la mesa._

 _\- Después de comer, voy a llevar a Ellie y a Terry a conocer el bosque y el lago, ¿no gustas acompañarnos?_

 _\- Sí claro, no tengo ningún otro plan para la tarde._

 _Ellie sonríe al escuchar eso, Terry, quien también se ha dado cuenta de los coqueteos entre ellos dos, comienza a cuestionar a Albert. Para mi es gracioso ver a Terry celoso, por otra mujer que no sea yo._

 _\- Y dime Albert, ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

 _\- 29, voy a cumplir 30 en Junio._

 _\- ¿Y tienes esposa? ¿Prometida? ¿Novia? ¿Amante?..._

 _\- No, yo soy soltero – Le responde Albert con toda seguridad._

 _En ese momento yo me le quedo viendo, si no mal recuerdo, la razón por la que postergué mi regreso a Farmington, fue porque él pensaba presentarme a su prometida. Decido no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, ya tendré tiempo después, para hablar con él a solas._

 _Después de comer, nos dirigimos al bosque, aunque Terry no me lo diga, sé que él se encuentra maravillado con la belleza del lugar. En un instante en que Terry y Ellie se encontraban adelante de nosotros, Albert aprovecha para acercarse a mí._

 _\- ¿Cuántos años tienes ella? – Me pregunta._

 _\- ¿Quién?_

 _\- Ellie…_

 _\- Ni siquiera lo pienses Albert…_

 _\- Tranquila, no necesitas ponerte en tu papel de hermana sobreprotectora, es simple curiosidad._

 _\- 17, va a cumplir 18 en Julio. Por cierto, ¿Cuándo dices que va a llegar tu prometida?_

 _\- ¿Mi prome…? Ah, mí prometida… Bueno Candy, de eso justamente quería hablarte…_

 _Terry se acerca a nosotros, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, Albert rápidamente se aleja de mí y se aproxima a Ellie, él le dice algo cerca del oído y ella lo toma del brazo, los dos comienzan a platicar alegremente._

 _Luego de terminar de cenar, yo llevo a Ellie a su habitación, ella está maravillada, comienza a recorrer todo el lugar con la mirada y después se avienta a la cama - Candy, este lugar es de ensueño – Me dice._

 _Después de dejar a Ellie instalada, Terry y yo nos dirigimos a mi cuarto, después de cerrar la puerta, él me abraza y comienza a besarme._

 _\- Te extrañe mucho, princesa._

 _\- Yo también te extrañé a ti. ¿Sabes? Hay una tina enorme en el baño…_

 _\- ¿Ah, sí?_

 _\- Si, tal vez podríamos enjabonarnos juntos._

 _\- Eso suena bien._

 _Yo me dirijo hacia el baño y comienzo a llenar la tina, en lo que espero, Terry se acerca a mí por detrás y comienza a desvestirme, después dirige una de sus manos hacia mi zona íntima y comienza a masajearla, mientras que con la otra mano acaricia mis pechos, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que yo comience a gemir de placer. Una vez que logra su cometido, se separa de mí y cierra la llave de la tina, que ya está a punto de desbordarse._

 _Terry comienza a desvestirse y después se introduce en la tina, yo me siento sobre él y comenzamos a hacer el amor con toda calma, una vez que terminamos, nos quedamos abrazados dentro del agua._

 _\- Muchas gracias por venir, creo que no todo fue tan malo, después de todo._

 _\- Estando contigo, nada es malo, al contrario, todo es perfecto._

 _\- Te amo…_

 _\- Yo también te amo._

 _\- ¿Qué te pareció Albert?_

 _\- Parece ser una persona sencilla y agradable, lo único que no me gustó, es que le coqueteara a mi hermana._

 _\- Creo que debes hacerte a la idea de que Ellie ya creció y que tarde o temprano, los hombres va a empezar a cortejarla._

 _\- Lo sé, solo espero que sea más tarde que temprano._

 _Al salir de la tina, Terry se viste y después se acuesta en la cama, pocos minutos después, se queda profundamente dormido. Yo me siento un momento en el escritorio para escribir en mi diario, mientras lo hago, escucho risas en el jardín, me acerco a la ventana y veo a Albert y a Ellie platicando, ella camina sujetada de su brazo. Creo que es hora de hablar seriamente con Albert, respecto a las intenciones que tiene con ella, no quiero que le rompa el corazón, como alguna vez lo hizo conmigo._

 _Temprano, en la mañana, después de levantarme, me arreglo y me dirijo a la cocina, quiero pedirle a Dorothy que tengan el desayuno listo antes de las nueve. Cuando camino de regreso hacia mi cuarto, me topo con Albert, sé que es el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa._

 _\- Acompáñame a la estancia, quiero hablar contigo – Le digo en un tono serio._

 _Él me sigue hasta la habitación - ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Candy? – Me pregunta extrañado._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?, se supone que estás comprometido, pero desde que llegó Ellie, no has dejado de coquetear con ella. Ellie es una persona muy importante para mí, y no quiero que la ilusiones en vano, deja de actuar como un canalla, tú no eres así._

 _\- Ellie de verdad me interesa…_

 _\- ¿Y tú compromiso?_

 _\- No existe tal compromiso, todo lo inventé para poder pasar un poco de tiempo contigo… - Me dice Albert, esquivando mi mirada._

 _\- ¿Cómo te atreviste a…?_

 _\- Perdóname Candy, sé que hice mal en engañarte, pero era la única manera de hacer que te quedaras. Desde que te confesé la verdad, tú te comportaste muy distante conmigo, ni siquiera respondías mis cartas, yo realmente deseaba poder acercarme a ti, empezar de cero nuestra relación… De hermanos._

 _\- Eres un verdadero idiota Albert, realmente haces muy difícil el que yo pueda quererte, creo que jamás podré confiar en ti._

 _En ese momento veo a Ellie y a Terry entrar a la estancia, los dos nos miran con curiosidad, estoy segura de que se están preguntando el porqué de nuestra pelea. Por un momento todos nos quedamos en silencio, el ambiente se siente muy tenso, yo me volteo para que no vean mi cara de enojo, aunque creo que ya es muy tarde para eso._

 _\- Tienes toda la razón del mundo en molestarte y en decirme que soy un idiota. Pero te juro que mis intenciones nunca fueron malas – Dicho esto, Albert se voltea y sale de la habitación._

 _Después de que Albert se va, yo siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, me siento traicionada, tal parece que después de todo, él y yo nunca podremos tener una buena relación. Terry se acerca a mí y me abraza por la espalda._

 _\- ¿Estás bien?_

 _\- No._

 _\- ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?_

 _\- No, solo quiero que nos vayamos lo antes posible de aquí…_

 _\- Pero Candy, acabamos de llegar, yo no me quiero regresar todavía, vamos a quedarnos más tiempo aquí, te lo suplico – Me dice Ellie._

 _\- Basta Ellie, haremos lo que Candy nos pide – Le responde Terry._

 _Ellie nos mira con enojo, después sale de la estancia y se dirige al jardín. Yo me siento entre la espada y la pared, no quiero estar cerca de Albert, pero tampoco quiero que Ellie esté disgustada conmigo._

 _\- No le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo es de voluble._

 _\- No, tiene razón, acaban de llegar, nos quedaremos esta semana y después nos vamos._

 _Por la noche, Albert me pide que hablemos, aunque no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo, acepto._

 _\- Candy, no quiero que estés molesta conmigo, sé que actué mal, pero lo hice por una buena causa._

 _\- ¿Una buena causa?_

 _\- Sí, George y tú, son toda la familia que me queda, durante mucho tiempo estuve solo, no quiero estar alejado de mi única hermana._

 _\- Ay Albert…_

 _\- Por favor Candy, habíamos hecho un gran progreso en nuestra relación, por un momento pensé que las cosas comenzarían a mejorar entre nosotros, no echemos todo por la borda._

 _Creo que tal vez, Albert tiene razón, después de que me contó la verdad, yo me alejé mucho más de él, en lugar de acercarme. Decido darle una última oportunidad – Esta bien, pero es la última oportunidad que te doy, y espero que esta vez no me falles._

 _Albert se acerca a mí y me abraza – Te prometo que jamás te volveré a mentir._

 _\- Solo te quiero pedir un gran favor…_

 _\- ¿Cuál?_

 _\- Que no lastimes a Ellie._

 _\- No lo haré…_

 _Sé que tal vez, no pueda impedir que Ellie sufra, porque que esa es una parte inevitable de crecer, y muchas veces, el sufrimiento nos hace madurar y ser más fuertes. Pero si está en mis manos, al menos trataré de que ella sufra lo menos posible._

 _Después de estar aquí un mes entero, todo parece ir tomando su cauce. La única razón por la que hemos pospuesto nuestro regreso a Farmington, es Ellie, que cada vez que le mencionamos que debemos volver al pueblo, insiste en que nos quedemos unos días más._

 _Durante estas semanas, me di cuenta de que Albert se acercaba cada vez más a ella. También noté que por las noches, los dos se encontraban en el jardín y se quedaban platicando hasta la madrugada. Lo bueno es que Terry no se dio cuenta de nada, si no, en ese mismo momento hubiera agarrado a Ellie y la hubiera llevado de regreso a Farmington._

 _Es la primera vez que veo a Ellie tan ilusionada, aunque ella no me ha contado nada, sé que mantiene un romance con Albert, hace un par de días, los encontré besándose en la cocina, yo decidí alejarme sin hacer ruido, sé bien lo que se siente ser interrumpida en esos momentos tan íntimos. Tampoco he querido preguntarle nada, creo que todos tenemos derecho a tener nuestros propios secretos, cosas que no les contamos ni a nuestra propia sombra._

 _Albert y Terry, han comenzado a llevarse mejor de lo que yo imaginaba, todos los días, después de almorzar, se sientan en el despacho, que era de mi padre, a fumarse un puro. Algunas veces, los he escuchado platicar acerca de los negocios familiares, sinceramente, nada me haría más feliz que Terry dejara a un lado su estúpido orgullo y decidiera hacerse cargo de todo, junto a Albert._

 _Ayer en la noche, hablé con Ellie, le dije que es necesario volver al pueblo, porque tengo que terminar de arreglar todos los preparativos de mi boda, al parecer ella lo entendió perfectamente. Quedamos de partir mañana, muy temprano._

 _Albert nos despide antes de irnos de Lakewood, mientras me abraza, me dice que irá pronto a visitarme, yo estoy segura que no soy yo a quien querrá ver durante sus visitas, pero aun así, le sigo la corriente. Puedo ver que Ellie está muy triste, le da un abrazo rápido a Albert y después se sube a la camioneta, por primera vez, desde que la conozco, se queda en silencio durante todo el camino de regreso a casa._

 **CHICAS, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, YO ESTOY APROVECHANDO QUE TENGO UN TIEMPO LIBRE, PARA ACTUALIZAR, YA QUE EN LA MAÑANA NO PUDE HACERLO.**

 **NO CREO PODER ACTUALIZAR EL FIN DE SEMANA, PERO ESPERO QUE EL LUNES TENGA TIEMPO DE SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO FINAL.**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, Y ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR. LES MANDO UN SALUDO AFECTUOSO. GRACIAS!**


	29. El gran día

_De vuelta en Farmington, todos tratamos de retomar nuestro antiguo ritmo de vida. Terry tiene que ir a la escuela de Ellie, ya que antes de irse a Lakewood, él había pedido permiso para que ella se ausentara de clases por una semana, que al final se convirtió en un mes. Lo bueno es que la directora no pone muchas trabas, solo le pide a Ellie que se ponga al corriente lo más pronto posible, ya que el ciclo escolar está a punto de terminar._

 _A nuestro regreso, los clientes de la tienda están muy desconcertados, por un momento pensaron que Terry no iba a volver a Farmington, ya que él nunca había mantenido cerrada la tienda por tanto tiempo. Todos se sienten aliviados de vernos llegar, después de todo, es la tienda más grande y mejor surtida del pueblo._

 _Yo comienzo a arreglar todos los preparativos para mi boda, lo más importante es que ya tengo listo el vestido, en Lakewood lo mandé a recortar un poco, porque mi madre era mucho más alta que yo, y el vestido me quedaba larguísimo, solo me falta comprar las zapatillas y un bonito tocado._

 _Unos días después de haber llegado, voy con Ellie a visitar a los señores Adams, quiero medirme el vestido enfrente de Jane y Ellie, al verme, las dos quedan fascinadas._

 _\- Candy, te ves hermosa, como una princesa – Me dice Ellie._

 _\- Sí hija, ese vestido que queda perfecto, pareciera que fue hecho especialmente para ti – Me dice Jane._

 _Yo me miro en el espejo, lo que más deseo en éste momento, es que los dos meses que faltan para mi boda se pasen volando, no hay nada que yo quiera más en el mundo, que ser la esposa de Terry. Sé que tal vez, a estas alturas sea tonto idealizar tanto mi boda, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo, él y yo vivimos como marido y mujer, pero quiero que el día de mañana, cuando alguien nos pregunte sobre nuestro estado civil, los dos podamos decir con orgullo que estamos casados._

 _En la noche, durante la cena, Ellie nos da una noticia importante._

 _\- Como saben, este es mi último año de preparatoria y he estado pensando muy seriamente en estudiar medicina… En Chicago – Nos dice ella._

 _\- La universidad de Chicago es privada y sabes bien que no tenemos el dinero para pagarla – Le responde Terry._

 _\- Tal vez nosotros no, pero Candy sí. Después de todo, ustedes van a casarse y todo lo que es de ella, pasará a ser tuyo también._

 _\- Ellie, no necesitas irte a Chicago a estudiar, también puedes estudiar medicina en la universidad de Albuquerque, que es pública y que además está a solo tres horas de aquí._

 _\- Sí, pero yo no quiero irme a Albuquerque, quiero irme a Chicago._

 _Terry comienza a irritarse con la conversación de su hermana – Ellie, no vas a irte sola a Chicago, no creas que soy tonto, se bien cuál es la razón detrás de tanta insistencia, pero la respuesta es NO._

 _Ellie voltea a verme y me lanza una mirada suplicante, sé que ella quiere que yo interceda por ella, pero no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, Terry es su hermano y solo él puede tomar decisiones sobre ella, al menos hasta que cumpla 21 años. Al darse cuenta de que yo no la ayudaré en ésta ocasión, ella se levanta furiosa de la mesa._

 _\- Te odio – Le grita a Terry._

 _\- Creo que eso es algo con lo que tendré que aprender a vivir - Le responde él._

 _\- No sabes cómo deseo ser mayor de edad, para largarme de una vez por todas de esta casa._

 _\- Pues hasta que eso no suceda, tendrás que hacer lo que yo digo… Y yo digo que si vas a estudiar medicina, lo harás en Albuquerque y no en Chicago._

 _Ellie se dirige a su cuarto y cierra la puerta de un golpe._

 _\- Tal vez podríamos mudarnos todos a Chicago… o a Lakewood – Le sugiero yo._

 _\- Candy, no empieces tú también, ésta es mi casa, es mi hogar, y no pienso mudarme solo para complacer a Ellie._

 _\- Ella tiene razón, después de casarnos, tú deberías tratar de aprender acerca de los negocios de mi familia, se supone que eres tú quien debe velar por mis intereses y no Albert, ni George._

 _\- ¿Por qué no me hablas claro? ¿Te parece muy poca cosa la vida que llevas aquí? ¿Por qué no mejor buscas al aristócrata ese y te casas con él? Estoy seguro de que él podrá manejar muy bien la fortuna de tu familia._

 _Yo también me levanto de la mesa y me dirijo a mi cuarto, sin decir una palabra, me siento muy dolida con su respuesta, no entiendo por qué se cierra tanto ante la posibilidad de tener una vida mejor, después de todo, parte de la fortuna de mi familia también le pertenece. Odio que meta a Archie en todo este asunto, creí que después de todo este tiempo, Terry ya lo había superado, pero lo que más odio, es que piense que no soy feliz con la vida que llevo con él._

 _Al entrar al cuarto, me tiro sobre la cama y comienzo a llorar, es la primera vez que peleo con Terry desde que regresé a vivir con él, pocos minutos después, Terry entra a la habitación y se sienta al lado mío._

 _\- Perdóname, estaba molesto y me desquité contigo, nunca quise lastimarte._

 _Yo no puedo responderle nada, mi llanto es tan fuerte, que no me permite hablar._

 _\- Por favor Candy, deja de llorar, me vas a hacer llorar a mí también – Me dice él y después me abraza muy fuerte, luego de algunos minutos, siento como sus lágrimas caen por mi espalda._

 _\- No vuelvas a decirme esas cosas, a mí nunca me ha importado tu situación económica, yo te amo por lo que eres y no por lo que tienes, por eso regresé aquí y por eso me voy a casar contigo. Si te menciono lo de irnos a vivir a Lakewood, es porque creo que podríamos tener una mejor vida allá y porque además, Ellie sería muy feliz si nos mudáramos, ¿qué acaso tu no deseas que ella sea feliz?_

 _\- Sí, pero…_

 _\- Terry, es tonto que sigas manteniendo ese estúpido orgullo, aunque después de que mis padres se casaron, la fortuna de Henry se fusionó con la de mi madre, tú tienes derecho a poseer parte de la herencia que ellos me dejaron. Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por Ellie, ¿acaso no viste lo feliz que ella estaba en Lakewood?_

 _\- Candy, sé lo que el dinero puede hacer con las personas, no quiero que Ellie se convierta en una mujer superficial, a la que solo le importen las apariencias._

 _\- Ellie jamás será así, ella es una buena chica y siempre llevará en su corazón, todos los valores que tu madre y tú le inculcaron desde pequeña. Y en dado caso de que ella llegara a perder el piso, yo me encargaré de regresarle los pies a la tierra._

 _\- No quiero dejar esta casa…_

 _\- Podríamos pasar aquí algunas temporadas…_

 _\- No sé Candy, solo déjame pensarlo, ¿sí?_

 _Tal como lo deseé, los meses que faltaban para mi boda, se me pasaron volando y mañana será el gran día. Han pasado muchas cosas durante todo este tiempo, hace un mes que noté que tenía un retraso en mi periodo, pero esta vez, intenté no emocionarme demasiado, no quiero volver a sufrir otra desilusión, si es verdad que estoy embarazada, el tiempo me lo dirá._

 _Ellie se dio por vencida y aceptó estudiar en Albuquerque, yo la acompañé a hacer sus trámites a la ciudad y después buscamos una pensión para señoritas, donde ella se quedaría durante la semana, ya que pensamos que no era viable que viajara diariamente por seis horas, tres de ida y tres de regreso. Terry decidió que los fines de semana, ella los pasaría en casa, con nosotros._

 _En estos dos meses, Ellie recibió muchas cartas de Albert, en algunas ocasiones, ella las compartió conmigo, yo me sorprendí de ver como mi hermano le escribía de amor y deseo, de una forma tan profunda, que no me quedaba duda de que él estaba muy enamorado de ella. Ellie me confesó que había sido Albert el de la idea de que ella se fuera a vivir a Chicago, pero que después de la negativa de Terry, habían acordado que él la iría a visitar a Albuquerque dos veces al mes._

 _Albert llegó a Farmington una semana antes de mi boda y se quedó en la posada del pueblo, como lo supuse, su mayor motivación no fue ir a verme a mí, sino a mi pequeña amiga del alma. Ese día, Albert me pidió permiso para llevarla a pasear, aprovechando que Terry estaba trabajando, yo les di permiso con la condición de que llegaran antes que él. Ellie llevó a Albert a conocer el río, los dos regresaron tres horas después. Mientras Ellie se bañaba, Albert y yo nos quedamos platicando en la cocina._

 _\- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría formalizar mi relación con Ellie… quiero hacer las cosas bien con ella, no me gusta estarme escondiendo de Terry, ¿crees que él se oponga a que salga con su hermana?_

 _\- No lo sé, Terry es muy sobreprotector con ella, creo que aún sigue viéndola como una niña…_

 _\- Créeme, ella ya no es una niña…_

 _Yo me le quedé viendo a Albert fijamente a los ojos, por un momento pensé que ellos dos ya habían tenido intimidad, él se sonrojo al darse cuenta de la forma en que yo había interpretado su respuesta._

 _\- No me malinterpretes, yo jamás me propasaría con ella, una parte de hacer bien las cosas, es respetarla._

 _\- ¿La amas?_

 _\- Sí, la amo… Reconozco que al principio, ella me recordaba mucho a ti, cuando tenías su edad, pero conforme la fui conociendo, me di cuenta de que es una mujer muy especial, tan dulce, tan tierna, tan inocente._

 _\- Creo que deberías hablar seriamente con Terry y contarle sobre tus intenciones con ella._

 _\- Sí, eso haré, hablaré con él esta noche._

 _Después de la cena, Albert le pidió a Terry que lo acompañara a tomar un trago en el pueblo, los dos salieron cerca de las diez de la noche, Ellie y yo nos quedamos despiertas un rato y después nos fuimos a dormir. Cerca de la una de la mañana, Terry entró a mi cuarto y se acostó conmigo, yo me desperté y lo abracé, pude notar que él estaba tranquilo, supuse que la conversación que había sostenido con Albert, había salido mejor de lo que yo esperaba._

 _Al darse cuenta de que yo ya me había despertado, Terry comenzó a besarme, él olía levemente a alcohol, por un momento el olor me provocó un ligero malestar estomacal, pero lo ignoré. Minutos después, él comenzó a quitarme el camisón y yo comencé a desabotonar su camisa, mientras que nuestros besos se volvían más intensos. No sé por qué, pero me sentía bastante encendida, le desabroché el pantalón y se lo quite, junto con su calzoncillo, luego tomé su miembro con mi mano y comencé a frotarlo de arriba para abajo, Terry lanzó un gemido y eso me incitó a seguir haciéndolo, después me acomodé sobre él y yo ayudé a introducir su miembro dentro de mí._

 _Era la primera vez que yo me colocaba arriba de Terry, él siempre solía tomar el control durante nuestros encuentros íntimos, yo comencé a mover mis caderas y él comenzó a acariciar mis pechos, algunos minutos después, él colocó sus manos en mis muslos y levantó ligeramente su pelvis, mientras trataba de imitar mis movimientos, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los dos llegáramos al clímax, a pesar de ser un encuentro corto, había sido sumamente placentero. Una vez que recobramos el aliento, comenzamos a platicar._

 _\- ¿Cómo te fue con Albert? – Le pregunté._

 _\- Bien…_

 _\- ¿De qué platicaron?_

 _\- De Ellie, me pidió permiso para cortejarla._

 _\- ¿Y qué le dijiste?_

 _\- Al principio le dije que no, porque Ellie aún es muy joven y él es mucho mayor que ella._

 _\- ¿Y qué te dijo él?_

 _\- Me dijo que sus intenciones con Ellie eran serias, y que era justamente por su edad, que él se veía compartiendo su vida con ella en algunos años, porque él sentía que ya era tiempo de sentar cabeza y formar una familia, y está seguro de que Ellie es la mujer ideal para él._

 _\- ¿Lo aceptaste?_

 _\- Sí, lo acepté, pero le advertí que si le llegaba a hacer sufrir a Ellie, le iba a partir la cara sin importarme que fuera tu hermano._

 _\- No te preocupes, si llega a hacerle algo a Ellie, yo misma te ayudaré a golpearlo – Le dije bromeando, los dos comenzamos a reír._

 _\- He pensado mucho en lo que hablamos hace unos meses…_

 _\- ¿Sobre qué…?_

 _\- Sobre irnos a vivir a Lakewood. Creo que tienes razón, no puedo seguir aferrándome a mi orgullo, vamos a mudarnos a ese lugar y voy a ayudarle a Albert con los negocios de tu familia._

 _\- ¿De verdad?_

 _\- Si, de verdad, hoy se lo comenté a Albert, mientras bebíamos en el bar._

 _\- Terry, me hace muy feliz escuchar eso y creo que Ellie se pondrá mucho más feliz que yo._

 _\- Me dijo Albert que quiere ser él quien le dé la noticia, después de la boda._

 _\- Está bien, no le diré nada a ella._

 _Unos días antes de nuestra boda, Terry se encargó de arreglar todos los pendientes para que pudiéramos mudarnos a Lakewood_ _después de casarnos. Terry le propuso a Frank dejarle el manejo de la tienda, él aceptó enseguida. También hablamos con los señores Adams y aunque al principio se pusieron un poco tristes al saber que nos iríamos del pueblo, al final, terminaron compartiendo nuestra alegría. Jane se ofreció a cuidar la casa durante nuestra ausencia._

 _Stear y Paty llegaron ayer por la mañana, yo me sentí muy feliz de volver a verlos, cuando estuve en Lakewood, yo quise ir a visitarlos, pero los dos se encontraban de viaje. Me sentí un poco apenada con Stear, después de todo, Archie es su hermano, pero Stear no parecía estar molesto conmigo en absoluto, de hecho, me dijo que se había alegrado mucho de que esa boda no se realizara, porque sabía bien que yo no estaba enamorada de su hermano. Paty me contó que Archie había conocido a una buena chica y que estaba saliendo con ella desde hace un par de meses, yo me sentí muy feliz por él y le pedí a Dios que lo ayudara a encontrar su felicidad._

 _George llegó un par de horas después, junto con mi tía, la señorita Paulina y Tom, yo me sentí muy feliz de volver a verlos, después de saludarlos a todos, le di un fuerte abrazo a mi tío, aunque él no lo exprese, sé que está feliz por mí._

 _Por la tarde, hicimos una pequeña comida en casa de los señores Adams, todos la pasamos muy bien, no pude evitar sentirme muy afortunada, porque después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento, ahora soy inmensamente feliz._

 _El día de mi boda ha llegado, me dirijo a casa de los señores Adams para arreglarme, Terry se queda en la casa con Ellie. A las once en punto, Albert llega para llevarme a la iglesia, George lo acompaña, En el trayecto, platicamos sobre quien me entregará en el altar, yo había pensado en que fuera Albert, pero él prefiere que lo haga su padre y creo que tiene razón._

 _George me ayuda a salir del carro y yo lo tomo del brazo, al estar en la entrada de la iglesia, veo a todos mis seres queridos ahí reunidos y veo a mi futuro esposo parado en el altar, sonriéndome. George y yo comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo, puedo sentir mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, estoy tan emocionada, no puedo creer que mi sueño se esté volviendo en realidad. Al llegar a lado de Terry, él me regala una de esas miradas que yo tanto amo, yo lo tomo de la mano, sé que a partir de éste momento, él y yo caminaremos juntos, hasta el final._

* * *

 **CHICAS LINDAS, MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESTOY UN POCO APURADA,** **ASÍ** **QUE NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA COMENTAR, ESPERO ESCRIBIR UN EPILOGO HOY Y PUBLICARLO A MÁS TARDAR EL** **MIÉRCOLES** **TEMPRANO, LES AGRADEZCO TODO SU TIEMPO INVERTIDO EN MI HISTORIA.**

 **GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES, SALUDOS!**


	30. Epílogo

_Han pasado cinco años desde que nos mudamos a Lakewood, mientras que estoy sentada con mi pequeña Priscilla en la estancia, esperando a que mi hermano llegue, comienzo a ver la foto del día de mi boda con Terry, ese fue, junto con el nacimiento de nuestra hija, uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Las memorias de estos cinco años, comienzan a inundar mi mente._

 _Recuerdo que después de la ceremonia religiosa, nos fuimos a casa de Jane, cuando todos estuvimos reunidos, Robert y su hijo, comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos musicales, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Terry y yo comenzáramos a bailar. Albert y George se encargaron de llevar el pastel y contrataron un pequeño servicio de banquetes para que prepararan y sirvieran la comida a todos los invitados._

 _Aunque la recepción comenzó temprano, se prolongó hasta después de la media noche, esa fue la primera y única vez que vi a Terry bastante tomado, y no solo a él, también a Albert, a George y a Stear. Al final de la fiesta, los cuatro caballeros platicaban y reían como si fueran unos niños, hasta el momento, ese ha sido el único día que he visto a George carcajearse abiertamente. Supongo que esos fueron los mejores días para la posada del pueblo, porque casi todos mis invitados, se quedaron a dormir ahí._

 _Una vez que George nos dejó en la casa, Terry y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto, ni bien habíamos entrado, cuando él ya me estaba tratando de quitar el vestido de novia, debido a su estado de embriaguez, él no pudo deshacer los apretados nudos que Jane había hecho en el corsé , frustrado, solo acertó a quitarme la falda._

 _Terry me levantó del piso y me recargó sobre la pared, yo me sujeté con fuerza de su cuello y rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, él se introdujo con rapidez. Mientras Terry me hacía suya, él no paraba de gemir, y yo tampoco, no sé si fue porque él estaba tomado, pero nuestro encuentro duró mucho más de lo habitual, al final, los dos nos desplomamos en la cama, exhaustos._

 _A la mañana siguiente, todos nos fuimos de picnic al río, Paty, Ellie y yo, preparamos muchos sándwiches, Stear y Albert se encargaron de comprar las bebidas. Fue un día excepcionalmente maravilloso, lo único malo fue que yo comencé a sentirme muy indispuesta y me tuve que regresar con Terry a la casa, mucho más temprano que los demás._

 _Al otro día, George fue a dejar a mi tía, a la señorita Paulina y a Tom hasta Alabama, dos días después, Stear, Paty, Albert, Ellie, Terry y yo, viajamos juntos, en caravana, hasta Chicago. Una vez ahí, yo me despedí de mi hermano y de mis amigos, y me fui con Ellie y Terry a Lakewood. Dorothy ya nos esperaba, creo que ella fue la más feliz de verme llegar, me pidió permiso para darme un abrazo y me deseó toda la felicidad del mundo._

 _Un par de días después de mi llegada, mis malestares comenzaron a empeorar, Terry le pidió a Dorothy que llamara a un doctor, él llegó por la tarde y comenzó a revisarme._

 _\- Señora Candy, ¿ha tenido su periodo recientemente?_

 _\- No._

 _\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?_

 _\- Hace dos o tres meses, creo._

 _\- Mmm… Entiendo, parece ser que ya encontré el motivo de sus malestares._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi esposa? – Preguntó Terry._

 _\- Está embarazada…_

 _\- ¿De verdad? – Le pregunté yo, que aún no podía creer lo que el doctor acababa de decir._

 _\- Sí, de verdad, usted presenta todos los síntomas, además, puedo escuchar el latido del corazón de su bebé._

 _Terry no pudo ocultar su enorme felicidad, después de que acompañó al doctor hasta la puerta, él se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente._

 _\- Un bebé Candy, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! – Me dijo, luego me dio un beso en el vientre – Te juro que nunca creí que podría llegar a ser tal feliz._

 _George hizo los arreglos necesarios, para que le permitieran a Ellie la entrada a la universidad de Chicago, aunque estuviera fuera de tiempo. Él conocía muy bien al director del campus, habían estudiado juntos en Londres y se habían reencontrado varios años después, así que no le costó mucho trabajo convencerlo. Debido a que Lakewood estaba a tres horas de distancia, Ellie se quedaría en la mansión de Chicago entre semana._

 _Terry y yo también nos fuimos con Ellie, en el fondo, Terry no confiaba mucho en las buenas intenciones de mi hermano y obviamente, él no iba a dejar que su hermana viviera en esa casa, sola con Albert, además, George comenzaría a entrenarlo para que se hiciera cargo de los negocios y no quería tener que viajar diariamente hasta Lakewood. Los fines de semana los pasamos en nuestra casa del lago, mantuvimos esa rutina hasta que mi embarazo me lo permitió, un mes antes de que naciera Priscilla, nos establecimos definitivamente en Chicago._

 _Después de casi 12 horas en trabajo de parto, nació nuestra hija, ella llegó en la madrugada del 17 de enero de 1953. Faltó poco para que ella naciera el mismo día que su padre, yo quise que se llamara Priscilla, como la mujer que me trajo al mundo._

 _Para Terry, ser papá fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida, para mí, fue maravilloso descubrir esa nueva faceta de mi esposo, él es un padre ejemplar, que ama y procura a su pequeña, no sé si sea por lo mucho que ella se parece a él, pero Priscilla es la niña de sus ojos, no hay capricho que no le consienta y siempre que él llega a casa, la llena de besos y apapachos._

 _Albert esperó paciente a que Ellie terminara sus estudios, un año antes de que ella se graduara de la universidad, los dos se comprometieron. Su boda se realizó hace seis meses, fue algo muy sencillo, solo con las personas más cercanas a nosotros. Fue una lástima que los señores Adams no pudieran estar presentes, Jane falleció dos años después de que nos mudáramos y Robert la siguió unos meses después._

 _Después de la boda de mi hermano, George nos informó que se retiraría definitivamente de los negocios familiares y que se iría a vivir a su propiedad en Londres, por una larga temporada. Prácticamente, eran Albert y Terry los que se hacían cargo de los negocios desde hace tres años, aunque George seguía presente solo para supervisar que todo marchara como debía ser._

 _Yo también decidí que era tiempo de volver a Lakewood, realmente amaba la vida tranquila que tenía en ese lugar, que contrastaba por completo con el ritmo de vida ajetreado que llevaba en Chicago. Terry se mudó con nosotras, aunque de vez en cuando, él tiene que salir de viaje de negocios, pero siempre que regresa, nos amamos apasionadamente._

 _Nunca volví a ver a Annie, ni a Archie. Supe por Patty, que Annie se había casado con un joven inglés y se había ido a vivir a Londres con él; y que Archie había conocido a una hermosa chica colombiana y se había quedado a vivir con ella en Bogotá._

 _\- Candy, perdona el retraso, pero se nos ponchó un neumático y Albert se tardó un siglo en poder cambiarlo – Me dice Ellie, sacándome de mis meditaciones._

 _\- No me tardé un siglo, solo fue media hora – Responde Albert._

 _Albert y Ellie saludan a Priscilla y después se sientan en uno de los sillones._

 _\- ¿Y mi hermano? – Me pregunta ella._

 _\- Estaba arreglando el sótano, dice que hay muchas cosas arrumbadas ahí que ya ni siquiera sirven, le voy a decir a Dorothy que lo llame._

 _Unos minutos después, llega Terry - ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que querían decirnos? – Pregunta él._

 _\- Ellie voltea a ver a Albert y los dos se sonríen, después se toman de la mano – ¡Estoy embarazada! – Grita ella con emoción._

 _\- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto yo._

 _\- Sí, el médico me lo confirmó ayer, quisimos venir a darles la noticia lo más pronto posible._

 _\- Felicidades – Dice Terry y después abraza a su hermana y a Albert, yo hago lo mismo que él._

 _\- Pues si de dar buenas noticias se trata, yo también quiero informarles algo…_

 _Todos me miran con curiosidad._

 _\- … Yo también estoy embarazada._

 _Ellie lanza un grito de emoción y corre a abrazarme, Terry me mira completamente asombrado - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? – Me pregunta él._

 _\- Quería estar segura antes de darte la noticia._

 _Después de platicar por casi una hora, todos pasamos al comedor, luego de comer, Albert y Ellie se retiran a su habitación. Yo llevo a Priscilla a que tome su siesta y después me reúno con Terry en la estancia._

 _\- Encontré unas cajas viejas en el sótano, me gustaría que las vieras, no estoy seguro de si deba tirar su contenido – Me dice Terry._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _\- Porque son unos viejos diarios._

 _Terry y yo nos dirigimos hacia el sótano, hay dos cajas colocadas en el piso, cerca de la entrada, yo comienzo a explorar la primera caja y tomo uno de los cuadernos que se encuentran ahí, comienzo a hojearlo y me doy cuenta de que es uno de los diarios de Laura – Esto se queda… - Le digo a Terry._

 _Después abro la siguiente caja y saco otro de los cuadernos ahí guardados, "Éste es el diario de Priscilla Ardlay. 13 de mayo de 1904", dice la primera página – Esto también se queda – Le digo yo y después salgo de la habitación con el diario en mis manos, muero de ganas de conocer la historia de la mujer que me dio la vida, muero por saber los secretos que ella guardó, durante el tiempo que ella vivió…_


End file.
